


bleh

by markbum



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 128,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markbum/pseuds/markbum





	1. Chapter 1

His heart was racing fast, his mind a blur as he ran his hands all over his nameless partner. For some reason he always loved being drunk and having sex with random strangers. It was his easiest way to meet new people for him and it was pretty fun because he didn't have to worry about the crystals in his back acting up. So he kissed the man roughly, straddling his lap as he sat in a simple chair in his kitchen, pure lust running through him.

The man below the other that sat on the kitchen chair groaned impatiently as the other ran his hands over his body. He did the same, reaching up to the other and running his hands over them before stopping to hold his waist, his lips pushed roughly against the other. He kissed him hard, nibbling his lower lip for a moment before running his tongue over his lips, silently begging for entrance as he felt himself get more and more excited about the situation that he rarely ever got into.

San opened his mouth willingly and sucked his tongue into his mouth. He fisted the man's hair and tugged on it softly. He breathed hotly against his lips as he started to grind down, growing a bit impatient with his needy erection tight in his pants.

Wooyoung groaned lightly at the feel of his tongue being sucked in by the other. He leaned up into him, kissing him hard and deep before his breath hitched at the feel of the grinding on his lower half. He growled gently in his throat, his body temperature rising bit by bit as he ground back, his ever-growing erection creating friction against the other's. What a shame we're still fully clothed, he thought to himself, tugging on the hem of the other's shirt to imply he wanted it off. It was so hot in there.

San moaned softly, helping the man pull off his shirt. He tried to keep their mouths together as much as possible, pushing the other's shirt up and letting his hands graze over his stomach and chest lightly. He felt the hard skin underneath his hands and ground down more excitedly. He felt the man's nipples and slowly rubbed his fingers over them, feeling them get hard under his touch.

Wooyoung couldn't help but arch his back slightly at the feel of the other grinding down on him harder and how he was feeling his nipples and making them hard against his fingers. He didn't want to take it anymore, his one hand in the other's hair and tugging slightly while the other was on his waist again. He put both hands on his waist and pushed him off his lap so they could both stand in front of the chair, Wooyoung looming over the other and kissing him roughly, his hands fumbling with the other's belt in an attempt to rid him of those, too.

San whined against his lips from the loss of friction. Although he quickly let it go when he felt the man's hands on his pants. He let him struggle with that while he grabbed the other's pants. He unzipped his pants and shamelessly stuck his hand in them, palming his bulge openly while he tugged the other's pants down slowly.

Wooyoung successfully got the other's belt off and he pulled it out from the loops to throw it away, before a shudder overcame him at the sudden palming on his erection. He moaned lightly against the other's lips before he did the same after undoing his jeans and pulling them down, leaving the other in just his boxers where he palmed his bulge in return, biting his lower lip.

San moaned eagerly, standing on his tip toes and pressing against his hand as he suddenly yanked his pants down. He grabbed his cock in his hand and was about to stroke him hard, wanting to pleasure him, but paused, using his free hand to separate their mouths, panting softly. "What's your name... I want to know what to scream when you're fucking me..." he mumbled hornily, thumbing his slit a bit.

Wooyoung groaned loudly as the other had snatched his cock. He breathed deeply against his lips, looking down at him with lust-clouded eyes. "W-Wooyoung," he stuttered, the other's words and slight thumbing on his slit making him shiver. He immediately stepped out of his jeans and kicked them away, sliding his hands into the other's boxers to wrap his hand around his member. He stroked him slowly, twisting his hand slightly to tease and pleasure him. "What's yours?" he slurred.

San whimpered and felt his legs shake with pleasure. He wrapped an arm around Wooyoung's neck to hold himself up, bucking into his hand. "San..." he mumbled breathlessly, slamming their lips back together and stroking him back.

Wooyoung panted lightly before his lips were smashed back onto the other's plump ones. He knew they were swollen and bruised from all the kissing and biting, but nevertheless he continued to do as such, kissing him deeply. He felt the other bucking into his hand and he thumbed the slit for a moment before stroking him quickly, whining lightly into the kiss at the pleasure that rocked through him with each stroke of the other's skilled hand. He used his other hand to wrap it around his slim waist, pulling him a bit closer to him.

San moaned and wrapped a leg around Wooyoung's waist and added grinding to the mix, grinding their boners and hands together with a delicious friction. After a few more minutes of heated kissing and touching he pulled away again, completely restless as he panted hard. “W-Wooyoung... Fuck me please..." he begged shamelessly, bucking into his hips for encouragement.

Wooyoung shuddered at the friction, continuously groaning and moaning into the other's mouth. It felt too damn good, but he wanted more. Panting hard as soon as the other let go of him and pulled away, he nodded, reaching forward to hook his fingers into the hem of the other's shorts and pulled them down in one swift movement before doing the same to himself. When they were both fully naked, his half lidded, lust filled, intoxicated looking eyes flickered down to the other's member that stood tall, and he felt himself grow harder in the hot air, licking his lips. Growling for a second time lowly in his throat, he reached out to grab the other by the wrist and spin him around so he was pressed against the kitchen table, and he lifted him up onto it so he was sitting on the hard wood of the structure and Wooyoung was standing between his parted legs.

San shivered against the cold table, spreading his legs more and wrapping them around Wooyoung waist and pulling their hips together. He whimpered needily at the feeling of their bare cocks pressed together, hot and throbbing. "Wooyoung... hurry~" he moaned eagerly, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close.

Wooyoung's breathing only got heavier as he was pulled closer by the other man's legs. Dirty thoughts ran through his head as their cocks pressed together, nothing in between them now to stop the friction. He knew he didn't have any lube and he knew they both didn't want to wait any longer for any more foreplay, so he simply licked his fingers sensually for a moment before coating his member with it to make it hurt a little less than he knew it would. Panting, he leaned down to kiss the other before kissing and licking down the other's jaw line and down to his neck. He reached a spot he knew would probably make the other shiver and he sucked on it gently, aligning himself at the other's hole before pushing in gently and slowly as he tried to control himself from slamming into him directly, knowing it would hurt the other. Heat engulfed the tip of his cock and he shuddered against the other, still kissing, licking, biting and sucking impatiently on the other's neck.

San whimpered and whined in impatient pleasure. He was so horny that he didn't care how much it hurt; he knew he would love it, even if he was limping tomorrow. He gripped Wooyoung's hair tightly and tugged roughly, hoping he would be rough back. He dug his nails into his scalp and tightened his ass as hard as he could around him, moaning needily and growling. "Just do it already! Fuck me roughly!" he demanded, tightening his grip on the man.

Wooyoung let out a long groan at the gripping of his hair and the squeezing muscles around his pulsing member. He immediately did as told, putting both of his palms flat on the table beside the other to steady himself, he pressed one last kiss to the other's neck before slamming himself into the other as hard as he could. He instantly pulled back out so only the tip was inside the glorious heat before he did it again, and again, and again, breathing deeply and grunting as he did his best to do what the other told, fucking him as fast and as rough as he could.

San screamed at the jolt of pain that shot through his spine which also sent huge shots of pleasure along with it. Within seconds he was writhing in ecstasy under Wooyoung, his nails digging crescents in his skull as he screamed the man's name, bucking against his thrusts hungrily.

Wooyoung groaned and moaned loudly as he thrust, ignoring the dull pain in his head from the nail Sans as he was letting out strings of incoherent moans and groans of the other's name. He tossed his head back, panting as small beads of sweat started to form on his forehead from the exertion, although the pleasure that came with it was all too worth it. He continued to slam over and over into the other, and he looked down at him. Seeing him writhing and squirming under him and his actions while screaming his name almost made him orgasm right then and there. "F-Fuck, San," he mumbled under his breath. Just then, he realized that he wanted to see him squirm and beg for more under his charge. So, in an attempt to gain that, he started thrusting roughly in many different angles, trying his best to find the other's sweet spot.

San screamed louder as he dragged his nails down his neck and back, feeling his prostate being abused ruthlessly. "There! R-right there! O-oh fuck!" he screamed out in pure lustful pleasure. He focused on the pleasure that made his muscles feel like jelly and made him a crazy mess, making his muscles tighten around his throbbing cock, increasing the pleasure even more. He threw his head back and closed his eyes tightly in the amazing pleasure.

"Fuck!" Wooyoung yelled, leaning down to bite the other's collar bone gently as he felt him tighten around his cock. His mind swam and all he could feel was immense pleasure with every thrust, and the other's screams were exactly what he wanted to hear. Following the other's orders, he thrust as hard and as rough as he could in the position that seemed to make the other scream and squirm the most. "O-Oh god," he groaned. San looked so fucking hot writhing beneath him, and he didn't care at all that he'd have scratch Sans all over his back the next morning. Not long after, he slowly felt a coiling start to form in his lower abdomen, and he let go of the other's neck to grunt and groan loudly, screaming out the other's name as he felt his orgasm approaching quicker than before.

San cried out in ecstasy, his body moving of its own accord, rhythmically against Wooyoung. He felt his body absolutely drenched in sweat, giving great friction between them. He couldn't take it much longer; the pleasure was overwhelming all of his senses. He couldn't even see properly, he could only feel. He could feel Wooyoung inside of him, pressed up against him. He could feel the extreme pleasure that pulled towards his gut, and the sudden need to release.

Wooyoung tried to hold off his release for as long as he could, because he never wanted that pleasure to end. But feeling the release he needed inevitably creep up, he only thrusted faster, searching for it. Wanting the other to feel that way too, he leaned his weight onto one arm so he could reach in between them and wrap his hand around the other's own, neglected member. His hand stroked to the speed of his thrusts, thumb playing with the slit. In a few moments, he knew he'd have probably the best orgasm he'd ever felt. His body started to shake and his short, quick moans turned into long, high whimpers as he suddenly felt his orgasm rip through him. His cum shot out and filled the other, his pace never stopping despite his shaking legs and how his head was thrown back. "M-San!" he screamed the moment he came, his hair sticking to his absolutely sweat-covered forehead, waiting for the other to feel the wave of absolute heaven he just had.

"W-Wooyoung!" San screamed his name, feeling himself get filled with the man's cum. It flowed into him and hit his prostate, pushing him over the edge. He arched his back hard and released all over his stomach and Wooyoung's hand, feeling his pleasure slowly die down as he panted breathlessly, laying limp on the table.

Wooyoung panted hard as he felt the other orgasm all over his hand and stomach. His thrusts slowly slowed down until he was just standing there, chest heaving as his high slowly faded away. He looked down at the other from his slightly propped up position before leaning down to gently press his lips to the other's. "Damn," he mumbled with a small chuckle, pulling himself out of the man he had been fucking after a moment with a slight shudder.

San whimpered at the loss, blinking confusedly as he regained his vision. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at the mess on his stomach and coming out of his ass. He chuckled softly and pushed himself to sit up, wincing at the slight sting in his ass but still smiling up at Wooyoung tiredly. "Not bad~"

"Not bad? It was fucking amazing, judging by your screaming," Wooyoung laughed lightly as he followed the other's tired gaze and saw the mess the two had made. They were both sticky from sweat, covered in cum, and tired. Although, Wooyoung didn't feel exactly spent yet. Shrugging, he grabbed the other's wrist with his clean hand, pulling him without a word to the shower (although careful, as he knew the other must still be hurting). He opened the bathroom door and shoved him gently inside, closing the door behind them.

San whined softly as he was forced to move. He was too tired and his ass hurt dreadfully. But he didn't say anything and just stayed close to Wooyoung for warmth, his legs shaking a bi from the effort. "Well... considering you came first I believe I did a pretty good job myself~"

Wooyoung laughed. "Hell yeah, you did," he smirked. God, he was tired, yet just seeing the boy standing in front of him looking like he did made him feel just as excited as before. Slowly walking to the shower, he turned it on and pushed the curtain aside, holding a hand out to indicate the other should go first. "We're taking a shower, okay?~" he asked, smiling as he bit the inside of his cheek.

San nodded, casting a quick glance at himself in the mirror and making a face at how disheveled he looked. His hair was a mess that was spiked all over his head and he was covered in sweat and cum. He had to admit even he looked pretty hot like that. But he still wouldn't mind a nice shower. So he walked up to the shower and pulled Wooyoung underneath the hot, steamy water. He held a good grip on him, his legs struggling to hold him up as he cuddled against him.

Wooyoung smiled wider as he was pulled under the hot jets of water. They stung on his already warm back, and he grinned, wrapping his arms around the other to hold him steady. He cuddled him close, but his body didn't want to just cuddle him, and he mentally slapped himself for it. So, being the sex-loving guy that he was and giving in once again, he slowly leaned down to softly press his lips to the other's neck, kissing the spot that he had kissed before, taking note of how a small bruise had arisen from his sucking from earlier. "Did you have fun with me?~" he cooed against his warm, wet-from-water skin.

San smiled softly, closing his eyes and tipping his head off to the side to give him more room. He leaned into his warm, hard body, feeling his soft cock press against his hip. He wanted so badly to rub it again but he didn't think he could take another fuck for a while longer. He needed to at least get their sweat and cum off before they went for another round. "I did... you're really fucking great, y'know that?~"

Wooyoung smirked. All he needed to hear before deciding he needed to fuck him again was that the other liked it. But, realizing he was hurting and they needed to be cleaned, he pulled away after a few more kisses on his neck. Reaching to one of the shelves on the side, he grabbed a bottle of soap. Popping open the cap, he squirted some onto his hand before putting the bottle back, cap still opened in case he needed more. After rubbing his hands together, he twirled the other around so he was facing the opposite way before slowly massaging his shoulders and working his hands slowly down the other's body as he washed him.

San chuckled softly, pressing his hands against the shower wall to keep his balance and sighing softly as he relaxed against Wooyoung's touch, enjoying the papering he was getting from the man. He really loved being pampered like this and he didn't feel much soreness as his hands worked their way down his body. He hummed softly in content as he spread his legs a bit more. It was mostly to keep his balance but he also thought it could be a bit of a rewarding view for the man as well as a suggestion.

Wooyoung did his best to make the other feel comfortable, but his eyes widened and he smirked again to himself when he saw the other's action. He bit his lower lip as to try and keep himself from getting overly excited, but it was no use and he sighed gently. His hands continued to work to get the other's muscles relaxed, and he chuckled lightly to himself when his hand reached the lower half of the younger. He washed the back, doing his best to clean all of his own cum off him before sliding his hand around to the front, his hand wrapping around the other's member. He stroked him carefully, ridding him of the sticky come that had gotten on him. Realizing that area was now clean, and knowing it was a tease, he unwrapped his hand and slid it further down him to wash his thighs.

San whimpered as the touches got good but then fell silent as his hands moved away. He mentally screamed at Wooyoung but left it alone. He let him finish cleaning him, planning out the man's painfully hot demise. He had to admit, he was getting turned on just thinking about it. He didn't try to push it back either since he already had an erection from the man's teasing, he just let himself get harder as he waiting for Wooyoung to finish.

Wooyoung bit his lip at the other's delicious sounds, but didn't do anything further despite how much he wanted to. He knew he must be making the boy angry, but he really didn't care. It was amusing. After he was done cleaning him, he turned back to the bottle of soap to squirt some more soap onto his hands to get ready to wash himself, unaware of the other's planning.

San wiggled around to face Wooyoung, a pout on his lips. "Yah~ Let me do it!" he begged, making cutesy faces as he grabbed the soap and started pouring some into his hands before the other could stop him. He rubbed it in his hands before rubbing his shoulders with it firmly, pecking his lips playfully.

Wooyoung smiled at the other's cuteness. He wondered to himself how one moment he could be a horny, teasing, pleasuring little machine, and the next be adorable and sweet. Shrugging, he let the other do his thing, and he sighed calmly as his muscles in his shoulders were massaged by the boy in front of him. He closed his eyes, putting one hand on the wall beside them to steady himself.

San smiled sweetly, his mind running a thousand miles a minute. He slowly rubbed lower. Rubbing down his chest he slid his fingers over his nipples teasingly before rubbing his stomach. His eyes sparkled deviously as he looked down at Wooyoung' crotch, smirking secretively.

Wooyoung shivered the second San's teasing fingers ran over his nipples. He took control of himself and gulped in a breath, biting his bottom lip between his teeth tightly as the other's fingers slowly rubbed lower. He watched the man look down at his already slightly aroused member, and that was when he realized something must be going on. But hey, he wasn't going to stop him.

San rubbed lower until his hands went to Wooyoung's cock, grabbing it and giving it a rough squeeze. He stroked him slowly and got down on his knees. He looked up at the man as innocently as he could as he slowly licked his tip. He kept the innocent look on his face as he locked eyes with the other, sucking on the tip lightly.

Wooyoung let in a small gasp as his cock was roughly squeezed, and his eyes widened as he looked down to see the other sitting on his knees. He braced himself for whatever was going to come, but that didn't stop him from moaning lightly at the other's innocent look and the sucking. His free hand found its way into the other's hair, pulling on it lightly as the other had done to his own when they were still in the kitchen, his member only hardening more as he thought of that as well as their current situation.

San blinked a few times, sucking in more of Wooyoung's cock. He bobbed his head slowly as he licked all over his shaft. He hummed softly around his hard erection and brought his hand down to his own throbbing cock, stroking it to the thought of their previous round in the kitchen.

"Shit," Wooyoung hissed through his teeth, head going back for a moment before looking down again at the other. Pleasure raced through him at each suck, each lick. He shivered with a loud groan at the hum, the vibrations giving him pleasurable tingles that radiated through him. He only got harder, if that was possible, as he watched the other jacking himself off to what he was sure was the hotness of their night so far. He tugged on his hair again, breathing deeply as he leaned slightly against the wall. The boy wasn't doing much, but damn, was he good.

San hummed a bit more, hungry for more. He quickly deep throated Wooyoung once before pulling his mouth off completely. He licked the taste of precum off his lips and looked up at Wooyoung needily. "Woo..." he mumbled softly, leaning back and stroking himself more as his eyes ravished the man's body.

"G-God, San," Wooyoung moaned, short pants leaving his mouth as he was deep throated. He was about to buck into the other's mouth, wanting, no - needing more. But, to his surprise and sadness, the heat and wetness of the other's amazing mouth left his cock. He whined lightly, looking down at him. Seeing him stroking his own member more and looking him over after mumbling his name made his body ache twice as much for the other. "Get up," he lightly commanded, the words rumbling in his throat as his eyes became like they were earlier in the night; lust-filled and hungry. The booze he had had earlier at the bar was wearing off slightly, but that didn't change a thing. He felt needy for the other and his oh-so pleasurable figure. "Now..."

San scrambled to get to his feet. He slipped a bit on the wet floor but caught himself against Wooyoung. He automatically knew where this was going so he wrapped his arms around his neck, standing on his tip toes again, and kissing him hungrily, moaning against his lips.

Wooyoung caught the other with a deep breath, looking down at him as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his lips. He leaned his head down to kiss him back roughly, backing him up so the other's back would be pressed against the shower wall. His tongue danced along the other's lips, breathing in sharply through his nose as his one hand found its way to the other's cock again to grip it somewhat tightly. He stroked him slowly, thumbing the slit each time his hand reached the top. "Let's have some more fun, neh?~" he asked in a seductive whisper against his partner’s lips.

San shivered at his voice, moaning and nodding excitedly. He hugged Wooyoung closer, almost clinging to him. He pressed his whole body flush against the other's. He left open mouthed kisses on his jaw line and trailing down his neck as he moaned against the slick skin more in pleasure as he felt the heat from before building again around them.

Wooyoung groaned and did his best to stop himself from just fucking the boy until he screamed his throat raw again. "Ready?" he asked hungrily, letting out a breathy moan as he felt the kisses get planted on his jaw line and neck. He bit his bottom lip, stroking the other a little bit faster as he waited for the go ahead, his body yelling for him to just do it already. His cock throbbed, and he felt like he needed the heat to surround him once again, to pound into the other as hard as possible. He wanted nothing more.

San chuckled darkly, his voice surprisingly smooth despite the pleasure from his amazing touches. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Wooyoung's ear, whispering huskily. "Do you really need to get permission?~" he smirked and moaned right in his ear, taunting him as he mentally prepared himself for what he was sure would be an even rougher fucking than the last.

Wooyoung felt himself shudder and his eyes close quickly at the other's husky whisper. His voice was so hot when he talked like that, he thought, before looking down again after he opened his eyes. With a deep breath, he aligned himself at the other's hole, and was all the way in with one sudden thrust. The water continued to pelt over the two, and he didn't even wait for the other to get comfortable before he instantly started thrusting, the heat and tightness of him making him feel like he was going to go crazy. "So... S-So tight," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his partner's waist and burying his face in his neck, biting and sucking on it lightly.

San screamed in pleasure as he was filled again with Wooyoung's hard cock. He bit his lip as he listened to the man's hot words. Simple words like that turned him on like crazy. He was so hard that it was almost painful, moaning out his name as he was pounded into the cold wall. The contrasting temperatures made his skin hotter than it already was.

San's screams were what made Wooyoung pound harder and rougher than he ever had before, including earlier that night. He groaned loudly, leaning up more to bite the other's earlobe as he pounded mercilessly into his hole, the man he was fucking's delicious screams right in his ear making him shiver. It was like music and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he continuously rammed himself over and over into the man like he was a simple toy. Some part of him knew that it may be hurting the other, but the angelic screams emitting from his mouth seemed to say otherwise.

San's whole body twitched from the pleasure as he writhed and made endless sounds of lustful ecstasy from the treatment he was given. He couldn't think straight anymore. There were only a few things on his mind, the rest were forgotten and cruelly ignored. The pleasure coursing through him felt like jolts of electricity, zapping every muscle and sending him into a crazed, squirming frenzy for lust. He was sure he wouldn't even remember his own name once they were done. Only Wooyoung.

"So f-fucking g-good," Wooyoung stuttered in the form of a yell, his head swinging back as his mouth opened so he could grunt in the best pleasure he had ever felt with each thrust. The only thing he felt was the other's body moving with him. "San~" he moaned in pure, breathless ecstasy, and he quickly removed his hands from the other's waist to place them on his thighs. He forced the writhing man's legs further apart so he'd have more room to endlessly thrust as hard as he could in the angle he had memorized from the earlier session, hitting his walnut-shaped pleasure centre so hard he could probably make the other be unable to walk for at least a few weeks after.

San gasped painfully, screaming in pure ecstasy as he pulled at his own hair, arching his back hard. Tears started falling from his eyes suddenly in pleasure, gasping helplessly between his moans. "O-oh please! Again!" he begged shamelessly. He tightened around him again, almost sucking Wooyoung's cock farther into his ass, feeling him push deeper inside of his hole.

"You're so fucking hot when you scream and talk like that," Wooyoung groaned out in between moans and gasps. He did as the other pleased, squeezing his eyes shut as he screamed in his own pleasure, ramming into the other seemingly harder with each thrust, each and every one pounding onto the other's prostate. He knew he was driving the other wild, and that's exactly what he wanted, because as soon as the man tightened around his cock, he shuddered and yelled incoherent strings of curses mixed in along with the other's name multiple times. He felt a small coiling begin in his stomach, but he pushed it away, determined to make the other orgasm as hard as possible first this time. To help that, he once again started toying with the other's member, stroking and flicking his slit as he stroked him agonizingly tight yet slow. "Come for me~" he whispered roughly in his ear.

San gasped and screamed breathlessly. He didn't even notice the burning in his gut until he felt Wooyoung's hand on his throbbing cock and heard his dirty talk. The dirty talk was the best for him; it was what did him in, sending him over the edge and exploding over them, screaming the man's name in pleasure. His back arched as he tightened around his cock, trying to get him to cum.

"Fuck, San!" Wooyoung screamed so loud his throat hurt as he felt the other cum loudly and tighten around him, and he immediately followed suit. The coil tightened until cum shot out, but he continued to thrust into the now cum-filled boy as he rode out both their orgasms. He was so tight it felt like he was trying to milk him of every last drop, and he shuddered. He panted loudly, looking down at the second mess they made that was already starting to flow away, courtesy of the water. The only thing on his mind was the boy before him, and he brought his come-covered hand to his mouth to sensually lick off the white substance. He sucked his finger dry, smirking as he licked his lips before pressing them to the other's in a heated, anxious kiss. He forced his tongue into the other's mouth to make him taste himself, and his thrusts slowed down while his eyes fluttered closed and he hummed in appreciation.

San watched the hot scene with wide, tired eyes, loving the view. He blushed a bit as he tasted himself, thinking he tasted terrible but enjoying the kiss anyways and kissing back. He closed his eyes slowly and slumped against Wooyoung, hugging him limply. All his energy was spent and he was sure he couldn't move very well.

As if reading the other's mind, when he pulled away, Wooyoung complimented the man on his taste. With a small smile, he pulled the other close and breathed deeply, biting his bottom lip. The both of them were one hundred percent spent, and their minds were clouded with a calm, content feeling. He pressed a soft kiss to the other's forehead, pulling out of him gently with one more shiver.

San sighed softly, his muscles twitching as the emptiness returned. He smiled tiredly at the compliment and nuzzled into his neck, not really sure if he should try standing on his own. He was sure he would fall out of exhaustion or pain in his ass.

Wooyoung couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the other as his cute side returned with a nuzzle. He cuddled him tightly, letting the water wash over them more. "Sorry for hurting you~" he cooed gently. "Why don't you stay here for the night? It'll hurt too much to go home," he suggested to the other, brushing some wet hair out of the other boy's face with a soft smile.

San giggled and hugged him close, pecking his neck as he clung to him. He sighed softly and shifted a bit, feeling all of his muscles ache with strain. He smiled playfully up at Wooyoung and made a tired cutesy face. "Only if you take care of me. I don't think I can move on my own anymore~" he cooed, laughing softly.

"Of course I will," Wooyoung said before he laughed laughed and couldn't help but lean down to softly kiss the other's bruised lips. After he pulled away, he nodded, poking the other's nose. "Should we wash again, or just go to bed~?" he asked with a sweet grin.

San smiled sweetly against the kiss and cuddled closer to Wooyoung, yawning cutely. "I'm too tired to wash again. Most of it washed off anyways. So let's just go to bed please~"

"Anything for you~" Wooyoung said cheesily, grinning as he turned around to shut the water off. He shivered instantly as his warm skin met the cool air, but he disregarded it as he pushed the now soaking shower curtain to the side. He stepped out first, before leaning into the tub to grab the other man by the waist and bring him to him before lifting him up and out easily. He then smiled sweetly, pecked his forehead and brought him into his arms with a flick of his own hair to hold the other close to his bare chest bridal style, opening the bathroom door to carry him slowly down the hallway, eyes half-lidded with complete physical, emotional and mental exhaustion from the busy night.

San wrapped his arms around Wooyoung's neck securely. He felt extremely frail against the other's frame. He felt cold anywhere he wasn't touching the man and was excited to see the bed. It was huge to say the least and it looked so soft and warm, with the fluffiest sheets. San smiled happily and huddled closer to the man, eyeing the bed like it was a million dollars.

"Tired, are we?" the boy asked San. He quickly walked to the bed, bringing back the comforters and everything he could under it with one hand to place the boy carefully so he was lying down on it. With a smile, he walked back to the wall to flick off the light, before jumping into bed with the other. He snuggled up under the sheets before opening his arms for his partner to clamber into with a happy smile. "Come, San~" he whispered lovingly. "Careful not to hurt yourself!"

San giggled at the cute nickname, scooting closer to Wooyoung until he was pressed up against his warm body. He loved the comfortable heat as he closed his eyes and smiled. "Ah WooWoo you're so warm~" he purred, pushing closer to him and feeling sleep pull at him.

"And you're so adorable~" he said in return, his voice soft and sweet like syrup. He kissed his forehead again, wrapping his arms around him and massaging his back with his thumbs where they rested. "I'll see you in the morning," he said, nuzzling into him. After a small, silent moment, he opened his mouth, a few melodic words tumbling out as he helped the other fall into a deep, comfortable slumber with a smile, his own eyes closing and his song continuing lazily as he attempted to fight off the grasps of the temptation of sleep for the time being.

San smiled as his eyes closed. Wooyoung's voice sent shivers down his spine but also seemed to lull him easily. He heard his beautiful voice slowly fade away as he fell into a heavy slumber. He cuddled closer to his body as he started to snore cutely, drooling a bit.

Wooyoung exhaled softly, looking down as he heard the other's breath deepen and quiet. He noticed he was asleep, and he stopped his singing immediately. Knowing he was in a deep enough sleep, he removed one secure arm to use one finger to gently bring the other's head up. He stared down at his gorgeous sleeping face and, with a soft grin, he lightly pressed his lips against the other boy's own as to not wake him up. And there, forehead pressed against his partner's, one strong arm holding him safely, his eyes flickered closed. Sleep quickly wrapped him up, pulling him away so he could join the other in a peaceful, quiet, delightful sleep.

\---

Greatest. Night. Ever, San thought as he slowly stirred awake. At first he thought it was a dream but when he felt the soreness of his muscles along with body heat next to his own he couldn't help but smile gleefully, opening his eyes and seeing Wooyoung in front of him, a peaceful expression on his face as he slept. Of course he couldn't help but remember what they did last night, how amazing it was, and get turned on so early in the morning. He smirked slightly as he carefully rolled the elder onto his back and climbed on his lap, stretching a bit as he ground down onto his lap slowly.

Wooyoung was quickly awoken due to the odd feeling on his lower half. His eyes flickered open and he blinked a few times, willing the cloudiness in his vision to float away as he came face to face with a lap grinding on his own. Images of the night before flashed back into his mind, and he bit his bottom lip, looking up at the boy on top of him. "Morning," his voice crooned, and he ground back gently, feeling himself get excited again despite the earliness of the morning. He wasn't quite sure what time it was, but either way. This wasn't too bad of a way to wake up at all.

San groaned quietly as he felt Wooyoung hardening underneath him, making him harder at the thought. He leaned over and kissed him chastely, smiling innocently. "Good morning~ How are you feeling?~" He asked casually despite the fact that both of them were hard and grinding against each other. He didn't mind though as he ran his fingers over Woo's bare chest.

"Ah~" Wooyoung groaned huskily, eyes traveling down the other's naked body as he ground against him. He kissed him back, trying to control his already hardening member, but it really was no use at the moment. "Pretty damn good," he responded lowly, gently placing his hands on the other male's hips to grind just a little bit harder against him. "How about yourself?~" he asked, pressing his lips softly to his partner's once again.

San moaned excitedly, scooting up a bit to rub Wooyoung's cock between his ass cheeks, wrapping his arms around the man. "I'm j-just great~" he purred, clenching his cheeks as he rubbed his ass on the elder's cock. He kissed him deeper, feeling more needy with each passing second.

Wooyoung let out a groan at the feel of his cock getting rubbed by the other's cheeks. He squirmed lightly, enjoying his wake up call. He dug his nails gently into the other boy's waist, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth to massage his with his own. He thrusted up into the hard rubbing, moaning softly into the man's mouth.

San moaned and whimpered at the sudden thrust, his need only growing to a painful, overpowering feeling. He sucked on the elder's tongue and reached down to grip Wooyoung's cock tightly, stroking it a bit while he rubbed his hole on his tip, moaning excitedly. "Do you want to be inside of me Wooyoung?~" he purred, prodding his hole with his tip a bit encouragingly.

"F-Fuck," Wooyoung whined as his cock was suddenly gripped in a strong hold and stroked. He nodded enthusiastically, looking up at the other man with lustful eyes. He thrusted up gently again, trying to do exactly what the other asked. "Yes," he groaned, biting the other's lower lip as his need for the other rose with every second that ticked by. "I-I want to fuck you like I did last night, you remember that?" he asked, voice low and husky as he tried to thrust slightly again and his nails only dug harder into the skin they were gripping.

San bit his lip, getting hornier as he remembered last night again, feeling his dick twitch with excitement. "Oh I remember it clearly~" he mused, teasing Wooyoung and just rubbing his tip against his slightly sore hole, refusing to stick it in just yet. "It was hard, rough, and oh so amazing~ the way you made me moan and scream your name, begging you for more. How I came so much, all the orgasms I had~" he moaned to himself, leaning back and spreading his legs more, trying to be provocative. "Oh baby I could just cum right now~"

Wooyoung's breath hitched in his throat and his cock pulsed as he felt the rubbing, and heard the dirty talk. That only made him harder; dirty talk always did the trick. He let go of the other's waist with one hand to reach in front of him and, without warning, gripped the man above him's own cock. He thumbed the slit, rubbing him slowly. A small smirk started to play on his lips between each impatient moan. "C'mon, you want me too now, don't you babe?~" he asked, his voice slightly shaky as he shuddered below him.

San moaned loudly, biting his lip before he suddenly slammed down onto Wooyoung's hard cock, impaling himself of the thick rod. He moaned as he felt himself being filled. He automatically clenched around the elder and gripped his shoulders tightly, his muscles convulsing in pleasure. He pressed their chests together and rolled his hips slowly, biting the other's lip.

"Sh-Shit!" Wooyoung yelled, groaning loudly at the sudden heat and tightness around his length. He moaned against the other's mouth as he bit his lip, and he ground his hips lightly into the rolling he was receiving. He kept his hand on the other boy's member, stroking him slowly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

San whimpered needily, slowly starting to bounce on Wooyoung's lap. "F-faster~" he begged, clenching and unclenching around his hard cock, feeling it throb inside of him. He felt like he could cum a million times and still get hard and horny with the man inside of him. It was so warm and it pulsed pleasurably.

Wooyoung let a loud moan slip from his mouth as he whined at the clenching around his member. He stared up at the man above him, bouncing on his lap. Every time he watched the other come back down onto his cock he would whimper and groan and shudder. It was so fucking hot, the way the other male could do such simple actions and make Wooyoung go crazy with them all the same. In response to his request, he started to thrust his hips up to meet the pace the other had set, his head going back onto the pillow and his lip getting caught between his teeth. “San~” he moaned.

"Woo~" San moaned back. The things this man did to him were so crazy. He could already feel himself getting close so soon just from the man being inside of him. He was irresistible and driving the younger insane with pleasure.

Wooyoung smirked as he saw the man riding him's face contort into a look of pure pleasure. He could only feel that himself, crying out as he thrust up more into the other's heat. He, wanting to help the other feel just as much pleasure as he did, continued to stroke the cock he was gripping, only faster. Watching the other's writhing at his touches made him already feel a coiling as well.

San couldn't take it already. He felt his orgasm forcing its way out of him and he screamed Wooyoung's name in pleasure, biting his lip as he came all over his hand and their stomachs, clenching harder around his cock.

"Oh fuck," Wooyoung yelled, feeling the clenching around his cock once again. He groaned loudly, biting the inside of his cheek as his back arched. His member pulsed as he came hard inside of the other, shuddering and moaning incoherent sentences full of the other's name.

San moaned lowly as he felt himself being filled. His hole twitched slightly as he felt the cum spill out of his ass. He hugged Wooyoung tightly and kissed him roughly, sitting still while he was still inside of his sensitive ass.

"Shit," Wooyoung groaned into the kiss, hugging him tightly as well. "Best fucking way to wake up," he whined, still feeling the heat as he was inside of the other. He arched into him, biting his bottom lip and chewed on it.

San giggled, threading his fingers in Wooyoung's hair and smiling softly. "You're welcome~" he cooed, licking at the elder's mouth and wiggling his ass in his lap a bit.

Wooyoung gasped lightly at the wiggling before a small chuckle left his lips. He quickly placed both hands back onto his waist to flip him over and roll on top of him, gently pulling out with a shudder as he playfully kissed the other's neck and tickled his sides with his fingers. "You want breakfast?~" he asked softly into his warm skin.

San whined at the loss but smirked at Wooyoung's feeble tickling attempts. "Only if you cook~ And I'm not ticklish there. You'll never know where it is~" he sang, wiggling around like a worm underneath the elder.

Wooyoung huffed with a pout as he was told his attempts at tickling failed. He pecked the other's lips before ghosting his hands toward the back of the other's neck. "Is it... here?" he asked, trying again as he flicked his fingers over the back of his neck with one hand, the other staying on his side as he grinned down at him.

Wooyoung whined as it didn't work once again. He bit and chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to think of places the younger boy would be ticklish. He ran his hand back down to his feet. "What about here?~" he asked, a hopeful look on his face as he started to tickle him there. "It's here, righttt?~"

"Nope~" San purred, glad the backs of his knees were completely covered. Although he was wondering how many places COULD be ticklish. He just sat there, humming absentmindedly as he laughed at Wooyoung's childish and very helpless antics. He couldn't wait to see where the elder would touch him next.

"Yah! Stop laughing~" Wooyoung pleaded, trying to find the place that would make San laugh for real without stopping. He tried his underarms next, but getting a negative response, he pulled back a bit to eye him. "C'mon, San~ Where is it? I won't tickle you if you tell me... I promise."

"You're such a dirty liar Woo~ I'll never tell you!~" And with that San hopped off the bed running away towards the kitchen. Butt naked with cum running down his thighs was a bit uncomfortable for him, it was pretty cold inside of Wooyoung's place. But he didn't mind since he was giving the elder a great view. "Come on, make me food~"

Wooyoung huffed and ran after the other, catching him in the kitchen to wrap his arms around his waist and pull him to him as he bit his lip at the sight. "No~ I'm not making you food until you tell me where you're ticklish," he said, playfully licking his ear before pulling away to sit down on one of the kitchen chairs, folding his hands in his lap as he waited patiently.

San whined and stomped his foot on the ground. He crossed his arms and jutted out his lip. "But I'm hungry Wooyoung!~" he whined, bouncing around BUTT NAKED. WITH ALL HIS GLORY SHOWING.

SERIOUSLY.

Wooyoung licked his lips with a loud laugh as he watched the other act like a child. "Well then just tell me and my little darling can have his food!" he cooed, getting up from the chair to pat the top of his head like a loving father would do to his young one having a temper tantrum.

San puffed his cheeks out, looking to the side and blushing a bit as he mumbled grumpily. "The backs of my knees..." then he ran and dove behind the couch, only peeking his eyes above it. He eyed Wooyoung suspiciously, his fingers over the couch as he gripped the back of it, eyes almost turning to slits. "Make me food slave. Now."

"See? Now was that so hard?" Wooyoung asked, winking at the scared boy before turning to the fridge to pull out some eggs from it and some bacon from the freezer. "You have to come out sometime to eat, though," Woo grinned evilly to himself, switching on the burners and putting a now buttered pan onto it.

"No. You're my female dog now. You shall serve me my meal then eat yours at the table. You are not to touch me and/or the backs of my knees. If you were to even attempt it you shall strictly receive a kick to the balls and I shall steal your clothes and food and leave. Got it slave?" San finished, glaring the elder down and hiding the smile on his face behind the couch.

“I’m most definitely not your bitch, and I’m most definitely sure you won’t leave any time soon, after before,” Wooyoung giggled, turning back around to wink again at the younger. He then spun back to continue making the food. “You and I both know you want to stay here for a while,” he grinned, flipping an egg on the frying pan. He could practically feel the holes being impaled into his back like fiery, burning lasers and it only made him grin wider.

San made a face at his back before making a finger gun and pointing it at his temple. He made a quiet 'bang" and fell over on his side, staring at the couch. True he wanted to stay here and get fucked but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to fuck Wooyoung. He thought through a few things before thinking that he should give him another surprise wake up sex.

But this time.

Up his ass.

Hard.

Wooyoung, completely unaware of the other’s scheming (not that he’d have an issue with it if he knew), finished cooking in silence. When he was done, he served the two of them large plates of the food that he had cooked. He brought them over to the table like a butler, whistling to his partner to come to the table. “Breakfast is served!~ Come get it now or it’ll get cold,” he called, smiling to himself as he plopped down on the seat where one plate sat in front of it.

San crawled like a cat, eyeing Wooyoung suspiciously as he dove for the food. He grabbed the plate then ran back behind the couch. He then crossed his legs politely and ate slowly, smiling at the other from a distance. "It tastes great Hyun~" he moaned out, loving the food in his mouth.

Wooyoung huffed. “Thank you. But if you’re unwilling to come out from behind the couch at all today, I’ll just go back to bed when I’m done eating~ Your choice darling,” he crooned sweetly, shovelling a bit of egg into his mouth to chew. He stared the younger down, never taking his eyes off the other’s soft orbs. “Feel free to join me, though~” he said with a rather large smile.

San paused then rolled his eyes, smiling as he continued eating. "I'm not going anywhere~" he sang, shovelling more food into his mouth as he watched the other back, locking eyes with him.

“Fine, be that way then~” Wooyoung teased. He knew the other would come out sometime; he just didn’t know exactly when. So, they continued to eat in silence, and when Woo finished his food he brought his now empty pearl plate to the sink. “You sure you’re not coming out from back there?” he asked, waltzing around to face the younger male, squatting down in front of him suggestively.

San dove over the other side of the couch, eyeing him up suspiciously. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much mister~" he said, nodding to himself. "Now shoo."

"Feisty," Wooyoung grumbled with a smirk, nodded as he stood back up. "Sure. If you need anything I'll be in bed~" he said in a sing-song voice, whipping around to walk back down the hallway, his hips swaying as he did so. With a small huff, he entered the bed room and flung himself down onto the bed on his stomach, snuggling into the cool pillows.

San rolled his eyes and licked his lips at the great sight. He took his sweet ass time finishing his food, putting the plate in the sink and fixing himself up before slowly walking over to the room to see what the other was doing.

By now, Woo had actually fallen asleep. He had figured the other wouldn’t really come and sleep with him again, but it still surprised him after he didn’t come for quite a while. And so, feeling quite content and comfortable lounging on the soft comforters and pillows, he had already drifted into a light sleep on the top of the bed, stomach pressed against the blankets as his head was turned to the side so he could breathe lowly in his sleep.

San smirked devilishly at the sight, licking his lips. He strode over to the boy and carefully climbed onto the bed between his legs. He stared at Wooyoung's ass before carefully putting his hands on his ass. He didn't want to wake him up just yet. But he leaned down, spreading his ass cheeks, and experimentally licked the elder's puckered hole.

Wooyoung was still asleep as the other experimented with his ass, but that didn't stop his body from shivering once, very lightly. He let out a small breath in his slumber, nuzzling into the pillows as the soft touches failed to awake the man.

San tilted his head a bit. He smirked as he brought his mouth back to the elder's ass, licking and swirling his tongue around the cute, virgin hole before he violated it, pushing his tongue in slowly and closing his eyes with how tight it was around his tongue. He was wondering just how tight it would be around his cock, causing him to get harder. He slowly trailed his hand down to his erection and stroked it slowly.

The second that he was actually violated was the moment that Wooyoung awoke with a start. He quickly pushed himself up onto his hands, looking back at the younger. “Wh...” he started, sleep evaporating from his mind as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening. Sighing, he lied back down, squeezing his eyes shut at the odd feeling. It didn’t hurt... It actually felt kind of good. And so, in response, he lied there, allowing the other to continue if he so pleased.

San giggled, thrusting his tongue deeper as he stroked himself. He reached his free arm up towards Wooyoung, wiggling three fingers at his mouth and humming encouragingly.

Wooyoung looked behind him to see the fingers. He quickly stuck his tongue out, licking all around the tips before sucking them into his mouth and nibbling them, moaning against them at the strange feeling. At this point, he was fully awake, and suddenly understood what exactly was about to happen. He moaned lightly again, sucking gently on the flesh.

San groaned excitedly, stroking himself harder even though he was as hard as he could get. So he pulled his fingers and mouth away from the man before moving his first finger onto Wooyoung's hole. He poked it lightly, smirking as it twitched underneath him before sliding it in the tight heat, groaning at how much it constricted just around his finger.

Wooyoung groaned at the sudden intrusion. Though it was small, it still hurt. He had never done anything like that before, and then suddenly it was just there. He bit his bottom lip, looking over his shoulder at the male suddenly dominating him, his eyes half-lidded and cloudy with lust. He felt himself growing harder underneath him, and he used one of his own hands to reach down and thumb his slit slightly, shuddering as he tried to focus on the good feelings, not the bad, and prepare himself for what was coming next.

San leaned over Wooyoung and added a second finger, scissoring the man and attacking his shoulders with his lips. He licked, bit, sucked and kissed over his back as he quickly added a third finger, not wanting to hurt him too much.

Wooyoung shuddered under the kisses and a loud moan escaped his mouth. He bit his bottom lip, trembling as he felt the scissoring. He had never felt something quite like this, and it hurt... but slowly, the pain was starting to evaporate as a third finger was added. “San,” he groaned.

San tilted his head slightly, humming as he nibbled on the flesh of his neck. He stretched the elder out for a while until he deemed him ready, pressing his tip to his puckered hole. He gripped his hips tightly and took a deep breath. "Ready Woo?"

Wooyoung gripped the sheets in his fists, nodding eagerly. He knew it would probably hurt, but he trusted the other. And besides... he kind of deserved it, after the night before. "J-Just do it," he said, eyes flickering closed as his chest rose high at each gulp of breath.

San gripped his hips tighter, ramming into the elder quick and hard. He stayed still for a second, letting Wooyoung get adjusted before slowly moving, trailing kisses and licks all over his shoulder blades and back to comfort him from the pain.

Wooyoung screamed as he was rammed into. It felt like he was being torn in half, and he couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes shut. When he started to move, he moaned loudly. He never remembered being this vocal, but he couldn’t stop it. Arching his back, he bit his bottom lip until he felt blood trickle onto his tongue.

San sat back, pulling Wooyoung onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing over any piece of skin he could touch, Saning the man as his while he whispered in his ear seductively. "Ride me Woo~"

"A-Ah," he moaned softly at the change in positions. All he could feel was pleasure now, and he bit his bottom lip before slowly doing what the other had told him to do. He shivered as he felt the warm breath on his neck, and his breath caught in his throat as he bounced a little faster on his lap, his lip stinging from all the chewing.

San mewled hungrily, bucking up into Wooyoung's tight ass. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked him slowly. He revelled in the tight heat around his cock, moaning eagerly and sucking on the back of the elder's neck hard.

"Shit!" Wooyoung hissed, writhing lightly as the other thrust up into him. And suddenly, at that moment, Wooyoung fully understood why the younger had become such a moaning mess when he had fucked him earlier. "Th-Th-There," he groaned loudly, head thrashing back as he shuddered and whimpered and whined. He felt weird, moaning like a little girl, but fuck that felt good. He continued to bounce, shuddering at everything that happened to him. He swore he'd go insane, and he wondered to himself why he hadn't done this before. The thrusting, combined with the kissing and the stroking, was making his mind tingle in sheer pleasure. “San!”

San wrapped an arm around Wooyoung's neck, pulling him back gently and aiming for that spot repeatedly. He was extremely turned on by the screams that reverberated in his eardrums. Hearing him scream his name almost even made him cum on the spot, finding the whole situation extremely hot.

"Fuck, San," Wooyoung whimpered, writhing in his lap as he screamed repeatedly at each thrust that abused his prostate. He bit the inside of his cheek and bounced harder, eyes watering at the extreme pleasure. He started to sweat, yelling the other male's name over and over each time he was pounded into. "A-Ah, more," he whined, purring in the back of his throat at the new pleasure overwhelming his senses.

San growled lowly, shoving Wooyoung forward and fucking him into the headboard. He could feel himself getting close from the tight ass around his throbbing cock and the delicious sounds coming from his elder. It made him hungry for more.

Wooyoung screamed until he felt his throat go hoarse. He clenched the wooden headboard now until his knuckles turned white, moving himself back to meet the other's thrusts. He bit into his tongue, feebly attempting to keep quiet, but it really was no use. He yelled and cried out as he felt a coiling inside of him, and his muscles clenched as he felt it sneaking up on him quickly. "M-San," he exclaimed, head being thrown back as he felt himself almost tip over the edge.

San gripped his hips tightly, purring seductively into his ear. "Cum for me Wooyoung~"

Wooyoung immediately did as told, reaching his climax with a loud curse and scream of the other man’s name. His cum shot out in ropes all over his stomach and sheets below them as he did so, and he continued to whine and whimper incoherently at the merciless pounding he was receiving. It felt too damn good to be true, he thought. Immense pleasure and the man inside him was all he could feel, and he wanted it to stay that way.

San groaned as the man tightened around him impossibly, squeezing his orgasm out of him and releasing inside of his tight ass. He moaned his name lowly and collapsed on top of Wooyoung, panting and tired.

Wooyoung's eyes fluttered and a small, breathy, final moan exited his lips as he felt the other come inside of him. "Fuck, San... That..." he started, panting as if he had just ran around the world three times in a row. "Where the bloody hell did that come from?" he asked in interest, his mind foggy with content.

San giggled, pulling out of Wooyoung and flipping him onto his back. He cuddled up on top of the elder and smiled brightly up at him, wiping some sweat away. "I wondered what it was like to top~"

"That was your first time topping?" Wooyoung gasped, awe evident in both his voice and his facial expression. He felt empty without him and it made him shudder, but he wrapped his arms around the younger and snuggled into him, nuzzling his neck so he could forget about it. "Impossible."

San giggled and nodded, kissing the other's chest. "How is that impossible?~"

“How isn’t it impossible? That was... Hell, that was just as good as topping, if not better,” Wooyoung explained, planting a soft kiss himself to the other’s neck. “You’re talented, San~” he cooed with a soft chuckle as he drew circles into his back with his thumbs. “I’m up for doing that again sometime,” he smirked.

San snickered evilly, biting his chest lightly. "In your dreams princess. I still prefer bottoming. Besides, being a top is too much work~" he whined.

"So I'm a princess now, huh?~" Wooyoung teased. "That means I should be the bottom," he added as he sucked on his neck gently and playfully. "But I prefer topping myself, anyway," he shrugged, wiggling gently under the other male.

"Good. My dick is never going in your gross ass again," San replied playfully, hopping up.

“It wasn’t gross when you were fucking me, judging by the fact that you were the one to come onto me,” Wooyoung smirked, jabbing the other with joking words. “Should we go freshen up again?” he asked, pointing towards the shower as he got up himself.

"You go first. I don't want you to fuck me right now, I'm too tired~" he whined, relaxing back on the elder's bed. "Wake me up when you're done."

“That wasn’t what I was going for, you little pervert~” Wooyoung smirked, before pushing himself off the bed with a grin. “But sleep well, sweetheart,” he joked, before spinning on his heels to saunter out of the room.

San rolled his eyes and curled up in a cute ball, closing his eyes and almost immediately passing out. Being a top had taken its toll on him.

Jumping into the shower, Wooyoung sighed deeply. It had been forever since he had gotten laid, and these past two days were exactly what he needed. Smirking at the memories, he started to wash himself, the only thing on his mind being the younger (fucking attractive, fantastic in bed, basically heaven-sent) boy fast asleep in his bed.


	2. woosanhwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woosanhwa

Wooyoung’s birthday celebrations had been pushed back a little this year because of their packed schedules, so when he finally has some time to relax and spend it with his favorite people, he wants to scream and roll around in his happiness. He wakes up cuddling San and peppers the other man with kisses until San is grumbling in his sleep that it’s too early, why are you awake Wooyoungie—

Wooyoung just giggles and kisses up San’s neck to his jawline, smiling as San tries to pull away but to no avail. When at last he accepts his fate, his eyes slowly opening, Wooyoung rolls him onto his back so that he can properly kiss him and rock their hips together under the blankets. Seonghwa is nowhere in sight—probably passed out in his room editing videos again—but Wooyoung doesn’t have time to think about that right now. He’s got San under him looking like a whole snacc and he wants to play a little before the day officially starts.

“Your breath stinks,” San groans, though he doesn’t make much of an effort to get away from him.

“I love you too,” he chuckles as he plants a kiss right on his lips. “Come on, Sanie. Play with me.” He grins and wiggles his butt, trying to entice him, but San just glares up at him, clearly not in the mood. His hands still reach around to grope him though and Wooyoung sighs appreciatively. “Ahh…need you inside, baby…”

San’s eyes widen only slightly before he takes control of the situation, his hands yanking Wooyoung’s underwear down to his thighs so that he can slip his fingers between his cheeks. Wooyoung whimpers above him and takes a few deep breaths, his mouth falling open as San teases his finger over his rim.

“S-Sanie,” he gasps, his hands clenched in the bed sheets, his hips grinding down, his whole body responding to San’s touches. He lifts his head to see San’s concentrated face, how hazy his eyes have become, how eager he is to please him, and Wooyoung smirks. “Love your fingers, baby,” he moans. “Love the w-way you tease me.”

Things probably would have escalated if there wasn’t a loud knock at the door followed by Seokjin yelling, “Get up you two, we’re having a group meeting!”

San groans beneath him and Wooyoung almost wants to cry as San slides out from under him and stands up from the bed, looking around the room for his clothes. Wooyoung stays pouting in his bed, even after San’s fully dressed.

“Are you coming?” San asks, looking away from the mirror as he brushes his fingers through his hair. The same fingers that were just inside Wooyoung.

He’s totally not bitter. Not really. Group meetings were necessary, especially after their whirlwind schedules. They needed to see where everyone was mentally, so yeah, he gets it. It just sucks that it had to happen right when San was about to fuck him silly. He sighs dramatically and rolls onto his back staring up at the ceiling with an even bigger pout.

“Wooyoungie,” San says, in that way that says he’s fond but also annoyed. “We can continue later. I promise.”

“I know,” he mumbles.

San rolls his eyes and leans down to press a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll go down first. Don’t make them wait too long, okay?”

Wooyoung nods, though he drags his feet getting dressed, not even bothering to fix his hair. As he shuffles his way to the main living room, he sees San sitting prim and proper on one of the chairs, his legs crossed, his hair near perfect like he didn’t just wake up. Seonghwa is sprawled out on the couch beside Hoseok, who is absentmindedly carding his fingers through the maknae’s hair. Yoongi sits on another chair while Seokjin and Namjoon have planted themselves on the floor in front of the couch. Wooyoung decides to make his way over to San and plops himself right down on his lap, ignoring the snickers from the others. San wraps an arm around his waist to keep him steady, a sly smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

The meeting lasts about an hour but could have probably gone longer knowing them. Once they start talking and getting serious with each other, they can go on and on. It’s what he loves about their team so much. But once Namjoon lets them go back to enjoy their time off, Wooyoung is practically leaping to his feet in his excitement. San, however, does not appear to be in any rush. He walks over to Seonghwa, who still looks sleepy, and kneels down, brushing a hand through his hair and cupping his cheeks.

“You awake, baby?”

“Yeah,” Seonghwa mumbles. “I’m working on something and it’s just…a lot.”

“Take a break. Spend the day with me and Wooyoungie.”

Seonghwa blinks his eyes and looks up at Wooyoung anxiously hovering behind San before slowly nodding his head. He yawns and cracks his neck a little before standing up. “I’ll meet you in a few. Gotta brush my teeth.”

Wooyoung can hardly wait anymore, practically dragging San back to his room. He shuts the door once they’re inside and wraps San up in his arms, caging him there, so that he can kiss him and rut against him.

“Need you, Sanie,” he purrs against his lips. “Wanna celebrate my birthday today…”

“Oh, is that why you’re so needy?” San chuckles, steering him towards the bed. “What does the birthday boy want?”

“Just touch me like before. Love it when you finger me.”

San pushes him onto the bed and growls, “On your stomach.”

He shivers at his tone and does as he says, almost humping the sheets when San yanks his pants down to expose him. The sharp intake of breath from San makes him grin and when he feels San’s hands squeezing his cheeks, he lets out a small relieved sigh and leans his head on his arms. His cock dribbles out onto the sheets beneath him but he doesn’t care. He wiggles his ass teasingly and giggles when San slaps it before giving it a gentle massage, gently spreading him open with his fingers.

And then his mouth is sucking at his rim and Wooyoung chokes out a moan, his body shivering as San spreads him and slips his tongue in alongside his fingers. “F-Fuck,” he gasps. “San…”

“Feel good, baby?”

“Yeah f-feels real good…”

“You’re so pretty laid out for me like this.” He licks from his balls up to his rim and Wooyoung chokes out a sob. Why is he so infuriatingly good with his mouth?

Precome spurts out onto the sheets beneath him when San starts actively fucking him with his tongue and fingers. The noises are so obscene that Wooyoung almost doesn’t think they’re real, that San isn’t actually about to make him come all over the sheets.

“Wooyoungie,” San purrs, flicking his tongue over his rim.

His brain is such a mishmash of thoughts right now that he doesn’t even notice Seonghwa has stepped into the room until he hears a gasp from San and turns his head. Seonghwa has his face pressed into the back of San’s neck while his hands hold San’s ass through his pants, squeezing his lovely cheeks while San tries to keep his focus on Wooyoung.

“Seonghwa,” he whines but Seonghwa just shoves him down onto the bed next to Wooyoung and for a few minutes they kiss and play fight and Seonghwa pushes his knee between San’s legs which has him moaning softly. San is putty in his hands and Seonghwa takes advantage of it, littering kisses down San’s neck and collarbone.

Once he’s had his fill of the older man, he turns his attention on Wooyoung and he smiles as he leans in to kiss him. It’s so unexpected that Wooyoung barely has time to respond before Seonghwa is standing up and spreading Wooyoung’s legs and pushing his fingers into his hole. Wooyoung gasps and whines into his arms, his hips pushing back against the invading appendages. Seonghwa’s technique isn’t as gentle as San’s, which he likes, but also Seonghwa is a brat and enjoys using his strength to his advantage and he fucking knows it drives his two boyfriends crazy. He kisses along the back of Wooyoung’s neck as he holds him down, his fingers pounding against his prostate relentlessly.

A moan falls from his lips, which causes Seonghwa to cackle above him, and while he’d normally like to flip himself over and teach the maknae some manners, his fingers feel really fucking good right now. He turns his head to look over at San laying beside him but San is already sitting up again, his hand reaching to join Seonghwa’s as they both finger him open. Wooyoung whines and tries bucking back against them but when the fingers abruptly leave him, he looks up in alarm.

San and Seonghwa are making out above him, their hands grabbing and pulling at each other’s hair and clothes while he watches. Eventually they pull away and turn their hungry gazes on him instead. San moves first, crawling over him and laying gentle kisses down Wooyoung’s bare neck and back. 

Wooyoung can feel his cock pressing up against his ass. San is so gentle, letting his fingers dance along his naked skin. His hand circles around his cock hanging between his legs and Wooyoung moans, rocking back against him. 

“Shh, baby,” San coos. 

He feels hands on his face and looks up, surprised to see Seonghwa sitting in front of him now. Seonghwa smiles that cute bunny smile of his and leans in to give him a kiss while his eyes keep focused on San’s movements. Wooyoung hums against his lips but Seonghwa pulls away before he can protest and stands up behind San, giving San’s ass a loud smack. 

At the noise San lets out, Wooyoung cranes his neck to try and see over his shoulder better. The first thing he sees is San’s cock in Seonghwa’s furiously stroking hand, San whining and moaning softly as he leans back against his chest and bucks into his fist. Seonghwa tilts his head back to kiss him and San whimpers.

“Gonna get him hard for you, baby,” Seonghwa says, meeting Wooyoung’s eyes. “G-Gonna get him nice and plump so that he fills you up good.”

“Ah ah ah,” San pants, mouth falling open when Seonghwa digs a nail into his slit.

“Tell him how much you want his cock.”

Wooyoung’s mouth falls open, his eyes first looking to San’s flushed face and then down to his cock being jerked in Seonghwa’s hand and he licks his lips. “Sanie,” he starts and San fucking moans. “I want you. Want you inside me.”

“More,” Seonghwa growls. “What else?”

Wooyoung blinks and swallows thickly, trying to dig through his mind for all the dirty things he can spout. “Fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a week,” he finally says and San is staring at him wildly. “Please, baby, give it to me. I’ve wanted you all day…”

San suddenly breaks free from Seonghwa’s hold and grabs for Wooyoung’s hips, pulling him to the edge of the bed. San takes himself into his own hand and wastes no more time as he presses into him, the tip of his cock finally sliding inside. Wooyoung chokes out a moan as San leans over his back, laying heated kisses along his neck and shoulders. His hands stroke up and down his bare thighs and Wooyoung bucks back against him, whimpering with each thrust.

“You’re so beautiful,” San whispers near his ear, gasping as he pushes into him again and again. “My beautiful WooyoungWooyoung.”

His pace is moderate—not too fast, not too slow—but Wooyoung needs more. He whines desperately and starts fucking himself back on San’s cock. “Sanie,” he moans. “Faster please I need it—”

San doesn’t answer, just trails his lips down Wooyoung’s neck before suddenly whimpering. Wooyoung tries to turn his head to see what’s going on but then he hears pants falling to the floor and has a brief second to consider what that means before San is forced on top of him, still continuing to thrust but he’s no longer setting the pace. Seonghwa grunts as he gets into a comfortable position behind them.

“You okay down there, baby?” Seonghwa asks.

“Is squishing me part of the plan?” he grumbles.

“We can’t both be on top of him, Hwa,” San whines.

The heavy weight is gone almost immediately and Wooyoung breathes a sigh of relief, collapsing onto the bed with San falling beside him, gently running a hand up and down his back. Seonghwa takes a seat next to them. They’re all still very hard but they don’t seem to be in any rush.

“Sorry about that,” Seonghwa says. “I underestimated our strength.”

“You mean your strength, you muscle bunny,” San frowns.

“You’re not exactly light as a feather either, Sanie,” Wooyoung says.

“Hey—”

“We can argue over strength later. I just wanna come now. Please?”

San locks eyes with Seonghwa before nodding and turning Wooyoung onto his back. San spreads his legs open and bends down, littering his trembling body with kisses until he reaches his cock. He suckles at the tip for a few seconds and Wooyoung squirms under him, hot and needy, and so San moves lower, sucking at his inner thighs until Wooyoung feels like crying.

“Baby, you okay?” San asks.

“Yeah I’m just…I gotta come soon.”

“Why so soon?”

“B-Because.”

San smiles and settles down between his legs, opening his mouth and swallowing his cock down until he hits the back of his throat. Wooyoung swears and bucks his hips, tears leaking from his eyes as he feels San’s wet warmth around him. He can’t fight it, just lets San take care of him like he wants to. He grabs at San’s silver hair and holds him down in his lap and San grunts, his hands gripping Wooyoung’s ass and pulling him closer.

“F-Fuck fuck Sanie baby so good—”

“Baby,” Seonghwa pipes up and San abruptly takes his mouth away, his lips plump and wet and dripping with saliva.

Wooyoung whines and tries to pull him back but Seonghwa lifts San up until he’s standing. He grabs at his perky ass and pulls him against him, but San says nothing.

“I didn’t say you could blow him, did I?” Seonghwa says coolly.

Wooyoung sits up and watches them, his eyes flitting from the way San’s throat bobs nervously to the way Seonghwa is grinding himself against San. He lifts a hand up and runs a thumb over San’s lips but San immediately sucks the digit into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and keeping his eyes on Seonghwa’s face.

Seonghwa breaks character for a moment and a soft, whimpering sigh leaves his lips. But he regains control of himself and yanks his thumb out of his mouth.

“Naughty baby. Always using your pretty mouth to get what you want.” He wraps a hand around San’s cock, fisting it and giving it a few pumps and San gasps, falling into him. “Does naughty Sanie deserve to fuck Wooyoung on his birthday?”

“Please,” San whines. “Let me…let me…”

“What do you say, Wooyoung? Do you want a naughty boy inside you?”

He wants to say yes, because fuck if he doesn’t love it when San’s balls deep inside of him, nailing his prostate like a beast, but also Seonghwa is suggesting a small scene right now, which is very uncharacteristic of him. The maknae doesn’t usually like belittling San like this, so he’s tempted to follow Seonghwa’s lead here and see where it takes them.

He looks over at San then, contemplating his answer. “No,” he finally says and San’s face falls. “But—” He lifts his head back up and Wooyoung smirks, “—I know Sanie can be a good boy again, can’t you, baby?”

San’s eyes widen and he nods quickly. “I can I can be good for you please—”

Wooyoung stands up from the bed as he approaches them, smiling at how desperate San seems, even more so than himself right now. He wraps his long fingers around San’s cock and gives it a few strokes, the smile on his face growing wider when San’s breath catches in his throat. Seonghwa keeps him steady in his arms while he tries to buck forward into Wooyoung’s hand.

“Baby, you’re being naughty again,” Seonghwa purrs against his ear and even though it’s not directed at him, Wooyoung still shivers.

San whimpers and slows his movements down, though he still looks up at Wooyoung with wide, needy eyes. “I’m sorry,” he gasps.

Wooyoung takes pity on him and brushes his other hand over his flushed cheek. “Are you gonna fuck me good, Sanie?”

“Yes yes I will!”

Wooyoung continues smiling as he leads him back to the bed. He forces San to sit and swings his legs over on either side of him so that he can sink down onto his cock. Wooyoung groans, breaking character for a split second as he’s filled up. His eyes flutter and his mouth falls open and he catches San’s heated gaze staring right back at him.

“Mmm,” he hums as he rolls his hips down. “Baby, I feel so full.”

San reaches to touch him but both Seonghwa and Wooyoung slap his hands away. “Ah-ah,” Wooyoung chuckles. “No touching. And no coming either. If you come too soon, we’ll have to punish you, okay?”

He nods slowly and gasps when Wooyoung pushes him down until he’s lying flat on his back, his legs bracketing Wooyoung’s as he sits comfortably on his dick and starts rocking back and forth. It’s been awhile since he’s ridden him like this but his cock still sits so nicely inside him. Wooyoung moans as he bounces on his cock, his hands planted down on San’s chest for purchase.

“Fuck Sanie—you’re in so deep—”

“Wooyoung—”

“I missed your cock so much, you know,” he babbles. “M-Missed the way it fills me so well…”

San’s eyes clench shut as he tries to fuck up into him but Wooyoung is stronger. All that working out lately is starting to pay off it seems. He smirks down at him as he rides him and licks and bites his lips, panting heavily when he feels his orgasm fast approaching.

“Wooyoungie,” San gasps and Wooyoung takes pity on him as he leans over, brushing his lips close to his ear as he continues bouncing on his cock.

“I’m so close, Sanie,” he whispers. “You gonna be a good boy and make me come?”

“Yes…!”

When Wooyoung pulls back and starts bouncing faster and harder, his whole body tenses up as he comes in ribbons all over San’s twitching stomach. His mind feels fuzzy and he keeps rocking back and forth when he feels warmth flooding up into him. He looks down at San in shock and San looks so ashamed he almost looks like he’s going to cry.

“Oh Sanie,” Wooyoung sighs. “I thought you were gonna be a good boy.”

“I was…I-I am,” he says softly.

“But you came inside me. We told you to wait.”

“I’m sorry I—”

Even though, admittedly, it had felt good to know he’d worked San up into such a frenzy that he just couldn’t hold back anymore, he still needed to be punished as per the rules of their little scene. He carefully removes himself from him, wincing a little as he feels the cum dribbling down his ass and between his thighs.

As he stands back and observes his beautiful boyfriend laid out on the bed, his stomach painted with his release, his softening cock laying up against his thigh, Wooyoung thinks this might be the best birthday he’s had in awhile. Seonghwa pulls San up from the bed a little roughly, his hand smacking his ass and causing San to stumble forward.

“You’re so naughty today, baby,” Seonghwa says with a heavy sigh.

“I’m s-sorry, Seonghwa…”

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to. It’s Wooyoung.”

San looks up at Wooyoung then, and he really does look like he might cry now and Wooyoung fears they might have gone too far. He steps closer and cups San’s tear-stained cheeks. “Baby? San, are you with us?” he asks worriedly.

“I’m with you,” he replies, his breaths evening out.

“Is this okay? What we’re doing?”

San nods his head as he leans into his touch.

“Are you sure?” Seonghwa pipes up. He wipes some of San’s hair from his face. “We can stop if it’s too much.”

“No.” He shakes his head. “No I wanna be good for Wooyoungie.”

Wooyoung swallows thickly and meets Seonghwa’s eyes. “Are you comfortable with this too, Hwa?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Wooyoung takes a step back. “What am I gonna do with you, Sanie?” he sighs as he immediately slips back into character.

“You should fuck him on his knees,” Seonghwa says.

“Hm, but does he deserve that?”

“P-Please…”

“Come here, Seonghwa.” Seonghwa immediately releases San and walks towards him and Wooyoung grins as he cups the back of his head and pulls him in for a kiss. He slides his tongue past his lips and moans against him, bumping their hips together. When he pulls away, Seonghwa’s eyes are wide and his cheeks are flushed. “Can you get me hard again?”

Seonghwa nods without question and grabs for his cock. Wooyoung moans softly and falls against the other’s chest, gently kissing at his neck and shoulders. He can hear San’s labored breathing and glances behind himself to see San fisting his own cock, already hard again.

“You really are shamless, Sanie,” he chuckles. “Does seeing Seonghwa get me ready for you turn you on?” San nods silently. “Yeah? Bet you wish it was you, huh? Bet you wanna get on your knees for me again.”

“Y-Yes…”

Seonghwa pulls away from him first and makes his way over to San again, slapping his ass and spreading his cheeks before slipping a couple of lubed up fingers into his hole. He makes sure to hold him steady while San gasps and bucks against him. “So tight, baby,” he groans. “He’s so fucking tight…”

He mostly definitely broke character there but Wooyoung isn’t even surprised or bothered. He just smiles as he walks closer to them, marveling at the way San melts in Seonghwa’s arms and lets out tiny stuttered gasps.

“Are Seonghwa’s fingers nice, Sanie?”

“S-So good,” he whimpers. “B-But I need more. Wooyoungie…”

He meets Seonghwa’s eyes again. “May I?”

Seonghwa grins and swiftly pulls his fingers out of him. “I’ll let you do the honors then, baby.” He backs away and presents San to him like a beautiful gift and Wooyoung immediately swoops in to kiss him. San clings to him desperately, his mouth needy on Wooyoung’s and Wooyoung groans as he holds him in his arms.

“San,” he breathes against his lips. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, baby. You want it? You want my cock?”

“Yes,” he moans. “Give it to me, WooyoungWooyoung.”

Wooyoung almost comes from his broken voice alone. “Hands and knees. Now.”

San doesn’t hesitate, just closes his eyes and gets into position on the floor. Wooyoung licks his lips at the sight, his cock throbbing painfully. He carefully kneels down behind him and wets his fingers in the lube before shoving three of them into his hole and San cants forward with a gasp, hands planted firmly on the floor.

He works him open, gently scissoring him until San is near sobbing with need. “Wooyoungie please just fuck me please I can’t—”

“Shh, Sanie,” he purrs, licking along his balls. “This is a punishment, remember?”

“He’s leaking all over the floor,” Seonghwa scoffs, like he’s not one step away from stopping the scene and just falling to the floor to help him with San.

Wooyoung knows this isn’t easy for him, humiliating San. He appreciates the attempt though, for his sake. His fingers thrust in and out repeatedly, curling and brushing inside his hole until San is sobbing in front of him and trying to fuck himself back on his fingers. “Needy brat,” he scolds as he fucks his fingers into him faster and faster until San is begging for more.

He pulls his fingers out of him and runs his hands up and down San’s thick thighs while spreading him open. He says nothing when he takes himself in hand and presses the tip up against San’s rim before carefully pushing inside. San falls face first into the floor from the force of it, his cheek pressed down on the carpet.

Wooyoung moans and grabs his hips, pulling him closer until he’s all the way inside. “That’s it, baby,” he coos as he slides out and slams back in again.

He fucks him hard, harder than he has in a long time, but god does it feel good. They both like it rough anyway and the happy little whines spilling from San’s lips as he pounds into him make him smile. He slaps San’s ass as he leans over his back and San lets out a whiny moan beneath him.

“You like this? You like it when I fuck you like this, Sanie?” He slaps him again and San cries out. He looks up and sees Seonghwa standing over them, worry in his eyes. “He’d say his word if he didn’t want this,” Wooyoung reminds him.

“I know,” he mumbles.

Wooyoung slows his thrusting down and motions him closer. Seonghwa obediently walks over to him and Wooyoung pulls him down for a quick, reassuring kiss. “Get behind me. Finger me.”

“W-What?”

“Please,” he adds.

Seonghwa flushes but nods and kneels behind him. Cool fingers immediately press into him and Wooyoung sighs happily, adjusting his pace. San mewls below, his hands clawing at the floor in desperation.

“Is our naughty boy going to come?” Wooyoung says. “Will you make a mess of the floor?”

“Wooyoung…”

“San-ah, I asked you a question.” He gives a hard thrust and San’s cock brushes against the floor, smearing it with precome.

“I will!” he cries. “Please…Wooyoungie…”

Wooyoung groans as Seonghwa crooks his fingers inside him, pressing up against his prostate. His hips stutter a little in his thrusting but he still manages to lean over San and whisper in his ear, “Come for me, Sanie.”

His words have an instantaneous reaction as San comes with a shout and spills all over the floor. Wooyoung doesn’t last long after that and comes next, head bowed as he empties inside him, his hands digging into his hips as he keeps fucking into him until he’s completely finished. San collapses on the floor with a groan while Wooyoung carefully slips out of him. He moves to stand up but his legs are too wobbly and he ends up falling next to San and taking heavy breaths. Seonghwa jumps up to get a towel for them and immediately begins wiping them down.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Wooyoung says softly.

“Yes I did,” Seonghwa insists. He cleans Wooyoung first and then San, taking special care.

“Sanie, you good?” Wooyoung asks after a few minutes of silence.

“I wish this had been planned a little better,” he grumbles. “If I had known we’d be doing a scene tonight I would have prepared more.”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Seonghwa shrugs. “Wooyoung’s been talking about fucking you for the last week and a half anyway, I figured this was a good opportunity. I’m sorry, baby.”

“Hmph.”

“Are you mad at us?” Wooyoung teases.

“No. It felt good. You haven’t been rough with me like that in a long time.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” He leans over to kiss San’s shoulder. “I promise to spank you more often.”

“You better,” he pouts.

“I’ll spank you too, baby,” Seonghwa says as he settles behind Wooyoung.

“Such good boys,” he giggles. He strokes a hand through Wooyoung’s hair. “Did the birthday boy enjoy himself?”

“Duh,” he laughs. “I got everything I wanted and then some.” He kisses him and wraps his arms around him. “But wait, Hwa, did you even come?” he frowns.

Seonghwa shrugs. “I’m fine.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” He flips around to face him and presses a palm up against the front of Seonghwa’s pants. “You’re still hard. We can’t leave you like this. Sanie, come help me.”

“No, no it’s okay—” Seonghwa sputters, whining softly when Wooyoung squeezes him.

San’s hands come around Wooyoung and reach for Seonghwa’s waistband, pulling it down so that both his and San’s hands can wrap around his cock. Seonghwa whimpers, his head falling forward into Wooyoung’s shoulder.

“H-Baby...”

“Just ‘cause it’s my birthday doesn’t mean I’ll neglect your pleasure, Hwa,” Wooyoung says softly. “We’re equal in this relationship. We all get to enjoy ourselves, okay? Speak up when you want us to do something.”

“Okay,” he whispers, biting his lip when San rubs his thumb over the tip.

San rests his face between Wooyoung’s shoulder and neck, keeping his gaze steadily on their younger lover. “Come for us, Seonghwa.”

It only takes those words to have Seonghwa coming between them, whining softly as the two of them continue stroking and touching him until he’s completely done. Wooyoung smiles and kisses his forehead. “Better?”

“Mm,” Seonghwa mumbles sleepily, his eyes shut as he nods. He cuddles against them, his arms wrapping around the both of them and Wooyoung hugs him back as he relaxes against San’s chest.

“Cute,” San whispers in his ear. His lips gently kiss his neck. “Happy birthday, Wooyoungie.”

“Happy bir’day, baby,” Seonghwa says.

Wooyoung smiles into Seonghwa’s fluffy hair, his eyes falling shut.

“Thank you. Love you both.”


	3. woosangi

How the fuck did it turn out like this? - Mingi cursed at himself, groaning internally in the painfully silent movie theater. Wooyoung was nibbling on his neck to his left while San was sucking on his earlobe to his right, while both of them were rubbing circles into his upper thighs teasingly, moving their fingers upwards and closer to his crotch for each passing second.

Fuck them. Fuck the both of them...

He should have known that it was too good to be true when both Wooyoung and San had agreed to go see the documentary on a film-maker's journey from hobby-editor to movie-director. It hadn't taken much convincing to get both of his boyfriends to agree to join him, which probably should have been his first clue towards them having some type of ulterior motive, since they usually never want to see this type of movie with him. But he really hadn't anticipated that they would use their trip to the movies for this.

Mingi had seen the way they had shot each other knowing looks and smirks when they had agreed to come with him, but naive as he was he didn't think much into it.

“Sure”, San had replied as he had smiled a little too sweetly at Mingi's suggestion. “It'd be fun to try something new. Don't you think, Wooyoungie?”

A big question mark had been written all over Wooyoung's face at San's statement, until San had added, “I think we owe Mingi. We're always cooped up inside... Its good to get out once in a while. Right?”

“Owe me? Owe me for what..?”, Mingi had asked in confusion, looking back and forth between them.

It was as if something had clicked in Wooyoung's brain at that, a bright smile spreading on his face at San's remark. He replied while ignoring Mingi completely, “Yeah... definitely. I'm up for that. Let's go to the movies.”

His response had just made San's smile widen, leaving Mingi completely clueless with his unanswered question hanging in the air. Nonetheless he had been happy they had wanted to join. At least they were going to watch the movie with him. Or so he thought. Because watching the movie was clearly not a priority for either of them at the moment.

And of course they had known that the movie theater would be almost empty. Only a few people were watching this type of movie at the theatre in the first place, so it had really been the perfect setup. Only a few seats up front as well as a couple of seats in the row in front of them at the other end of the theatre had been taken. The three of them sat relatively secluded in the upper corner of the big room. And of course that should have been clue number two. That both Wooyoung and San had wanted to sit as far away as possible from the other movie-goers.

It was his own fault for not realising earlier, for being so naive.

“Stop it. Seriously. I'm trying to watch the movie”, Mingi snapped at the both of them. His tone was supposed to sound angry, but he knew there really was no bite to it. His attempt to push Wooyoung off was also a useless pursuit, as Wooyoung's approach just got bolder, alternating between scraping his teeth along Mingis flushed skin and dragging his tongue from the bottom of his neck and all the way up to his earlobe, slathering it in a layer of drool.

“F-fuck....” Mingi swallowed nervously. “What the fuck has gotten into the both of you?” He was trying hard to sound unaffected, but his breathy tone gave him away when he felt his skin tingle at the feeling of Wooyoung's tongue licking at a particularly sensitive spot just below his ear.

San was still rubbing circles into his thigh, getting dangerously close to his crotch. The front of Mingi's jeans was getting tighter for each passing second, his body getting riled up by the unrelenting attention from both sides. He was trapped in between them and they knew he had no way of escape.

“We still owe you”, San suddenly breathed into his ear. “For last month. Remember?”

Mingi looked confused as he furrowed his brows and blinked at San questioningly through the darkness.“Both Wooyoung and I feel like we owe you for the last time we had some play-time without you, in public. That one time in the park?”

And suddenly it clicked. San could see the way Mingi's expression changed, his mouth dropping open in the cutest way as realization hit him.

“You know”, Wooyoung suddenly added from his other side. “We kind of felt bad. We really don't like to leave you out of these things. So, we wanted to make it up to you. Right now.” And with that he moved his hand right onto Mingi's crotch, cupping his swelling cock through his jeans while he sucked his earlobe into his mouth, biting into it and then licking and pulling at it with his teeth until it slipped out, bouncing back into place.

“Sh-shit”, Mingi exclaimed a little too loudly.

One of the other movie-goers turned around in his seat to find Mingi blushing in embarassment as he shot him a disapproving look.

“Sorry. I'm so sorry”, he apologised, nodding his head at him humbly while both Wooyoung and San snickered quietly next to him. They had both managed to pull away from him just in time, looking completely innocent in their respective seats.

When the coast was clear San leaned towards Mingi yet again, placing his big hand onto his muscular thigh, making his body tense under his touch. “We've been waiting for a chance like this for a while...”

Trying to clear his head Mingi blinked a few times as he swallowed the drool that had gathered in his mouth. No. No way. They couldn't just do whatever they wanted and expect him to play along with it. He had been looking forward to seeing this movie for a while, and honestly he was a bit pissed that they were using his movie night for this. No. He wasn't that easy.

“No way”, he replied firmly as he grabbed San's hand from atop his thigh and then placed it back into his lap. He crossed his arms in front of him looking like a petulant child, as he proceded by staring ahead, focusing on the big movie screen instead of his boyfriends. “Don't drag me into this. You can't just do whatever you want and expect me to go along with it.”

Mingi huffed in his seat, a tiny pout appearing on his face without him realising it. He looked about as dangerous as an angry pet, as he clenched his jaw in frustration.

San smiled quietly at his reply and his behaviour. Mingi was so predictable. Of course San had expected this kind of response. Mingi had no idea how much it turned him on when he was being reluctant and shy about things like this, even though in reality he wanted it just as bad as them. This was honestly one of the things that San loved the most about his sexual relationship with Mingi. His ongoing resistance to just let himself go and to just submit to him. The way San had to tease him and break him down each and every time he wanted him to submit, push him to the edge until he became unable to resist. Until he was a moaning mess, begging for San and his big cock to just fuck him hard. Making him whimper and whine to fill his tight, little ass until it was brimming with cum. Oh, how San loved to break Mingi.

San's cock twitched in anticipation just thinking about it. His response was exactly what he had hoped for. San licked his lips knowing that this was the moment his and Wooyoung's little game with Mingi would finally be kicked off.

San tilted his head towards him, his eyes joining Mingis by focusing on the big screen ahead of them as he whispered confidently into Mingis ear, “Oh, baby. So, thats how it's gonna be...? Let's see how much you can actually focus once we start our little game...”

Swallowing nervously at that statement Mingi suddenly heard the sound of a 'pop' right next to him. A few seconds later something round and sticky was pushed up against his lips. He looked down to find a big, pink lollipop. He remembered Wooyoung purchasing it right before they had entered the theatre. Wooyoung had claimed that he wasn't in the mood for popcorn and had left with a few different lollipops, saying that he was looking forward to them later.

Now Wooyoung was pushing one of them against his lips, the sweet smell of the strawberry flavored candy reaching Mingi's nostrils.“If you don't wanna join us, do me a favour and hold this, will ya? But don't eat it all...”

Wooyoung smiled at him sweetly as he pushed it against his mouth forecefully, making Mingi part his lips to allow Wooyoung to push the sticky candy in between them. The candy felt surprisingly big in his mouth, the sweet flavour spreading on his tongue quickly.

“Tasty, right?”, Wooyoung added with a smirk as he licked his fat lips. “Its my favorite”. His eyes were glued to Mingi's own set of plump lips that were shiny from the candy that had been wet with Wooyoung's spit.

He was still holding the stick between his fingers when he decided to push the lollipop deeper into Mingis mouth, twisting and turning it, pushing it in different directions inside of him so it rotated and moved around atop his tongue.

“...and the size is so perfect. It fills your mouth so nicely”, he went on when he slowly began pushing it even deeper, until it almost hit the back of Mingis throat. It was threatening to make him gag, but Wooyoung pulled back at the last second, sliding it back across Mingi's tongue, making his mouth salivate with the taste of faux strawberry.

Mingi was perplexed. He had been caught totally of guard, eyes already half-lidded in unexpected arousal as he took in the sensation of the lollipop on his tongue and the way Wooyoung was pushing it around inside him. Wooyoung's own arousal was clearly affecting him, muting his will to resist as he could feel his core tighten at the suggestive movement of the lollipop, which was now used to slow-fuck his mouth in a steady pumping motion.

“Looks delicious”, Sans dark, deep voice suddenly came from Mingis right side. “Can I have a taste too?” He grabbed the stick from Wooyoung's fingers, swiftly pulling it out of his mouth. Turning his head in surprise, Mingi was met with a set of dark orbs, burning with hot, thick arousal, undoubtedly affected by having witnessed Wooyoung's dirty lollipop show.

“I... It's not...”, Mingi's head was already fuzzy, but he shook it lightly to clear his mind. He had to get a grip. “It's not mine”, he finally got out after clearing his throat and steadying his breath.

“Aw baby. So considerate of Wooyoungie's lollipop”, San smiled at him while he praised him for being so thoughtful. He was clearly trying to get into his headspace. Much to Mingis demise it was working.

“It's ok. We can save some for later. I don't have to lick the lollipop to taste it...” With that he leaned over the armrest between them grabbing Mingi's chin with his slender fingers to rotate his head towards him.

San stretched out his long tongue to start licking the corner of Mingi's parted lips, savouring the sweet taste of them as he dragged it along his luscious top lip until it was all shiny and wet with drool. Mingis whole body quivered at the gesture. Fuck. He should be resisting... but the feeling of his tongue against him just felt so good, so soft.

“Mmhh... Sweet”, San breathed into his mouth when he leaned in and then continued tracing his plump bottom lip. He pinched Mingis jaw between his fingers, making him open up even further. Mingi felt completely under San's control as he squeezed his eyes shut and waited patiently, in anticipation for what he was about to do to him.

San leaned towards his ear while still holding his jaw in a firm grip when he whispered in a dominant tone,“Tongue out, baby.”

His body acted completely on its own as he stretched out his tongue slowly, but obediently.

San couldn't hold back his sly smile at the sight before him. Mingi was so fucking pretty like this. Mouth open, tongue stretched out before him, trembling slightly while he waited for whatever San was gonna give him. San knew his obedience wouldn't last once realization hit him as to where they were and what they were doing, but San wasnt going to waste precious time second-guessing how long this was going to last.

“Good boy”, he praised him as he stretched his own tongue to touch tips with Mingi's. He licked the top of his outstretched muscle, when he leaned back just the tiniest bit to leave a gap between them creating a bridge of spit that allowed him to drool directly into Mingis waiting mouth. Patiently he waited as he let more and more spit drip into him, until he finally leaned in to envelop his tongue with his lips, just to suck the saliva off him again in a lewd display. He licked into his mouth, pushing Mingis tongue inside with his own, their lips finally meeting in a wet, filthy kiss.

Mingi felt like he was being inhaled, San's tongue exploring him, tasting him, swallowing him up whole. His mouth felt so good on his he couldn't help but let it happen. It was making his insides all gooey and he could feel his cock straining against the front of his jeans. When San bit into his lower lip, he couldn't help his cock that twitched needily in response.

Wooyoungs hand was caressing his upper thigh when it suddenly moved towards his crotch to trace the outline of his swelling cock with a single finger. A quiet moan escaped Mingi's throat when Wooyoung started circling his cockhead with his index finger and then palmed his shaft through his pants, gently stroking his length. Luckily Mingi's moan was swallowed by San's hungry mouth, who also kept him silent even when Wooyoung began cupping his balls and then traced the entire length of his shaft with two fingers.

His whole body felt like he it was catching on fire. He was slowly losing his mind.

He felt Wooyoung's hand drift upwards as it found the hem of his shirt, his fingers sliding underneath it, caressing his abdomen, tracing his toned abs just to continue upwards trying to wiggle past his folded arms and towards his nipples.

Mingi kept moaning quietly into Sans mouth, tongues tangling sloppily, when his brain slowly began to wake up, and realization hit him.

Wait a minute. Why were his arms folded? Wasn't he supposed to be resisting something? Hold on. Hold on. Where the fuck was he even? Fucking hell... No way.

His eyes shot open.

Slowly he began to focus on his surroundings, remembering that they were actually in a movie theathre. He was supposed be watching a movie.

He grabbed Wooyoungs hand from underneath his shirt and then pushed San away with his other hand.

“No. Sh-shit. Wait...”, he exhaled as he tried to control his already incredibly aroused body. “Th-this isn't... how its supposed to go”, he managed to spit out between heavy breaths. San smirked at Mingi as he eyed him curiously. He looked adorable, his expression a mixture of embarassment and need.

San licked the drool from the corner of his mouth when he stated, “Hm? I thought this is exactly how it was supposed to go.”

“No, no. I- It wasn't...”, Mingi stuttered as he pushed them further away, pushing himself back into his chair. “I'm... ”

“You're what...? Really hard already?”, San interrupted with a teasing lilt in his voice. “Yeah. I think everybody can see that. You sure you're ok, baby?”

San moved his hand right next to Mingis crotch, just placing it onto his thick thigh without actually touching his clearly visible erection.

“But you know. If you'd rather watch the movie than play with us, we totally understand”, he added as he pulled away to tilt his head in Wooyoung's direction. “Wooyoungie and I are still gonna have some fun though. But we'll make sure to keep it down. So you can focus on the movie.”

Mingi blinked a few times staring blankly ahead, when Wooyoung suddenly also leaned towards him breathing into his ear, “Don't worry, Mingi... Seeing you make out with San was so fucking hot, I bet he's all riled up now. Big cock all hard and ready for me... Can't wait to take care of that. You know. Since you'd rather watch the movie...”

Mingi bit into his bottom lip as he forced himself to focus on the screen ahead, his arms back to being folded in silent protest. “I...”, he started with fake confidence in his voice. “I came to watch the movie.”

“Sure you did. I wonder how long you can keep your eyes on the screen. Daddy.”, he finally breathed.

Mingi saw Wooyoung's form cross before him, steadying himself on Mingis thighs as he passed him.

He didn't look at them directly but could see Wooyoung slide into San's lap at the corner of his eyes. There was some ruffling noise coming from them, but he couldn't tell what was causing it.

Quiet whispers reached his ears. Their voices loud enough to be heard by him, but quiet enough to be muffled to the extent that their words would go unheard by the other movie-goers.

“Fuck. Baby. You're so hard already...” San's breathy voice sounded so sexy.

“Myeah... It's cause you looked so hot kissing and licking Mingi ...drooling into his mouth like that.”

“Hmmm... You liked that? Watching your daddies make out?”

A short pause. Shifting noises and more movement.

“Ahhh.. yeah... fuck. Please touch me. I need it so bad. Pleease.”

“How about this...?”

Even though Mingis eyes were glued to the screen ahead, he didn't internalize any of what was going on, at all. He couldn't help but listen to the noises coming from his right as Wooyoung's quiet whimpers and moans reached his ears. He could sense some movement next to him, but couldn't make out what exactly was going on. If he just turned his head a little bit... wait. No. NO. He wasn't that weak. He was supposed to be resolute, goddamnit.

He nodded to himself. No. He wasn't gonna give in that easily.

“Shit. Baby. Look at you, leaking so much already...”

Mingi swallowed hard. His body tense as he heard another whimper from Wooyoung.

More shifting noises.

"You like that, hm?”, San sounded affected. His voice was all husky and deep.

“Mmmmh... I knew you liked lollipops, but this... ” Another whimper from Wooyoung.

Sh-shit. What the hell was going on...?

“Baby. Your cute cock is making such a pretty mess...”

Ok. Fuck. Just a peak. He needed to take a peak. A peak couldn't hurt. They probably wouldn't even notice him looking anyways.

Steadying his breath in an attempt to calm his loud, thumping heartbeat, Mingi sat completely still, body and face still pointing towards the screen, but his eyes turning slowly towards the two men in the seat next to him.

H-holy shit... Wha...

Mingi couldn't help but inhale sharply between gritted teeth, his body tense in shock when he took in the sight of what was happening right next to him.

Wh-what were they thinking?! At the movie theatre... fuck...

Wooyoung was lying in Sans lap. His pants and boxers bunched at his knees. His stiff, leaking cock completely out in the open. He was covering his mouth with both his hands to shut himself up, just staring down at himself, while San was doing something to him that Mingi had neither expected nor been mentally prepared to see.

Wooyoungs big, round lollipop that was all shiny and moist from either Wooyoung's or San's spit was being pushed against the slit of Wooyoungs leaking cockhead, making a sticky mess as San rolled and twisted it underneath a string of his precum. It was as if San was coaxing Wooyoungs cock to spill even more of the dirty liquid as he circled the cockhead with the hard candy, catching the spillage on top of it each time he managed to make Wooyoung leak even more.

“Your cock really likes lollipops, doesn't it...?”, San teased as he traced his entire length with the candy until he ended up at his cockhead again, pushing it against the drooly tip.

“What do you think? Wanna taste if you like the new flavor?”, and then he grabbed both hands covering Wooyoungs mouth to pull them off to reveal his pretty, pink lips.

Wooyoung just nodded weakly when San brought the lollipop that was drenched in Wooyoung's precome closer to his mouth.

Obediently Wooyoung opened up, stretching out his tongue to take in the filthy hard candy.

“Such a good boy”, San started praising him.“Such a good boy... but also, such a dirty slut. Sucking your own filthy precum of a lollipop... What did I do to deserve such nasty baby boy, huh?”

San started slow-fucking Wooyoungs mouth with the precum-drenched candy while he kept spilling dirty words into his ear, “If someone saw you right now, what would they even think? So fucking shameless. Leaking from your filthy, little cock in public like that... at the local movie theatre. Tsk.”

San could feel Wooyoung get hornier by the second as he just took in his harsh words and actions obediently; like he always did when San was in charge. Always such a good boy. So submissive and so, so beautifully filthy.

”I could probably make you come without even touching you with my fingers... Would you like that, baby? Coming all over the pretty lollipop and then sucking it all off afterwards?”

Squirming in Sans lap Wooyoung just moaned quietly around the lollipop in response.

Suddenly San picked up the sound of a loud exhale next to him. Mingi had apparantly been staring at them. His eyes were already glassy with arousal and he had clearly forgotten that he wanted nothing to do with their public display of affection, as he was completely fixated on Wooyoungs already fucked out expression. He almost looked envious, like he wanted nothing more than to be part of their little game.

San smirked triumphantly. He knew that Mingi was just a tiny push away from joining them willingly.

Wooyoung's head on the contrary was nothing but a fuzzy, hot mess. He was so turned on by the whole situation, by being completely exposed in public while getting mouth-fucked with a cum-drenched lollipop, that he had started grinding his ass onto San's undeniably thick erection; Wooyoungs way of begging to finally get fucked. Right this moment, he honestly didn't care where they were or who would see. He just needed San's big cock deep in his ass, filling him up, fucking him stupid, right now in the theatre.

He moaned quietly around the lollipop, indicating for San to pull out, so he could say something.

“N-need you inside”, he begged when it was finally out.

He grinded his ass onto Sans erection, pushing the thick member between his plump ass cheeks, begging him with his body as well as his words. “Fuck me, please. Need your cock inside my ass so bad. N-need it right now.”

Wooyoung lifted his ass so he could reach underneath him, pulling at the buttons and zipper of San's pants. He already felt desperate, his asshole twitching in anticipation, craving to be touched, to be filled.

“Shit, baby. Shhh... You're being too loud. Fuck. Wait...”, San tried to shush Wooyoung, who was desperately trying to pull down his pants.

When San finally managed to pull out his fully erect cock, Wooyoung leaned back onto it and the feeling of the hot skin of San's big, veiny dick against his naked ass almost made him lose his mind.

Wooyoung leaned forward, taking a quick glance around the theatre to check if anyone was looking in their direction. When nobody was, he placed his shoulders on top of the seat in front of him. He wiggled his beautiful, naked ass in the air right in front of San as he pulled at his ass cheeks to expose his needy hole to both San and Mingi, who were staring at Wooyoung and his shockingly dirty action in both horror and excitement.

“Shit...”, Mingi couldn't help but react. “Shitshitshit.”

San was as taken aback as Mingi, who couldn't just pretend to be watching the movie anymore. What movie even. He couldn't see anything but Wooyoung's perky ass and twitching hole in front of him at the moment.

“I-I...”, Mingi stuttered. Even forming a normal sentence seemed like the hardest task at the moment.

Wooyoung started to circle his hole with one of his fingers, pulling slightly at his entrance, spreading himself out for both of them.

“I think... he wants... to be prepped”, Mingi finished his sentence, before he swallowed the large amount of saliva that had gathered in his mouth at the sight.

San swallowed as well while he leaned back to grab something from his pocket. A small packet of lube. He ripped it open quietly while he hissed under his breath, “Fucking hell, Wooyoung... Such a slut for cock. You're unbelievable....”

He squeezed half the pack onto his throbbing dick, slathering it in a large amount of the sticky substance. He pumped himself a few times before he turned his attention to a slightly impatient Wooyoung, who was still looking around the room to make sure nobody was looking their way.

San proceded by squeezing the other half right onto Wooyoung's rim and fingers, who started to circle his hole immediately, gathering the lube and pushing it inside impatiently.

Wooyoung began pumping first one, then two and then three slick fingers slowly into himself, his mouth dropping open in relief and satisfaction of finally having something inside. He started scissoring his digits, rubbing his inside walls, when he suddenly noticed one of the people in the front row stir and shift in his seat as if he was going to stand up.

Panic started to spread in both him and the two men behind him, who had spotted the shifting movements too. When the stranger suddenly stood up, Wooyoung couldn't help but freeze in fear and alarm. Fortunately San knew better than to just leave him standing there, three fingers up his ass, so without hesitation he yanked them out and pulled him back onto his lap, laying him on himself, Wooyoung's naked ass just above his own throbbing cock.

He pulled his jacket over their exposed crotches when he wrapped his arms around Wooyoung, whispering quietly into his ear, “No moving around. No matter what. Understood?”

Nodding obediently, Wooyoung sat completely still as they heard the steps of the man from the front row get closer.

Wooyoungs heartbeat was loud in his chest when San suddenly shifted them around and he could feel his slick, stiff cock right up against his hole.

He couldn't be serious.

The steps were getting louder.

Sans embrace tightened around him, when he suddenly felt his big bulbous cockhead prod against his opening, before it finally started breaching him. Fuck. The stretch of his big cock felt painfully delicious as he gradually, steadily slid the mushroom tip and then more and more of his shaft into his ass.

“So. Tight”, San breathed in excitement. “God. I love being inside you. You feel so fucking good... around my cock. Squeezing me so hard.”

Wooyoung squirmed in his lap, the feeling of being filled at such a slow pace too overwhelming to sit still. It was like he could feel each and every veiny inch of his throbbing cock against his inner walls. It took all of Wooyoungs willpower to not moan out in pleasure. He had to trap his lips between his teeth to keep himself quiet when he saw the short, hooded stranger climb the steps towards them and the exit.

When San saw that the man was just about to pass their isle his grip around Wooyoung tightened even more; and then, all of a sudden without warning San thrust the rest of himself into him. Bottoming out completely, exactly when the stranger passed them.

Wooyoung's whole body quivered. His eyes rolled back into his head while a shudder ran through his entire body like an electric current.

He was close. So fucking close. His cock spilling a big wad of precum onto his belly the moment his ass was filled to the brim with San's fat cock.

He wanted to come, so bad. God. He needed to be fucked. Hard. Right now.

Iron grip still intact around Wooyoung, San sat completely still while he eyed the stranger leaving the theatre without paying them any attention. He had been looking in their direction, but it seemed like they were too far away for him to make out what they were doing. So he had just passed them quietly, without problems.

A quiet exhale onto the back of Wooyoungs head. Wooyoungs whole body was exhuding arousal when San slowly pulled off the jacket to reveal his leaking cock and the spillage on his belly.

“Please... I c-can't wait anymore. P-please. Fuck me...”

Wooyoung's tone was so whiny, San could probably come from just hearing him beg. Oh, how he loved to hear his baby boys beg to get fucked.

“You close, aren't you, baby?”, he teased as he tortured him even more by dragging his cock slowly out of him again.

Losening his grip around him, he let his hands wander up underneath Wooyoungs shirt until they reached his hard nubs, pinching them between his fingers, making Wooyoung squirm and coil his body inwards, as if he would somehow be able to escape Sans touch.

San continued pulling at his nipples when his eyes found Mingi's gaze, “Sweety. If you want to come, how about you beg Mingi to help you out, hm? My hands are pretty full right now, and I don't think I'll be able to go faster... Going slow just feels too good. You understand, right baby?”

A devious smile adorned San's lips. His sadistic side felt too pleased at the current situation. He was definitely going to drag this out as long as possible. Edging Wooyoung, making him whimper and beg was just too much fun.

Mingis palms were sweaty when he gripped his meaty thighs nervously in response to both Wooyoungs and Sans fiery gazes that met his own half-lidded stare. Their pupils were blown wide in arousal. Wooyoung looked so fucked out, Mingi wouldn't be surprised if he would come at the slightest touch or dirty word.

“D-daddy.” His whisper was barely audible. “T-touch me. Pleease. N-need to come. So bad...”

The slow slide of Sans cock in and out of his slick hole was nothing short of torture. Wooyoung's shaky hand reached out for Mingi, pulling at the arm of his shirt, begging pathetically.

He was right at the edge. Just needed the final push.

Mingi mouth felt incredibly dry, when San suddenly reached across Wooyoungs body to hold out the lollipop from earlier.

“Use this”, San demanded quietly. “You saw, didn't you? How much Wooyoung's cock loves it... Apparantly his cock loves it just as much as his mouth. Drooling all over it. And I don't mean from his mouth...”

Obediently Mingi took the lollipop from San's fingers.

Grip tightening around Mingis sleeve, Wooyoung's eyes followed the flavoured stick in anticipation as he slowly moved it towards his desperate cock.

When Mingi pushed it against his slit, he couldn't help but keen on top of San, squirming uncontrollably as he yet again covered his mouth to shut himself up.

Mingi rolled and twisted it against the head, moving it to the underside of his cockhead just to rub it fast against the sensitive spot underneath his mushroom head, making him spill string after string of precum from his slit.

Just a little more... Close. So close.

San was still slow-fucking his clenching hole, when he decided to show the tiniest bit of mercy by helping him with his words instead of his movements.

“Filthy baby boy...”, he started in a low hiss. “You're aware... that it wont be long before front-row-guy comes back, right?”

San moved his lips closer to his ear, licking into it when he went on, “Just admit it... You want him to see, dont you? Want him to see you shoot your dirty load onto your pretty lollipop. Want him to see you coming from being so full of cock, your cute li'l belly is almost bulging from being so full...” And then San pushed his entire member hard into his ass, going as deep as possible, making the tiniest bulge protrude from Wooyoung's belly; just the way he described it. “Oh look at that...there it is. What a pretty sight. Pretty baby so, so full of cock. For the whole world to see...”

Wooyoung looked down at himself, moaning lewdly into his hands at the sight. He could see the bulge. Fuck. The sight was so fucking dirty. He was coming.

The lollipop. The dirty talk. The bulge. So full. I-in public. Fuckfuck.

“Come for us, pretty slut”, San finally growled into his ear. “Come for your daddies. Show us and the whole theatre how you squirt your filthy, sticky cum onto the pretty, pink lollipop.”

Wooyoung arched his back as his orgasm hit him hard. He clenched his walls around San when the first squirt shot out of his cock and onto his belly. Mingi rearranged the lollipop, when San suddenly thrust hard into him with the goal of intensifying his orgasm.

With Sans hard thrust Wooyoung squirted another string directly onto the lollipop, which now was placed directly underneath his cockhead.

Wooyoungs body shook hard on top of San as load after load kept squirting out of his stiff, twitching cock, coating the pink lollipop in the milky, white liquid. San had to hold him down with both hands since he would make too much noise, while he watched him shake and squirm at the intensity of the orgasm.

It was like he wouldn't stop coming. Mingi was mesmerized by the sight. He couldn't do much but stare at Wooyoungs beautiful expression of ecstacy, a tinge of envy gnawing at his core as he felt a hot, burning need to feel like Wooyoung did at the moment. He couldn't deny any longer how much of a turn on the whole situation was, his whole body stirring with the need for sex.

In an attempt to push out the last couple of squirts from Wooyoung's spent dick, San kept grinding deep into Wooyoung, making the bulge in his belly stand out even more. Mingi's hand that had been twirling the lollipop halted when he noticed the bulge, trembling slightly above Wooyoung's belly button that was filled with cum. Even though he tried to hold it still it wouldn't stop shaking. A clear sign of how affected he was.

San noticed it immediately. His eyes seeking out Mingis face shortly after, a satisfied smirk spreading on his face when he saw his expression. Mingis face was covered in sweat, jaw clenched as he watched the movement of Sans cock inside of Wooyoung. Oh, how badly the sight made him want to wreck Mingi right now. His cute expression and yearning look was just begging for it.

After Wooyoung had calmed down in Sans lap, his breath steadying underneath his still covered mouth, San stopped moving inside of him. Gently he removed Wooyoungs hands from his mouth when he whispered sweetly into his ear, “Baby. You did so well... You ok?”

Wooyoung nodded shyly when he noticed how hard and big San still felt inside of him. He turned his head towards San when he started grinding his ass onto him, “Y-you didn't come yet”. His oversensitive ass felt painfully full, but he really wanted San to get off.

“I-It's... ahh, baby, st-stop moving... It's ok”, San breathed. “You don't have to do that. Somebody else is gonna take care of that...”

When Mingi heard those words he was jolted back to the present from a dreamy daze, his imagination having gone to places, where he'd wondered how exactly San's cock must feel when it's buried so deep in your ass that your belly is bulging.

When he noticed Sans gaze locked onto his face, he couldn't help but swallow and lick his dry lips nervously.

“I think Mingi here really, really wants attention. He probably wouldn't mind helping out... or are you still watching the movie, babe?”, San teased, confident that he already knew the answer to that question.

Pause.

Mingi didn't know how to respond. He was embarrased at the fact that he wanted this so badly. Wanted nothing more than to get wrecked by both San and Wooyoung the moment. In the middle of a movie theathre.

“I'm not watching. Anymore”, he finally got out.

“I didnt think so...”, San grinned cockily. “...and now you want to join, don't you? Say it, sweety. Tell us how badly you want it.”

Mingis hand shook slightly as he still held the lollipop over Wooyoungs crotch, when he closed his eyes and inhaled to answer San thruthfully.

“I... I want it. Please, let me join”.

Both San and Wooyoung smiled at him triumphantly. It made Mingi feel incredibly small, like he had lost some kind of bet, along with his pride.

“You really want it, daddy?”, Wooyoung added testingly. “San's cock feels so nice and warm inside my ass, I don't think I wanna share him yet.” Wooyoung pouted cutely, smiling with his eyes as he wiggled on San's lap. “I think Mingi should prove to us how much he wants it. What do you think?”

San had to hold in his laugh. Wooyoung could be such a tease. “I think you're right.”

Wooyoung smiled, when he gripped Mingis hand and pushed the cum-drenched lollipop towards Mingis lips.

“Suck it”, Wooyoung commanded with a dark glint in his eyes. “Suck it all off.”

Mingi eyed Wooyoung in shock, when he felt some of the cum drip onto his hand from its new upright position.

“...and do it quickly. Before it all drips off”, Wooyoung ordered as he narrowed his eyes at Mingi. “Or no... Wait a second”, and with that Wooyoung grabbed Mingis hand, pulling it towards him to drag the lollipop across his belly and dip it into his belly button that was that filled with his own load.

The lollipop now completely coated was then pushed towards Mingis mouth.

“Here you go. All nice and creamy”, Wooyoung smiled at him devilishly.

Mingi was contemplating what to do, the cum slowly running down the candy stick and onto his hand, when the sudden sound of a door smacking reached his ears.

All three bodies went stiff.

Wooyoung straghtened his back, quickly covering his crotch, trying to look as casual as one might do with a cock in your ass, when all three of them looked towards the exit to see front-row-guy return from wherever he had been.

With no time to comprehend what he was doing Mingi mindlessly pushed the slick candy into his mouth, the sticky white substance coating his lips when he pushed it inside. The salty, sweet taste of cum and candy quickly spread on his tongue as he watched the surprisingly short stranger re-enter the theatre.

The stranger was wearing a black baseball cap with rings in the brim. It was making it fairly easy to see which direction he was looking in, even though his face wasnt visible in the distance. Right now he was standing at the end of their isle, clearly looking in their direction.

“H-he's staring at us...”, Wooyoung whispered nervously, his walls contracting at the observation. “He knows.”

“Hm...” San's voice was calm. His current state was clouding his mind, making him too horny to care. “So what if he knows. He clearly, doesn't care enough to confront us. Let him watch...”

Getting his head back into the game, San ignored the stranger and turned his head towards Mingi. That was when he spotted his mouth coated in cum, the lollipop-stick poking out between his slick, milky white lips.

“Fucking hell...” The sight was obscene. “You're trying to kill me...”

At that Wooyoung turned his head too, watching Mingis blushing face as he realized his current messy state. In an attempt to clean himself up he tried to lick his lips, but with the lollipop in the way he ended up pushing the cum out instead of in, making it run down his chin, a mix of drool and cum now dripping from his face.

Visibly embarassed by the mess Mingi tried to salvage his last bit of dignity by pulling out the lollipop, lifting his hand to clean his chin and mouth. But before he could do that San grabbed his hand, “No. Let me do it.”

Two of San's fingers grazed his chin as he gathered the cum and pushed it into Mingis half-open mouth. He traced his lips, collecting the cum, pushing it all inside as he cleaned him up.

“Don't forget my fingers”, San reminded him as he held the cum coated digits out in front of his mouth. Mingi whimpered quietly in excitement and embarrasment when he leaned forward to wrap his lips around them. Slowly he sucked off all of Wooyoungs cum, San's fingers spreading inside his mouth to make it easier for him to swipe his tongue in the space between them, cleaning him up thouroughly.

“What a good boy...”, San whispered, arousal clear in his deep voice.

Suddenly Wooyoung stood up from San's lap, a hiss escaping San when his big, slick cock slid out of him and slapped against his abdomen.

The size of Sans member still took Mingis breath away sometimes. God had definitely been giving with both hands when he created San. His facial features were one thing, mesmerizingly beautiful in Mingis humble opinion, but then his body, slim hips, round ass; his entire form was sculpted perfection. And then there was of course his beautiful, big cock. Mingi couldn't help but drool at the sight. It was demanding attention. The way it was twitching and dripping right next to him. The youngest just wanted to touch it, feel it, taste it.

“So messy”, Wooyoungs voice brought Mingi back to reality. He slid off San and onto the floor, where he squished himself into the tight space between Mingis legs and the theatre seat to his back. “What a messy way to clean up all my cum”, he spoke softly to San. “But I guess he got it all? Licked every last drop off the lollipop and your fingers...”

“Mmmmh, yeah. He did well... But what do you think, Mingi? Think you deserve to join us now, hm?”

Totally distracted by Sans fingers that were still playing with his tongue, his response came out as a simple nod.

All of a sudden the metal sound of his belt reached his ears. When he looked down he saw Wooyoungs hungry gaze stare up at him as he unbuckled the belt and then proceded by unbottoning his pants. He was caressing his erection when he decided to unzip him and make Mingi lift his ass so he could pull them off and bunch them at his ankles. Moving on to kissing and licking Mingis cock through his boxers, he suddenly decided to hook his finger in the hem, indicating that he wanted to pull them off too.

Oh... No. Wait a second. N-not his underwear...

Mingi squirmed in his seat when he realized what Wooyoung wanted to do, shaking his head around Sans fingers in embarassment and denial.

Naked... from the waist down? In Public? No way. It was one thing to be unbuttoned. But bare? What if it the movie suddenly ended? How far along was it even? What about the others in the theatre?! Ohmygod the stranger...

His line of thought was quickly interrupted when San suddenly pulled his fingers out of his mouth and grabbed the hand that had been clenched around his thigh.

“I thought you wanted to join, hm?” His tone was accusing but also somewhat tempting, when he started to guide Mingis trembling hand towards his own throbbing cock. “Feel this?”, and then he wrapped his hand around his big shaft, making him feel the thickness and weight of the hot cock in his hand.

Guiding it with his own hand, he tightened their grip around him, slowly dragging their hands up and down the slick member, jerking himself off with Mingis hand. San moaned quietly into his ear when he slowly started to roll hips hips and fuck into his hand. He was twitching and pulsating against his palm. His big cock felt so hot against his skin.

“I'm so hard for you, baby”, San moaned into his ear. “God, your hand feels so f-fucking good on my dick. I love that you're jerking me off in public like that.”

Sans eyes were burning with need when Mingi locked onto them nervously.

“Just stop pretending to be all shy already...” With that he leaned in to lick his earlobe smirking, “You want it. Just as bad as us. We know how much of a slut you can be... Just be a good boy and lift your ass, so we can make you feel good too. If you behave, we'll make you feel so, so good, baby.”

Mind all fuzzy with want, Mingi could feel his will to resist slowly dissipate into thin air. Unconsciously he began lifting his ass so Wooyoung could pull down his boxers, bunching them at his ankles together with his pants. Wooyoung gently pulled at his legs, making him lie back in the red theatre chair when he suddenly lifted them to place his feet on top of the seat behind him.

Fuck. This was insane.

Mingi looked down between his legs, his face turning beet-red at the sight. He was completely bare from the waist down. Legs spread around Wooyoung, who was eying his naked body hungrily licking his lips, ready to eat him up.

This was crazy. How did they even convince him to do this?! He was going to die of embarassment...

He wanted to cover his face in shame, when he noticed he was still holding the lollipop in his hand.

“Let me take that”, it came from Wooyoung as he took it from him and casually put it into his mouth like it hadn't just been coated in his own cum and been used for an array of filth.

Smiling expectantly he grabbed Mingis ass cheeks and spread them out to finally get a look at his clenched ring of muscle, that twitched needily as soon as it was exposed to Wooyoung's gaze.

“Ohmygod Wooyoungie, p-please... Hurry. I'ts- I- I can't...”, he managed to get out while he hid his face behind his arm.

Neither San nor Mingi probably knew how much Wooyoung enjoyed making his daddies squirm at his touch. Yes, he loved to be submissive, loved to be called their little slut, their good boy and being a pretty baby for his daddies, but he definitely did not mind switching it up once in a while. Seeing Mingi acting all shy and embarassed was a treat. And if the maknae thought this was going to be over quickly, he couldn't be more wrong.

“Aww, but daddy...” Wooyoung pullled out the lollipop to lick two of his fingers, coating them in spit to ready them for his flustered daddy. “Your pretty hole needs to be treated carefully, don't you think? It's been a while since something's been in here...”

Slowly he started to circle his entrance with his slick fingers, the sight of Mingis puckered ring making him salivate in his mouth. “Need to be gentle with daddy's sensitive cunt. Wouldn't want it to hurt, when I stuff it nice and full.”

He watched his ass clench and unclench at his filthy words. “Oh, Mingi. What a naughty ass”, he taunted him when he suddenly leaned forward licking sloppily at his tight entrance, making Mingi shut his eyes and throw his head back, whimpering into the back of his hand. “You like it when I call your asshole a pretty cunt, hm? Want it stuffed full with my fingers, dont you? Stretch out your tight, little asspussy around them...”

Mingis cock was so hard at this point, it was twitching uncontrollably each time Wooyoung dragged his long tongue across his cleft. Each of his sloppy licks made his body crave for more, his hole clenching and unclenching, practically begging for something to be pushed inside.

“Greedy hole, can't wait to be full...” With that he leaned in to bury his face in between his ass cheeks to thrust his tongue into him.

“F-fuck-fuck”, was the only thing Mingi could manage to moan onto the back of his hand.

Now that his eyes were closed the feeling of Wooyoungs tongue felt even more intense. All of his attention was focused on the wet muscle pushing against his entrance, stretching out his hole as Wooyoungs pointy tip breached him and then slowly slid inside at a torturous pace. When he started to wiggle it inside, Mingi was just about to lose his mind.

That was when he noticed someone spit onto in his hand. Slickening the head of the cock that he was currently jerking off.

Right. San's cock was still in his hand...

Slowly he removed the arm covering his face to focus his eyes in San's direction. When he glanced over San was leaned back in his seat, sweat dripping at his temple and with his eyes focused on his cock, watching himself slowfuck Mingis hand.

Spotting Mingis shocked and already fucked out expression, he leaned over. “Your hand feels so good, Mingi.” He licked along Mingis jawline, tracing it all the way up to his ear. “Wanna know what I was imagining?”

It was a rhetorical question of course, completely ignoring the way Mingi shook his head in rejection, since he couldn't handle anymore filth...

But who was San to deprive him of his beautiful imagination?

San breathed heavily into his ear, when he painted a pretty picture for him. “Mmh... Was just imagining how good it would feel to slide my big dick into your tight ass. How the feeling of my cock stretching out your pretty pussy would make you whimper and scream in my lap.”

“Fuck, I'd make you take it so deep. Make you so full. You know, I could make your belly bulge just as prettily as Wooyoungs. You'd love that, wouldn't you? I saw the way you were staring at Wooyoungie's bulging belly. So desperate to be full of cock. Just like Wooyoungie was...”

Mingi whimpered as San kept growling lowly into his ear while he kept fucking his hand in a steady rhythm.

“Oh fuck... you have no idea how much your fucked out face is turning me on...” San's half-lidded stare locked onto Mingis fucked out expression yet again.

San was getting close. His slick cock spurting an angry red color, spilling more and more precum from the tip, as he kept fucking into Mingis tight grip. The unstoppable dirty talk was also a clear sign that he was close.

“Fucking hell...”, he hissed almost angrily when he turned his gaze onto Wooyoung. “Just look at the way your cunt is taking Wooyoungs tongue so well... I thought Wooyoung was the biggest slut here, but here you are jerking me off and taking Wooyoungs tongue like a dirty, little slut...”

Wooyoung and San locked eyes, while Wooyoung was still bobbing his head back and forth between Mingis legs, fucking his tongue in and out of him slowly.

“G-god, I'm so close...” San suddenly moaned, when he tightened their grip around his cock and increased their pace, jacking himself of faster, almost ready to explode all over their fingers.

Mingi felt like he was burning up. His head was a complete mess. Just looking at San right now was driving him so close to the edge, he was afraid he was going to come untouched any second. The sight of San throwing his head back in pleasure in the seat next to him, while he was covering his mouth to shut himself up was insanely erotic. Even Wooyoung had stopped moving and was just staring at Sans filthy, hot jackoff.

Suddenly a loud noise exploded within the theatre. For a short moment the whole room was brightly lit. Both Wooyoung and Mingis view of San was crystal clear.

San's stretched out neck. His sweaty bangs. His tightly shut eyes. His twitching cock. His erratic thrusts. His quickening hand.

Close.

Swiftly Wooyoung moved past Mingis legs and in between Sans spread ones. He closed his eyes, opening his mouth wide, stretching out his tongue as he positioned himself above San. He gripped his legs to indicate he was there.

A half-lidded, unfocused stare onto Wooyoungs open mouth, right before he angled his cock towards it.

“F-fuck, baby. T-take it.. all...”

This was the last push he needed.

San's squirted directly into Wooyoungs mouth. His thick load coating his tongue, painting it a pretty white color as he kept emptying himself into him.

Wooyoung leaned forward to envelop the tip with his swollen lips, collecting all of San's cum in his mouth. San grabbed onto his head with his free hand, holding it in place while he kept feeding him his hot sperm.

Shit, San almost loved coming into Wooyoungs mouth more than he did coming into his ass. Those puffy, fat lips around his cock were pure sin. And the way Wooyoung looked like he loved and cherished each and every drop San would spill into his mouth.

“God. Woo...”

Wooyoung opened his eyes, just to look up at San with the most innocent puppy eyes he could muster, while he kept filling his cheeks with cum. The contrast was maddening.

When San was finished, he stroked Wooyoungs soft, blonde hair. “So good... for daddy”, he managed to get out. “Wanna show me... how well you can swallow?”

Surprisingly Wooyoung shook his head, making both Sans and Mingis eyebrows raise in confusion.

Wooyoungs eyes found Mingis when he started shifting back towards Mingis spread legs.

Mingi swallowed in anticipation, when he noticed a tiny, almost unnoticable smirk on Wooyoungs lips as he claimed his old spot between his legs and then leaned over Mingis achingly, hard cock.

“Ohfuck...shshit...”, but Mingi didn't manage to say much more, before Wooyoung decided to open his mouth right above him, letting all of Sans cum drip out of his mouth in long strands and onto Mingis twitching member.

Big wads of cum kept spilling out of his mouth, as he extended his tongue to touch the tip of Mingis dick. From there it started running down the sides, coating him completely, running onto his balls and ass, before Wooyoung decided to envelop his tip with his lips to make sure all of San's cum had made it onto Mingi.

He bobbed his head once before he pulled of again, just to quietly spit the final wad onto him, a mixture of spit and cum now smeared across the entirety of Mingis dick.

“I c-cant... fuck... It's too dirty”, Mingi suddenly complained, as he covered his face with both of his hands. This was all too filthy. The sight was too much. He almost felt like crying. “I'm s-so close already...”

Mingi felt utterly embarassed. He was so close to coming and he hadn't even been fucked. Hadn't gotten a handjob or blowjob or anything. Still, he felt like he had been edged for hours, ready to explode from his cum coated cock any moment now.

“Not yet”, Wooyoung smirked from between his legs when he suddenly held him tightly at the base, making sure he wasn't going to come unexpectedly.

“N-no... Wooyoung. P-please. Want to come. Need to come...” Mingi complained. He couldn't do it. Couldn't handle any more edging. He knew he sounded pathetic, whiny and small, but he needed more stimulation. Anything to get off. He needed to get off.

“I'm not done with your pretty ass yet, daddy. You can't come. We still need to stuff your pretty cunt. Told you earlier, didn't I? That I'd stuff it nice and full?” Wooyoungs tone was pitying as he talked down to him. The sudden sound of a plastic wrapper startled Mingi, when Wooyoung added, “Hm. The other one seems kind of too small. I think this one will feel much better.”

When Mingi uncovered his eyes, he saw Wooyoung holding a new, big, blue lollipop in between his fingers. He was smiling with his eyes, when he pushed it against Mingis glazed dick, picking up and coating it in the cum that he had spit onto him.

“Oh daddy, this will feel really, really good. You like blueberry, right?”

“Ohmygod. No fucking way...”

Mingi was complaining, but the lack of using their well-known safeword made it clear that he wanted it, even though he pretended otherwise.

“But look at your greedy hole, Mingi” And Wooyoung started circling it with the big, sticky candy, gathering some of San's cum that was running from his cock and then softly pushing it against his clenched muscle. “You say no, but it wants to taste the lollipop so badly. So fucking wet. I wish you could see your eager little cunt, daddy. Begging for the lollipop.”

Wooyoung kept circling his asshole with the hard candy, when he leaned forward to swipe his tongue across his entrance, licking up some of Sans cum and making Mingi squirm in his seat.

“But, I mean... if you really don't want it”, he went on while he kept prodding at his entrance. “We can always stop. I guess the movie is over soon anyways. Maybe we should just go home...”

Wooyoungs expression morphed into an faux innocent one, pouting and blinking cutely while he kept giving Mingis cockhead casual licks and circled his rim with the wet candy. No sign of pushing inside. The lollipop was just there to tease, to haunt him.

Mingi cast a pleading look at Wooyoung, the sounds of the movie awfully loud now that the three of them were completely still. It made him painfully aware of their situation. How filthy this was. How filthy he was. The entire situation was probably the filthiest thing he had ever done in his entire life.

He bit his bottom lip impatiently, when he redirected his pleading look towards San. A dangerous glint shone from San's eyes when he spoke softly, “Mingiie. Don't look at me... You know what to do. Tell Wooyoungie, how much you want it... 'Cause you do want the lollipop inside, don't you? Want so, so badly to get fucked stupid with the big, blue candy... But you have to beg for it, baby. Beg Wooyoungie to fuck you with the pretty lollipop.”

The embarrassment was almost unbearable. Yet the mix of shame and arousal felt so, so good. He had never been so turned on in his entire life. His cock was bobbing up and down each time he twitched at the thought of what he was about to ask for. Finally he covered his eyes when he stuttered out the words both Wooyoung and San had wanted to hear.

“P-please. Fuck me, Wooyoungie. F-fuck my ass with the lollipop.”

“Aw, not like that... Don't be impolite, Mingi”, San smirked evilly as he grabbed Mingis hands to reveal his beautiful, flushed, blushing mess of a face. His eyes were glassy and brimming with tears. He was panting hard, sweat collecting at his cupids bow. Fuck. If San hadn't already come, this expression would be driving him right to the edge. Mingi was pushing all of Sans sadistic, perverted buttons. So cute, so wrecked, so fuckable. He just wanted to bend him over, slap his ass raw and then fuck him until he screamed.

“Babe”, San had to get a grip. Right now was about Mingi and even though they were torturing him, they knew it was the kind of torture he loved. Both him and Wooyoung were surely in agreement that it was Mingis turn, and that their current goal was to make him come so hard, he was never going to forget this movie night. Ever.

“Mingi. Now. Look at Wooyoungie... and ask him again. Properly.”

Teary eyed he looked down at Wooyoung to repeat his request, “Please. F-fuck my ass with the lollipop, Wooyoungie.”

“Oh. You want the lollipop? But, where did you want it exactly?” Wooyoung smiled wickedly. “I think I misheard... I told you earlier what exactly I would fuck, didn't I?”

Mingis voice was barely audible. “My c-cunt...”

“Louder, sweety”, San pushed him.

“Fuck my cunt, with the lollipop, p-please... I need it inside, please, ohmygod Wooyoung. Fuck it, please. I c-can't take it anymore.”

Both Wooyoung and San smiled in satisfaction and triumph. This was it.

“Oh, daddy... So, so dirty..." Wooyoungs tone was pitying. "Begging for his cunt to get fucked. Really? And in public. With a lollipop...”

Mortified from hearing Wooyoung repeat his words, he made the most pathetic noise. A protest was about to leave his lips, when Wooyoung decided to finally give him what he so badly needed. “I guess I have no choice, huh? Since you've been such a good daddy.”

Quietly but quickly Wooyoung ripped open a fresh pack of lube to coat the lollipop in a layer of the sticky substance before he finally started pushing it against his ass.

Mingi felt the big, round candy slowly stretch him out as it breached his tight muscle. It wasn't that big, but it was still a noticable stretch compared to Wooyoungs tongue. He threw his head back shutting his eyes to feel the lollipop, as it slowly entered him.

“That good, huh?”, he heard Sans voice next to him. He felt the lollipop go deeper into his ass, the round shape unfamiliar, but at the same time delicious inside him. Wooyoung kept pushing it as far as he could reach until he slowly began dragging it out again.

Mingi could feel it twist and turn it inside him, when Wooyoung began pumping it in a steady rhythm, exploring his insides with the goal of finding his sweet spot. Mingi couldn't help the quiet whimper that escaped his lips each time he managed to brush the candy against it.

“Fuck, Mingiie. Look at you”, San commented with a smirk. “Fucked with a piece of candy... You like it that much, huh? And your cunt is just eating it up like it was meant for it. Look at it, baby.” And San leaned as close to his ear as he could while he grabbed his jaw. “Look at Wooyoungie.”

Hesitantly Mingi opened his eyes to take in the view between his legs. He could see Wooyoungs pumping motion. He couldn't exactly see the lollipop but the thought of it being right there, fucking into him was enough to push him so close to the edge, he was positive he was going to come dry any moment now. He wanted to come so badly, but Wooyoungs hand was preventing him from it, still tightly wrapped around his base.

All of a sudden he saw San reach out to wrap his hand around his desperate, untouched cock, gripping just above Wooyoungs. Seeing this, Wooyoung gathered some saliva in his mouth spitting it onto San's hand and his cock, slickening it so San could jerk him off.

He was positive. Today was the day he was going to die...

Mingi moaned a little too loudly, making San reach up to cover his mouth with his hand. “Shh, you're being too loud.” Sans eyebrows tilted up, asking wordlessly whether Mingi was okay with his method of silencing. Mingi looked at him when he nodded calmly, giving permission to cover his mouth.

Mingi closed his eyes, when he let the sensations of his body take over his entire existence.

The feeling of the big, round lollipop in his ass. Slowly rubbing against his prostate. Gently dragging against his inner walls.

The feeling of Sans big hand, long fingers. Jerking his cum-coated dick. Caressing the tip each time he reached it, making him spill precum onto himself.

The feeling of Wooyoungs hand, tightly wrapped around his base, pulling slightly at it whenever he deemed it possible, without making him come.

The feeling of Sans other hand on his mouth and lips. Silencing him. Sweaty and salty to the taste, each time Mingi dragged his tongue across the palm.

Finally the feeling of Sans voice. Warm, wet against his ear...

“Baby boy... so good for the both of us. So pretty. You getting close? Gonna come from your big dick and pretty ass? They're both so sloppy and wet. You wanna come, baby?”

And then San removed his hand from Mingis mouth, grabbing his jaw with his slender fingers, to make him look at him.

“Look at me, Mingi. ...and beg for it. And we'll let you come.”

Everything was a haze when Mingi opened his teary eyes to stare at San. He was so out of it, he didn't care how he sounded when he begged San in a pathetically small voice, “D-daddy... Let me come. P-please, please. Want to... come. My asss, c-cock... feels... h-have to...”

Fuzzy. His mind was so fuzzy, when he turned towards Wooyoung begging him as well. “Please... C-can't. Wooyoungie. Need it. Pleeease...”

He was close to crying. His mind was so fucked. His cock and ass felt so good. It was all too much. He felt broken.

And then, finally, Wooyoung released his grip around him.

Quickly he started pumping the lollipop hard into Mingis ass, fucking it into his prostate relentlessly while San started pumping his cock at the same time.

God. Oh god. This was it.

Mingi trapped his lips between his teeth when he felt the beginning of his orgasm wash over him.

“Come for us, Mingi. Come for me and Wooyoung.”

Mingis whole body spasmed, when he felt the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced surge through his entire body, electrifying his every nerve-ending, making him see stars behind his tightly shut eyes. He arched his back in his seat while he held onto Wooyoungs head that had come forward to envelop his squirting cock, drinking up his all of his come, swallowing it eagerly around him.

Sans hand kept pumping his orgasming dick, milking him dry as he emptied him into Wooyoungs mouth.

It felt like he was about to black out. He had never felt like this before. His body was trembling so much Wooyoung had to hold him down at his hips.

Mingi had no idea how many minutes had passed before he finally started to calm down. His breath only steadying after what felt like an eternity. His heartbeat thrumming in his ears. He only began registering the noises around him again after a while, Sans calm and deep voice finally getting through to him, even though he didn't understand any of the words.

When he reopenened his eyes, he saw Wooyoung look at him with a worried expression.

Sans voice resonated in his ears, “Baby, you ok? Mingi. Mingi..?”

“I'm... I'm good. I'm so, so good”, he managed to exhale after a few heavy breaths.

Relieved San leaned back into his chair clutching his chest like he was having a heart-attack. “Fucking hell. I thought you were a goner. You didn't respond at all for a while there.”

After a moment where he had to calm his heart he finally leaned over to kiss Mingis cheek, then kissing his way to his lips, pouring all of his overflowing emotions of love and relief into each and every one of them.

A big smile that reached all the way up to Mingis ears spread across his face. He couldn't contain the feelings of happiness and satisfaction anymore.

“Ahahha... I did not expect this”, he giggled cutely. “I don't think I'll ever be able to look at a lollipop normally again”. He covered his flustered face with both hands, when Wooyoung added, “We can always add more to that list. Bananas. Strawberries. Ice cream?” He sounded shockingly casual, like he was listing a shopping list as he tapped his chin cutely while he listed them.

“God. Stop it. Please. I don't think I can take more dirty talk right now... You're going to ruin all good food. Fuck me.”

“Alright, alright”, Wooyoung laughed quietly in response, when he also leaned in to kiss Mingi slowly, softly on the lips. “Oh... and I already did. With a lollipop. You're welcome, daddy.”

When Mingi turned to Wooyoung with a disapproving look he suddenly noticed he was completely dressed again. His lower body was in order like nothing had ever happened. His eyebrows shot up at the realization.

“We told you you were gone for a few”, Wooyoung clarified. “We thought it'd be better you looked decent, since the movie's almost over.”

Oh, right. The movie. They were still in public. He had completely forgotten.

Mingi looked around to see the other visitors still focused on the screen, sitting in their respective seats. That was until he noticed a particular seat, empty, in the front row.

Quickly he spun around, stretching his neck to check if the stranger from earlier was still somewhere around, but he was nowhere to be seen. When he was about to ask the others about it San interjected quietly, “Yeah... we have no idea where he went. Haven't seen him since earlier.”

“You think he saw... you know... something?”, Mingi questioned nervously.

San shrugged quietly, when his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. Wooyoung and Mingis phones, which were jammed inbetween the seats, suddenly lit up too.

When San checked the screen, both Wooyoung and Mingi noticed how his face suddenly turned incredibly red, a blush spreading across it and all the way down to his neck.


	4. woosan

"Are we almost there yet?" 

"Wooyoung," San and Sejin groan simultaneously at the question. It's the tenth time he's asked now. 

Wooyoung pouts and returns to playing with his phone. They've been driving for hours and the battery is nearly dead. 

Twenty minutes later, Wooyoung is on the verge of turning off the device when San pokes him. "We're just about there, baby." 

Wooyoung looks out the window. His dreams have come true. Finally, after they've finished with their comeback promotions and have a surprise week-long break, they're back at what looks to be the beach again.

"Oh my gosh, Sanie-"

They're at a beach all right. Wooyoung can see the shore and waves crashing in at a distance. It reminds him of their first date two months and four days ago. Not that he was counting or anything.

The van comes to a stop. San picks up his bag and opens the door to get out. Wooyoung copies him with excited movements.

"Be careful and responsible. No outing yourselves, you hear me?" Sejin tells them. 

"Of course, manager hyung," San says with a salute while Wooyoung waves to him with a huge smile on his face.

Some of Sejin's practiced seriousness fades. "Have fun boys. But not too much fun," he says before pressing down on the accelerator. The couple watches the back of the van travel further away until it disappears altogether.

The walk to the beach feels like freedom.

"I still can't believe you bought this," Wooyoung says in an awe as they stand in front of a fancy looking beach house. "Our golden maknae really must have so much money."

"Broke now," San coughs into his fist, but Wooyoung doesn't notice because he's still looking awestruck at the house. With a fond snort the younger picks up their suitcases in one hand and walks up to the front door pulling out a small silver key out of his pocket. 

San struggles to get the door open for nearly a whole minute. Wooyoung notices that his hands are shaking. He's decides against commenting on it. After a few more tries they finally get inside, and Wooyoung gasps. 

The inside of the house is just as perfect as the outside. It's cute, bright, and homey, obviously a place meant for couples. Wooyoung wishes that they never had to leave.

"Do you like it?" San looks somewhat shy.

But Wooyoung only nods enthusiastically, chasing away his worries. "It's amazing San."

San smiles at his answer. "It has air conditioning and is remote compared to the other beach houses here. We can truly be alone here. No filters needed." 

"Thanks for bringing me here." 

"Why wouldn't I bring you with me? Wooyoung, I bought this just for us," San says shyly.

Wooyoung motions him nearer. "Come here, you deserve kisses."

San rolls his eyes, but presses close immediately, and holds Wooyoung's face to his as he peppers soft kisses against his lips with a pleased hum. Soft honey pillows, San thinks to himself. 

Wooyoung smiles, reaching to cup San's face in his hands as well, enthusiastically continuing when the younger stops.

"Mm, I love you so much," he murmurs between kisses. "You're so good to me," kiss. "I'm so lucky to have you, San," Wooyoung whispers against his lips. 

He smiles when he hears San give a whine in response. The younger is a sucker for praise just as much as he is.

Again, he wants to comment. Maybe at least tease a little. He doesn't get a chance to because San starts kissing him harder than before. 

As an automatic reflex, Wooyoung goes lax against him, and San pulls him closer, melding their lips together. He tilts his head, nose pressing against Wooyoung's cheek and slips his tongue inside of Wooyoung's warm mouth with a low and hungry moan, kissing him almost ravenously as his hands roam up and down his body. Wooyoung pulls away to breathe, pulse quickening. "Fuck." 

"Yeah?" San asks, pupils already dangerously blown as he corners him against the wall, tucking against his smaller form. 

"How are you so fucking intense?" Wooyoung groans as San's eager kisses travel down his neck.

San chuckles and squeezes at Wooyoung's hips. "Do you not understand how much you drive me crazy, hyung? You and your beautiful, sexy self." 

After a moment, he pouts. "Also we haven't made love for a while, so there's that too."

Wooyoung giggles at that, and San pulls back to smile at him innocently, not realizing Wooyoung has plans for them already forming in his mind. 

"I love you too, Wooyoung. So much." 

Wooyoung smiles sweetly, nipping San's lips and sucking the bottom into his mouth, tugging at San's hair and pushing it off his forehead. San gasps and Wooyoung licks in, sucking on his tongue as well. 

"Sanie," Wooyoung calls in an airy moan. "I want you, right now."

The younger growls at his words, and he snaps, done with repetitive foreplay that's been going on for the past week. He hauls Wooyoung up with his hands under his thighs, hurriedly carrying him to the bed with one hand on the back of Wooyoung's head to keep their faces together, both of them moaning into each other's mouths as they go. 

Wooyoung's set down carefully, but the way San yanks both their shoes off isn't. The younger peels away their socks next, and his nail digs into the side of Wooyoung's foot by accident in his eagerness. He stands up and tears his shirt over his head.

Giggling, Wooyoung pushes himself unnecessarily far up the large bed. San slowly crawls after Wooyoung with lustful, hooded eyes. Wooyoung lets out a gasp of arousal as San's hands cup under his knees, San finally tugging Wooyoung down till he's under him. Wooyoung finds himself happily overwhelmed by him as usual. The younger is just so... 

"Where do you think you're going, baby?" San asks, gaze piercing as he pins Wooyoung down by his hips, tongue darting out over his lips. Wooyoung shivers, and San gives him a heart stopping smirk.

Wooyoung feels likes he really might die from his heart exploding as the other man slithers closer.

Large hands wind into his hair, and pouty lips slide against his lovingly, yet sensual, and his willing body presses up against Wooyoung's from head to toe.

With a hand holding his jaw nice and sweet, San tips Wooyoung's head back to kiss him deeper, hotly savoring the taste of his mouth as he licks through it salaciously. 

Wooyoung nearly chokes from arousal as San uses the tip of his tongue to trace the shape of his lips. San sucks Wooyoung's lower lip and leaves few nibbles across it before pushing his tongue past his lips again, the kiss beginning to turn a little sloppy.

While San seems contented with kissing the sense out of him, Wooyoung wants more.

"San," Wooyoung gasps, struggling to speak amidst the younger's amorous kisses. "I'm so hard right now. Wanna do something about that?"

San's grip tightens. He pulls back, his teeth digging into his lower lip as he nods enthusiastically, scrambling to fumble with the button of Wooyoung's jeans, but Wooyoung pushes his hands away. 

"Nu uh, babe. You said a couple of weeks ago that you wanted me to dom you, right?" 

"Yes," San's plea comes out high and reedy. His heart thumps with excitement at the prospect of Wooyoung doing this for him. He's confessed a lot to his gentle boyfriend, voicing his desire to try being man handled and treated roughly in bed. Was today the day it'd finally happen? 

He leans in again, but the other pushes him away.

"We aren't making love tonight," Wooyoung says, and San's feeling ready to throw a hissy fit or have a really good cry, but then Wooyoung's palm presses down hard on his crotch. San jumps, legs tensing. 

"Tonight I'm going to fuck you hard. You are going to be my good Sanie and listen to what I say. You will take everything I give you without complaint, unless if it's absolutely too much for you. Do you understand?"

With wide eyes San nods. They were really doing this. 

Wooyoung smiles, and gives San a small kiss. "What safe word do you want to use, San?" 

San's brain, previously working itself to near to combustion, freezes. He honestly hadn't thought this far. 

"Um, whatever you choose is fine?" he tries.

"No San, we need something you won't forget in the moment, just in case. You need to decide." 

Probably due to reading too much fanfiction, San's brain could only pull up one word. "Red." 

"Red means stop then," Wooyoung agrees. "Lay back and relax." 

San freezes, seemingly nervous, but eventually lies down on his back with a small blush. 

Wooyoung grins, cupping San through his pants. San jumps a little. 

"I can feel you twitching already," Wooyoung purrs, trailing a finger around the area where the head of San's cock is. The touch is feather light. It's not nearly enough through the layers of fabric. 

The younger groans in displeasure when Wooyoung pulls his hand away completely. Wooyoung only smiles at him innocently as he smooths his palms down his solid chest, ever the tease.

"Baby, please," San pleads, fidgety as Wooyoung's fingers brush delicately across his ribs and abs. "Your clothes."

"What about them?" 

"Take 'em off. Wanna see you so badly." 

"Yeah?" Wooyoung grins. "Then take them off for me." 

Lightning quick, San sits up and rids Wooyoung of his shirt. San's mouth immediately finds its place against Wooyoung's collarbone, and Wooyoung chokes in surprise. 

He's tugged down as San kisses his neck next, the younger's teeth nibbling at his skin. One of his thumbs rub Wooyoung's nipple in tender circles, while his other hand gently gropes his ass.

San moans, sucking at the base of his neck needily.

Wooyoung refuses the urge to simply melt from his boyfriends touches. He's the one who's supposed to be in charge. That's what San still wants. His actions were just a result of his lovable enthusiasm. 

With those thoughts in mind, Wooyoung grabs a fist full of the younger's hair and yanks San's head back just as he gets close to Wooyoung's lips. San gasps as he's forced to look up at Wooyoung again. 

There's something in his hyung's eyes, something that makes him whine softly, along with how sharply his hair is being tugged.

"Hyung," comes the moan from his kiss swollen lips. 

"I told you to get me undressed, not to kiss and touch all over me," Wooyoung scolds . "Disobedient boyfriends don't get kisses." 

San whines pitifully at that, already so deep inside their own head space. 

"Wooyoungie hyung," He looks up at Wooyoung with big, shining eyes. "I need kisses. I wanna touch you." 

"No. You will keep your hands and your lips to yourself for the rest of the night," Wooyoung says with a tone of finality.

Tears spring to San's eyes, and Wooyoung thinks he may be overdoing his rules. He knows how much the younger likes being affectionate both in and out of the bedroom.

He could keep it like this knowing that they have a safe word if San couldn't handle it. But no, Wooyoung doesn't want it to come to that. Maybe he should be a soft dom?

"Be good for me and I'll reconsider," He says gently to soothe the younger. 

San pouts tearfully, but offers no objections. "Yes, hyung." 

"Good," Wooyoung murmurs to him, leaning closer as if ready to kiss him anyways. San's eyes go wide at his approach, and his breath puffs out in excited gasps, mouth going slightly ajar in welcome and eyes becoming dreamy.

Instead of actually kissing him, Wooyoung decides to be a tease. He gives the plump bottom lip offered to him a careful bite, and San moans quietly, brows furrowing. Wooyoung licks at the spot he bit, and he pulls away when San readily sticks out his tongue. 

"Hyung," San whines, pouting more deeply this time.

"What?" Wooyoung asks innocently.

"Kiss me." 

"Okay," With a finger Wooyoung turns San's face to the side and smatters kisses against his neck. 

San complains even through his harsh breaths. "Not like that, I meant— oh-" 

" You complain, yet you're trying to hump me. It must feel good then," Wooyoung smugly whispers against his skin and gives it small nibbles. 

Wooyoung backs away so he's out of reach of San's hips that seek friction for his hard cock. Which is sadly still covered up. They'll have to fix that soon.

Wooyoung stands to grab the lube he knows for certain San brought. He finds it in the small pocket of the younger's huge ass backpack. 

"Pants off, Sanie." 

San does him one better. Swift as he can manage to he takes off not only his sweatpants, but his boxers as well. His cock slaps up against his stomach, red and swollen, and he lets out a whimper. Wooyoung licks his lips.

"Yours too?" San asks shyly with hopefulness shining in his eyes. 

Wooyoung wants to squeal. He gives in and pushes both his jeans and boxers down his thighs then steps out of them. He hears San groan from the bed. 

Wooyoung smirks, swaying his hips a little as he slowly walks to the bed. He feels a bit ridiculous as his cock bobs out in the open, but San looks fucked out by just looking at him, and Wooyoung feels wonderfully worshipped by his gaze alone.

Wooyoung settles down at the end of the bed. He sits back on his heels with San watching him like a hawk. Wooyoung brings a hand down to grip his cock, stroking himself slow and tight. He lets out an exaggerated moan, and San's hips rise from the bed, thighs tensing. 

"Down," Wooyoung orders. 

All the tension leaves the younger's thighs as he drops his ass back against the bed with a held back whimper. 

"Min," he tries again, making grabby hands at him. 

Wooyoung shakes his head resolutely, pinching San's nipple in reprimand. "I'm in charge, San." 

Those words seem to do something to San. His eyes go half lidded while he licks his lips. "Fuck yes, baby." 

Wooyoung actually snickers at that. "You've really wanted this, huh? Thought you liked calling the shots, enjoyed having me under you." 

"Like both," San replies, looking impatient. "What I don't like is not being able to touch you. I wanna make you feel good." 

"You are making me feel good," Wooyoung says. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, oh." 

"So you like this too?" San inquires carefully.

"Yes. I love seeing you a whining, moaning mess under me." 

San flushes pink. "Alright," he says with a nod, a clear signal for him to continue as he stares fixated at his boyfriend.

Wooyoung's own gaze darkens. "Lay down, hands above your head, feet flat on the bed," he orders. 

San blinks out of his haze for a second, trying to understand and perform all the orders at once. He takes too long and Wooyoung slaps his thigh. "Feet flat on the bed," he growls the last command again. 

San let's out a thin whine, finally getting himself together. He bends his knees until his feet are resting on the bed. Wooyoung hums in approval. He pushes at San's feet so they sit wider apart, giving himself a nice view of the younger's cock and his-

"Woah!" Wooyoung exclaims, in both surprise and curiosity. Because where he expected to be San's puckered entrance, he instead unexpectedly finds something buried inside of his hole. 

It's a plug. Black. Sleek and shiny. The sight makes Wooyoung stutter for a second. Then he reaches down to part his cheeks further to inspect more closely.

"Pretty," he compliments and San turns a few shades darker, mumbling a shy thank you. 

Wooyoung has to admit that it's nice to have the younger like this. Open to Wooyoung, literally and figuratively, and waiting for, anticipating his next move. 

Wooyoung sits still though and stares at the toy inside of his boyfriend for a little while longer. San notices the prolonged attention, involuntarily clenching around the plug inside him as he tenses slightly, and it sinks in deeper. 

Fuck, he's so hot. 

"You look so sexy like this. You had this in you the whole way here, right?" he asks, hands gliding down and gripping San's fleshy thighs, still admiring him.

San lets out a keen at the praise, and he quickly nods his head. He opens his legs wider and tilts his hips. "Yes, yes. For you." 

"Hmm," Wooyoung thinks for a second. "I think you're lying." 

San goes to protest and Wooyoung puts a finger to his lips. 

"Hush, San. You must believe that hyung is stupid, huh?" 

San's eyes widen at his words, the man clearly wondering what he means. 

"I know you didn't do this just for me," Wooyoung gestures at the plug. "You're just so needy, San. I bet you needed something in your hole so you wouldn't jump me at any second like the desperate little minx you are, right?" 

San looks down and is unable to meet his eyes, blush now all the way down to his chest. It's the confirmation Wooyoung needs. 

He bites into a pale thigh and San lets out a yelp, hands poised midair as if to grab at Wooyoung. He catches himself before he makes that mistake, bringing his hands to the pillow under his head and grips onto the cotton pillowcase instead. 

"So good for me," Wooyoung praises him, his efforts to obey not going unnoticed. San sighs contentedly, looking at Wooyoung like he makes the earth rotate.

God Wooyoung just wanted to eat him up. It's with that thought that he worms his way back up to latch onto a pebbled nipple. 

Wooyoung knows how sensitive San is. But that doesn't mean he's going to go easy on him. He's determined to pull every trick he can think of to make San go wilder then he already has. 

San let's out a loud moan at the first suck, toes curling into the sheets. Wooyoung smirks, twirling his tongue around the nub repeatedly in quick, precise movements that make the younger weak. 

They make eye contact, and San shivers.

"Fucking god, baby," he pants, holding a fist to his mouth to muffle his sounds when Wooyoung switches to his other nipple and increases the amount of suction.

Wooyoung's not pleased at the younger trying to hide his moans. He gives San's nipple a sharp bite. "Let me hear you," he growls against his chest. 

Obediently, San moves the offending hand back to his pillow. 

Wooyoung grins as he suckles at his nipple, taking the other between his fingers and gently pinching it. San let's out a sob, thighs shaking as he blubbers incoherently, and Wooyoung briefly wonders if San can cum like this. Probably, likewise to when the younger got off to Wooyoung fucking his face. 

But Wooyoung can explore that possibility another time. Maybe tomorrow. 

Right now though he wants a taste of where the younger needs him the most.

"Turn around, babe. All fours." 

San listens and swiftly flips himself over, body thrumming with excitement as Wooyoung leans forward to kiss the small of his back. He mewls, shaking his hips as if to hurry Wooyoung up. It only earns him a solid smack to the ass. 

San whimpers as pain mixes in with pleasure when Wooyoung sprinkles kisses on the spot he hit, the skin hot and already turning a beautiful shade of pink. 

"Be still, okay?" Wooyoung mutters, sucking gently at the side of San's waist, near the start of his hip. San has to fight back a shudder. 

Wooyoung grunts, reeling his hand back and bringing it down on the untouched cheek, his palm cracking against it harder than the first making San cry out at the sting.

"Answer, or you won't be getting what you want tonight."

"Y-Yes, hyung. I'll stay still. Please." 

"Please what?" 

"Please take care of me." 

Wooyoung softens at that, rubbing San's back as he trembles. "I will, babe. But you need to listen." 

"Okay," San answers obediently, and Wooyoung feels himself get harder. 

They both hiss when Wooyoung has San's ass in his palms. Wooyoung squeezes the twin cheeks, loving the way they fit in his hands. 

San's got a really nice ass. Not as thick or as iconic as Wooyoung's, but it's still something to be treasured.

While muscular like the rest of San, there's enough fat on top of the muscle for his asscheeks to spill through the gaps between Wooyoung's fingers. They're cute, perky, and soft to the touch.

Wooyoung groans as he parts San's cheeks, and he's gifted once again with the lewd sight of his boyfriend's hole stretched around the plug. He pushes San's asscheeks together before he pulls them apart again. He does this several times until he feels somewhat satisfied then proceeds to let them go to watch them jiggle together deliciously. 

He leans forward to murmur against San's ear, "So fucking sexy," nipping and sucking the lobe into his mouth. He feels accomplished when San whines.

"You want it so badly, don't you?" Wooyoung taunts, thumbing at the rim while kissing between his shoulder blades. 

"Yes!" San turns his head to look back, eyes pleading. 

"That's another reason you've got that plug in. Wanted dick as soon as you could get it," It's not a question, but a statement that San can't even deny.

The younger man hides his pink face in a pillow, and Wooyoung decides to relent for now as he sets to getting the toy out. He reaches down to grab it by the base and slowly pulls on the plug until it pops free, the younger whining for him. 

San's hole rapidly clenches as soon as it's been emptied, as if searching for something else to fill him. 

Wooyoung can take care of that. 

San is about to pout or cry, do something to get his way, when suddenly he feels short breaths against his hole. He moans before Wooyoung even has his mouth on him. 

A wet tongue runs flat and wide over his hole and San sighs blissfully, resting his head over his crossed arms as he lets his chest completely rest on the bed. Wooyoung doesn't even notice, too lost in the wonders of his ass. 

Wooyoung tastes what must be banana flavored lube. He can't say he's surprised. San loves banana. The artificial flavoring actually tastes good and it makes Wooyoung even hungrier. 

Wooyoung puckers his lips against San's hole and sucks hard. San jerks forward, and Wooyoung pulls him back, separating from his ass as he gives him multiple soft smacks on each cheek, the light spanking entirely done for the purpose of seeing San's ass jiggle again. 

San moans when Wooyoung soon dives back in, tongue flicking against his entrance before going directly inside of his hole. Thanks to how stretched out he is from the plug the slick muscle breaches him easily, sliding in so wet and good that San can't help the way he squirms. 

Wooyoung ignores it, firmly holding San's ass apart as he slowly fucks his tongue in and out of him. 

"Fuck baby, that's so good," San keens, wiggling around unintentionally.

Wooyoung chuckles and pulls back to mouth over his hole. "You taste amazing...hold yourself open for me so I can fuck you better."

San groans, reaching back immediately to pry his ass apart. 

"Perfect," Wooyoung purrs, hooking his thumbs to the sides of San's rim, spreading his hole as he plunges his tongue inside of him again, moaning against his ass as he buries his face in. 

San is moaning into the sheets, unstable as his thighs quiver and tremble at each flick of the greedy tongue inside of him. Wooyoung eats San's ass like it's his last meal, licking in like he's starving. The banana lube was for sure a win. Wooyoung pulls back after a minute, his jaw aching, but he's still determined to continue his feast.

San moans at the slow, dragging licks over his hole, resisting the urge to grind back onto that slippery tongue. He stays still like Wooyoung's told him to. Even when Wooyoung sucks at his hole so hard he sees stars.

Wooyoung groans, moving his tongue back inside to messily fuck it him with it again. He's so eager, but it's easy to tell that his mouth is getting tired.

Wooyoung thrusts in a hand full of more times and stops to pant for air.

"Please," San finally whimpers as he's given the chance to think. "Want you inside already."

Wooyoung presses kisses along San's entrance.

"Mhm, my Sanie wants to get fucked?" He asks, blowing air against San's hole.

"Yes," San grits out, close to sinking his fingers inside of himself for relief. Though he'd much rather have Wooyoung's thickness in him instead. His mouth waters just thinking about it. "Please, quit teasing me. I can't take it." 

"So pretty and depserate..." 

San squeezes his eyes shut, butt tilting up. "Come on, baby. Come on. Want it. Come on..." he whines on repeat, showing the eagerness Wooyoung loves so much. 

"You sure you're ready?" Wooyoung purrs, pressing a kiss to the swell of his ass. San moans.

"Yes. I'm sure, baby. I'm...fuck, I need you."

"Beg for it properly." 

"Need your cock, Wooyoungie. Need it, need it," San cries. "Please, just put it in now. Jus' fucking shove your fucking cock right into my tiny hole!" 

Wooyoung curses, grabbing the lube to slick himself up. He lines his leaking cock up to San's hole, and he pushes inside of him. He grasps his boyfriend's ass tightly in both hands to watch as he sinks in, mouth going slack, and his brows furrow at the heat, the tightness. 

San gasps in both pain and pleasure, the plug not big enough to fully prepare him for something the size of Wooyoung's dick entering him at once, but he embraces the burn, shuddering as Wooyoung groans right next to his ear at the delicious sensation of being buried inside the younger. 

"Fuck, your asshole feels tight as hell. You alright, babe?" 

San whimpers his affirmation, too worked up to wait. Wooyoung turns the younger's face to press their lips together in a deep kiss. San moans into the lip lock, opening his mouth for Wooyoung to suck on his tongue. 

Wooyoung starts to slowly grind his cock inside of him. Sweet moans continuously drip from San's mouth as Wooyoung's cock retreats a little before shifting deeply back inside as he swivels his hips. 

"More, pl-please," San pleads, arching his back wantonly and sticking his ass out as far as possible. 

Wooyoung grunts, pulling out further than before and slamming back inside, skin smacking loudly from the force.

San sobs, trying to thrust back onto his cock faster. "Yes, just like that, baby. Fuck."

Wooyoung groans above him, gripping his hips tight as he continues to thrust into him, body practically making a cacoon.

San decides that he loves getting fucked like this. Despite knowing that he's bigger and stronger than Wooyoung this position makes him feel small and vulnerable.

Wooyoung pulls away from San's back to sit up. 

"Gonna make you feel good," Wooyoung promises, hips snapping faster and harder with each thrust, until he's properly fucking him the way the younger wants.

Wooyoung watches his cock disappear into the tightness of San's ass, only to reappear, slick and wet from lube. 

San gasps and moans loudly as Wooyoung's dick slides inside him over and over again, the steady pace he's set making his nerves tingle pleasantly. Wooyoung shifts a little and his next thrust nails his prostate. 

Wooyoung lets out a quiet moan when he feels San tighten around his cock, the fit between them even more snug than before. 

Was the younger close already? 

Before he can even ask, San's body gives an answer, the younger jerking forward with an almost painfully loud moan of his name. His hole squeezes tighter around Wooyoung's cock, and Wooyoung tries in earnest to keep from salivating all over the place. Meanwhile, something dark and heavy builds in his chest as he watches his boyfriend fall apart while he's inside of him.

After a minute, San's body finally relaxes a little. He can't fully ease up though, not with Wooyoung's cock still sitting deeply inside of him. It's almost too much. Especially when Wooyoung moves again.

San's sweaty, weak body collapses forward from both the sudden movement and the overstimulation, Wooyoung's cock slipping out of him with a wet squelch. He peers back at Wooyoung with wet, confused eyes as he lies prone on the bed, and shivers at the ravenous desire he finds there. He knows his boyfriend is about to destroy him in the best ways possible. 

When Wooyoung is on top, he usually opts to finish in San's mouth if the younger came too early. Some days on his thighs.

Today isn't either of those days.

Without any warning, Wooyoung spreads San's legs apart into a near split and slams home. 

"Ngh, fuck." San squirms around the cock as he's roughly filled up again, unsure if he wants to grind backwards or escape. 

Wooyoung pulls out and thrusts forward, and San decides to just stay still as Wooyoung continues to fuck him, indulging in how helpless and submissive he feels. He lets out another yelp at particularly harsh thrust, gritting his teeth and whimpering weakly as Wooyoung uses him for his own pleasure. 

"Fuck yes. Take it, babe. Take my cock!" Wooyoung growls from above, watching as San's fingers dig into the bedding, relishing how well the younger's ass fits around him.

With the older's words San is already starting to get hard again. 

Wooyoung knows, can see him squirming once again and a need to possess and own takes over. 

"This," Wooyoung punctuates the word with a hard thrust. "Your little hole is mine to use," he grovels dangerously against San's ear, hips fucking deeply into him. 

San licks his dry lips and shakily replies. "Y-Yes." 

Wooyoung tugs San's face to his, their lips brushing as he speaks. "Tell me." 

"M-My little hole is yours to use," he hiccups. "Use it well, baby. Please." 

"Fuck..." Wooyoung curses as the younger begs. He smashes their lips together in as messy, biting kiss. San moans wantonly into his mouth, both their bodies now moving together for one purpose, to the same destination of bliss.

"You feel so good, Sanie," Wooyoung whispers heatedly into his mouth. "Gonna fill you up good with my cum. Hyung is so close." 

San mewls, nearly delirious as his cock rubs against the bedsheets with each grind of Wooyoung's hips. 

"Y-Yes. Fill me," San purrs, purposely squeezing his walls around him, and he lets out a grunt at the added tightness.

"What a tight little ass," Wooyoung grits out, sitting up, and starts pounding into him with little wet claps. San dissolves into a mess of keens and broken cries.

"That good?" Wooyoung teases.

San shakily nods, body jolting forward with each thrust.

Suddenly, Wooyoung completely stops and San whines in protest. 

"Show me how much you like it then. Work for it babe," Wooyoung purrs, kneading his asscheek with a smirk. 

"Hate you so much," San growls, but he doesn't hesitate. He slowly adjusts so he's on his knees. Bracing his elbows on the bed, San begins to work his dancer hips, lifting himself nearly all the way off of Wooyoung's cock and rocking back down to make it refill him. He repeats this, whining and getting more desperate when he can't find his prostate. 

Wooyoung gives a low whistle, cupping San's asscheek softly while the younger fucks back on him, his other hand placed behind himself to keep from falling backwards as he watches the younger begin a sensual roll back and forth over his cock. 

"Yeah, ride me, baby. So fucking sexy," Wooyoung lets his head tip back, moaning in ecstasy as he feels San's hot walls clenching down on his cock again. 

"Bounce it, San. Bounce that pretty ass," he encourages him while stroking his side. 

San listens obediently, getting up on his hands to start slamming down harder while trying to simultaneously locate his sweet spot, slaps of skin now being heard loud and clear throughout the room. 

It's unreal, seeing San like this. Park Wooyoung is one lucky man to be able to experience this.

"Ah, yes." Wooyoung hisses, hips jumping from the bed to meet him now, unable to resist the sight and sensation of San's velvety walls clamped tightly around his throbbing dick. He easily finds the younger's prostate and the man moans loudly as he jabs into the spot. Wooyoung brings his hand down on San's ass with harsh slap, satisfied when a red hand print is left behind. 

San blubbers out a mix of pleas and moans as he comes, leaving another load on the bed sheets. Wooyoung keeps fucking into San, not far off from following him. Balls tightening, he finishes inside with a low groan as he pulsates wildly, slowly grinding to ride out both their orgasms to their full potential. 

After a few moments, he slowly pulls out with a slick pop. His hot cum immediately begins to drip out of San. Wooyoung curses and rushes to their small bathroom. He grabs a wash cloth, wetting it then squeezing out a majority of the water before returning to San. 

Wooyoung wipes at the mess between the younger's ass and thighs, cooing in a soft voice how good he is. 

San only answers with a hum, the younger wearing an expression of bliss at the moment. 

Wooyoung chuckles and sets the wash cloth aside once he's done. 

Because he's perverted, Wooyoung spreads San's ass to see the aftermath of their fucking. And it's a beautiful thing to see San's flushed red rim as it continues twitching almost seductively as if it has a mind of its own.

As does Wooyoung's mouth apparently.

Without a thought, he presses a sloppy kiss against San's fucked out hole. 

"Wooyoung..." San automatically moans and pushes back against his face, getting him worked up again. 

Liquid heat fills Wooyoung's veins. Fuck, he wants him.

He sits up, and groans when he realizes that he's grown near to fully hard again. Grabbing his erection by the shaft, he pumps himself a few times then presses the drooling red head against San's flushed hole, eyes glazing over as his entrance contacts against him briefly, so soft and pretty. It looks to him that the rim is starting to shrink back to its original appearance already. Wooyoung aches to fuck it wide open again. He wants to have him gaping.

He teases himself first, circling his cockhead there and rubbing a mess of precum against the tight entrance. San hums listlessly in response, still slumped forward and doesn't notice that Wooyoung's picked up the lube again. Wooyoung strokes his shaft to thoroughly spread the lube, not wanting the slide to be to dry. Soon grows tired of not being inside of him and pushes forward into his hole.

The head pops in, and the younger seems to finally comprehend what's about to happen just as Wooyoung lets out a soft groan behind him. San's body tenses. He reaches a hand back to press against Wooyoung's stomach. 

"Hyung, wh-what-" 

Wooyoung grabs his wrist and pins it against the bed. The movement makes his cock breach in further and San squeaks. 

"You'll take what I give you," Wooyoung hisses the reminder against his ear. He breaks character for a moment to whisper even quieter. "Can you go one more time for me, love?"

To his surprise, San looks a little disappointed. "Baby, I never used our safe word, did I? Fucking dom me, take me again if you want to." 

Wooyoung growls and smacks the side of his thigh sharply. San lets out a short cry.

"That's how you speak to me, huh? Fine then, I'll fuck you until you're begging me to stop," He whispers just for the younger man, who wiggles his hips almost eagerly.

Wooyoung swallows thickly. He puts a pillow under San's hips so his ass will rest higher than the rest of him when he lays down. San won't be allowed to move anyways. Wooyoung pushes him over the pillow.

Adjusting San's legs so they rest closer together, Wooyoung straddles the back of them. A raw sense of power fills him. Wooyoung discovers that he quite likes the feeling. He likes feeling like he's entitled to fuck San's ready asshole all he wants.

Aligning himself, he pushes into him, eyes rolling into the back of his head at how much pleasure he feels in this situation. Knowing he isn't going to be able to orgasm for quite a long time makes this even better. He's going to absolutely ruin the younger until he's satisfied.

San whines quietly as he's gradually filled up by the girthy cock once again. Wooyoung's hips end up flush against his ass and San whimpers. The new position allows Wooyoung's cock to reach deeper inside of him. 

"Feel so full," he mewls. 

Wooyoung pulls out slowly, each inch of him sliding out till only the tips remains inside. Then he slams in hard with a loud smacking sound, the force enough to send San forward and off the pillow with a shout. Wooyoung roughly tugs the younger back to the base of his cock.

"Holy shit," croaks San.

"Mmmhm," Wooyoung purrs. "Gonna pound your cute butt as if I hate you." 

"Fuck," the younger breaths, eyes squeezing shut at his words. He wants that too. He wants to see how hard Wooyoung can go. 

With one hand on the bed and the other on the small of the younger's back to keep him in place, Wooyoung brings his hips back and snaps them down again, the bed creaking in protest. His pelvis makes a hash slapping sound with every thrust against the younger's rear as the man under him emits a string of high grunts in time with his thrusts. 

"Oh goddamn it, your ass feels so damn good, San," he moans. "Hot asshole is all mine to fuck."

Slightly leaning forward, Wooyoung lets more of his weight settle over his hands to leverage himself so he can fuck San harder. 

His hole is so tight and warm that Wooyoung never wants to pull out. He just wants to keep his cock buried inside of him forever.

San lets out a scream as one of Wooyoung's thrusts hits his prostate. Wooyoung notices and aims for that spot, the thick head of his cock eventually bashing against it every time he slams forward. His heavy balls slap against the younger's wet puffy hole and pernium lewdly, and he's groans with carnal pleasure. 

"Look so pretty all stretched out. Your little hole just swallows me up."

With his prostate getting abused so good San can't even hope to last long. The way Wooyoung's talking to him and letting out raspy grunts above him isn't helping either. The younger braces himself for the sensitivity. 

Wooyoung growls hungrily when he feels the younger clenching around him. "Oh g-god, Sanie...you're gonna come on my cock again for me already?" he moans, thrusts picking up speed. "Such a perfect little slut for my dick. Fucking love it," he says, slapping his ass and thrusting harsher, determined to fuck him senseless.

San sobs, thighs shaking as another orgasm washes over him. Wooyoung growls and shoves his cock inside of the magma hot fluttering walls repeatedly, forcefully milking him. "Fuck babe, your perfect little hole is sucking me in so so well."

San's hole becomes searing in tightness as he tries to get away from his thrusts. It's a mistake. One that earns him a particularly cruel smack on both asscheeks. San flinches at the pain. 

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Wooyoung growls, echoing his words from earlier. "Bring that fucking ass back here right now," he orders, leaving no room for any arguments.

San whimpers as Wooyoung pulls him back to his designated spot between his knees. Letting out a dry sob, he clenches astoundingly tight to keep him out when Wooyoung attempts to fully enter him again and he gets stuck halfway in. 

Wooyoung chokes on his breath and refuses the itching desire to just force his way in. Instead, he runs his palm soothingly across the younger's back. "Relax, babe," he bends forward to lay kisses all over the skin before him. "I know you can do it."

After a long moment San melts with a small, submissive whine and Wooyoung sighs in relief as he is finally able to move freely. 

"There you go. Just let that cock in, baby...just like that, Sanie," he murmurs, slowly thrusting to help him adjust to all the sensations. Something almost impossible at this point. "Open up that ass for hyung the whole damn night," Wooyoung moans quietly at his own words, sitting up as his arousal urges him to just take and take. 

He pulls almost all the way out until only his tip remains inside, then drives back into him. San clenches weakly, turning his head to look back at him with teary eyes before glancing down where they're connected.

Wooyoung grabs a hold of San's shoulder to keep him where he wants him and continues ramming into his ass with a ravenous moan, abs tightening with the effort as he roughly kneads a pink cheek.

After a few more sharp thrusts to his oversensitive prostrate the stimulation is starting to feel simply like it's too much.

"N-No. Too much," San gasps out, body shaking like a leaf.

"Safe word?" Wooyoung manages to grit out, secretly hoping the younger won't use it. Taking him like this feels amazing. 

San shakes his head even as his body still struggles to accept the stimulation. "No. Don't wanna." 

Something inside of Wooyoung hardens. "No? That means you can take it then. Stop fucking squirming." 

Like magic, San stills from under him. 

Wooyoung groans, slamming in deeper and harder. He buries himself into San's unbelievably tight warmth in a desperate rhythm, and the younger whines at each dizzying slip of his boyfriend's cock inside of him, at Wooyoung reducing him to just a hole to fuck. 

"Take it like a good slut, San. You were made to be taken apart by my cock like this," pausing, Wooyoung leans down to whisper his words against San's ear, biting and sucking the lobe into his mouth, "I own your tight fucking ass right now. I'm gonna fill you over and over again. Have this gorgeous hole all loose and sloppy with my cum. Then I'm gonna slide that plug back inside of you to keep it all in till the next time." 

San whimpers and Wooyoung smirks lustfully. "Isn't that nice of me, babe?" Chest against his back, holding him close, Wooyoung ruts into him, movements short and hard.

Despite himself, San lets a strained moan, forgetting all about answering the question. Wooyoung reaches down and gives his nipple a harsh twist as punishment. "I asked you a question, San." 

San gasps and hisses at the pain from his chest, not sure if he likes it or not. He nods desperately. "Yes, you're nice." 

"Say, 'thank you, hyung'." 

"Th-Thank you, hyung. Thank you, hyung." 

Wooyoung smiles and kisses the top of San's shoulders. "So sweet and good for me," Wooyoung sits up. He eyes San's fluttering hole sucking him inside and admires how the soft wet rim clings to him every time he pulls out.

"And so sexy."

With those spoken words he switches back to the rough and deep pace from before, slamming into the puffy hole. San yelps in surprise, scrambling onto his hands shakily when Wooyoung tugs on his hair.

"You're so needy for my dick. Only mine, right." 

San nods, knows that it's true. He loves getting fucked by Wooyoung so much. He's addicted to how huge his boyfriend sits inside of him, how wide he stretches his hole open. He loves that it'll leave his ass feeling a bit achy the next day from how rough he's gotten. San's a slut for it all. He would give up all of his beloved white t-shirts if it would mean he could be sexually intimate with Wooyoung forever. He'd burn them himself.

San's hard cock slaps up against his stomach pitifully with every thrust from Wooyoung. Even now when he's feeling a mix of pain and pleasure, San can still come untouched from Wooyoung's cock paving it's way inside of him. 

He shrieks, mewls, or whines from every thrust. A few minutes like this goes by, and San's unbearably close but desperately trying to hold it back. He's somewhat sure that Wooyoung will make good on his promise of fucking San until he comes again. At least without the use of their safe word.

But as another couple of minutes tick by, San can't contain it any longer. A curious part of him doesn't want to anyways. Part of him wants to be absolutely wrecked.

Both men know when San finds his release a fourth time. Barely any cum drips out from the younger's long neglected cock. San trembles and whimpers, hips shaking from side to side.

Wooyoung pays no mind as he continues with thrusting into him, the younger clenching around him hard in response.

Feeling those walls molding tighter to his cock has Wooyoung gnashing his teeth together, and he only starts thrusting faster into the ruined hole with unbelievable stamina, hips thwacking against his ass.

"Ah! Oh, fuck..." San goes to move away from the punishing hips, trying to find relief even if it's brief. Wooyoung refuses to let him off his cock. With a hand pressing between San's shoulder blades to hold him down, Wooyoung keeps himself buried deep inside the heavenly goodness of San's hole and continues fucking into him. 

"Yes, I fucking love the way your hot ass clenches on my dick," he groans, pressing him tighter to the bed.

"I, W-Wooyoung-" San struggles to even speak, teeth clacking together with each of Wooyoung's thrusts, shuddering with overwhelming burning pleasure he meekly tries to avoid them when they hit his oversensitive prostate again. Wooyoung doesn't let him without their safeword, holding him down tighter to the bed and pounding out shattered moans and screams. 

"You're mine to pleasure, to love. Every part of you."

San squeezes his eyes shut, tears slipping from them anyways. It hurts, but it hurts so good at the same time. How is that possible? He groans at how impossibly turned on he is.

Wooyoung pounds into him without abandon. "I'm not fucking done with you yet, San," Wooyoung growls. "I still need this cock hole. I'm such a slut for you too. For you and your tight little ass, babe. Did you know that? So beautiful that I can't help it. Feel so damn good wrapped around my cock."

San feels like he might just break, sensing his own cock twitching weakly against his pillow. He can do nothing but relax, exhausted beyond belief from all the fucking and beside himself with disbelief that he's even slightly hard. At this point, he's just anticipating Wooyoung's release and how fulfilling it'll be for them both.

Wooyoung notices how limp San's body has gone. He's no longer putting up a fight against his thrusts, not even when he hits that special spot inside him despite the fact that it must be uncomfortable or even painful to some degree. 

But San is being good. Good and obedient.

Wooyoung groans, mind becoming scrambled as he fucks the younger with a new fervour, the younger letting out a high pitched wail. "That's right. Yes, fuck, give me your sweet sloppy cunt, San. You like this, right? I'll use you all night long. Gonna pound this little hole until you can't even move an inch."

It's just supposed to be dirty talk, but the thought is hot as hell to them both. 

When Wooyoung had fantasized about being with San or read fanfics about them he was always on the reviving end and San was always the dominant one. He never thought that one day he'd be fucking orgasms out of the younger. Yet here he is doing just that. 

"Just look at you. So gorgeous," Loving compliments continue to spill from Wooyoung's lips.

San is still as he can be on his knees, face down and ass up with his limp cock swinging uselessly, vision going blurry, mind blanking as Wooyoung gives it to him hard, cock drilling his ass deeply.

Wooyoung gives a low, deep groan when the younger's hole uncontrollably seizes around him again. Oh, he's going to make him scream. 

San whines in confusion as he feels Wooyoung slip out of him completely, leaving him feeling empty after having his cock inside for so long. "Wooyoung h-hyung, what-" Wooyoung nosing between his asscheeks shuts him up pretty quickly. San shudders when Wooyoung's lips press against his rim, warm tongue laving at the puffy flesh.

San grips the sheets in his hands, almost tearing them off the corners of the bed at this point as he feels the soft muscle wiggle inside of him. 

Wooyoung's tongue digs deeply into his boyfriend to feel all over the now looser walls of his hole and San grinds back against his face, utterly shameless.

Wooyoung sighs, content for the moment with giving the younger this soft sensual pleasure. "So good for me, San. All precious and pretty," He sucks softly at his rim just to hear him whine. "Taste so fucking sweet." He moans, kissing his hole lovingly.

Wooyoung prods a finger in along side his tongue, combining them for more pleasure. He gently taps it against San's prostate, and the boy let's out a shout, hips pushing back to get it deeper inside, only to move away from the pressure a moment later with a thin whine, torn between deciding if he wants it or not. "S-So much, b-baby. Nngh. I can't-" 

Wooyoung stops, sliding both finger and tongue out of him. He chuckles lightly. "If you can come again sweetheart, you're gonna come from my cock, and only my cock." 

The boy whimpers at more kisses being peppered against his hole.

Wooyoung gets into a squatted position behind San, feet planted on the bed with his knees on either side of him, and hurriedly pushes his cock back inside of his wet hole with a gratified moan. He waits a beat, then starts battering his hips into the younger. 

"Still so damn tight!" Wooyoung grits, looking down and relishing how the fat of San's ass claps against him every time he thrusts in.

And San's ready to cry actual tears because like this Wooyoung can go impossibly harder than before, cock mercilessly slamming through his canal as he throws all his weight into his thrusts, trying to pound his ass as deep as possible. 

"Oh my guuddd-"

Extra sensitive from just having Wooyoung's tongue inside of him, San screams at the unforgiving, powerful thrusts, scrambling forward towards the headboard. Wooyoung just follows him with a grip on his hips, feet leaving the bed from the savage force of his thrusts, practically jumping down into San's slick hole and sending the shrieking man face first into the sheets, the younger's knees threatening to slip from under him. Rough grunts repetitively burst from the older's throat as he plows San through the mattress.

"Wait, Wooyoungie. Not so hard. S'too much!" San cries out to him.

"No. Gimme that fucking ass baby," Wooyoung growls as he hammers into him greedily, fucking San dumb. "Take it in there, San, fucking take it-" He's heaving too much to talk, so he pauses for a moment to finish, bending forward and speaks directly against San's ear.

"You wanted dick so badly, now you've got it," he husks. "And you're gonna deal with it." 

San whimpers, and the older shivers from how pleased he is.

The way Wooyoung continues to use him is brutal, almost animalistic, fucking him so hard that his pelvis and San's asscheeks turn red from stinging slaps of skin on skin, the top of the bed hitting the wall as the younger squeaks and squeals. 

The way Wooyoung's fucking him is so violent, so ruthless, so-

Besides the painful burn, it's just so good, so good that San feels like he can't even breathe. Praise continuous spills from Wooyoung's mouth as he vigorously jack hammers in and out of his quivering asshole, drool dripping down San's chin as Wooyoung uses him like sex toy, ravaging his ass. 

"Look at you crying and drooling all over the place from my cock, yet your hole is taking it so well. You...god, you're absolutely perfect," Wooyoung babbles, egging him on.

San isn't even fully hard, yet can feel another orgasm approach. He blubbers and whines incoherently as he comes for the fifth time, tears rolling down his face. A dry orgasm accompanied by both pleasure and pain. Fortunately for him there's a bit more pleasure as Wooyoung rails him into the sheets. 

"Good. Fucking. Boy." Wooyoung grunts and snarls over him, fucking his ass in short harsh strokes as he nears his own orgasm.

"Please come," Are San's sniffled words amidst his whimpers and whines of sensitivity, nearly at the brink of using their safe word if things go on like this much longer.

It's the way he says those words, like a plea, that drives Wooyoung to insanity and he bucks forward, knocking him face first into the bed, not noticing the way the frame has splintered a bit.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come, gonna fill that tiny hole. Yes yes yes, clench it—holy fuck, Sanie!" he shouts, and San moans at the way Wooyoung loses it from the pleasure he feels.

Wooyoung collapses on top of him, hips stuttering as he comes hard inside of San's convulsing body, finishing with comparatively weak thrusts to those from before as he pumps his asshole full of hot cum like he'd promised to, barely hearing his whines and pleas to stop. He grabs the swell of San's asscheek in his right hand, his left elbow planted near the younger's head as his balls twitch and tighten from what has to be the most intense orgasm of his entire life.

Wooyoung kisses San's neck and shoulders, cooing against his ear as they both calm down. He goes to pull out, but the younger stills him with a whine.

"Don't wanna be empty." 

"The plug-" 

"No...want you. Just for a little bit."

"Okay, love."

A few minutes pass and Wooyoung realizes that he's somehow still achingly hard inside of the younger. Groaning in frustration, he slightly shifts his hips.

"Oh-my-god-please. Baby, I can't. Take it out! N-No more," San sighs tearfully. Somehow, Wooyoung knows that he really means it. 

With a pained grimace, Wooyoung slowly pulls out of San's tender hole, groaning at what a mess it is, gaping wide open and swollen red. His hard cock slaps against his stomach and the sound makes the younger giggle despite the fact that cum pooling out of his sore hole is going to waste. Wooyoung flushes at the sound of his laughter. 

Pushing aside the thought of Wooyoung's load and the plug, San slowly rolls onto his back, smiling up at him.

"C'mere," he beckons, opening his mouth. With a shaky moan, Wooyoung's climbs up, straddling San's face and wasting no time to feed his cock past the younger's slack lips.

Pupils blown wide, he watches intently as he gradually stuffs San's mouth full with his cock, moaning lowly at the wetness and heat around him. It's not as tight as his ass, but it still feels fantastic. 

"Fuck..."

San's eyes close as he hums, perfectly content with Wooyoung's cock sitting on his tongue.

"Look at me, babe," Wooyoung commands and San listens, staring up at him with lidded eyes. The eye contact makes Wooyoung groan. 

"You are so beautiful, San." 

Humming at the praise, San sucks around him softly, twirling his tongue to the best of his ability at a slow, lazy pace. He feels too tired to suck the soul out of Wooyoung's cock the way he usually does.

Wooyoung seems to love what he's doing anyways. He watches San reverently, slightly rocking his hips forward. San digs his tongue against Wooyoung's slit, and his mouth goes agape, San preening as his hips move towards his mouth more insistently.

"Fucking love you. Love you and your precious little mouth," Wooyoung tells him, stroking his cheek gently, but the dominance from earlier still lurks in his touch along with his gaze. 

Wooyoung's so perfect. The way he had used him for his pleasure was even hotter than San had expected it to be. San wants Wooyoung to do the same thing now. He can't exactly tell that to him with his mouth full though. 

San tries to push Wooyoung's pelvis away. Wooyoung fights against it with a steely, reprimanding glare.

San feels like an idiot as he realizes his rookie mistake and taps either side of Wooyoung's hips thrice. A sign for him to stop. 

Wooyoung immediately pulls out of his mouth, his glare turning into a soft gaze in a heartbeat. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, I just want you to fuck my mouth this time," San manages to speak coherently through his exhausted daze.

Wooyoung hesitates, ignoring the way his cock twitches enthusiastically. "Are you sure that's really a good idea, babe?" 

"Yes. Please, baby?" San pouts at him and those pink puckered lips are calling his name. Wooyoung will never understand why San loved his cock in his throat so much. Especially when he'd lost his voice days after the first time when Wooyoung had lost too much control of himself.

He eventually gives up. Sighing, he murmurs, "Remember, we have non-verbal safe words too. Pinch me on both hips twice." 

San's nods, feeling hazy as he licks his lips in anticipation. "Yes, I know. Please shove your fat cock down my throat now?" he asks, almost desperate as he rubs Wooyoung's hips and thighs.

Wooyoung groans and finally slips his cock back inside of his equally dirty mouthed boyfriend to shut him up before he comes untouched. "You really are something, babe." 

Wooyoung begins fucking his mouth deep from the get go, knowing it's what the younger wants. He doesn't apply much force behind his thrusts, not wanting to hurt him.

It's a slow slide to the back of San's throat every time, and Wooyoung groans at the heat of a tongue rubbing the underside of his cock, lewd slurping noises filling the air as San sucks him. 

His thrusts are deep enough that San feels stuffed, but gentle enough so Wooyoung isn't worried about pushing the younger too far tonight. 

That all changes when San glares at him after a few minutes. He stops sucking Wooyoung's dick and lets his mouth go lax. 

Wooyoung squints at him, but San only glares defiantly still. He pulls out.

"What is it, babe?" 

"Stop playing dumb. You know what." 

"You're such a menace, speaking to your hyung like this..."

"So then make sure I can't talk back to you," San challenges.

Huffing in annoyance, Wooyoung gives in to the younger's whims. "Such a stubborn brat." 

Before San has a chance to retort, Wooyoung pushes his cock past his lips, back into his throat. San's mouth opens wider as he chokes in surprise, but he soon recovers, hollowing his cheeks to provide more friction. 

Wooyoung pulls back and thrusts in like he means it, moaning as San's tongue curls around him. His thrusts become harsher the closer he gets. 

San loves the fullness in his throat, the sensation of Wooyoung using him hard and gagging him on his cock. Spit gets pushed out of his mouth with every movement from the older. 

Wooyoung is thick on his tongue, big in his throat, loud over his face and chest.

"You're so hot, babe. I'm close," he moans. San repeats the sound around him, mentally returning his compliment, and the vibrations drive Wooyoung crazy. "Wanna come in your pretty mouth. You gonna swallow for me?" 

San whimpers in approval, sucking desperately. 

"Want it harder still?" Wooyoung asks, eyes filled with nothing but dark lust. It should scare San, but it doesn't.

San nods as best he can without accidentally biting the older, whining for it. 

Wooyoung stops for a second. "Pinch me, slap me, punch me. Do whatever to make me stop if you need me to. Don't let me hurt you."

San hums, not bothering to tell Wooyoung that he wants it to hurt a little.

Both hands planted against the bed, Wooyoung starts burying his cock inside with no remorse, even when the younger gags a bit. He's the one who asked for this, after all. Who was Wooyoung to say no? 

Wooyoung sloppily takes what is his. He pulls nearly all the way out and pushes in balls deep. He stays there, cock lodged inside San's throat, balls pressed against his chin, then gives short, hard thrusts. San gags again, feeling slightly nauseous this time, but breathes slowly through his nose and fights off the feeling, wanting to make this good for him. He goes as far as trying to swallow around the head of Wooyoung's cock, taking it like a champ.

Wooyoung moans and grits his teeth as he feels himself coming undone.

Wooyoung's thrusts become faster, turning erratic, until he finally comes into the younger's mouth, his cum shooting down his boyfriend's throat, whispering so good in a mantra as he slowly rides his pleasure out. With watery eyes, San swallows every bit like Wooyoung wanted, proving he is indeed good like Wooyoung says and pants for air once the flow of cum stops. 

Wooyoung sighs in pleasure when he's done with him, slightly backing away from San so that half of his spent cock sits in his boyfriend's mouth, trying to sear this vision in his mind.

Noticing his hesitation to pull out, San's eyes cloud over as he reaches up to weakly hold on to his curvy hips. He sucks on Wooyoung's slowly softening cock in question, wondering if he wants another go.

Wooyoung winces and San pauses. Wooyoung seems to debate something with himself before he shakes his head and pulls out completely. San smirks, knowing his boyfriend was contemplating the offer. Wooyoung pecks him on his swollen lips before struggling off the bed and to his feet.

San closes his eyes and takes in how weightless he feels. Wooyoung fucked him good and tired. San yawns, stretches a little, and groans when he feels his joints popping. 

"Sorry." 

He opens his eyes at the sound of Wooyoung's voice. The older man has another wash cloth in his hands, looking sheepish as he wipes San clean. San winces as the cloth touches his puffy hole.

"For what?" San finally croaks, confused. 

Wooyoung looks like a kicked puppy. "For being too rough." 

San furrows his eyebrows. "Too rough? Baby, I wanted you to be rough. Remember?" 

Wooyoung looks down at the floor. "I just feel like I should have held myself back better. I-" his voice cracks a little and he sighs, looking the floor darkly like he always does when he's upset with himself. 

"Nu uh, none of that, baby. It was perfect. Now get your ass on this bed right now. I want cuddles. And more kisses." 

Wooyoung stares at San for a moment, trying to figure out if the other was downplaying things for his sake. But he looks genuinely satisfied with how things had gone tonight. Wooyoung sighs, this time in relief, and he joins him on the non sticky side of the bed. 

"So I really didn't hurt you?" 

"No, baby. Not any more than I asked you to," San croons against his chest. "You were amazing." 

"You were amazing too," Wooyoung echos proudly, kissing his forehead. 

San smirks. "Aren't I always?" 

Wooyoung swats at shoulder and San chuckles, pressing a small kiss under his chin. "M' tired."

"Then sleep," Wooyoung tells him, tenderly rubbing his back. 

San yawns. "Yeah, that seems to be our trend after sex." 

Wooyoung says nothing, but does tilt San's face to his.

Between warm kisses and love confessions, they drift into peaceful slumber.


	5. sanhwa

“Come-come on, Wooyoung, let’s go,” San managed to stutter out, breaths already short and labored, and he made sure to not grant Seonghwa with a single look as he stormed out, dragging the increasingly confused Wooyoung behind him.

This was the moment he loses it, he knew it. God, maybe with a sober mind he would know better, would know not to fall apart right on the finish line, but the mind he had right now, hazed with sheer want from the moment he woke up, wasn’t doing its job too well.

“What the fuck,” Wooyoung echoed behind him, but there was an amusing swing to his voice, as if he was not entirely sure what is happening, but had a solid idea, one that he surely liked.

Without an answer, San dragged him along the corridor of the complex, mind calculating where possibly they could get lost for a few minutes without being noticed or interrupted. He scanned the hallway they just came out of, one leading to the small arena, and looked ahead to see any doors. Absentmindedly, he took the ones on the left, not bothering to knock or check if they were locked, and he found himself in a half-finished tackroom.

There were a few saddles tossed on makeshift stands, some on the floor, a few saddle pads haphazardly thrown on a twine tied from one wall to the other, and a plastic box filled with a tangle of bridles placed on an office table in the corner. That will do.

With a firm slam of the door, they were left alone in the room, and San was already backing up to sit on the table.

“God, what’s gotten into you?” Wooyoung mumbled, but started digging into San’s belt anyway, probably noticing how hard he was, and deciding he needed saving.

“I don’t fucking- ah, I don’t know,” San panted into Wooyoung’s lips as he pulled him closer, not kissing just yet, not wanting to give up so easy, though he knew that ship was long sailed. He leaned his head back and pressed his chest forward, asserting the need to be touched, and Wooyoung got right to it. Sliding his hands up San’s inner thighs, Wooyoung shuffled closer, finally landing a kiss on San’s neck.

A shiver ran down his back, and he haphazardly pushed Wooyoung’s hand to his groin, making sure to pin it over his cock, painfully hard by now.

“Do something, get me out of these,” San whined, yet didn’t do anything himself, just kept a small plea in the back of his throat to have his needs satisfied. And Wooyoung, of course, carried on with his ministrations, not once stopping to touch all he could, until his hands were right on the zipper of San’s pants. A dig inside, a small pull, a gasp. Wooyoung hooked his fingers in the belt loops and wiggled the pants off, San helping him all too eagerly, going as far and shoving his boxers right off.

Closing his eyes, San let his mind go places, let his mind drown in itself, because fuck Seonghwa. He was lying to himself bitterly, but yes, fuck Seonghwa, the world doesn’t revolve around him. His cock twitched as the sound of Wooyoung spitting in his palm echoed in the room.

“Lube,” San gasped when Wooyoung’s slick fingers slithered around the girth of San’s cock for the first time, cold, but warming up quickly.

“We’ll have to make do,” Wooyoung shrugged with but a whisper, and snaked his other hand into San’s hair, lips brushing once again, as his hand set a steady pace around San’s cock.

“Wooyoung,” another plea made its way out of San’s lips, and he knew it was going to fuck up the moment, he knew it was going to cause a pause and a face, he knew it was going to flush every piece of dignity he had before himself down the drain. But there was no clear thinking, there was no evaluation, and it left his lips, syllable by a syllable, an indicator of what San knew he wanted to happen next.

“Wooyoung, finger me, please, finger me-“

A pause. Of course, expected. Just a small one, just a small moment of Wooyoung’s hand freezing. And then a new wave of energy, San’s leg pushed up, and another sound of spitting.

“Y-yeah, okay,” Wooyoung panted, and San forced his eyes open, head tipping to the side in surprise at the sight of Wooyoung looking nearly dominant, a little unsure, but still in control, and that’s when it hit San – maybe Wooyoung wasn’t used to topping because everyone always assumed he wants to bottom, when in reality, Wooyoung might enjoy being in power for a change.

With his head tossed back, San gasped upon the feeling of Wooyoung pressing one slick finger against his hole, a delicious shiver running up his spine from the feeling alone, because fuck, finally, it was someone else doing it after all those weeks. He bucked his hips up, hungry and demanding for more, pressing against Wooyoung’s finger.

“Damn it, wait,” Wooyoung laughed wearily and pushed all the way in, tearing a high whimper from San.

“Fuck, I forgot how loud you get when something’s up your ass,” Wooyoung commented and got to working his hand, the movement skilled and well-aimed.

Not enough.

San rocked his hips against Wooyoung again, trying to drown in the sensation, instantly wanting more. Not enough, not enough, it’s not it. He reached forward and dug his fingers into Wooyoung’s forearm, forcing his hand down.

“More,” he panted, eyes glazed and voice broken, “more.”

After his eyes momentarily widened, Wooyoung complied, tutting, and added another finger, effectively bringing tears to San’s eyes. God, did it feel good, finally, finally something. Not enough. It was fucking good, alright, it felt great. Not enough.

San grit his teeth, not letting the frustration bite through just yet, though as Wooyoung’s fingers brushed his prostate ever so lightly, barely there, he found the words practically rolling off his tongue on their own, tossing every single bit of rational thinking and pride on the floor.

“Fuck me, Wooyoung, please, fuck me-”

It was a cry, a proper one, a loud one, not a whisper nor a plea, but a loud cry propelled by the built up frustration, by the want sizzling in him, by the dumb fucking mood he’s been in all day. By his own self-restraint placed on him by the fact that Seonghwa was busy.

Wooyoung backed up, the motions of his hand stilling for a moment. San opened his eyes, glistening with tears of absolute and utter frustration, and he clawed on Wooyoung’s shirt, hips bucking up into nothing.

“Please, Wooyoung, I’m going to lose my fucking mind,” he begged once again, barely hearing himself, “fuck me, please, I need a cock in me.”

“San,” Wooyoung hesitated, almost – a rare sight, really, especially when sex was the matter. Wooyoung never hesitated, Wooyoung just went, Wooyoung didn’t think, after all, it was him that started grabbing a flustered and tearful San by the dick after that one shitty lesson with Seonghwa. Wooyoung wasn’t one to hesitate, and that’s when San knew that it might not be Wooyoung’s cup of tea after all.

“Wooyoung,” he tried nevertheless, just one more time, questioningly, “can you please fuck me? Please-“

San might have had gotten an answer, maybe he would find out Wooyoung actually wasn’t about topping at all. Maybe he would get a yes, maybe he would get at least half of what he wanted, something that would keep him tame at least until the time was right again.

But he didn’t, for he was interrupted by the sound of a door being opened.

And as San was slung over Wooyoung, facing the door on a straight line, his eyes locked with Seonghwa’s in a millisecond.

His mind sputtered to a halt, freezing, and the shiver his body entered was probably just shock, but he could barely utter a single damn word. He stared, mouth falling open and eyebrows knitted together, fingers still around Wooyoung’s forearm, though Wooyoung’s fingers have long left his body by now, and he just stared.

“San,” Seonghwa glowered, expression unreadable and eyes dark with something San had no capacity to categorize in a moment like this, “come with me.”

“Seonghwa-“ San managed to scramble, voice breaking. He had never been caught like this, never been alone with Wooyoung and had Seonghwa come in, they either started all together or only in pairs, and this, he decided, was the worst possible moment to have a first.

Seonghwa, however, didn’t seem fazed or offended. He stepped into the room, Wooyoung moving to the side like he knew exactly that for now, his time here was done. With a swift motion, Seonghwa had San off the table, and the younger barely managed to hastily put his pants back on.

“Seonghwa,” he tried again, voice now firmer but never less confused. How did Seonghwa even find them? Why suddenly, just because he showed up, Seonghwa seemed to own everything? San remained frozen in place for a while, considering his options, knowing all too well what the final one was going to be, but there was still a tickle of defiance somewhere in him, holding on to his pride.

“I said come with me,” Seonghwa repeated with a voice so low and firm, that San instantly found his attempted resistance shattering, and turned into putty under Seonghwa’s sudden grip on his wrist.

In a frenzy, he found himself dragged along the hallway he previously came from, pushed into a door right at the end of it, and rammed into a wall. The second the door clicked, Seonghwa had him all to his mercy.

“Seonghwa,” San repeated, mumbling his name like some sort of plea for help, and his breath jumped when Seonghwa’s hands instantly started digging into San’s pants, reopening what he closed seconds ago.

San stumbled when he felt a grip on his waist, urging him to turn around and backwards, until he found himself yet on another table. In a haze, he managed to notice he myriad of ribbons displayed on the wall in front of him.

With one hand now down San’s pants to rub at the head of his cock, smearing precum in the slit an absolutely torturous motion, Seonghwa lifted the other one only to plunge his fingers right into San’s mouth. He, of course, met no resistance, as San pliantly opened his mouth. Mind empty, zero rationality, just Seonghwa, Seonghwa, Seonghwa, and he started swirling his tongue around the fingers in his mouth like it would save his life.

“Wooyoung?” Seonghwa spoke finally, his voice almost scornful. “Really?”

San didn’t really understand, maybe even felt a little bit of an insult in Seonghwa’s tone, for Wooyoung didn’t do anything wrong, but forgot it very quickly when Seonghwa, contrasting with Wooyoung’s wiggling way, ripped San’s pants off along with his boxers. His hand incessantly rubbed on San’s slit, never touching the girth, just maintaining the sweet, sweet torture that had San’s thighs shaking.

“Is it so bad you have to ask Wooyoung to fuck you?” Seonghwa chuckled lowly and finally pulled his fingers out of San’s mouth, shaking his hand lightly to break the string of saliva connecting it to San’s glistening lips. San just nodded, dumbly, like he didn’t even know what Seonghwa was asking. Fuck, he didn’t even want to imagine what he must have looked like, for he could feel the flush painting his face.

A mixture of guilt and accomplishment overlapped in him, because shit, Seonghwa shouldn’t be losing time with this right now, Seonghwa should be warming up and practicing, but San couldn’t bring himself to care enough. Didn’t have it in him to resist, to ask Seonghwa to stop, especially when Seonghwa made the decision to find him. He wouldn’t tell him to stop, he wouldn’t, God, he wouldn’t.

As Seonghwa sternly lifted him on the table, followed by shoving his fingers knuckle-deep in his own mouth to slick them up some more, San couldn’t contain the shivery gasp that rushed through him. His sight remained locked on Seonghwa, but blurred with lust as he watched Seonghwa suck on his own fingers, something about it so fucking hot San had to lean his head back, otherwise he would lose his cool and touch himself.

It was when Seonghwa harshly pressed two of his fingers past San’s rim, still wet from Wooyoung’s previous actions, that San’s hand flew up to cover his mouth.

“I know you too well,” Seonghwa continued, leaning forward to rasp right into San’s ear. “You can try to bullshit yourself, but we both know Wooyoung wouldn’t do it for you, right?”

A nod. A quick, enthusiastic nod was all San managed, as his cock jumped painfully upon every single word that left Seonghwa’s lips, upon the dripping, thick voice caressing his skin and sending shivers down his neck, and he felt his thighs quivering briefly, yet uncontrollably, when Seonghwa’s long, precise fingers rammed right into his prostate. This is it. This is enough.

“Yeah, see?” Seonghwa sneered, the rasp in his voice consistently driving San crazy, and he allowed himself to lock his eyes with Seonghwa’s, hooded and darkened with pure, unmasked lust. “You’re trembling on my fingers, because you know it’s me. Because no one can fuck you better than me.”

Fuck, fuck, yes, that was absolutely fucking right. Yet another moan tore its way out of San’s throat, resonating in the room, and it was followed by a gasp when Seonghwa slipped his fingers out, dragging them by the rim painstakingly slowly, only to stab them right back and sending San’s legs into yet another shiver.

“Just how no one takes my cock like you,” Seonghwa dragged his lips along San’s neck, getting San to pray that he sinks his teeth in, that he marks him, “but you wouldn’t want any other anyway, would you, San?”

San felt his cock pulse nearly unpleasantly, but was forced to ignore it when Seonghwa grabbed San’s wrist by his free hand, guiding his palm to his own clothed cock, and shit, San’s head spun. It was total and absolute sensory overload, yet so familiar, so similar to how they first fucked in Seonghwa’s office, yet with such different energy. San obediently placed his hand on Seonghwa’s crotch, mind blanking upon the feeling of Seonghwa’s hard, warm girth under his hand, throbbing into his palm and fuck, San couldn’t wait to have that up in him.

“Fuck Wooyoung all you want, he likes your cock anyway. But this,” Seonghwa said lowly as he took an especially powerful thrust to San’s prostate, stabilizing with a hand on the younger’s waist, “is mine.”

Absolutely, San thought, and nodded ardently, pushing back on Seonghwa’s fingers.

“I know you don’t mind me saying it, because you want it like that, right? Fucking correct me if I’m wrong, say the word and I’ll stop,” Seonghwa leaned closer in yet again, growling right into San’s ear, but got no answer. There was no way, no way in hell San would stop him, not now, not ever, there was no way San would stop him when he was tiptoeing around his orgasm. He shivered again, hand slacking from where it was right on Seonghwa’s crotch, and flew up to grip the side of the table.

“Yeah,” Seonghwa snickered, content, “you won’t, will you? This is all you’ve been thinking about while I was busy, right? Because fuck, me too, San. But I must’ve edged you on accident, because you’re close, aren’t you?”

Another nod, nothing but a shaky nod. San couldn’t get a word out, not with his mouth stuck open, eyes squeezed tight and eyebrows furrowed. His body trembled in somewhat of a shock, muscles convulsing, and he threw his head back to savour the delicious sensations, to savour Seonghwa’s hands all over and inside him, and he nodded yet again, because he indeed was close.

“I know I’ve been busy,” Seonghwa pulled away, eyes locking right on San’s face, “And I know you’ve been absolutely fucking desperate. So, just give it a few more hours, maybe less.”

He leaned forward again, lips right in San’s ear, so close the touch of his breath ran down San’s neck and complemented with the bolts of pleasure shooting from his prostate. San could hear the smack of Seonghwa licking his lips, and in a voice lower than ever before, dripping like honey, yet so, so sick and dangerous, Seonghwa said it.

“Give it a few more hours, and when I win this thing, I’ll rail your sorry ass so hard you’ll forget you’d ever ask Wooyoung to fuck you.”

San knew that Seonghwa spitting Wooyoung’s name with such scorn shouldn’t sound this fucking hot, but it did. It did, every single word in the sentence did, every single word in the sentence made for a thick drop of precum pearling at the slit of his cock, making a mess on his stomach and sliding down his thighs, and he found himself right on the cusp of coming.

“H-Hwa-I’m gonna-“

“No, you’re not.”

And in that moment, all was gone. Again. Seonghwa’s hands, his lips, the warmth. It was all gone, and there was just Seonghwa standing before him, but San almost lost his mind anyway. Seonghwa’s face carried all possible signs of arousal; flushed cheeks and glassy eyes, sweat collecting at the hairline, all tied with the outline of his hard, long cock through the pearly white breeches, and San couldn’t stop his mouth from salivating.

“A few more hours,” Seonghwa repeated, stabbing a look right into San, “don’t you fucking dare touch yourself. Every single orgasm you have today is mine.”

With that, and quick flick of his tongue to the corner of his mouth, Seonghwa turned around, once again leaving San alone, hard, and god fucking damn it, frustrated beyond belief.

But this time, it was different. Because this time, he knew.

Yeah, sure, did Seonghwa ditch him right on the tip of coming? Yes, but fuck, San found himself grinning anyway. Because if the day was going to go the way Seonghwa promised, it was going to go really fucking well.

Seonghwa said when he wins, San remembered, leaning his head back against the wall. God, that was hot. It was sickening, everything about Seonghwa was fucking sexy, alluring and irresistible, from his behavior to his ways, and especially when he had a mindset like this. Mindset, in which he was the only one in his world, in which he was the one that was going to win, and San would be damned if that wasn’t one of the most attractive things about Seonghwa.

With that same dumb smile on his lips, San hopped off the table and pulled his pants up, hissing when the cloth brushed over his half-hard cock, still sticky and wet, and he would lie if the thought of finishing himself off didn’t cross his mind.

But only for a second, truly, because doing that right now would be like stopping before the finish line and giving up the prize just for a quarter on the ground. So he mindlessly buckled his pants, huffing, trying not to let his mind wander to how affected Seonghwa was, to how much Seonghwa wanted him. That, along with others, was yet another thing that drove San nuts – that someone like Seonghwa wanted him, someone like Seonghwa was so affected by him. An image of Seonghwa always so disheveled, hard and fuming, impatient and ready to rip, flashed through his mind, somewhat of a horny pride swelling in his chest, because that was his doing. What a wonderful fucking thing to realize.

Through all the scenarios and realizations whirring in his brain, that certainly didn’t help his dick to soften, he pulled out his phone to check the time. He hummed.

It was about time he got to the main arena. Seonghwa had a show to win.

__________________________________

After reuniting with Wooyoung in the main arena, both of them looking askance while exchanging a hello, they trudged to the ingate with Seonghwa beside them. Pacing around Million was Yunho, doing some final checkups, tightening the girth, asking Seonghwa to check if his stirrups feel alright. Seonghwa waved him off with a scrunched nose, saying he was in the saddle an hour ago and the stirrups didn’t change. Yunho, clearly more freaked out than Seonghwa, just nodded and moved to check the bridle.

“I got a new bridle,” Seonghwa pointed out, as if he hasn’t had it for a good week now.

“We know, Seonghwa,” Wooyoung sighed.

“I cleaned it all pretty.”

“We know, Seonghwa.”

“There’s gonna be a ribbon on that bridle.”

“We know, Seonghwa.”

San scanned the crowd, scanned the screens and the flags displayed around the ring, and it occurred to him that this was a major fucking deal for Seonghwa. Though there was still the ghost touch of Seonghwa’s hands all over him, and though his entire lower body was positively letting him know, he was barely noticing it. All his attention was concentrated on the show itself.

“Okay,” Yunho exhaled, finally content with Seonghwa’s tack after fifteen minutes of fiddling with it, and looked up at Seonghwa, “Moretti’s on first. Then you, then Ahn.”

Seonghwa tutted upon the name, his lip twitching up in scorn, but nodded nevertheless, readjusting his grip on the reins. He was showing no signs of distress or anxiety, and neither was Million, which, San thought, was pretty fucking neat. Looking at Seonghwa when he looked like this, so professional and spotless, awoke something within San. He managed to categorize it as motivation, bordering with admiration. Because damn, Seonghwa really did look different. His attire contrasted with his usual barn outfit, and San didn’t have it in him to stop staring. Where there was usually nothing but a headband pushing his hair out of his face, was now a beautiful matte blue helmet, unmistakable Samshield logo adorning it. Where Seonghwa usually had a shirt and breeches, now a black coat hugged his torso, not to mention the delicious white breeches. Instead of his usual black Vans, a pair of squeaky clean leather boots sat, and to top it all off, Seonghwa was wearing a pair of black gloves, seamed with white. San had never seen Seonghwa wear gloves.

It took him a second to take his eyes off his trainer, looking more divine than ever, but as he finally managed, his ears perked up to the commentators voice, and his eyes finally redirected to the ring.

“Here’s miss Panini with her genetic mutant,” Seonghwa noted, earning a smack on the thigh from Yunho, though even he cracked up.

“As of now, this is Linda Moretti with Dimonda Fiammata, Italy’s challenger,” the commentator said, painfully slowly, and San squinted into distance to see.

A middle aged woman on a tall, sturdy bay was now cantering around in the ring, and it took San all of two seconds to notice what Seonghwa meant when he talked about Linda’s hands.

“Oh shit,” he slipped, when Linda’s wrists reached practically her waist, elbows well behind her body and no flexion in the rein whatsoever. With a drastic loss of contact such as this one, it should be either impossible or gravely difficult to jump a five feet something triple bar, specifically the one Linda was just now firing at.

“Don’t tell me she’s gonna make that,” San gasped quietly, his hand stopping below his chin after he failed to bring it all the way up to his mouth and cover it in disbelief.

“She’s not,” Seonghwa shrugged, “Miss Fiammata is.”

True to Seonghwa’s words, even with a level of riding San was at, he didn’t fail to notice that Moretti jumped the triple bar by the seat of her pants, while her mare fired off like she was a clockwork machine. Perfect distance, wonderful landing, and an instant collection after the jump. There was no bringing the horse’s shoulders up, there was nothing of what San was used to seeing or used to being told to do, just some sort of an all-round mess, despite which her horse worked like it was programmed and did it all itself.

Well, it was something equestrians generally cringed upon to a great measure, but this was a real life case of when a horse did all the work.

“What the fuck is this girl doing,” Seonghwa palmed on his face, just as Linda made a turn after the triple bar way too early, and was now coming at the wall at an angle.

“Slice and dice,” Wooyoung commented airily, his arms crossed on his chest, and earned a tut and smirk from Seonghwa.

“Alright, that triple was easy for Fiammata, we know she’s a capable jumper, let’s see if she’s a wall jumper too,” the commentator said with small pauses between the words, causing San to chuckle upon realizing that the commentator probably wasn’t all too sure what to say about Linda in the first place, so he resorted to talking about the horse instead.

At a disastrous angle, with hands now terribly planted up the mare’s mane for no apparent reason, Linda made an approach to the wall. The mare, who might have as well been freejumping, effortlessly straightened her rider’s fucked up approach, adjusted her stride, and took off at an ideal distance, not taking a single block with her.

The stadium roared with applause, overlapping with the commentator’s shocked ‘yes, she is!’ and with Seonghwa’s scoff, and Linda leaned forward to pet her horse on the neck, a smile stretched across her face.

“Happy with herself,” Seonghwa hummed, “let’s see how far she can take that.”

“Not too far,” Yunho joined in, and gestured towards the ring, “I give her the next round. She can’t go on like this forever, there will be a point where her horse’s scope won’t get her out of her shit.”

San nodded for himself, writing it all down in a mental note, so he could use all of it later. He, yet again, came to realize the privilege he had, the privilege of being here and learning from a real situation, even if as an observer only.

He mindlessly scanned the ring to see if Moretti had left, only for the realization to hit him. It was Seonghwa’s round next. Looking up, he threw Seonghwa a telltale frown.

“How tall is it?” San gulped, grabbing Seonghwa by the ankle. “How tall is it in this round?”

“Chill, San,” Seonghwa laughed, and looked ahead, “6’6. Nothing too terrible. Been there, done that.”

Then, he leaned to the side, so low his face was leveled with San’s, and with a quick motion of his hand brought San’s ear to his lips.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered, the heat of his breath caressing San’s skin, “I’m still going to win.”

In somewhat of a trance, and with his pulse beating well below his belt yet again, San stood rooted to the spot, watching Seonghwa leave the ingate. He knew this was just the first round, he knew Seonghwa will get this just fine. He knew, and he kept reminding himself, but it didn’t change anything about the nervous shiver in San’s body, keeping him bouncing on his tiptoes.

“Now next to go,” the commentator echoed, “it’s the turn of Kim Seonghwa here with Million Dollar Man. Last year’s runner up.”

This wasn’t about Seonghwa’s promise anymore. This was about the unbelievable energy of the show, about the face of Ahn Hyejin standing right at the ingate with her grey mare, slicing the arena in half with her gaze, this was about the fact that Seonghwa was out there right now, on the eyes of everyone around.

San almost shoved his fist in his mouth from the nerves, biting at his knuckles when Seonghwa made a smooth transition and began his course.

Million carried himself better than San has ever seen, really. Charged to the fullest yet organized, using his power in such a blissfully effective way, that San barely noticed before they were making an approach for the triple bar.

The triple bar was insignificant for Seonghwa, apparently – he popped over it like he was warming up with crossrails. San found his hand now covering his mouth, his heart somewhere in his throat.

“Very easy on the triple bar, Seonghwa has a very solid technique of the approach, we can see that it works every time, too,” the commentator said approvingly, the nods of praise from the other commentator mixing in with the sound of it.

“There was really no trouble with the wall last time, let’s if…” the commentator trailed off, apparently completely focused on Seonghwa now approaching the wall on a straight line.

“Eyes up, Seonghwa, eyes up,” Yunho muttered for himself, bouncing his leg, mirroring San’s shaken up fidgeting.

San wasn’t sure if he wanted to look. He knew it was going to be good, but he didn’t want to look anyway. Yet he did, he popped his thumb in his mouth and started biting at it, going as far as cracking his knuckles, and was left with a small gasp.

A small gasp of anticipation, and when the view of Seonghwa’s straight back was replaced with the image of Million’s backside and the quick flash of his shiny hind shoes, applause echoed.

It happened in a flash, and it didn’t surprise San, but he began clapping anyway, almost wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He sighed in relief, and looked right up to the screen to watch the replay of how Seonghwa effortlessly cleared a fucking two metre wall.

“Yeah, that was just great, I would even say perhaps too easy for, uh, Million, we can see he still had space up there,” the commentator said almost happily, prompting San to squint to see the replay better. He heard Wooyoung exhale behind him.

“All three will be in the second round,” Wooyoung said through clenched teeth, though there was an evidence of relief on his face as well.

“How do you know?” San lifted his eyebrows. “The Ahn chick didn’t go yet.”

“She’s not going to fuck around in the first round, San,” Wooyoung chuckled amusedly, “she’s practically in the second already.”

At this, something unpleasant bit at San’s chest, maybe more anxiety gnawing at him, as if the show was his to win. He rolled his eyes and started pacing on the spot, waiting for Seonghwa to come back eventually.

It didn’t take too long for him to resurface, and he did so right at the beginning of Ahn Hyejin’s round with Dahomé. No one paid much mind to her until Seonghwa showed up, for he showed up with a profuse arsenal of comments on her person.

“Hoe’s got spurs on but can’t shorten her stride,” Seonghwa announced, hopping off to get a water bottle, “looks to me like her horse could use some ketamine.”

Wooyoung smacked his shoulder as a response, causing Seonghwa to spill water on himself. Now, Wooyoung was the one to get smacked.

As San was standing a little to the side and watching Hyejin go about her round, clearing the wall and landing with a shit-eating grin, he felt a pair of hands on his waist. Goosebumps rose on every single square inch of his skin.

“How you holding up?” he heard Seonghwa rasp into his ear from the back, and felt the grip around his waist tighten as Seonghwa gradually wrapped his arms around him.

“All good,” San answered, a little shake of breath accompanying his response, but was pleased to feel that his body was too nervous about Seonghwa’s results to get too horny right now.

“Yeah, me too,” Seonghwa hummed and rested his chin on San’s shoulder, “but God, I can’t wait to bend you over something. Maybe fuck you into the wall the second we find a room. I’ll see.”

The words were breathy, shaky, and San once again realized how fucking badly Seonghwa wanted him. He almost slipped a groan at it. Seonghwa, being the piece of shit he was, emphasized his words with pressing to San tighter, and God, San pursed his lips in agony when he felt Seonghwa press his hips closer into San’s ass, making sure he would feel the outline of his cock.

“I’ve been half hard through all my fucking round, can you believe that,” Seonghwa gasped into San’s ear and laughed immediately afterwards, a little scandalised by himself.

Yeah, whatever San felt before, all that ‘not getting horny’ bullshit? Yeah, that was gone.

“Stop,” San mouthed and started prying into Seonghwa’s hands to release the grip on his waist, because he truly didn’t want to witness the remaining rounds with a boner.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Yunho called out from behind them, effectively stretching a grimace on San’s face, but at last making Seonghwa let San go, “Seonghwa’s on soon. Get the hell back on.”

Though Seonghwa did drop his hands from San’s waist, the ghost touch lingered, and San felt the neediness wake up in him again. Fortunately, Linda Moretti was just about to begin, which sparked enough anxiety in San to disregard it.

San shuffled forward in the ingate to see better, only to have Wooyoung and Yunho come right up behind him.

“I give her, like, twenty seconds,” Yunho hummed, looking at his nails.

It seemed as though his words would turn out to be true, too – despite clearing the triple bar alright, Fiammata could only do so much alone. With zero support on the lateral, her turn got a little too wide, causing a small angle.

“Slice and dice,” Wooyoung repeated diligently, even though Fiammata was already straightening.

“Watch this, she’s not gonna clear that shit,” Seonghwa grinned, eyes glimmering with expectation and maybe a little mischief, as if he knew what was going to happen.

And truly, the slightest angle caused Fiammata’s stride to shorten, and without anyone to adjust it, she got awfully deep. Maybe at a smaller height, she would’ve gotten away with it. Not at the whooping 6’8 the wall was at right now, and with a noiseless thud, Fiammata’s knees took one block down with her.

“It’s just you and miss Ketamine now,” Wooyoung remarked, turning his head back to Seonghwa. He nodded. San looked forward again, where the screen was replaying the fault. As the camera landed upon Linda’s face, it was rather clear she was not too content.

As Seonghwa left the ingate and the commentator announced him, San decided to go get water instead, because he was saving the last bits of his sanity for the third round. That was going to be some nerve-wracking shit. He really fucking hoped either Hyejin or Seonghwa would fuck up in the third round, preferably Hyejin – he was pretty sure he wouldn’t stand another round of pure stress.

He sipped at the cold water, just loitering around. For a second, he regretted not watching Seonghwa’s round, but one muffled word from the commentator resonating behind his back convinced him he’d rather save the last of his sanity for the third round. If Seonghwa didn’t come through the second round, he wouldn’t want to see it anyway. He was also pretty sure he’d chew his hands off if he were to watch through every bit of the rounds.

Only when applause echoed around the arena, San came back, immensely relieved to see Seonghwa cantering around on a long rein and granting Million with pats on his neck, the screen playing his successful jump in the background.

He decided to trudge around some more, not wanting to witness Hyejin’s performance either, and decided to make his way back to the lobby to get something to eat for Seonghwa.

Once he came back to the ingate for the third time, wandering like a lost soul, he was told by an overly excited Wooyoung that Hyejin did clear the wall, but one block moved.

“Wait, did it fall?” San asked in disbelief as he handed Seonghwa a granola bar he grabbed on random.

“No, no,” Wooyoung exclaimed with widened eyes, sounding hopeful, “but it moved. She didn’t look happy. I think she might have trouble at the bigger height.”

“Of course she will have trouble,” Seonghwa called from Million’s back as he looked down at San, chewing on the bar with a satisfied grin, as if he already knew he owned this shit, “not only she got deep, the jump itself was tight like your ass. She will knock shit in the next round.”

San cracked up at the sickeningly positive mindset, and walked over to Seonghwa, who was handing him the wrapper.

“Are you nervous?” San said conversationally as he shoved the wrapper in his pocket instead of throwing it out.

The initial answer was a deep and heartfelt snort, so mocking and so Seonghwa.

“San,” Seonghwa sighed, a delightful drag in the tone of his voice, “this bitch is moving blocks around, pissed that I’m about to decimate her ass, and you want me to be nervous? Suck my dick and disappoint me.”

And with that, and the unmistakable grin in which he bared all his teeth and pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth, Seonghwa’s heels tickled Million’s sides, and they entered the ring for the third round.

For the millionth time since he met Seonghwa, San was left astonished at Seonghwa’s skills and energy. It was mesmerizing to the fullest. San didn’t think he’d ever get tired of watching Seonghwa ride. Whether it was Helena, whether it was Million, or any horse Seonghwa was entrusted with, whether it was the very first lesson, when San stood awestruck in the arena and watched someone make a lesson pony from his nutcase of a mare, whether it was the fucking Puissance. Seonghwa had something others didn’t, and it wasn’t just his position.

It was the energy and mindset he entered the ring with, it was the magnetism and confidence shining all around him, the stupid little smirk he always got when he knew it was in the bag, like the one he had just now. That smirk that didn’t worry about competition, that smirk that wasn’t in the slightest stressed about the seven feet wall, the one that didn’t give a shit there was one Hyejin all but looking to crush him alive. He didn’t give a shit, because he only saw his goals that he went for no matter what, and if that wasn’t one of the most inspiring things about Seonghwa, San wasn’t sure what it was.

Seonghwa began his course, with the voice of the commentator in the background, but there was too much of a buzz in San’s ears to hear it properly. Everything sounded muffled, uncertain, all he could see was Seonghwa.

The triple bar was just another speed bump in the way, though it got San to huff in relief anyway. For a second, he tilted his head to the side to ponder at the union of Seonghwa and his horse, just for a second, because there was something enthralling about the way they practically created one body and one being to clear the jump. Upon landing, Hwahyng was already grinning.

“He knows he’s good,” Wooyoung whispered, and San could do nothing but nod in disbelief, “he knows he’s fucking good.”

And Seonghwa knew, Seonghwa truly knew. Because there was no other explanation for the everlasting grin on his face as he set on an approach, arrow straight right on the wall.

San noticed Wooyoung grabbed his hand.

This time, as opposing to the first round, San felt like it happened in slow motion. It seemed as though the approach line took hours, time stretched.

Seonghwa stayed in light seat, for Million was eager, ever so fresh and bouncing in his step like a rocking horse, his energy packed and ready to blow. Seonghwa pulled his elbows to his body and suppled the rein a few times, getting Million’s stride to remain compact. And as there was a clear, straight line in front of them, and Million’s stride remained ideal, Seonghwa sat back in a well-organized motion, stayed in nothing but contact.

And that, the moment of taking off, was when time suddenly sped up, went back to normal, and if San blinked, he would’ve missed the was Million took the wall like a spring, the bodies of a human and an animal in seamless tandem. With zero hesitation on Seonghwa’s or Million’s side, with such ease and so effortlessly, like he couldn’t wait to do it, and Seonghwa let him, went with him, and all San found in himself was a memory of Seonghwa telling him to go with his horse. Was this what it meant?

The motor in Million’s hind kicked, muscles tightening, and by a hoof, they made it over without knocking.

In the first moment, right as he landed, Seonghwa snapped his head back to check the wall. And from there, it took all of a second, and the commentator’s ‘Holy!’ for the applause to grow around the arena, accompanied by scattered whooping and whistles, and San planted his hands in his hair in utter joy when he saw Seonghwa thrust his fist into the air in a gesture of triumph. He lived for this, San noticed. Not for the audience, not for the prizes, no, he lived for the feeling of overcoming himself. He knew he was good, and the only person he ever needed to beat was himself. And he did, he always did, and the evidential wide grin on his face was a priceless reminder of it.

Wooyoung grabbed San around the neck and started jumping around, repeating ‘yes, yes, yes’ and patting his shoulders. Though he joined, San’s head remained turned to the ring where he saw Seonghwa leaving through the other side, and his vision was crossed by a grey horse.

Stiff, San looked up and shook Wooyoung’s hold off him, eyes clashing with Ahn Hyejin’s. He knew there was some kind of a bite on her tongue, one that she was planning to spill, and he gulped under her gaze. She tilted her head, and truly looked like she was going to say something, like there was a drop of poison about to drip from her lips, only to cluck and move forward, out of the ingate.

“Here we go, Ahn Hyejin and Dahomé, the winners from last year,” the commentator announced, and San wondered Seonghwa went.

Hyejin stood in front of the wall for a while, walking in front of it and letting her horse check it out. She backed up, and made a transition on the spot, planning out her turn to the triple bar.

San couldn’t not notice that Hyejin’s position was practically flawless, with steady seat and stable body. She lacked none of the smoothness Seonghwa had, the flow in her horse’s gait was undeniable, yet there was something missing. San couldn’t put his finger on it, and it was not because he was biased.

Hyejin’s approach to the triple was a little rushed but well-distanced anyway, and Dahomé took it with a wide jump, though San couldn’t help but notice it was a little flat compared to Seonghwa’s.

“That was flat like her ass,“ Wooyoung voiced out his thoughts right behind him, but no one else seemed to comment on it. Rather, the stadium went dead quiet was she made an approach to the wall.

Her stride was different from Seonghwa’s, and she had a clearly different technique, as she relied on the length of her stride and on the scope.

San, once again, sank his teeth into his hand, not even daring to breathe. There was pressure on her, he realized, because everyone expected her to win yet again. Everyone expected her to clear the wall and to stretch the competition to the fourth round, maybe on.

Staying well-aimed and powering forward, Hyejin went into light seat, and as oppsing to Seonghwa, she decided to opt for organizing her stride right in front of the wall. It must have been effective the past years.

But as she took off at a fairly good distance, and as Wooyoung grabbed San’s hand yet again, the first thing to break the dead silence in the arena was the soft, dull thud of a wooden block hitting the horse’s knees.

“Oh! What a shame!“ was the first reaction – the commentator, followed by murmur of soft, disappointed aws from the audience. “Everything looked so perfect, you could hear a pin drop in the arena.“

And then, it hit.

“He won it,“ San flipped around to look Wooyoung right in the face, disbelief stretching his expression, and he instantly brought his hands to his mouth, “oh my god, he fucking won it.“

“I thought she had a really good approach, maybe a little far off, let’s have a look at the replay,“ the commentator’s voice sounded in the ring, but blurred and muffled in San’s ears.

He did it. Seonghwa did it. Beat his personal, beat Hyejin. Speaking of Hyejin, whose replay clearly showed the way her horse’s front legs took the block down, snagging on the front of the boots, she was now walking out of the arena, and though her back was bent forward as he patted her horse, San saw a flash of a cold displease on her face.

Seonghwa, he remembered, for he still didn’t know where Seonghwa really was, and he decided to bolt back through the lobby and try to find Seonghwa somewhere in the hallways.

Seonghwa’s name was now being mention right behind San’s back, in the arena, and he wondered whether Seonghwa would enter the arena the way he left it right away. He considered stopping and just going back, for he was worried they will miss each other.

He wasn’t really sure why was he rushing to Seonghwa right away, there was just this steady blow of euphoria and relief in him, this absolute pride and happiness, and he just wanted to congratulate Seonghwa. He completely forgot about the rest, all that he felt now was a high from victory that wasn’t even his.

He made a turn to the right, one of the hallways he remembered taking when he was previously returning to the arena, and a few people walked past him, all of them presumably on their way to the arena. He ploughed through them and yet again considered turning back and following the flow of the small crowd to the arena, when he saw a flash of white breeches and the well-known brown hair pushed up by a headband.

“Seonghwa!“ he called out immediately, a wide smile on his face, and he started rushing towards him. When Seonghwa spotted him, San swore there was a minute glint of elation in his eyes, but his expression didn’t change. Instead, he started making his way right towards San, his step quick, for the hallway has cleaned out a litte.

“Seonghwa!“ San called again, and spread his arms, ready to capture Seonghwa in a hug as he jogged right up to him, pumped with excitement. He saw Seonghwa spread his arms too, and somewhat of a smile stretched on his face too. 

San was ready to return it, to throw his hands around Seonghwa’s neck.

“Seonghwa, congra-“

But instead of a hug, Seonghwa bent over, grabbed San by the backs of his thighs, and with surprising ease, threw San over his shoulder.

“Seonghwa, what the fuck!“ San blurted with unmasked confusion in his voice, instantly confused beyond measure and he started lightly kicking his legs. “What the- put me down!“

Pointedly ignoring San’s complaints, Seonghwa turned around and set course to where he came from, deeper into the building and down the hallway. In midst of bouncing up in the extremely uncomfortable position, and blood rushing into his head, San was trying to fathom what the fuck was Seonghwa doing, but the explanation came quickly, and wordlessly, when San felt a hand on his ass.

“Fuck, I’m gonna pound you, San,“ Seonghwa said lowly as he made a turn again, and even hanging like this, San recognized the hallway where Seonghwa previously dragged him into a room. It all came back to him, sheer disbelief washing over him, but it did absolutely nothing to stop his body from realizing the deal, and he could already feel his cock stir. God, Seonghwa didn’t even do anything.

They ended up back in the room they’ve been in before, with San now fully realizing the room was probably some kind of an office, maybe a display room, because one of the walls was almost entirely covered with ribbons, tropheys and whatnot. He also faintly noticed a few framed diplomas and honors, and he truly hoped that the person they belonged to wouldn’t feel the need to check them out in the next thirty minutes.

He found himself rammed on the same table as before, with Seonghwa instantly attacking his neck and jaw with kisses, urgent and demanding, with his hands grabbing anything they could reach. Needless to say, San was hard in seconds, and did not forget to let Seonghwa know by pressing their hips together.

“Took you long fucking enough,“ San hissed both in pain and delight, when Seonghwa finally got down to business and started sucking on the soft skin under San’s jaw, so hard that San could practically feel the hickey forming. He let out a strained gasp, unable to control his voice, and with every single swipe of Seonghwa’s tongue over the sensitive skin, he felt his cock throb harder.

“Fuck, I know- shut up,“ Seonghwa mumbled into the skin of San’s neck, only to get back to it right away, and tactly underline his ministrations by grabbing a good handful of San’s ass. Throwing his head back, San let himself sink and fall, completely giving in to the sensation, and was suddenly blessing the weeks of pure sexual frustration, because this shit was worth it. The way Seonghwa was sucking and biting on his neck, the way he kept squeezing San’s ass like he wanted to grab harder but couldn‘t, the way he pressed their bodies together and let their cocks rub into each other with such greed, it was all worth it.

As a smirk crept to San’s face, he decided to be a little shit, and running his hand through Seonghwa’s hair and tugging, he whispered: “Congratulations. Shouldn’t you be elsewhere?“

For a second, Seonghwa ceased his actions and pulled away, his frowned face looking right back at San, and there was something upsettingly carnal in his eyes. Something that didn’t take too long to make its way out, for after a scoff fell from his lips, Seonghwa was back on San’s neck, now biting, and it didn’t fail to tear a ruined cry from San’s throat.

“Ah- mnh, yes, fuck yes,“ San pleaded, mouth still stretched in a smirk he forgot he was wearing, and bucked his hips up to meet Seonghwa’s. As much as San enjoyed getting his neck totaled, he was hoping for a kiss too, and started nuzzling his chin into Seonghwa’s cheek in a wordless plea.

Seonghwa must have predicted his intent and immediately grabbed him by the jaw, smashing their lips together with striking hunger, and God, San was ready to be eaten up. He automatically threw his hands around Seonghwa’s neck to get to kiss him better, tongue swiping over Seonghwa’s lower lip, only to be gotten back at by a nip anything but gentle. He hissed, shortly followed by a gasp, but Seonghwa paid no mind and went back to his mouth, tongue slipping inside. He missed it so much, missed the force Seonghwa kissed with, missed the unbridled want that chased him forward, one that was, seemingly, part and parcel of him.

San pushed forward in a motion desperate for more contact, though they were already as close as they could, feeling the need of the other, and Seonghwa momentarily pulled away to gasp right into San’s mouth.

“Fuck, the shit you do to me,“ he panted as he rolled his hips into San’s, effectively giving the younger a minute blackout when their cocks rubbed just right, “I missed you, I fucking missed this ass-“

“Why didn’t you-“ San attempted to get an explanation, interrupted by his own moan upon another roll of Seonghwa’s hips.

“Becaue,“ Seonghwa breathed an answer before the question was complete, his lips now below San’s, swallowing his whines, “it was a part of my motivation.“

“How dramatic,“ San panned, and hooked his legs around Seonghwa’s waist, “I hope that me losing my mind was worth it.“

Seonghwa chuckled, moving his hand from San’s ass to his thigh, and hummed right into his ear: “You tell me that when I fuck your brains out.“

The words sent an eager twitch to San’s cock, pulsing in his jeans with an annoying intensity, so much he instantly pushed Seonghwa away – he needed to take them off first.

“But, I mean,“ Seonghwa grumbled as he cast his gaze on San and licked his lips in the process, savoring how deliciously fucked out San was looking already, “it was hard, shit, do you have an idea how hard it was for me to not be able to fuck you? When I saw you looking so desperate, practically begging to get banged the first second we are alone?“

San leaked a pained groan at that, nodding feverously. If he only knew it was like that, shit, if he was sure that Seonghwa was having so hard of a time holding back, he’d tease the fuck out of him.

“Get me the fuck out of these,“ San whined and gestured towards his pants, and it took Seonghwa all of a second to start fiddling with the zipper. San, out of focus, ran his hand somewhere along Seonghwa’s neck and shoulder, mind stopping at the silky, bronze skin, and suddenly got a craving.

Right at the moment that Seonghwa freed San’s cock from his pants, San latched his lips to Seonghwa’s skin, right to the point where his neck and shoulder met. He earned a weary, low chuckle from Seonghwa at that, and decided to turn up the heat with a small bite and a suck. That earned a moan from Seonghwa so low and loud, that San felt a drop of precum slide down his cock, and he shivered upon the cool sensation.

“Hm- ah, stop, ah,“ Seonghwa panted, and San would swear he’s never heard Seonghwa’s voice so shivery, so broken, this out of control. He, precisely because of this, sucked harder, and a response to that was Seonghwa sliding his hand down San’s pants to grab his ass properly, without layers of clothing. There was urgency and fire, uncontrolable need from building up and blocking the desire for a time, and at this point, they were ready to devour each other. They wanted each other, hard and fast and filthy, burning with something they could no longer push back, because they couldn’t get enough of the other. San could die from this feeling, from absorbing the sheer want that Seonghwa was emitting. He could die the second Seonghwa pulled away a little and granted him a view of himself, still wearing those god forsaken white breeches, and the outline of his cock came to sight, because fuck, that was all his doing. Seonghwa was losing it because of him, and he’d be damned if Seonghwa being this greedy and rough wasn’t the best Seonghwa.

“Fuck, turn around, I want to eat your ass,“ Seonghwa managed to get out, voice raspy from the strain and dryness in his throat, and San obeyed without a second of hesitance. He might or might have not spent extra time cleaning up yesterday and today morning. Just because. Just in case. Just because he hoped exactly for this, just because as much as he would not admit it, he hoped Seonghwa would take him today, and still, he could not fucking believe it.

As he bent over the desk, mind flashing to the first time this happened, to how back then, he wasn’t sure if it one was a one time thing, but to how damn well he got fucked, he chuckled airily. Still getting fucked good, that was for sure.

Seonghwa wasted no time pulling San’s pants down, rough in his motions, and had his hands on the supple cheeks of San’s ass instantly. Seonghwa took his time incosiderately grabbing them first, squeeizing in a bruising hold, one that almost got San drooling.

“Shit, I fucking missed this,“ Seonghwa whined, voice nearly tearful, and he slipped a hum of absolute delight when he shoved his face between San’s cheeks, tongue pressing against his rim.

“Fu- ah, fuck, fuck!“ San’s words became reduced to one single word, gasps leaving his lips in a steady string, as finally he was satiated enough when Seonghwa’s tongue pushed inside, accompanied by a content moan from Seonghwa. Unbelievable, San thought as he bit his fist for the millionth time that day, thighs quivering when he felt Seonghwa’s tongue slide against his walls, soft and warm. His head was somewhere away, not really present, yet at the same time, he was so preceptive to the sensory input that he might’ve just blown up.

Momentarily, Seonghwa pulled his tongue out, only to lick flat across San’s hole and suck lightly, then moving to the side and granting a bite to one of the cheeks. After he earned a hiss from San, a satisfied smirk spread on his face, and he went back to his work.

At this point, San decided to completely disregard his cock, hanging heavy and full between his legs, with consistent strings of precum dripping down the head and making a mess around him. After all, he’s been wet pretty much since before Seonghwa’s rounds, but with the way all of the blood in his body pulsed in his cock, he was getting a little lightheaded. But he wouldn’t complain, fuck, he wouldn’t.

“Don’t pass out on me,“ Seonghwa’s voice echoed from his backside, and San tentatively turned around to get a good look on his face, “you’ve got a cock to take, San.“

With a drowsy nod, eyes glassy and unfocused, he scrambled back up on his elbows with the little strength he had. He was really grateful Seonghwa stopped his favorite fucking action in the world early enough, because his legs were starting to shake, and not because of the strain. He knew an approaching orgasm when he felt one. Damn, was he that edged?

Seconds after Seonghwa stood up, his lips were back on San’s, but just shortly, just for a few moments, for the in the next, Seonghwa had his hand on San’s thigh and was pushing his leg up to get access.

“Um,“ San voiced out, ready to complain about the lack of lube and about the fact that he will not be able to survive Seonghwa’s unreasonably thick cock with spit alone, when he heard the click of a cap being opened. He looked down questioningly, and let out a snort when he saw a travel-sized bottle of aloe lube in Seonghwa’s hand, coating his fingers.

“You knew exactly what you were doing, huh,“ San shook his head, hissing when the cool substance first came to contact with his hole. Immediatey afterwards, he threw his head back as a delicious moan left his throat, for Seonghwa pushed two fingers in, yet again, harsh and impatient. Fuck, San loved this.

“Maybe,“ Seonghwa hummed, for now managing to look only mildly interested, “maybe I was planning to fuck someone else, who knows?“

Alright, San knew Seonghwa was teasing. He knew that the most Seonghwa would do was fuck Wooyoung, which would probably inevitable come right after this, but San’s head snapped forward anyway, a displeased frown on his face. His expression turned comical when he tried to keep a frowning face, for Seonghwa was doing marvellous things to his prostate, and his eyebrows twitched and mouth quivered in some sort of a mix of desperation and defiance.

“You know,“ Seonghwa sighed, and San felt the arrival of the teasing, annoying as fuck persona that Seonghwa sometimes slipped into, one that would edge and tease San until he was pleading with tears in his eyes, “maybe Hyejin. To make her go easy on me, huh?“

At the last words, Seonghwa smirked, eyes locking right on San’s face, and he curved his fingers especially deeply, shattering all of San’s attempts. His face fell apart in desperation, muscles stiffening as they tried not to squirm. With tears now welling up under the pretty fans of San’s lashes, Seonghwa could’ve stopped, but didn’t.

“I heard she bangs wild as fuck,“ Seonghwa said, leaning forward. He steadied the trembling San on the table with a firm hand on his waist, all while speeding up the motions of his hand, yet remaining so deliberate and well-aimed. He pulled out for a second, stopping right at the rim and paused, pads of his fingers pressed against San’s hole. Seonghwa chuckled wearily, smacking his lips at the way San clenched and fluttered around nothing, and mercifully pushed back it. San started pawing at the side of the table, knuckles white and eyes rolling back, as Seonghwa ran over his prostate with motions firm but smooth, slowing down to press right into the bundle, agonizingly slow and hard, until San’s toes were curling.

“N-no,“ San managed to pant through the spasm that took over him, entire body shaking with a wave of orgasm coming for him slowly but surely. He wasn’t sure what exactly he uttered the no for, perhaps for Seonghwa to shut the fuck up about one Hyejin, or maybe to stop whatever the hell he was doing because San knew he would cum within the next few seconds. He just pleaded, shook his head, but nodded immediately afterwards, and whined.

His cock kept oozing pearls of precum, pooling on his stomach where it laid unnoticed, red and shiny and begging to be touched, twitching with every single hit to San’s prostate, but there was practically nothing he could do about it, for the little he managed with the rigor his body was in, he could only let tears slide from his eyes and moans fall from his lips.

“Oh yeah,“ Seonghwa hummed, speeding up yet again, “what if I did that, hm? Would be fun.“

Another shake of San’s head, feeble and desperate, followed by a sound eerily resembling a sob. His cock jumped again, a glistening droplet sliding onto San’s shirt, and when a tremor hit San’s body, causing his asshole to clench around Seonghwa’s fingers, it was evidently enough for Seonghwa to finally give in.

“Are you going to cum, baby?“

Fuck, San was pretty sure he blacked out for a second there. Not only Seonghwa calling him baby was an occurence more rare than Seonghwa complimenting his riding, it was also the silky tone of Seonghwa’s voice, deliciously raspy and low, and too fucking seductive for his own good, so yes, San nodded wildly, he was going to fucking cum if this goes on any longer.

Seonghwa’s lips grazed San’s ear once again, a whisper coming in: “You know I wouldn’t do that. You know no one takes my cock like you.“

He said it quietly, brought to San’s ear like a secret, airy and soft, as if no one else should hear it, even when no one was there to listen in the first place.

“I’m-I-, ah-“ San tried to muster, but couldn’t, couldn’t speak, hell, he could barely breathe with how his stomach tighetned and bent him forward, his orgasm clawing at his insides, balancing right on the tip of coming.

“Are you?“ Seonghwa asked again with tone unexpectedly stern, and San almost missed that Seonghwa slipped a third finger in, now deliciously pushing his walls apart, putting pressure into the tender muscle and running over all the sensitive places.

“Ye-yes, yes, hng- yes, Seonghwa-“ San blabbered out, a pathetic little “mnh-“ stuck in his throat when Seonghwa started ramming deeper, stabbing into his prostate and fucking him open on his fingers harder, and it was so fucking good he found himself trembling, so, so fucking close.

“Fuck, go on then,“ Seonghwa growled, “go on, cum for me, and for me only.“

Maybe it was Seonghwa’s voice, strikingly deep, maybe the authority in it. Maybe it was the way he urged San to come, or maybe the way he claimed ownership of San’s orgasm, because fuck, that was so damn hot. Maybe it was a combination of all, San wasn’t sure, but the force his orgasm took him with was absolutely brutal. Left him voiceless, mouth unhinged. He felt the violent, rhythmical throbs of his cock bouncing on his stomach, and he momentarily went cross-eyed as he spurted all over his belly. In a haze, he managed to register the warm spray of it landing a drop right below his chin.

It took him a second. Maybe more. And after some time, indefinite amout of time he spent trying to catch his breath and savour every single bit of the tingle and the shiver his orgasm left him with, his vision finally cleared, lungs opened, and he sucked in a breath as he looked at Seonghwa.

“Fucking hell,“ San panted, at a loss of words, the only sound in the room his labored breaths. He fixated his eyes on Seonghwa, and for a second he wanted to punch him in that ridiculously beautiful face, because that fucker was looking way too proud of himself.

Way too proud of himself, and way, way too horny. San knew this face. San knew this face with blown pupils and red, glistening lips, with sweat beads at the hairline, with untameable hunger and lust hazing all of his mind and reflecting in his eyes. It was that kind of a face that Seonghwa had when he was holding on to the last bits of his self control, when he was still trying to hold back, a fairly short amount of time before he bends San over and rails his ass to oblivion.

“Turn the fuck around,“ Seonghwa ordered, eyes dark and hazed, “‘m going to fuck you so hard I’ll be carrying you back.“

San involuntarily slipped a groan, a twinge of sickening arousal hitting him in the stomach. Shit, it came sooner than San expected – the tone in Seonghwa‘s voice, commanding and impatient, and San’s cock immediately bobbed in interest. It was Seonghwa‘s rough and inconsiderate side waking up, coming to life and ready to tear San apart. And fuck, was he here for it. He loved this, loved it when Seonghwa was like this, when he was too horny to know about himself and wanting nothing but San.

None too sure on his legs, San wobbled in an attempt to turn around. He winced as he felt the touch of cold air on his exposed backside, chilly and rushing goosebumps over his skin when the air hit his inner thighs and ass, wet with a mixture of lube and anything San’s managed to leak, dripping down his thighs in sticky drops.

“God, if I wasn’t so fucking hard, I’d eat your ass again,“ Seonghwa grumbled from behind. On a habit, San turned around to get a view when he heard the familiar clinking of a belt, and he couldn’t contain the pained expression that slipped on his face once Seonghwa pulled his pants down. “Shit, look how messy- you have no idea how much I want you-“

On the flimsy material of Seonghwa’s light grey underwear, San could clearly see the wet spots of precum, darkening the material, and he felt his mouth salivate on an instant. Seonghwa’s cock strained against the cloth, rock hard and threaded with veins, the head peaking out from the hem of the underwear, blazing red compared to his soft, bronzy skin. San took in an inhale, cold and quick, when right before his eyes, a thick drop of precum pearled in the slit of Seonghwa’s cock, lazily sliding down his girth once he completely pulled his underwear out of the way.

“I swear, you just keep getting bigger,“ San whimpered with a faux complaint in his voice, when truly he was holding it together just barely, just enough to not suck Seonghwa dry at the spot. It was tempting, really, and he smacked his lips wishfully when Seonghwa gingerly wrapped his fingers around his cock and delivered a few drops of lube right on.

And as much as San was getting a kick out of watching Seonghwa run his pretty hand along his cock, snagging on the head ever so often and thoroughly spreading the lube, he was getting impatient here. After all, it’s been a good fucking while of his sexual fantasies consisting of Seonghwa’s cock rearranging his guts.

“Oh my- are you gonna fuck me or not?“ he snapped, turning bratty all of a sudden. He didn’t miss the way Seonghwa’s lips twitched in a hiss, only to fall apart in a silent moan, and when his previously closed eyes opened, San swore he almost came on the spot.

There was no describing it. There was just something about Seonghwa, unbearably hot, almost annoying, to the point of San not being sure what to do with attention from such a person.

“You bet I’m gonna fuck you,“ Seonghwa replied, now with the firmness in his voice dissipating and leaving him panting, “so, so hard-, God-“

With a violent flip and a push, San found himself shoved onto the table, chin hitting the wooden surface. He grimaced, only for the face he pulled to turn into an expression of bliss, unmasked and unhinged bliss, as he felt the tip of Seonghwa’s cock push against his hole. He hissed at the cold feeling, yet shut up immediately as he felt himself stretch open, felt the head snag on his rim, and he found himself crossing the line to where his dignity existed no more.

“Fuck, fuck, Seonghwa, yes- God, yes-“ San stammered, trying to muster up words around his labored breaths and around the suffocating feeling of satisfaction when Seonghwa pushed in deeper, accompanied by a groan of his own. Scrunching up his eyebrows, San let out a gasp as Seonghwa pushed past his prostate, slowly and torturously, and fuck, he’s never felt this full before.

“Yes, nngh- fuck, finally-“ San slipped with a grunt caught in his throat, only for Seonghwa to chuckle weakly and lean forward, as a result shoving his cock deeper, and dug his teeth right into San’s shoulder.

“Fuck me, fuck me- Seonghwa, please, I need you- right now, fuck-“ San’s words became reduced to a blabber full of pleas, one that Seonghwa could barely react to, and right into the bite mark he made on San’s shoulder, he whispered: “Be patient.“

“Nah, fuck that,“ San managed to find it in him to bite back, and pushed back to grind his ass into Seonghwa’s cock, eyes rolling back into his head upon feeling how fucking deep Seonghwa was in him. “Been patient enough, now fuck me, just- ruin me, until I’m dripping on your cock-“

“What a filthy mouth you’ve got there,“ Seonghwa noted, sliding his hands down San’s slender waist to stop them at the hips in an iron grip, “been spending too much time with Wooyoung, huh?“

“What, ah- fuck!“ San began, stopped by Seonghwa pulling out, gliding past his rim only to slam right back, “what else could I do- shit, yeah, like that- fuck-“

“What, couldn’t handle not getting fucked?“ Seonghwa rasped, and slammed his hips forward in a quickening pace, making sure to pound San’s prostate properly every time, almost making him jump up on the table. He felt the thick press against his walls, pushing him open and rubbing that spot in him just right, way behind it, too, so deliciously deep in him it was boiling the words out of his head.

“Y-yeah,“ San managed to gasp through the increasingly quickening thrusts, mouth falling open when Seonghwa clawed down his waist yet again to get a better hold, and maybe to mark him, who knows. A roughness crept into Seonghwa’s motion, gradually growing stronger, and San was worried his tongue might be hanging out of his mouth. “Needed- fuck, needed-“

“Ah, shit- yeah, me too, baby,“ Seonghwa panted and rammed his hips forward, digging himself deeper and faster, drowning in the sounds of San’s begging. San knew Seonghwa loved it, fuck, he knew Seonghwa’s grip, knew the way his body moved, he could practically see the way Seonghwa had his head thrown back and eyebrows scrunched, muttering curses.

“Missed this tight ass of yours, fucking shit- missed all of this.“

And all San could do was nod to it and hold on to his dear life as Seonghwa’s grip on his hips fastened, and the pace of Seonghwa’s thrusts picked up.

“Harder, come on- fuck me harder, Seonghwa,“ whines rolled of San’s tongue in something so hardly coherent, but this was Seonghwa, and Seonghwa learned to understand San’s babble when he was getting fucked so damn good he could barely stand, let alone speak. And so he complied, because Seonghwa was amazing like that. Because Seonghwa was horny like that, and couldn’t control himself, could never control himself once he had one San fucking San bent over and open all for him. And so he didn’t, didn’t even try to. There was not a hint of care or self control, and Seonghwa just went. Pulled out, head spinning at the way San’s sopping asshole was trying to suck him back in, clenching in desperation, and somewhere in the background, San mewled. Thrusting back in, Seonghwa intesified that mewl, but didn’t respond to it, didn’t give San a moment to adjust to the slide of his cock, just fucking him, using him. So, so impatient, so gone.

“Hngh- Jesus fuck, Hwah- fuck, yeah- right there, there-“ San writhed in Seonghwa’s hold, eyes somewhere between rolling back and squeezed shut. With zero control over his mimics, San felt a drop of spit slide down his cheek onto the table.

San wished Seonghwa would give him some sort of a break and slow his thrusts down a little – to let him pause from shaking and not being able to catch his breath, but he couldn’t. Once Seonghwa was in the zone, there was no stopping him, San knew that. He knew that all he could do was l stay down, take his cock like the sorry whore he felt like, and plead for more. And he always did.

For a moment, Seonghwa let his head hang, sweat dripping from his chin,and took the time to marvel at the way San’s ass swallowed him up, letting his cock slide in with such ease yet hugging so tight. San felt it too, as much as it surprised him, felt the throb against his insides, felt the head get stuck on the rim here and there, reliably getting a whine from him.

“You’re always so tight, fuck,“ Seonghwa grunted with his head thrown forward, straining at the waist, and San could only mumble an incomprehensible mix of sounds, unable to stop quivering from the constant bolts of pleasure shooting up his spine, reaching every single bit of his body, all the way to his fingertips and spreading through his palms. It felt so fucking good it was ridiculous. He would laugh, if he could as much as breathe properly. “Always take cock so fucking well, like it so rough-“

As San mused whether he will cum again, he sensed the orgasm tearing at Seonghwa rather than him. He’s had Seonghwa’s cock in him enough times to know what it feels like when Seonghwa is coming, and the aura of it was unmistakeable. First, Seonghwa always grabbed onto something harder. San’s hair, ass, thighs, at times his cock, anything, really. This time, it was by the hips, right where San’s body bent, and it made San hiss in both pain and anticipation. The grip tightened, pinching the tender skin in a bruising hold. Then, Seonghwa would always slow down a little, making his thrusts deeper – for at this point, San was fucked out dumb, and the change of pace upset him enough to push back and start clenching his hole around Seonghwa. And that was what tumbled him over, just like now, when San whined upon the burn subsiding, and started rocking back for Seonghwa to fuck him better.

Then came the announcement.

“Fuck- I’m close, fuck-“

Ever so useless, the announcement. Because at this point San knew Seonghwa was coming, but he wanted to act like he didn’t, to get fucked harder in the last few moments, and he carried on with the squeezing, wanting to milk Seonghwa’s cock dry.

“Jesus- fuck, I’m gonna-“ Seonghwa heaved as he made the decision to quicken the pace yet again, “gonna fill you up, fill that tight ass up-“

“Oh my- yes, please, inside-“ San managed to mumble into the table, though he wasn’t sure it could be heard through the deluge of the rhythmic slapping of skin. He liked talking; Seonghwa was usually only a talker when it got too wild, so San never pushed it. But he loved hearing it, loved hearing the praise and the filth, just like now, when Seonghwa made sure to let him know. San earnestly pushed back to meet Seonghwa’s thrusts, to feel him come.

And hell, he felt it. The pace dwindled down, Seonghwa pushing forward with all his might and burying his cock inside San, hips flush with the supple curve of San’s ass, cherry red from the repeated impact on it. Holding on to dear life, San drew blood from his lip as he bit it, feeling Seonghwa’s grip around his hip close with no mercy and no care. And shit, when Seonghwa came, their voices melted together, for San couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut and let out a blissful groan when Seonghwa’s cock pulsed in him, followed by the hot spurt of cum spilling over his walls.

“Shit, shit- agh, San-“ Seonghwa got out with no breath, choked back and stuck in his own orgasm, and it got San shivering even harder. Even more seldom than baby did Seonghwa call him San.

In a moment of silence, they remained unmoving. As much as San wanted to jump out of his body, because not coming while taking cock wasn’t something he signed up for, but he stayed still. Just for a second, just to let Seonghwa recollect himself. The dry, heavy breaths from behind only signed for how spent Seonghwa was, so San panted into the table, trying not to pay attention to his cock, hanging hot and swollen and hard between his legs still. It twitched and sprang upon every single sensation, sticky and wet with incessant streams of precum, and for a moment San had to resist wrapping his hand around it.

“San,“ Seonghwa echoed from the back, voice rough from the wheezy and quick breaths, “come on, come up-“

Since he was not sure when or where he was, all San gave to Seonghwa as an answer was a whine and a sniffle.

“Come on,“ Seonghwa repeated, and San was pissed and distressed to find Seonghwa’s cock slip out, leaving him cold and empty. A load of cum flooded out of him, running down his thighs in a mess of thick drops, warmed by his body, and as unpleasant it was, he liked it. Liked being pumped full and left marked, left used. 

He frowned, unsure what exactly Seonghwa wanted, but turned around nevertheless. And

before he had all five together, Seonghwa had him by the hips and twisted around, and he questioningly tilted his head at his trainer. He didn’t really know what he was supposed to do, all he knew was that he wanted Seonghwa’s cock up in him again.

“Come up here,“ Seonghwa panted with hooded eyes and voice muffled, and he made grabby hands for San as he sat on the table. If San didn’t forget himself, staring at Seonghwa’s long cock resting up on his stomach, hard again, deliciously glistening and threaded with veins, maybe he would react right away. It took Seonghwa a few more calls of his name to get San to come back to reality.

“Fuck, what-“ San smacked his lips, looking up at Seonghwa in hope, and whined into his shoulder when he leaned in.

“Ride me,“ Seonghwa breathed out and managed to pull the stumbling San up on the table with him, paying little to no mind to the table’s ability to hold them both, “fucking ride me, sit on my cock, baby.“

It took San a good second to hit. For a moment, he just straddled Seonghwa, shivering with pleasure as his cock rubbed against Seonghwa’s just right, slick in the motion, and he momentarily squeezed his eyes as the head snagged against Seonghwa’s. He wasn’t sure what to point his mind to, where to direct his senses first, whether to the mind-numbing friction or what Seonghwa just said. He slipped a whiny breath, helplessly rubbing his cock up Seonghwa’s stomach, smearing precum on his thighs in a sticky mess, and a few more moments later, it finally hit.

“Wh-what,“ San got out helplessly, eyes looking at Seonghwa almost reverently, and then his fucked out mind finally managed to register the message properly. “Seonghwa-“

“Yeah, San, fuck-“ Seonghwa nodded, lips pressed into a line as he stiffly grabbed San’s ass and pressed him closer to push against his cock better, earning a hiss for himself, “just like you wanted, ride me until you come undone on my cock.“

“God, yes, yes- fuck, Seonghwa-“ it was in a haste, San didn’t know what to do with himself first, but decided it would probably be a nifty idea to lift himself up so Seonghwa could line his cock up with him. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but he knew it would probably hurt just a bit.

Seonghwa reached forward to line his cock up with San’s hole, and for a second San just stared.

“Go on, San,“ Seonghwa jerked his head approvingly, a smirk appearing on his face, “show me what you got.“

With Seonghwa’s hand gripping him by the waist to guide him down, San started sinking down on his cock.

Yeah, it fucking burned. Burned with such intensity, though San wasn’t sure if it was entirely bad, because there was an absolute overload of senses, everything felt more intense as he took Seonghwa’s cock with all of his weight, feeling his rim being pushed appart by the pulsing girth. The slide of it was enhanced by the filthy mixture of lube and cum sopping around San’s asshole, and it was too much, it was too intense, and it was too, too fucking good.

“Fuck, mm- oh God yes, Seonghwa, fuck,“ San lost the control of his vocabulary, his mind filled with nothing but absolute pleasure at this point as Seonghwa’s cock kept diving deeper and deeper into his cum filled ass until it was too much to handle, but he kept going down nevertheless. He kept going, and it was when Seonghwa gasped around San’s lips that he decided to bite the bullet, man up, and he slammed himself all the way down.

First thing to happen from that was that they screamed. In unison, a loud gasp escaped both of them, and San was pretty sure this was the loudest he’d ever heard Seonghwa react. After this small realization, his senses came back to him, and he let out somewhat of a sob.

“Oh my- shit, fuck, so deep-“ he managed to stutter out, bent forward, face trembling in uncertainty over whether it wanted to cry or giggle, because it was too much to percieve, and too good to be true.

“Fuck, that felt good,“ Seonghwa groaned, back to that low voice of his, veiled by an absolute loss of control, and he grabbed San by the hips. “Come on-“

“Wait, wait,“ San panted out, recollecting himself, “shit, you’re fucking huge, Seonghwa. Fuck.“

“Heard that a few times before,“ Seonghwa grinned crookedly, amused at the commentary that San always made sure to provide him with. His hand flew up to run over the curve of San’s lower back, sliding up in the dip in his spine, slick with drops of sweat. For a second, Seonghwa got caught staring, and his hand snaked over San’s shoulder to his neck, slid up his face, until it finally stopped at his cheek, flushed hot.

“Fuck, you’re pretty, San.“ Seonghwa paused, and when he decided there was enough tenderness, his hand came back down to deriver a burning slap to San’s ass. “Come on, take my cock all nice, like you always do.“

San slipped a quiet purr at the way Seonghwa encouraged him, kneading his sides and supple cheeks of his ass, dangerously close to where his cock entered San’s body, and at the fact that he called him pretty, something so rarely heard from him. Maybe the rush of affection was what made San realize the head of his cock was dark red at this point, forgotten but continuously pumped with blood, and it occurred to him that maybe this was why he was so out of it.

Nothing to lose, he thought, as his sight flashed across Seonghwa’s face, bearing that same expression, the one where he was tiptoeing around complete loss of control. And as tempting as Seonghwa losing self control and fucking San too hard for the second time sounded, he decided to do a favor for both of them. And so he lifted himself up, hissing at the wonderful hot stretch of his rim, and slammed himself right back down.

“Shit!“ he leaked instantly, but being the hero he was, repeated the motion right away.

It was priceless. It was priceless how Seonghwa’s mouth fell open and his eyebrows furrowed together, how pleasure was written in every single part of his face, from his half lidded eyes to the wrinkle in his smile line that popped up when his lips twitched, and San wasn’t sure who was fucking who at this point.

San leaked a high pitched cry, no longer in the control of his voice, and let his mind slip away to the only thing he could feel – how stupidly huge and deep Seonghwa was inside of him. It was addicting, the way Seonghwa’s cock moved inside of him, and San started slamming down faster, harder, until his thighs were burning and his stomach curling and pooling with heat, with the delicious tightness coming from the repeated stabs to his prostate, completely wrecked and fucked up by now.

“Fuck, yes- like that, San- fuck,” Seonghwa grunted, mouth agape, “might’ve underestimated you a little- fuck- mmh, that felt good- you’re good, God, you’re so fucking good-“

San wasn’t sure what was at fault – maybe the eight inch cock he was slamming himself on with all of his weight, hitting his prostate just right every single time, or the way Seonghwa praised him, the way Seonghwa’s voice kept getting hazier with every minute, raspy with pure arousal and pleasure, and fuck, the way Seonghwa voiced it out. He wasn’t sure what was at fault, but his orgasm took him by surprise, thrashing him down like wave and tearing him off his legs, and he lost himself in somewhat of a gasp as his cock spasmed and pulsed, shooting hot spurts between their bodies.

He shivered, body falling back, only supported by Seonghwa’s arm around his waist. Momentarily, he lost his vision to a blackout from an orgasm that powerful, and so he sat, stilling for a while. He shivered from waist down, a painful sting of sensitivity whipping over his cock, and squeezed his eyes momentarily to breathe through.

“Good boy,” Seonghwa mumbled, drawing circles on San’s skin. He opened his eyes, locking them with Seonghwa’s for a second, and a shiver ran down San’s body, amplifying the tingle of the orgasm, now wearing off.

And maybe it was the high from his orgasm, or just gratitude, but the second he gained breath, yet still trembling with his sight blurred, he lifted himself on his knees and started bouncing on Seonghwa’s cock like it would save his life.

Did it hurt? Fuck yes. It hurt so good, San practically didn’t hear himself whining and crying out anymore, because he didn’t even get over his orgasm before putting himself right into brutal overstimulation, but shit. Seonghwa’s face was worth everything. Every. Fucking. Thing.

“San, San, slow down- fuck, slow-“ Seonghwa’s voice got knocked out of his lungs as he tried to say something, for San started going fast, faster than Seonghwa could control, yet still letting his tight walls squeeze and hug. Seonghwa pawed at San’s hips half-heartedly, almost as if telling him to slow down, when he truly didn’t want him to.

“Fuck, I’ll cum, slow- San, oh God yes-“ Seonghwa’s voice suddenly sounded an octave higher, wrecked with the sensory overload, and San managed to slip a grin through his agonized face when he felt Seonghwa’s cock throb inside of him, pulling tight. Tentative, he started alternating between up and down to back and forth, mixing it up, curling and bending Seonghwa’s cock in him in all the right ways, so much as to push an unspilled sob on his tongue.

“Jesus, yes- mnh, yeah, I’m- oh, fuck,” Seonghwa managed, with so little he actually could say with the lack of breath in his voice, and this time, still not entirely over the blistering pleasure tearing at his lower body and making his calves quiver uncontrollably, San decided to be the talker just for this one time.

“Yeah, come on, cum inside me,” San breathed into Seonghwa’s mouth, “fill me up, fuck me up, Seonghwa, all for me, until I’m fucking dripping.”

A tremor whacked Seonghwa’s body, and San felt himself involuntarily clench and unclench around his cock, his body going into a irregular spasm from the stimulation. San didn’t even realize how hard Seonghwa was squeezing his ass until this very moment, until Seonghwa came with a lewd and obscene moan, tumbling from his throat in a sound so foreign to him, but so, so fucking hot. It was like music, really.

For second, San blacked out again, from nothing but sheer pleasure, drooling as he felt Seonghwa’s cock twitch inside of him, the warmth of his release pooling over his insides so deliriously familiar, and fuck, accomplishing, because he did that. He made Seonghwa cum so hard he was still squeezing his ass, with a hold so unforgiving it was painful. A shiver beat through San’s body as he felt Seonghwa still pulsate inside of him, shooting final shots, adding to the filth already inside. Dewy-eyed, he reached forward to run his fingers through Seonghwa’s damp hair, tugging and pulling his head forward from where it was still thrown back in the post-orgasmic blackout.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Seonghwa sounded finally, his voice ruined through and through, and he opened his eyes to look at San. Hand finally releasing the bruising grip on San’s ass, Seonghwa now softly slid his hands along San’s thighs, still quietly trembling with spikes of pleasure and overstimulation.

“Don’t you wish you let me do this sooner?” San decided to be petty, a playful tone tugging on his voice, but yelped when Seonghwa came back to himself, a firm smack on San’s ass being an evidence of it.

“Fuck, you bet,” Seonghwa sighed, sounding exhausted but completely blown, too, “God, you were made to take cock. My cock.”

“Yours,” San said breathlessly, with no hesitation, because yes, he couldn’t argue with that, he doubted anyone could fuck him the way Seonghwa could. No one had this kind of energy, this kind of power in him. No one could fire him up like Seonghwa could. Sure, it was a different story when he watched Wooyoung and Seonghwa get it on, going so hard San could come just from watching, and sure, folding Wooyoung in half and fucking him into the door until he was unable to stand was an experience on its own.

But Seonghwa had something San had never encountered before, and was never able to quite put his finger on it, but it was clear, in a way – Seonghwa was magnetizing from head to toe, with the bite of a rude charm that San couldn’t help but find unbearably hot.

“Thought you said you’d fuck me,” San joked, and Seonghwa didn’t disappoint when he granted San with another slap, this time landing on his thighs, served as a response to his remark.

“Watch your mouth or I’ll remind you how I had you begging before,” Seonghwa said threateningly, raising an eyebrow, and if effectively made San shut up. Not that he wouldn’t want to get fucked again, because he did, and God, he would, but as of now, he was pretty sure his legs gave up their function.

“I don’t think I can walk,” San sighed as he gently pushed himself up, thighs trembling and aching, and a displeased huff left his lips when he felt Seonghwa’s softening cock pull out, followed by a dose of cum dripping right back on it. Seonghwa grimaced.

“Nasty,” he commented and attempted to push San off, only to get a not-so-gentle nudge in the shoulder.

“It’s yours, dumbass,” San bit back, finally managing to wiggle himself off Seonghwa without falling face first off the table. He sat on the side, pulling a face when he felt a combination a mixture of fluids running down his thighs accompanied by an unpleasant pang of sensitivity and pain. He sighed. Why was it so familiar? Shouldn’t be so familiar.

“Don’t you, I don’t know,” San sighed, turning at Seonghwa, who was already standing up and getting dressed, but doing so extremely dizzily and having to grab on the table a few times, “want to get back to the arena? When do they even give out the ribbons and all that?”

Seonghwa, unsurprisingly, shrugged.

“The fuck do I know,” he hummed, letting out a deep exhale afterwards. He stretched his arms above his head and sighed, deeply and contentedly. Then, he redirected his gaze to San.

“This was a one timer,” he said, leaving San in panic and question for a second, before continuing, “you stay bent over and take it, because if this goes on too frequently, I’ll lose my fucking mind soon. You can’t possibly be good at taking cock from the back and riding it too. ”

Sensing a compliment, San smirked, pleased, and decided to pull himself together. Considering his options, he started kicking his feet where they hung off the table, thinking whether he should try to stand up on his own. He was quite out of stamina, plus riding Seonghwa wasn’t a normal occurrence, so his thighs had something to say about that. And unfortunately, they also did, just when he decided he would be just fine.

He hopped off the table, stumbled, managed to grab Seonghwa’s hand, and fell anyway.

“Oh come on,” Seonghwa burst out laughing. “Want me to carry you?”

“I’m good,” San noted as he pulled himself up by the table and finally gained somewhat of a stability on his jelly legs, though he was nothing short of humiliated. A pained groan made its way out of his throat, and he was pretty sure he would be able to do just the bare minimum the next day. Walking didn’t seem too appealing. Fuck, he really shouldn’t love this so much – shouldn’t love getting fucked to the point of his legs giving out. Too tired to get uncomfortable over it anymore, he simply rolled his eyes at the steady trickle down his thighs.

“Here you go,” Seonghwa said as he tossed him a pack of tissues as a solution for the matter, leaving San with one eyebrow raised. Seonghwa shrugged.

“What? I know we always make a mess.”

As he cleaned himself up, San was trying to contain his contentment and keep it internal. Everything went just the way he wanted it, so smooth he almost didn’t believe it wasn’t yet another dream. In all honesty, he expected maybe half of his expectations and deep wishes coming true, but they all did – he got his ass rawed, Seonghwa won the show, Hyejin chick didn’t. His mood skyrocketed, and he could physically feel the tension and agitation of the past few weeks falling off, and the parts of his frustration that didn’t leave in either of the mind-blowing orgasms, were wearing off now, drowned out by the afterglow.

They perfunctorily cleaned the table, both of them stumbling like a pair of idiots, and San couldn’t help but find Seonghwa endearing like this. After they finally managed to somehow pull themselves into looking presentable, as hard as that was with brutally obvious sex hair and a map of hickeys and bite marks on both of their necks, and the cum stains on San’s shirt which had to be covered up by Seonghwa’s sponsor jacket, they left the office. The smell of sex in the room was tragically evident, but there was not a window to open, and leaving the door ajar looked like a break in, so they left it closed. San really, really hoped whoever had anything to do with that room won’t bump into them.

For a second, as they walked out on the hallway, they paused, just soaking it in. San couldn’t help but crack up when his sight fell upon Seonghwa. He looked absolutely deliciously fucked out, hair ruffled and damp, messy where San ran his hand through it, lips still bitten red, purple and red patches decorating the skin of his neck, and fuck, San couldn’t stop staring. That was his masterpiece, and he was guiltily proud of it. Also, Seonghwa looked absolutely fucking ravishing with hickeys on his neck like that. Marked, bitten. It was practically impossible to not to grin.

“So motivation, huh?” San decided to dig in, poking Seonghwa’s side with his index finger. Seonghwa shuddered and grimaced.

“Yeah, and what about it. Told myself that I’ll stay the fuck away from you until I win the thing,” Seonghwa shrugged. “Both because you were distracting and I was so busy I didn’t know where my head was, and because it meant I had bigger motivation to win.”

“Am I distracting, huh?” San smirked, all too pleased to hear words like these. He did feel distracting, though in the bad sense, so to hear it in this context was a lovely surprise.

“Fuck off, you know you are.”

“You still found time to get your dick sucked.” 

“Oh, God-“ Seonghwa pinched the roof of his nose, rubbing his eyes afterwards, “you mean the day Derby got in first? Yeah, well.”

“You barely talked to me but still-“

“Okay, jeez-” Seonghwa interrupted him, his face still partially hidden behind his palm, “I- God, fuck, I’m just gonna say it. I had a dream the night before, don’t fucking laugh.”

“You had…” San repeated, “a dream.”

“A wet dream, you fucking dumbass.”

“Oh. Oh! With-”

“Yes, you. Shut the fuck up. Anyway,” Seonghwa sighed, cringing momentarily, “I woke up all hard and sticky. ‘S what I told you, that I woke up horny. And didn’t have time for anything else. I mean, to my defense, that was true, you know it was.”

San rolled his eyes, but a smile started playing on his lips. “Aw. Couldn’t last without me? Gave in so easily? Just like that time in the arena? Man, something was up with you that day,” he made sure to add a sweet and teasing tone, almost mocking, because why not have a little fun with Seonghwa, right?

“Okay, tone that down, you little shit,” Seonghwa bit back, but his lips mimicked the smile on San’s face, though he was looking ahead. After a moment of silence, a smirk splayed across his face, and he surged forward with some sort of a new energy.

“I hope we get to see Hyejin,” Seonghwa cackled, and yanked the collar of his shirt a few times, “want her to see that I not only get the prize, but more ass than her.”

“Oh, really?” San said, the same spice coming back, and made sure to elbow Seonghwa in the shoulder as they walked side by side, “what happened to wanting to fuck her, huh? How did you say it? Would be fun?”

San thought he heard Seonghwa scoff, which turned out to be true, as in the next second, Seonghwa had his hand on San’s chest, pressing him into the wall. Seonghwa’s other hand slid right below the younger’s jawline, keeping his head in place, and he leaned in, dangerously close, his lips grazing San’s ear with shivering breath.

“Keep that attitude, San,” Seonghwa growled, “and we’ll see if that bratty mouth of yours can’t be shut up.”

Looking up at Seonghwa, San gulped and nodded, something in his stomach swirling embarrassingly quickly.

“Stop, I’ll get hard,” San whispered, almost voiceless yet pleading, and gently pushed Seonghwa away. He complied and released the hold, stepping away.

“Wouldn’t that be a shame,” Seonghwa said airily, provocatively, and with a powerful slap on San’s ass, the millionth that day, he outran him, heading back to the arena.

Left a little behind, San remained staring at Seonghwa’s back, sighing in ease. For how disastrously San expected this aspect of the day to go, it surely went a lot better. As he trudged forward, he mindlessly passed a showcase packed with trophies, and didn’t pay much mind to it, until he caught his reflection with his peripheral vision, and it pulled him back in his tracks.

In utter disbelief, he reached his hand to run his fingers over his neck, completely obliterated. Fuck, he assumed he had marks from Seonghwa, but this? He unzipped the top of the jacket, and traced his fingers down the column of his neck to his shoulder, following a path of scattered dark purple patches and bruises, circling shallow marks from where Seonghwa sank his teeth in. It looked painful as shit, and he never realized it would be this bad, but hell, he couldn’t stop grinning.

He had no idea Seonghwa was like that, didn’t know Seonghwa turning possessive and passionate in the right measure could lead to this. He felt strangely owned, in the good way, in the proud way. He always had a weak spot on his neck and for marks altogether. He scarcely remembered the ones Seonghwa planted right on his inner thighs the first time they fucked, and the memory sent a shiver down his body.

Scandalised, and definitely satisfied, San zipped the jacket back up, and with a suppressed smirk and his step a little bit lighter, he set course to the arena, following the fucker that just ruined his neck for a good few weeks.


	6. woosan

The vision of San is playing with his sanity.

Standing there with only his upper body on display, toned body caressed by defined muscles and black hair falling all over the place. It’s long enough that it reaches down to his chin and it covers up his eyes when his head is tilted slightly forward just like it is right now. It makes Wooyoung whine even more. His hands are clenched by his sides grabbing onto the sheets as a way of anchoring himself from the overwhelming arousal already coiling deep in his gut. San hasn’t even done anything yet and he’s making a mess so far. He’d be lying, though, if he said he wasn’t enjoying the way the black-haired was looking at him, because the younger is smirking at him and there’s a playful look in his dark eyes, one that shows just how much he _knows_ he’s affecting the older boy.

Eyes trained on his, he doesn’t let them waver one bit as he leans down and props himself up on his elbow, face right where Wooyoung’s own toned stomach is glistening with sweat. At first, all Wooyoung can do is whine, hoping that for the first time the younger will finally touch him where he desires to the most. But, of course, San does nothing of the sort.

And really, Wooyoung should’ve seen it coming because it’s only when he realizes what the other is doing that he stops writhing. The tug on his wrist was barely noticeable at the beginning but now it’s burning like a fire under his skin. Lips parted in curiosity and eyes wide in amazement, he lifts his head and takes in the view of San kneeled between his legs, torso bare and his piercing eyes on his. There’s movement going on too but Wooyoung doesn’t acknowledge it until he sees his boyfriend throw his head back and exposing his neck.

And… Oh god. Oh, _god_. His hair tie is around San’s fingers… Head thrown back as he runs his fingers through his hair trying to gather it all up properly before stretching the tie between his fingers.

When the younger moves his head back down to look at his boyfriend it’s with his hair pulled back in a bun and a smirk on his face. And that, that serves as an aphrodisiac to Wooyoung’s desire which is already glowing from head to toe through the entirety of his body. The pink haired’s body arches high into the air, rapid breaths making his chest heave and a high whimper spilling from his plump lips and echoing around the whole room.

Arousal makes his body thrash against the bed and he’d probably be kicking his legs around too if it wasn’t for the black haired’s hands pinning his lower body down by his thighs. Invisible sparks still make his body jolt every now and then as he tries to lift his head up to look at San again. His hands stay firm where he placed them previously and his brow is arched in a questioning manner. That smirk still plastered on his face as if he was born with it.

“Like it that much, baby?” he asks, tone full of amusement and said with a mocking tilt, as if his reaction hadn’t been a good enough of an answer. “Can’t have my hair in the way for this.” he then says casually and a questioning frown appears on Wooyoung’s face, but before he can ponder too much on that thought he’s cut off by his own moan as San had just lowered his head and lightly licked at his hole.

“O-oh, fuck San, warn a man!”

The only answer he gets is a small chuckle. Other than that the boy completely ignores him as he continues with what he was doing and making the other man squirm in pleasure. Knuckles turning white from how hard he is clenching his fists against the silk sheets underneath his naked body. The feeling of San against his body is something he would never get tired of. The contact of skin against skin always made his body react on instinct.

Chills run down his body as his boyfriend keeps licking around his hole. Tongue flicking back and forth, teasing the rim but never pushing enough to enter him properly like he wants. The black haired’s nose is pressed firmly against his perineum when he feels him pucker his lips and suck harshly on the sensitive skin eliciting a loud broken moan from Wooyoung.

“Oh-oh my god, oh my god, San, San. Please, please more. Just-” the older babbles. Begging to be given what he so needily wants as his boyfriend isn’t allowing him to feel him completely. Always a tease.

“You know, baby, at first I was disappointed that you didn’t like my hair so much. Then, I found it interesting how you seemed to be so curious about it, especially during our concerts, but now… Now I just find it amusing. If I had known that letting my hair grow and tying it in a bun was going to affect you this much I would’ve done so a lot sooner.” the younger teased. His mouth was still close enough to Wooyoung’s sensitive hole so that whenever he spoke he could feel his warm breath over it. It seemed weird, but the pink-haired was far too gone to be thinking of anything else that didn’t involve his pleasure at the moment and San’s hot breath hitting his exposed ass was making him shiver.

See, when San first told the group he wanted to grow his hair longer no one really said anything. After all, the younger had always been free of doing what he wanted and the boys always supported him in what he did anyways. Nonetheless, as his hair grew with time, some of the other members started to voice out their opinion on it. Most of them not really liking their maknae’s new look, other’s feeling indifferent about it altogether. But the funny thing about the whole situation was that Wooyoung had been one of the members who had said no to the hairstyle from the very beginning. So for him to be going crazy _because_ of it quite frankly baffled San a little bit. At first though, because then he decided to tease the other with it.

Through some of their last concerts, San had not been oblivious by any means of the looks his bandmate and boyfriend would give him. Sneaky glances and not so sneaky staring made it obvious that something was going on with the other boy. Whether it be in the way his eyes lingered on him while he hip thrust during Silver Spoon or the way he held a cocky smile during their Mic Drop performance knowing how much it riled up the younger or even in the way he clung onto him or played with his hair whenever he could on stage. At first, it had seemed weird but then it clicked and the younger obviously took advantage of that newfound information.

Now, as he stands between Wooyoung’s stretched legs he still wants to take advantage of such information. After an intense moment of silence and a brief second of eye contact San lowers his head again but this time instead of rimming him like he was doing before, he nuzzles his nose in the space right below his balls. Tongue darting out to lick at them every now and then in a slow yet sensual manner.

“F-fuck San. Do something, please… Jus-just stop teasing already.” the pink-haired moaned impatiently.

The other hums but doesn’t say anything else. Wooyoung, who is looking down at him in desperation, gives a final groan and drops his head back on the bed unbeknownst to San’s hand coming up and finally gripping his dick in it. The noise Wooyoung makes is downright sinful. Balancing between a moan, a whimper and a small sigh of relief at finally being touched.

“Tell me, is this what you wanted me to do?” the younger asks. He’s sitting straight again, eyes fixed once again on the pink-haired’s figure. His hand moves down Wooyoung’s shaft slowly, sometimes too slow to tease the boy even further.

“F-fuck, yes San, yes.” he says as he lifts his head back up again and sits back on his arms so he can keep looking at his boyfriend. Wooyoung’s eyes are swimming with this raw and pure lust in them. His pupils are dilated and his eyes are teary from the overwhelming yet ungranted pleasure. “Please, please I-I want more.”

That’s all it takes for San to remove his hand and dive in again enveloping Wooyoung’s dick in one go inside his mouth. The older can’t help the moan that leaves his lips. It’s filthy as he squirms on the bed and throws his head back exposing his neck. There’s sweat collecting on his forehead and making his fringe stick to his skin but he couldn’t give a single shit at that moment.

San’s mouth feels amazing around him. His tongue laps at the vein on his underside as he keeps himself there deep-throating the elder. The younger stays down for so long that after a while one of Wooyoung’s hand leaves the bed to reach out for San’s head and grab at his hair to pull him back, but it seems difficult to get a good grip with the bun, so he loses the hair tie and grips onto his locks pulling him back from his cock.

The black-haired is panting when he removes himself, breath ragged as he tries to get air back into his lungs but it doesn’t compare to the way the other is looking at him. His open mouth and the loll of his tongue show just how gone he is from that single action alone and something in the younger’s gut burns at it. The look in his eyes get impossibly darker when he takes in Wooyoung’s wrecked state and all he can think about then is about how much he wants to wreck the boy laying on top of his bed even further.

He looks utterly beautiful laying against the black silk sheets of his bed. His pink hair sticking to his forehead, his chest rising up and down as he tries to breathe and the way his whole body is covered in a thin sheet of sweat, making him glimmer under the dim lights of the room. He looks other-worldly. It’s a sin really, but San wouldn’t mind going to hell a thousand times if it means he can have this view of his gorgeous boyfriend every day. Of course he doesn’t miss the chance to voice his thoughts out loud.

“You’re so gorgeous, hyung. I know I tell you this about a hundred times a day but it’s true, you’re gorgeous. Every single part of you.” he says as he stands up at last and lifts one of his legs to rest in between Wooyoung’s. He then lowers his body and cages his boyfriend between his arms, lips attaching themselves to the sweet spot on his neck right below the little mole he has there and kissing it before sucking and nipping at the skin turning it into an array of beautiful shades of red and blue.

“I’m so enamoured by you, you can’t even imagine. Look so gorgeous like this, all laid out for me, with your sweet moans filling my ears and your skin touching mine. You’re beautiful, Wooyoung. So beautiful. All mine too.” the younger’s tone is sweet for the raspiness lacing his voice. It makes something burn inside Wooyoung as he hears the words fall from his mouth.

“S--San.” he manages to say in between the deep breaths he has to take as the black-haired keeps ravaging his neck in different colours.

“Mine, right? All mine, no one else’s. Just mine.” voice husky yet full of lust, it brings an even deeper desire to bubble from his gut at his boyfriend’s words.

“Yes, fuck San, yes. All yours, all yours. No one- _ah_ else’s.” he whines in desperation, words breaking in between pants as the other keeps nipping at his neck and trailing downwards towards his nipples. “Fuck, please San, just do something. I need you.”

The other boy tsks at the impatience and makes sure to let the other know by biting on his collarbone hard enough to leave a mark but not to hurt him.

“So fucking needy, aren’t you baby? Can’t even go five fucking minutes without begging me to touch you. Are you that desperate?” his words are humiliating but they only make Wooyoung whine even louder. His breathing once again starts picking up as does his arousal. Eyes only focused on San’s, he tries to convey what he wants through his eyes as to not beg again. “What, you trying to beg me with your eyes now?” and then he laughs. It’s loud and it should be humiliating but Wooyoung knows he doesn’t do it out of malice but out of adoration.

“You’re truly adorable, baby.” he says as his laughter dies down and goes to give Wooyoung a kiss on his forehead before sitting up to finally pull down his pants and let his dick breathe.

He’s been wearing them all this time and it was really starting to get uncomfortable with his straining erection. The jean fabric was annoying anyways as he much rather feel Wooyoung’s skin against him. Only one layer of fabric separated them now as he eventually kicks the trousers down and tosses them to one corner of the room but San doesn’t want to take his boxers off yet.

The older whines wantonly at the impatience of the action and then because of the skin to skin contact. San’s bare thighs feel warm against his own toned ones besides the very fact that they drive him crazy whenever he pins him down onto the mattress with them.

Black locks of hair fall and cover the younger’s face thanks to Wooyoung having undone his bun before. San tsks at the thought as he tilts his head back and gathers his hair up again to do another one while he searches for the hair tie from before.

“Wa-wait!” Wooyoung stutters, hands in the air in a placating manner. The black-haired just turns to look at him and raises an eyebrow asking him to continue. “D-don’t tie it up. Wanna-wanna feel it against my skin, wanna be able to grab it while you fuck me.” the way he talks is shy in comparison to the filthy words coming out of his mouth and something once again stirs up inside the younger’s gut.

“Fuck baby, that’s cute,“ He says while leaning down to plant another kiss on the other’s forehead. “but my hair is in the way. I’ll tie it up now and i’ll just let it loose again when I fuck you, yeah?” Wooyoung thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement.

The sight of San in a bun again leaves his mouth hanging and wide eyes. He really loves his hair loose but damn his hair in a bun works wonders on him as well.

When he’s done tying his hair, he leans down and captures Wooyoung’s lips with his. The kiss is soft and tender, it serves as a slight loving pause between the two lovers. Soon the kisses start trailing downwards and in a matter of seconds San is sucking lovebites all over his boyfriend’s neck.

One of Wooyoung’s hands moves downwards too, tracing with the tips of his fingers his boyfriend’s body until he reaches his underwear and grabs softly at his erection. The contact makes the black-haired gasp against his skin, a pant leaving his mouth and body jerking slightly forward. The older keeps palming at his erection, feeling the outline of his hard dick and the wetness of his underwear.

“Hmm…” Wooyoung hums hoping to catch the younger’s attention. “What do we have here, huh? Calling _me_ desperate but you’re no better. Leaking already?” he tsks, wanting to rile him up even further. “Your underwear got so wet with just my touch, baby.”

All of a sudden he doesn’t feel the weight of his boyfriend on top of him anymore, instead he finds him holding himself up with his hands and looking down at him darkly. His eyebrows are furrowed but his smile is cocky which means that Wooyoung has just entered dangerous territory. But of course, Wooyoung being Wooyoung, always loved their little game of two.

“What? You gonna stand there and watch me all night? Or are you finally going to fuck me? Well, that is if you can hold it in, of course.” he says and then with complete indifference just closes his eyes and lets his body relax against the soft mattress. The pink-haired smiles to himself in delight knowing that his comment will make his boyfriend finally make a move but what he doesn’t expect is the growl that comes from above him or the hands manhandling him until he’s lying on his stomach.

San crowds him completely, his body pinning him to the bed with his own and not allowing him to move. His head then is suddenly jerked back as the other boy grabs his hair and pulls him back so that his ear is just where his boyfriend’s mouth is. The smaller would be lying if he said that that assertiveness of dominance didn’t stir up a fire of arousal in his lower belly or make his dick twitch.

“Listen here you little brat. I’ve been patient with you all this time and all you’ve done is be a whiny baby, so from now on you’re gonna be a good boy and take everything I give you without complaining, you hear me.”

Wooyoung makes a choked sound at that. His breathing is ragged and his dick is twitching so much at how rough San is being that he thinks he might come untouched soon if he doesn’t control himself. San releases his hair and just presses harder against his body, the springs on the mattress protesting at the force.

The pressure not only is on his body but on his ass too and the way his boyfriend’s clothed dick rubs against his ass is filthy. It brushes against his sensitive rim slowly but steadily and yet even with that thin layer of clothes separating them he can still feel the head nudge at it every now and then making shivers run down his body.

“F-fuck.” he says with a whine. “S-San, puh-please.” he tries but his words slur as his dick can’t take the pressure anymore and combined with the deep arousal curling in his body he comes against the sheets with a loud cry. The waves of pleasure that run through his body makes him see white and without noticing tears start rolling down his cheeks at the sheer intensity of pleasure he’s feeling.

A few minutes go by until Wooyoung finally comes down from his high and when he does his eyes open in shock. He lies still on the bed noticing how, even though San’s body is still on top of his, he’s extremely quiet. The pink-haired doesn’t dare say anything in the silence of the room.

“You came?” San asks in surprise. “ _That_ made you- wait, no baby, are you crying?” whatever comment he was going to make vanishes completely as he sees the shiny trail of water against his lover’s cheek. “Oh my god, Wooyoung are you okay? Did I hurt you? Did I push you too much?” he asks in panic as he lifts himself off the other’s body and cradles it in his arms instead. His fingers wipe away the tears that stain his cheeks before leaning down to pepper his face in kisses.

The elder lets out small giggles at the action. His arms wrap themselves around San’s neck as the other continues to leave kisses on his nose, cheeks, forehead, eyelids and lips.

“Silly.” Wooyoung says with a smile. Fondness shines in his eyes as he looks up at the younger. He has a smile on his face but the still present crease on his forehead give away that he’s still worried. “I’m okay. I was just overwhelmed. I didn’t think such thing like what you pulled back there would make me cum so hard.” he said with a foolish yet embarrassed smile on his face.

“Oh, thank god. You worried me there for a second. I know you’ll tell me if anything happens but still.” San sighed in relief at this. He would never forgive himself if he ever did something to hurt Wooyoung even if it was unintentionally. “Shall we continue then or are you tired?” he continued with a tender voice.

“Oh no, I’m good.” the pink-haired said with a giggle. “Plus, I’m not leaving this room until I get the loving dicking I deserve.” he added with a mischievous smile.

“Wow,” San replied with a snort. “and they say romance is dead.”

“ _Clearly_ , they were wrong.” Wooyoung says in the most obvious tone following his boyfriend’s little joke.

“Yeah, I don’t think i’ve ever been asked if I wanted to fuck before in such a romantic way.” the black-haired adds on and it makes the smaller boy giggle from where he’s still perched up on the younger’s lap.

The younger kisses him then tuning out the sound of his giggles and replacing it with a gasp. At first the kiss is tender and slow but soon it starts getting heated, desperate to pick up where they left off. As the kisses get even more intense, San starts leaning forward until Wooyoung’s back touches the mattress so he can move around and settle eventually between the boy’s legs, his own thighs pulling Wooyoung’s apart so he can fit comfortably.

“You’re beyond beautiful Wooyoung-ah. Gorgeous, my gorgeous baby.” the black-haired says separating from the kiss and starting to trail them down his neck instead adding even more bruises to the previous array of blues, reds and purples littering his already sensitive skin.

“Gosh, San,” Wooyoung says between gasps. “you’re so fucking embarrassing.”

At that the younger lets out a small laugh because even if his boyfriend’s words were meant to come out shameful all he could feel was _fond fond fond._

“Yet you love me.” comes out San’s reply after a few minutes. By now Wooyoung’s neck is a damn painting with the amount of lovebites he has and the younger knows the make up stylists will probably give him hell for it the next day but right now he couldn’t care at all.

“I do. I really do.” the pink-haired replies wholeheartedly while making eye contact with San.

For a moment they stay there looking at each other. A fond look in their eyes and wide smiles splitting their faces in half. It’s adorable, completely adorable how in a matter of seconds they can just change the mood in the room from horny to affectionate while still being completely naked (except for San’s boxers).

“Then let me show how much _I_ love you.” he whispers back. Shivers run through Wooyoung’s body. Whether it is because of the words he just said, the meaning behind them or even the anticipation of what is about to happen after the first events of their night.

“Show me.”

With that both boys join their lips in a kiss once again. It’s rushed but at the same time it’s slow. The rush of wanting to feel the other’s love and the slowness of wanting to make the moment last forever.

San is tender in the way he holds Wooyoung even when the way he’s pressing him onto the bed is a contradiction. His hands are placed on Wooyoung’s hips absentmindedly tracing invisible figures over his skin with his thumbs. It’s nice and comforting, it keeps him grounded when the kiss intensifies for the hundreth time that night.

Their cocks are lined together in a way that when San suddenly starts grinding his hips, the base of his cock touches Wooyoung’s balls lightly causing him to let out soft gasps.

“Love,” the younger leans back from the kiss to look at his mess of a boyfriend. “how do you want it? Are you feeling soft or are you feeling rough?”

Whenever San asked this it made Wooyoung’s heart flutter. It was an already known fact that he always liked it a little rough but whenever the mood was a mix between love and lust he would always ask the question. It was a way of reassuring the need between both lovers. Knowing that one of them was feeling softer one day or rougher another always set the mood because it meant that both would enjoy it equally, knowing that they both wanted the same ‘treatment’.

Wooyoung pondered the question, his heart was soft due to the younger’s words but the arousal burning in his body wanted it rough. It was overwhelming, the desire of wanting to be fucked roughly against the mattress until he couldn’t feel his legs yet the yearning of wanting his boyfriend’s loving words to be whispered in his ear that made his insides mush with affection. The only thing he knows is that he wants San everywhere, anywhere and at anytime he can.

He wants him wrapped around him in an embrace, held tightly against his strong chest. He wants him when the pleasure takes over him completely and he’s there to ground him. He wants him when he’s horny in the mornings. When he’s clingy in the mornings. He wants him in bed but he also wants him outside during rainy days. He wants him when the sun is bright and the heat scorching against his skin. He wants him when the birds chirp during spring and when the leaves fall during autumn.

He wants him at all times but particularly right now he wants San to be deep inside of him.

He wants his cock buried to the hilt and pushing against his prostate. He wants him on top of him and caging him against the bed. He wants to be pinned down and fucked roughly. He wants filthy words to be spoken into his ear. He wants to feel a type of pleasure so devastating he won’t be able to move afterwards. He wants to be used until his love is satiated the way he satiates him. And then, when they come down from their highs he wants to be embraced in his arms again.

Delicate touches to bring him back from the pleasure high. He wants for him to whisper soft little nothings in his ear to keep his heart warm. He wants to keep him by his side and cuddle with him until they both drift to sleep. He wants to cherish him too, kiss him and return all the affection and love in the same caring way as San always does with him. He wants to boop his nose and leave kisses all over his face. He wants to shower with him and worship his body while they clean themselves. He wants to cook breakfast for him even when his ass is on fire. He wants to watch movies with him. Curl up against and with him. Love him just the way San loves him.

This is enough for him because in the next moment he’s whispering the words needed for this to become real once again.

“Fuck me. Fuck me rough. I want it hard, make me beg, make me cry. Make me yours.”

The words send the black-haired into a spiral of lust. His eyes darken in a matter of seconds and Wooyoung can’t deny just how much it turns him on to see his boyfriend like this. All riled up.

“Fuck, Wooyoung. Gorgeous, are you sure.” he asks against the other’s lips. He’s panting harshly against the other’s mouth, arousal clouding his mind every now and then. He’s delirious with lust and his brain just won’t stop providing him with the image of Wooyoung pressed against the bed and sobbing from the pleasure.

“I’m completely sure, baby. Go on, wreck me.”

And that’s all he needs for him to crash their lips. Desperation clings onto every action the younger does. Separating from the kiss he turns Wooyoung around so he’s lying on his front and settles once again on top of him. The elder gasps at the quick movement but doesn’t do anything against it. He _needs_ San.

“You want this, huh? Want me to be rough? I’ll show you. You’re gonna be begging for my cock by the end of the night and when I finally get inside I’m gonna fuck you good. I’m gonna fuck you so good you’ll be sobbing when i’m done with you. You’re mine.” the act of dominance elicits a cry from Wooyoung. The slight growl in San’s voice firing up the lust running through his body and settling in his gut.

His dick twitches against the sheets desperate to be touched and that’s when he realizes that the younger still has his boxers on.

“S-San, your-your boxers.” he stutters and the movement from on top of him ceases for a few seconds before picking up the rhythm again.

“What about them?” he asks teasingly.

“Take-take them off please, wanna feel you.” and who is San to deny his whiny boyfriend such thing. Coming to an abrupt stop he lifts himself off of Wooyoung and gets up from the bed making use of the moment to reach into their wardrobe and dig out a bottle of lube and some condoms. But before he reaches for them he hesitates and looks behind his back at his boyfriend still lying on the bed.

Grabbing only the bottle of lube he makes his way back to the bed and drapes himself over the other’s body again, mouth just where the pink-haired’s ear is and says, “Condoms or bareback?”

The older lifts his head up just enough to mumble a small ‘bareback’ before dropping back onto the bed again and nuzzling into it.

San nods slightly against the other’s skin and removes himself to turn his boyfriend around on his back before settling in between his legs. Wooyoung’s already looking at him in a daze, whether it be because of the accumulating arousal from throughout the night or because of the anticipation of finally being fucked.

With measured steps, the black-haired pulls the cap and squeezes a good amount of the cherry-flavoured lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up a little bit. Soon his fingers move downwards and circle at Wooyoung’s asshole slightly and slowly, a gasp falling out of his lips before turning into a moan of relief. The older, even though he feels frustrated, knows he’s only doing it to tease and Wooyoung absolutely refuses to beg so early in the night.

“What do you want, baby.” San asks in a teasing tone, fingers still circling his rim but never going in. The pink-haired looks at him with distaste not liking that his boyfriend is making him beg already. “Aw, don’t pout my love. You’ll get what you want. You just have to be a good boy and ask for it.”

The way San’s lips curl into an arrogant smirk has the elder scowling and trying to ignore the fire in his lower body that only seems to be getting stronger by the second. After a few seconds, seeing that Wooyoung doesn’t give in, San stops his motions and eventually pushes the tip of his finger against the taut muscle but the sensation is short-lived as he only lets him relish the feeling for a few seconds before pulling back. The dancer lets out a loud whine at the loss, the sound bringing a smug smile onto the younger’s lips.

The action repeats itself then. San prodding at his entrance carefully and Wooyoung constantly whining at the loss of his fingers whenever he pulls them back every time. It takes a few more minutes of the whole thing repeating itself before Wooyoung finally breaks and lifts his head up to look at the black-haired with desperation in his eyes.

“San, San, please just fuck me already.” he says in annoyance. A pretty pink blush creeps up his cheeks at the embarrassment of having to beg just to get some fingers up his ass but it all goes away once he finally feels the press of San’s finger inside of him.

The movement is smooth as he slides into the knuckle knowing his boyfriend can take it all without problem. The sigh of relief Wooyoung lets out comes with parted lips and lidded eyes and San, who’s watching his every move, sucks in a breath at the sheer heat that builds up in his body watching his boyfriend.

“Hmm…. I must say I’m not completely satisfied with your words but I’ll let it slide since you’ll be begging for my cock anyways throughout the night.” San replies cockily.

In no time one finger turns into two and from two to three until the pink-haired is a whining mess against the sheets. His body twists as if he was escaping the pleasure that he’s _actually_ chasing given the way he fucks himself onto the three fingers inside of him.

“So fucking desperate.” San says against his inner thigh where he’s leaving kisses. “Look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers like a little slut.”

“S-San, please… feels so good. Mo-more, want _more_.” he says in between moans. Suddenly the fingers fucking into him pick up the pace and a loud moan pitches from his plump bitten lips. His back arches high above the bed as his climax nears him with every thrust of the other’s fingers inside his puffy hole.

“More? This what you want? To feel my fingers this deep inside of you? To feel the drag of them against your tight walls? Though it doesn’t surprise me,” he starts and when Wooyoung looks at him in a questioning manner he leans down until his face is hovering just above Wooyoung’s. His other hand comes up too and with an encouraging smile he pries Wooyoung’s lips open with his fingers before pushing them in, the fingers in his ass still moving fast enough that they can hear the faint squelching sounds of skin slapping against skin. With a mischievous glint in his eyes he leans down against his neck, warm breaths hitting the previously bruised skin, and whispers, “it doesn’t surprise me because with those short fingers of yours I’d also be desperate to have something up my ass that I will _actually_ feel.”

The words are utterly humiliating. They make him feel small against his boyfriend’s broad body, but even when he knows he should be embarrassed he can’t help but feel the arousal pushing against his skin grow even more at the implication.

“Babe, baby f-fuck I’m-I’m about to come.” he whines against the tattooed fingers still inside his mouth. But again the moment doesn’t last long given that in the next ten seconds San manages to pull his fingers out of his mouth, hold onto the base of his cock and deny him of his approaching orgasm, making Wooyoung whine loudly in pleasure and annoyance. A tremble wracks his body at the intensity of the dry orgasm and when his high eventually comes down, with San still gripping firmly onto his still hard dick, he feels boneless and frustrated.

“Why!” he cries out. “I wanted to come, I want to come.” The smirk San has on his face is dirty. Lust swimming in dark eyes as he removes his hands from the pink-haired’s body altogether only to settle them back again but on the flushed skin of his thighs and tracing circles with his thumb.

“Impatient little brats don’t get to come, you know?” he says, voice heavy as his hands now brush softly up and down the length of his thighs. “And you’re acting awfully like one.”

Wooyoung doesn’t say anything. Just stays there, leaning against his arms as he watches San’s every move on him. Then, his hands stop and suddenly the black-haired’s face is close to his, noses touching while his lips brush against the elder’s.

“Maybe I should just teach you a lesson, baby. Show you that whiny little brats who’ve already come once need to beg and ask for permission to come a second time, don’t you think?” he tuts as if the mere thought of having a boyfriend who is already close to coming a third time with just a little rubbing and his fingers was pathetic for _him_.

Wooyoung looks at him with wide eyes, the humiliation creeping all over his body makes him feel ashamed, but the way San suddenly grips his thighs and looks at him with a questioning look in his eyes lets him know that he's silently asking if what he just said was okay, to know that he didn't just cross a line.

The pink-haired's heart swells with affection. Both boys had talked about this a long time ago. When Wooyoung first expressed his desire for San to try new stuff with him they agreed on having a safe word. Obviously they would talk about whatever they wanted to try beforehand and if one of them didn't like it while they were doing it they would just stop. But sometimes, when San felt like his words or actions came out a little too cruel, too harsh, he always made sure to confirm with the elder if what he was doing was okay even when the other didn't hadn't made use of their safeword nor was planning to.

After their little interaction, Wooyoung looks determinately at San and nods with his head replying to the question from before.

“What was that? I couldn’t understand because you didn’t use your words.” he says as he pulls on his hair slightly and tilts his head backwards. “Use your words baby, come on.” he continues before dropping his head and leaving small kisses on the pale yet bruised skin underneath.

Wooyoung gulps before looking at his lover, the kisses leave him lightheaded and his body shivers due to the sensation. “Yes, yes please:” he says in a pleading tone though he doesn’t know what he’s pleading for. His arousal keeps growing and all he wants is for San to just fucking take him already but the younger is being a bitch about and it’s making Wooyoung impatient. “Please, please San-ah. Please, just fuck me already I can’t take it anymore.”

Pleased with the answer, San starts grinding his hips against Wooyoung’s. The friction makes both of them groan for their dicks had gone too long without being touched. But even with the little relief Wooyoung doesn’t stop talking, his tongue even more loose as he craves for the pleasure the other is giving him.

“San-ah, San-ah, please. Need your cock, need you inside me. Want you to fuck me against the bed and fill me up. Make me beg, make me cry do whatever you want but just please just fuck me already!” Wooyoung cries out in desperation, he’s close again and with the whines he’s letting out San probably knows since his movements come to a stop.

When their eyes meet the pink-haired can see the darkness in his orbs, the desire in his eyes burning. It sends a shiver down his spine knowing how much his words have affected him. But what truly leaves him breathless is the fierceness in his eyes.

Before Wooyoung can process what’s happening he’s being manhandled once more onto his hands and knees. His upper body is pushed against the mattress leaving his ass in the air and San takes the chance to spread his cheeks with his hands and lean down again to suck at his rim. The sharp breath he draws out of Wooyoung with the motion makes him push harder and in a matter of seconds San’s tongue is pushing inside as much as possible and licking his walls.

“Yes, fu-fuck San. Feels so good.” Wooyoung cries. His hips move backwards to seek more of that pleasure but the younger isn’t having it since he moves his hands from the pink-haired’s ass and holds his waist instead with force as a warning for him to stop moving.

The older fights against it though and keeps thrusting back on San’s tongue as much as he can and eventually making the latter lift his head and push Wooyoung further into the bed in annoyance.

“I’m starting to think you really are a slut, you know. Can’t fucking wait, can you? You really can’t fucking wait. You’re so fucking impatient I have to pin you down like this because you can’t obey a simple fucking order.” the words travel through his body and down to his dick where it gives a few twitches and obviously the black-haired would notice since his body shivers involuntarily at the roughness of his words. “All you want is a big fat cock inside you, don’t you? Filling you up until you can’t feel your fucking hole, right?.”

“Puh-please San, I’m sorry. Please I won’t do it again, I promise. I’ll be a good boy from now on. But please, please just fuck me, I’ll be good, just a hole for you to fuck. _Please_.” he whines back pleadingly. His voice holds complete desperation and thanks to the light hitting his face San can see the tears welling up in his eyes from the pleasure, but they also serve as a warning that if he isn’t careful with the way he teases the dancer from now on he might fall into headspace _and_ as much as San would love to fuck him into headspace, the black-haired knows that if they ever want to do it they always have to discuss it beforehand even if they both like it and have given consent to it from the beginning.

“You’ll be a good boy, huh? Then be a good boy and put those pretty lips of yours to use by sucking me off, yeah?” the response was nowhere near what Wooyoung actually wanted to hear and it shows with the way he whines loudly in protest against his hands. “Don’t be such a brat, I’ve been pleasuring you all this time, the least you could do is suck me off.” San tuts as he grabs him from the hair and pulls him up but the older protests even more because that’s really not what he wants. He’s being a whiny brat, selfish at only wanting to feel his own pleasure but he finds himself not caring since the way San is treating him makes him feel so good.

Wooyoung loves when his lover goes rough on him, he shows no mercy when fucking the living daylights out of him and it honestly turns him on so much. The way his hips always smack against him so harshly and the words he says into his ear that makes him feel filthy filthy _filthy_. Riling San up always awakes this deep carnal desire inside him burn and he loves, loves it so much.

“Slut, fucking slut.” he whispers in his ear once they’re at the same eye level. “Thought you were going to be a good boy, what happened to that?” Wooyoung doesn’t reply, he doesn’t want to either, curious about what the younger is going to say. It’d be a lie to say the words don’t leave a trickle of arousal flowing through his body. “Been touching you all this time, let you come once already and yet you’re still so desperate for cock you can’t even suck me off for a few minutes.” the pink-haired still doesn’t reply and that riles up the younger even more.

“You’re such a bad boy baby and you know what happens to bad boys when they act like whiny little brats, don’t you?” at that Wooyoung’s eyes widen from where he’s still being held up. The younger’s big hand is now holding him from the back of his head instead of from his hair as to not hurt his scalp with the pull. Seeing the dancer’s reaction makes his features soften a bit, asking his lover again with his eyes if what he’s doing is okay.

“You know I will use the safeword if I need it San, please don’t hold yourself back.” Wooyoung whispers with a small smile and it’s all it takes for the black-haired to nod before his expression hardens again and pulls him closer to his body.

“You didn’t answer my question, baby.”

“They-they get punished.” Wooyoung says shyly though inside the excitement builds up as he closes his eyes.

“That’s right baby, they get punished.” suddenly San’s presence leaves the bed and when Wooyoung opens his eyes he sees him holding two cockrings in front of him. Wooyoung’s face physically freezes at the sight of them. San only uses both cockrings when he wants to punish Wooyoung badly and feeling frisky at the same time, meaning that when San finally fucks him he’s going to end up bedridden for a few hours. “Turn around, hands and knees.”

A shiver runs through Wooyoung’s body then. He’s using a deeper voice, one that makes him want to obey.

Once he’s settled like he’s asked, San moves to stand behind him. With a tender kiss being pressed into his back he puts the cockring on his own erection before placing it on Wooyoung’s dick and causing a shaky breath to fall from the dancer’s plump and bitten lips.

Moving gently then, the younger tilts Wooyoung’s head by the chin and tells him, “Please, if you need the safeword, use it and if you can’t talk for whatever reason pinch my thigh or pull at my pinky finger, okay?”

"Yes, San." Wooyoung said hoping to finally feel San's dick inside him but the lack of movement has him sighing and looking backwards again in desperation. "I'm fine, I understood, please don't worry. Now would you please just fuck me already I can feel my hole drying up from how fucking _long_ you're taking."

"Oh, don't worry about _that_." the younger smirked as he held the pink-haired's hips with one hand and reached out for the bottle of lube with other one. "We have a whole bottle of lube here to make you wet and sloppy. After all that's how you like it, right?"

Not even five seconds later, he feels a cold substance falling on his crack and trickling downwards towards his balls and making him let out a hiss at the cold feeling.

"Fucking warn a m-." the older let's out harshly but is soon replaced by a moan as San's fingers are finally inside him again and spreading the lube all around his rim.

"I'm sorry what was that?" San says innocently.

After making sure all the lube is spread evenly along his rim, San's fingers pull out eventually and Wooyoung sighs in relief knowing that he's finally going to be full but none of that happens because San wants to keep being a tease and so he presses his chest to the mattress before saying, "What do you want, baby? Tell me."

"What?" Wooyoung asks scandalized, he's been begging him all fucking night for him to fuck him and yet he _still_ wants him to ask one _more_ time. "Just fuck me San. I've been begging you all fucking night for this you brat. Don't make me ask you again."

"Then I guess your dildo is gonna be your best friend tonight, babe." he answers cockily, a smirk on his face knowing that that will finally get him to break.

"It's not actually, since I think i'm just going to find myself someone else who's willing to fuck the shit out of me. Because, unlike my fucking _boyfriend_ who's got a whole ass fucking meal in front of him and still fucking _refuses_ to put his dick inside of me, that person will sure as hell be willing to fuck me without making me beg." his expression while he says this is irritated yet at the same time smug since he knows he'll finally get what he wants now without having to beg, but that internal joy along with his smug smile leaves as soon as he sees his boyfriend's face. It's still, eyes focused on him, the smirk from before is completely gone and his jaw is tense. The only thing that lets Wooyoung know he's potentially fucked up is the tightening of his fingers around his ass. "Jun-San?" He asks the boy hesitantly. "San I'm-I'm so-" he starts but is cut off by the younger man pouncing on top of him.

"You wanna look for someone else, huh? Why does it not surprise me that you'd want to jump onto the first dick that will give you what you want." He growls into Wooyoung's ear. "But you know what, _I'm_ the only one who can give you what you want." With that, without warning, he finally guides his dick to the older's hole and pushes balls deep in one go.

It brings a loud moan from Wooyoung, who's clenching his fists against the soft material of the sheets and a groan from the younger, who's finally feeling some pleasure after such a long time of not being touched.

“You clearly don’t fucking know what ‘warn a man’ means do you?” he hisses out in frustration but the other pays him no heed since as soon as he bottoms out he starts a steady yet slow rhythm to let his lover adjust. Iit soon starts to quicken though with the way Wooyoung starts moving his hips back to chase the feeling.

"F-fuck Wooyoung, you feel so good. So fucking tight."

“Ye-yeah? Well, it would feel a whole lot better if you _actually_ fucked me like you mean it.” the other huffed tired of the constant teasing and the amount of time he’s had to wait to finally have his petty’s boyfriend dick inside of him.

Thankfully, San doesn’t tease him anymore and starts fucking faster into the boy. The sound of their skin slapping against each other when San pushes his hips against Wooyoung’s ass echoes loudly across the room along with the harsh breaths falling out of Wooyoung’s mouth. The black-haired’s hands are tight on his hips, and most probably leaving a few red marks, as he helps him move his hips backwards onto his dick. The way the younger is fucking him is fast and rough but not as much as Wooyoung knows his boyfriend can go and that makes a new type frustrated arousal to curl around his body.

“Dammit, fuck me _harder_.” the older hisses. The want of having the stronger boy fuck into him roughly too strong to stand the speed he’s going at.

San’s hands suddenly leave his hips and come to cage him against the bed. His chest is pressed against his back so closely there’s barely any room between them. Then, San’s hips start snapping harder into him, his thighs move his further apart so he can fuck into him with much more power and agility. The pink-haired, overwhelmed at the change, buries his face into the mattress trying to suppress his moans at the intensity but the younger is having none of it.

Lifting one of his hands from the mattress, he grabs at pink hair and pulls at his head roughly to lift his face from the bed. A loud gasp leaves his mouth at the treatment yet no other sound falls from his lips and that makes San frown.

“Why are you holding back your moans?” he asks in a broken voice due to the effort he’s putting on his body. Wooyoung doesn’t answer. His bottom lip is pulled between his teeth and his face is scrunched up in pleasure. “Answer me.” his tone is authoritative and at any other moment he’d comply to his request but at that moment the older didn’t want to. He looks back at San briefly before opening his eyes and shaking his head briefly while looking into his.

The other looks at him with a disapproving look in his eyes. He doesn’t like not hearing his boyfriend’s cute little noises. He wants to hear every fucking sound that comes out of his pretty lips.

“Moan for me.” he demands once again. “Moan for me, Wooyoung. I wanna hear you.” But even with those words the dancer still doesn’t open his mouth. San lets go of his hair and Wooyoung’s head rests against his arms. “Am I gonna have to fuck the moans out of you, baby?” he asks tauntingly. The other boy still doesn’t reply, anticipation and lust runs through his veins wilder than ever. He wants to know how much he can push the black-haired’s limits.

Seeing as the older boy isn’t going responding to him at all, it doesn’t take long for San to change the movement of his hips and snap them harder against his. Wooyoung notices the frustration on his boyfriend’s actions and smirks to himself, riling his sweet little _San-ie_ was always fun. But then, San is pushing his hips down so that his whole body is touching the mattress and with the change of position and the force he’s putting onto his thrusts Wooyoung can’t help the loud gasp coming out from his mouth.

Soon the force of his thrusts speed up and Wooyoung, no matter how hard he tries, can’t contain himself anymore. In just a few seconds and one more change of positions, San manages to find the right angle and then his dick is hitting all the right spots. The whines falling from Wooyoung’s lips are loud and for a moment he thinks about the other members hearing him but with the way the black-haired suddenly starts pounding into him he can’t bring himself to care.

“That’s right.” San struggles to say. “That’s right, baby. Scream for me.” And Wooyoung can’t deny himself any longer, he screams so loud he really thinks that not only the other boys will hear it but the neighbours too. The constant thumping of the headboard against the wall doesn’t make it any better.

“S-San fuck I’m- _ah_ fuck, _fuck_ I’m about to come.” Wooyoung manages to say between breaths. San’s hips don’t stop. His pounding is relentless and he shows no mercy with the way he’s pinning Wooyoung down either.

“You-” he starts, his ragged breathing hitting his neck hotly. “you can come but it’s not like it’s gonna stop me.” he breathes against his ear, sending shivers down the other’s spine.

That’s when it hits Wooyoung. That’s when he remembers the metal hoop surrounding his dick in a suffocating grip. And not only does _he_ have it but San _too_. The realisation makes him choke on a gasp, the fire inside his body burning with even more intensity than before.

“You wanna come, baby?” San asks teasingly. Wooyoung feels his balls slapping against his ass every time he pushes his dick back in and it’s making him delirious. The squelching sound resonating through the room from where their bodies are connecting in such a sinful way messes with his head too and soon he feels his climax coming closer and closer. “Come for me baby.” he whispers while biting his earlobe. “Make a mess out of yourself, come on.” and that’s all it takes for the pink-haired to let himself cry ready for his orgams to hit him in full force but the feeling all of a sudden disappears. He whines high in frustration when he realizes that San isn’t fucking him anymore and it then dawns on him that the younger has just denied him from his orgasm even when he gave him the green light to come. Furious and frustrated he turns around to look at his boyfriend before bursting out.

“You ass! You fucking ass! I thought you said I could come.” he protests in a high voice. “Let me come, let me fucking come dammit.”

The younger chuckles at his words, extremely amused at the tiny boy’s actions. For a while he stays there watching as the other whines and punches the mattress in frustration. Something in his heart clenches in fondness as he sees him whine. He’s so in love with the boy he feels like he’s going to burst. After a few more minutes, when he’s sure his orgasm has worn off he pushes the head of his dick back to his entrance and pushes against the ring of muscles slightly.

“Are you ready to go again, baby?”

The older nods his head yes. There’s a whiny pout on his lips at the betrayal and embarrassment he just had to live but it doesn’t matter for long because soon San’s inside him again and filling him up as he desired.

Immediately he starts with the rough pace again as if their little moment from before hadn’t happened and soon he’s got Wooyoung whining and writhing against the sheets again. San doesn’t falter his pace. He’s snapping his hips with the same vigour as before if not more.

Wooyoung’s cries get louder, the sensitivity in his hole and the slight rubbing of the sheets against his cock makes him thrash wildly against the younger’s body.

“Can’t-can’t, please.” he begs.

“Yes you _can_.” San replies. “I’ve seen you take my cock before. You like feeling the oversensitivity, _don’t you_? You always say you can’t but you take it like a champion anyways. Always take my cock like a good little slut. Even when I try to stop your greedy little hole just sucks me back in. It’s as if it _knew_ that you’re just my little toy for me to breed and fuck however I want.” he scoffs. Wooyoung can only groan into his arms.

San’s thrusts though eventually start to falter and Wooyoung knows that he’s close. Wanting the other boy to just come already, he starts clenching around him and making it harder for the black-haired to keep pounding into him in a steady manner but of course his boyfriend would notice.

“I know what you’re trying to do,” San spits with a teasing chuckle. As soon as he finishes pronouncing his words Wooyoung feels his hole being bared all of a sudden and truthfully he lets out a pitiful whine at how absolutely empty he feels. “and it’s not gonna work, my darling.” he finishes. “Turn around.”

Wooyoung complies moving as quickly as he can into position and when he does he finally sees his lover’s face. His heaving body is covered in a thin sheet of sweat, muscles bulging from the effort, his dick stands red and proud against his stomach and unconsciously he lets out a small moan at the sight of the red tip with pre come oozing at the top that’s probably throbbing inside that damn metal ring’s hold. His smile is smug as he checks the mess he created of the boy and his dark eyes pierce into him like a predator from beneath some loose strands of hair and fuck, Wooyoung forgot that his hair is still in that damn fucking ponytail and seeing it again makes his dick twitch in the cockring’s hold.

“Like what you see?” San asks as his boyfriend keeps checking him out and Wooyoung, who can’t stop thinking about getting his hands on the thick erection, blushes against his own will at being caught so shamelessly looking at San’s dick. “You can touch, you know.” he then says as if reading Wooyoung’s mind and the pink-haired just can’t stop himself from leaning forward and grabbing his dick in between his short fingers before giving the tip a kitten lick. The black-haired’s hand immediately fly to his hair and grab onto it as the other keeps sucking at his dick.

Wooyoung slowly eases himself down, sucking down onto it harshly before coming back up to take a breath. San’s groans are deep from above him and judging by the way his hold on Wooyoung’s hair tightens he’s enjoying it. Knowing how much his boyfriend loves deep-throating, shortly the pink-haired is forcing himself down until the tip pokes at the back of his throat and his nose touches the younger’s lower abdomen. The feeling of having his mouth full of cock and his nose touching the other’s skin from how deep he is has him closing his eyes and moaning deeply. He feels the dick in his mouth throb at his actions and Wooyoung feels proud because fucking hell if he loves it when his mouth is full of San’s cock. But just as he’s getting comfortable to be able to take him in further he notices the hold on his hair turning softer and before he can protest about it he’s being pulled off of San’s dick.

When he opens his eyes he’s face to face with his lover. His chest falls up and down rhythmically as he tries to calm himself down. His eyes are a little unfocused and glassy and unknowingly Wooyoung’s chest blooms with pride at the fact that he can turn his boyfriend into this mess just like he does with him.

“You trying to make up for the blowjob from before.” he sneers at him. “Fucking filthy you are. Did you enjoy having my cock in your mouth? Of course you fucking did, my little slut loves having my big fat dick in his mouth, doesn’t he?.” at this point Wooyoung can’t take it anymore. The humiliation, the teasing, the roughness, he just can’t take it. The way San always devours him whole whenever they’re together is absolutely ruinous.

“Yes, yes I love having your fat cock in my mouth. Love it when you ruin me with it, when it leaves my hole gaping for hours, when you make me fucking take it without protest. Fucking love your cock. San, please.” the way Wooyoung begs is downright shameful. His eyes are glassy and his hands grab onto his arms, nails scratching at whatever skin he can grab onto. San looks at him with pure lust, eyes gleaming under the small light provided by the bedside lamp. “Please, San. Fuck me, _gosh_ , make me fucking take it.”

In a matter of seconds the black-haired’s mouth is on him and giving him a bruising kiss. He holds tightly onto Wooyoung as he pushes them both down on the bed and spreads his legs once more with his thighs. Hurriedly, he brings his hand down and takes off his cockring. He then grabs the bottle of lube tossed earlier to the side and with one hand coats his dick again with the cold substance. Seeing his boyfriend taking off his cockring, Wooyoung reaches out to take his off to but San is faster than him and with a smooth move he pins both his wrists down on top of his head at the same time as he pushes his dick back inside.

Wooyoung whines at the neglection his dick is feeling although the doesn’t have much time to whine about it since as soon as San’s inside him he sets a steady and harsh pace.

The feeling of being full once again has the pink-haired arching his back high in the air. The younger pounds into him so forcefully now that whenever he thrusts back in Wooyoung can feel his body sliding upwards against the sheets. It’s absolutely brutal the way San fucks into him. Growls coming from deep within his chest as his hips smack repeatedly against his own hips.

“Look at you. Fucking look at you, baby. Taking my cock so fucking well like you were born for it. Taking my cock like a good fucking _slut_.” he grunts against his lips. Wooyoung’s arms are now wrapped around San’s body trying to hold onto whatever he can but the sweat on his back makes it hard for him and he only ends up scratching him with his nails. “Your hole’s so fucking sloppy I bet it could fit another dick in there, don’t you think?” Wooyoung mewls at the words. His thoughts go haywire at the thought of having something else filling his hole alongside San’s dick. Just the thought of possibly having a dildo inside of him as his lover fucks him against the bed has him panting and struggling against the other’s hold.

“S-San fuck, fuck _fuck_.” Wooyoung gasps out trying to form some sort of a sentence.

“That’s right, that’s fucking right come on, say my name.” he growls. San’s muscles hurt all over, his breathing harsh against the older’s lips as he continues making the effort of pounding into his abused hole.

“San- _ah_ , San- _ah_.” the dancer tries, he really tries but it’s so hard when the younger is fucking him the way he is. He’s animalistic in the way he moves his hips and Wooyoung is actually fucking surprised at how he’s keeping up with such brutal pace.

“Come on Wooyoung-ah, say my fucking name.” he growls again as he starts thrusting harder. “Wanna fucking hear it. Wanna hear you scream.” it’s at that point that Wooyoung finally gives in fully to the pleasure consuming him and so he screams. He screams the younger’s name like a mantra, he screams it so loud he’s sure by now that not only will the members and the neighbours hear but the whole fucking block of apartments at this point.

“That’s right Wooyoung-ah, come on.” he says encouragingly and San by now knows that he’s got Wooyoung just at the edge of falling into headspace. His eyes are glassy with tears and his face is scrunched up in pleasure. His moans have died out and have left room for small gasps of air and silent writhing. With the dancer being so delirious, he doesn’t even notice the black-haired’s hand moving slowly towards his dick and finally unclasping the cockring. He’s wrapped around so deeply into the arms of his own pleasure that he doesn’t notice the way San has started stroking him gently either. San’s hips slow down to a calm beat not wanting to push it any further, pushing out and thrusting back in slowly before continuing by grinding in circles.

“Baby, _fuck_ , I’m close. Are you close?” but San isn’t met with an answer. Wooyoung’s head is lolling from side to side, hips moving to escape the pleasure his boyfriend’s hand is giving him yet at the same time seeking it out. He knows he needs to start pulling him out of his trance now or else he will really fall and San really doesn’t wanna hurt his baby. “Wooyoung-ah, look at me. Come on baby, focus on me.” he starts, his free arm cushioning the other’s head as he tries to make his eyes centre on him. “Come on baby, look at me. You did so well, so good. My baby, you’re amazing Wooyoung-ah, always so nice and pliant for me. You did so well, so well, baby. I'm so proud of you.”

San keeps slowly grinding into the other’s hole as he jerks him off slowly. Wooyoung’s eyes are finally starting to focus again and slowly he comes back to himself. Tears are streaming down his face but his lips curl into a smile.

“San,” he says and his voice is absolutely wrecked. “I’m close, I’m so close.” he says in a small voice.

“Me too, baby. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” it doesn’t take long for the two boys to come in each other’s embrace. With San’s hand pushing him closer and closer to the edge and with Wooyoung’s ass clenching so tightly against his cock. With a groan Wooyoung is finally coming, ropes of cum landing on his stomach and chest as he comes down from his high. His clenching hole keeps squeezing San in and in a matter of seconds he’s filling the pink-haired’s hole to the brim with his cum.

Exhausted, the two boys collapse sideways into each other as they try to come down from their highs.

It’s a few minutes later that San finally opens his eyes and turns to the side to look at Wooyoung. The boy looks so peaceful lying there even in his own cum. The younger’s smile is so big. This is the man he loves and even after that intense _love-making_ he is still completely taken by the other.

With gentle hands, he slides his arm under his head and legs before picking him up and taking him to their joined bathroom bridal style. Wooyoung protests at the way he’s jostled probably only wanting to sleep and San can’t help but find it adorable.

“Oh don’t whine sweetheart. You’ll regret not cleaning up in the morning.” even in his afterglow stupor Wooyoung has to agree with his boyfriend and so he lets himself be taken care of. Leaving a peck on his forehead he sits the boy down on their bathroom stool before turning the water on and letting it fill the tub.

It doesn’t take long for both boys to clean themselves (though getting the cum out of Wooyoung’s ass was a challenge, especially with their drowsiness, but San managed to get it all out with gentle hands and lots of kisses). During the whole process Wooyoung kept nodding off to one side or the other and after nearly hitting himself on the faucet for the fourth time, with a small chuckle San guides Wooyoung’s head to rest firmly against his chest instead.

He’s gentle as he cleans Wooyoung’s dick and cum softly from his own body. The sweet orange bath products he’s using leaving a cool and calming aroma behind them. When San finally turns to clean himself he finds himself struggling with the sponge and Wooyoung cuddling him at the same time and honestly it just makes him utter mush and completely fond.

Shortly the two boys leave the bathtub and wrap themselves up in towels smelling fresh and clean. They put on their nightwear and dry their hair off a bit with the hairdryer before slipping into bed again (this time with new sheets, Hoseok forbid they sleep in dirty sex sheets). Wooyoung easily slips in between the younger’s arm once they’re both in and cuddles tightly against his chest. Reaching for the bedside lamp and turning it off they drift into a peaceful slumber easily but not before giving eachother a goodnight kiss on the nose.

\--

The next morning when Wooyoung and San enter the kitchen in their pajamas and crazy bed hair they notice the whole room immediately go silent. Suddenly, Wooyoung feels his body tense up and dread overtaking him. He covers his face with his hands in embarrassment as he sinks into San’s body for protection knowing the amount of teasing they’re going to receive. His ass still burns from last night and he really doesn’t need the other members roasting him any further.

“So-” Mingi starts but is cut off by San giving him a smirk and saying, “Tease all you want, complain all you want but I know that’s only because you’re jealous of the fact that I have a mad stroke game going on.”

With that all the members burst into a chaotic discussion over how that’s so not true and about how Wooyoung fucking _exaggerates_ about how good he fucks. It’s a mess, all the members turning to each other and talking over each other just to clear it all out and honestly it makes Wooyoung laugh. Yes he is embarrassed, yes he is mortified but he wouldn’t change it at all because even after last night the attention isn’t on him anymore.

Maybe San’s cockiness does serve for something after all.


	7. hansung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yss

Jisung is quick to flag down the waiter to pay, and Hyunjin swears he’s never seen him move so quickly once he begins to drag him out of the restaurant. They just barely make it to the car before Hyunjin presses Jisung against the door and kisses him wildly, not at all caring about who might see them. He fists his fingers into the material of his jacket and tugs on it, trying to pull him as close as physically possible, only wanting more. 

“Someone’s eager,” Jisung pants against Hyunjin’s lips once they separate. 

Hyunjin laughs breathlessly and shakes his head, palms slipping beneath his jacket to drag down his chest. “Not that. I mean, _yes_ but—I love you. I love you endlessly. I love you so fucking much that it pains me sometimes. Take me home. Baby, take me home and show me why you deserve to be my last.”

The ride back to the apartment is the _longest_ that Hyunjin has ever endured. He manages to keep his hands off because Jisung is behind the wheel and while he’s horny and in love, he’s _not_ dangerous nor stupid. He barely scans the keycard and steps into the apartment before Jisung spins them around and pushes him against the door, cheeks warm against his skin and mouth wet against his own. It’s not like the gentle kiss they shared at the restaurant. This kiss is hungry and needy, like Jisung is afraid he’d slip right through his fingertips. Hyunjin’s skin is pulsing with heat, blood rushing through his veins and leaving him buzzing with want. 

“Hyung,” Jisung breathes against his lips, hands roaming over the small of his waist, to his back and finally down to his ass to cup his cheeks in his hands. Hyunjin moans, eyes fluttering as he tries to subtly grind against him, a little astonished at how hard he is already but Jisung grips his ass firmly, _roughly_ and it drags a yelp from him, lifting his gaze in the way that Jisung wants. “I want to—I want to do things tonight.” 

“That’s fine, baby,” Hyunjin assures, hands eagerly sliding up and over his shoulders. “You can do whatever you want—”

“I need your permission,” Jisung whispers and Hyunjin frowns, ready to protest and say that he literally _just_ gave it, but the younger says, “I w-want to be rough.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin nods, nearly willing to agree to anything at this point. He just wants _Jisung_ , doesn’t matter how he gets him. “That’s fine, Jisung-ah. I can—I can do rough.”

“I wa-want,” Jisung stammers, cheeks red, “I want to t-tie you up.”

Hyunjin feels his brain short circuit. His hands, desperate and explorative, fall limp on Jisung’s shoulders, nails scratching over the sweater’s soft material. For a second, he definitely thinks there’s no way he heard him correctly, no way _his_ Jisung is asking to tie him up. “Y-you want to do what?” He asks, eyes wide and searching Jisung’s, the thud of his heart quickening so much that he feels like it might just burst through his chest. 

“I… I want to tie you up,” He repeats, voice wavering only slightly, more firmness in his words. “I bought—I have rope.”

Hyunjin blanches, shaking his head. “You have _what_ —”

“I should have mentioned it before now,” Jisung is quick to blurt, and Hyunjin can already feel the panic begin to radiate off of him, the way his body seizes up and goes stiff against his. “I-I’m sorry, I just—we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, we don’t have to—we can just forget about the rope, hyung, we don’t—”

“Jisung,” Hyunjin takes his face between his palms and tries to calm him down, tries to bring him back to him. “Hey, Jisung-ah.” It works, quieting the younger almost immediately and Hyunjin lets out a breathy sound, almost near a laugh. “Stop rambling. You took me off guard, that’s all. I just didn’t expect you to ask me that. Like, _ever_.”

“I-I know what I’m doing,” Jisung reassures him, blinking rapidly. “I wouldn’t hurt you, I promise—”

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Hyunjin says honestly. “I know that. I know you’d never. But I just— _rope_? Our headboard, we—how would that even work?” 

Jisung’s eyes light up. “Wait, are you—you’d let me?”

Hyunjin blinks. “Yes, Jisung-ah, I told you that you can do whatever you want to me.” 

“This could’ve ended really badly if I just pulled out some rope without telling you what I wanted to do with it. It—what if it was a hard limit?” 

“Well, it’s not a hard limit, you just _told_ me what you wanted to do with it and now I’m explicitly telling you that I’m okay with it.” Hyunjin assents, reaching up to gently massage at the cartilage of his ear. Truthfully, he feels like he should be growing soft at this sudden intermission but the things Jisung is throwing at him seems to be exciting him even more. “Like I said, I wasn’t _expecting_ it. You’ve never—you’ve never expressed interest in stuff like that.” 

“I’ve overwhelmed you, haven’t I?”

Hyunjin sighs, letting his hand fall to his side. “No, baby, you haven’t. It blindsighted me for, like, three seconds but I recovered. I’m good. I’m great, and I’m _really_ fucking hard so are you gonna do what you said you’d do or are we gonna stand here and talk about it all night?” 

Jisung’s eyes darken. “You’re a brat, you know that?” 

“That’s my line, but I’ll let you have it this once,” Hyunjin takes his lip between his teeth and tilts his head to the side, eyes hooded and inviting. “Are you going to tame me, then?” 

The fucking _sound_ Jisung lets out at that is wild and goes straight to Hyunjin’s cock. Jisung bends at the knees to hoist Hyunjin up by his thighs like he weighs nothing and the elder immediately follows suit and wraps his arms around his neck. He seeks out his mouth again, distracted by familiarity and warmth of it until he feels himself falling. He squeals, tightens his hold on Jisung for extra security but the younger’s knee hits the bed far before his back does, breaking the fall so he doesn’t bounce too hard. He tosses his head back and moans when he feels Jisung’s lips against the heated skin of his neck, licking and sucking with the intent of leaving marks that won’t fade for days. 

Hyunjin’s chest heaves as Jisung straddles him, bracketing his hips in with his knees. He looks up at him in awe, gaze flitting down to the fingers that now caress over his chest, moving down until they reach the waistband of his pants and he eagerly tugs his shirt free from where it was tucked into his jeans. Air hits his skin and he hisses, does it again for a different reason when Jisung fucking _rips_ his shirt open, a few buttons popping off from the force of it. 

“You little—”

“It’s just a shirt,” Jisung tuts, pushing the fabric open and down the length of his arms. “I’ll buy you another one if it means that much to you.” 

“You’re so fucking lucky I love you as much as I do.” Hyunjin complains, but the words quickly die on his tongue when his boyfriend leans down to gingerly lick over his right nipple, taking the perked bud between his teeth immediately after. “ _Shit,_ Jisung, oh my _God_ —”

“You’re so _hard_ ,” Jisung marvels, pushing himself back onto his heels and Hyunjin feels him subtly grind down, ass just barely pressing into his erection and he _bucks_ his hips, a deep groan pushing from somewhere deep in his chest. “Really weren’t kidding when you said you were eager.” 

“ _Jisung_ ,” Hyunjin whines, but he’s shushed immediately, arching up into the hands that caress the skin of his abdomen. 

“I know,” Jisung coos and Hyunjin groans out of frustration when the younger scoots down the length of his legs, nearly sitting on top of his knees. He doesn’t get a chance to ask if he’s going to fucking get _on_ with it because Jisung’s fingers are suddenly at his belt buckle, tugging the leather through and unfastening it with haste in his movements. “I told you I’m gonna take care of you. I need you to trust me.”

“I _do_ ,” Hyunjin insists, lifting his hips just a bit, seeking out friction. Jisung doesn’t deny him like he expects, instead full on palms his cock for a moment, reveling in the moans that leave Hyunjin’s lips before moving to completely unbutton his jeans. “I do trust you, I just wish you’d—wish you’d move a little f-faster, baby.” 

“Tonight’s not going to be _fast_ ,” Jisung whispers, and a shiver travels down Hyunjin’s spine at the drawl of his voice, gravely and rough. “I’m gonna take my time, pick you apart slowly. You told me to show you why I deserve to be the last. That’s what I’m gonna do, hyung.” 

Jisung starts with the leg of his pants like he always does, growing frustrated rather quickly until he eventually gives up and climbs back up until his fingers tug at the waistband. “Why would you wear these tight ass jeans when you know I wanted to fuck you tonight? Are you making me do all of the work because I said I wanted to top?”

Hyunjin giggles, lifting his hips just enough to be cooperative because that means he’ll be naked faster and Jisung will finally fucking touch him the way he needs. “You’re not doing _everything_.”

“You’re such a nuisance,” Jisung laughs, finally tugging them down the lengths of his legs and carelessly tossing them somewhere to the side. He brings his palm down to the mattress and uses the leverage to push himself up, sitting back on his knees to look down at him. Still half-dressed in his now tarnished button-up and boxers, Hyunjin feels vulnerable under his gaze, _exposed,_ but there’s so much admiration and fondness in Jisung’s eyes that he flushes red all over. “God, how are you so fucking beautiful, hyung?” 

Squirming beneath his stare, Hyunjin averts his eyes to a stray corner of the room, mumbling, “It’s so rude to talk about yourself when you’re supposed to be focusing on me.” 

“‘You are me, I am you’ doesn’t apply right now,” Jisung tells him, scooting to the edge of the bed. He’s already standing and on his feet when he suddenly whips around and raises an eyebrow, “Wait, did you just inadvertently call me hyung?”

Hyunjin's first instinct is to grab a pillow and swing at him, huffing in pseudo frustration at the sound of his laugh, high and loud. “It was just a fucking _deflection_! Thank you for proving you’re still the brat in this room.” 

“Always and forever,” Jisung promises, and despite the current banter, Hyunjin’s heart swells. “Take your shirt off for me?”

“You mean take off what’s left of it, you fucking Hulk. You better make this worth losing an expensive shirt.”

Jisung snickers, and Hyunjin glances up with one arm halfway out of the shirt, taken aback by the slightly abrasive sound. The younger tugs his sweater over his head, tussling his hair in the process but when he turns to face Hyunjin, he still looks so much like a fucking Adonis that it actually takes his breath away. The longer hours he’s been putting in the gym is obvious in the swell of his chest and the hardness of his abdomen, muscle flexing and pulling beneath his skin with each intake of breath. 

“And here I thought you’d have already done what I asked of you,” His voice is calm and conversational, like he’s not seconds away from fucking Hyunjin into the mattress. “Shall I gag you, too? Stop that pretty mouth of yours from running so much?”

Hyunjin actually fucking _chokes_ at the sudden change in his demeanor, eyes widening in astonishment as Jisung simply tucks his hands away into his pockets, shifting all weight to his hip as he cocks it. He’s frozen in place, hasn’t moved an inch when Jisung waves a hand as though to ask him to carry on and muses, “Well?”

Without another word, Hyunjin moves quickly to finish removing the shirt from his body. He swallows rough, finding himself sitting back obediently, anxiously awaiting his next instruction. 

“Boxers, too.” Jisung threads his fingers through his own hair, pushing his long bangs back from his eyes. Then, with a smile he softly adds, “Please. Don’t touch yourself.”

Hyunjin reaches up and slowly pulls the material down his thighs, hissing as his cock springs free, _desperately_ wanting to wrap a hand around himself to quell some of the arousal brewing in his belly. He keeps his eyes on Jisung as he lowers himself to sit on his bottom, dragging his underwear over his knees, down to his ankles and finally kicks them off. Jisung doesn’t tell him to do so, but he begins to carefully lower himself onto his back, bending his knees before he spreads them. He reminds himself to breathe, his exhales ragged and nerve-riddled. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt like this, so open and unguarded. His throat feels like cotton, making it hard to breathe but at the sound of Jisung’s awestriken gasp, he feels something loosen within him, like a lock that begins to unlatch. 

He lets his head roll to the side, following the movement of Jisung’s body until he can see him standing in front of him, his eyes trailing over the length of his naked body. He spreads his legs a bit more to see him, lips curling at the corners when Jisung smiles reassuringly at him, eyes telling a story of a thousand words. 

“Are you alright?” He asks as he steps forward, a tentative hand hovering just above Hyunjin’s knee. He lets it travel down the rest of the way when Hyunjin doesn’t flinch away, thumb caressing at his skin. “Are you okay, hyung? Is this okay?”

“It’s fine,” Hyunjin says, air punching from his lungs. Jisung’s touch soothes him profusely, makes some of the tension ease its way from his bones. “I just—it’s been a while.” 

“Are _you_ okay?”

“Yes,” He tells him, nodding once. “Yeah, baby. I’m good.” 

Jisung looks relieved at that, but his hand doesn’t leave Hyunjin’s body. “Hyung. You’ll tell me if it becomes too much, right? You’ll tell me if you want me to stop, won’t you?” 

Hyunjin’s eyelids flutter, but he nods his head again. “I will.” 

Jisung’s free hand joins the first on Hyunjin’s opposite knee, pushing them further apart, testing the limits of Hyunjin’s flexibility. His hands wander over the expanse of his thighs and Hyunjin just watches with baited breath as he explores him, slowly and self-indulgently. It feels like being discovered all over again, reminds him a lot of the first time Jisung saw him within his clothes, the first time he’d ever had his mouth on Hyunjin’s skin, on his cock. 

Like he reads thoughts, Jisung’s lips purse and kiss at the tip of his cock. Hyunjin moans, his back arching and electricity zipping down his spine. It must have been the reaction he craved because he hums, delivering the same featherlight touch with his lips before they part and he takes his cock into his mouth in one go, pushing himself down as far as his throat will allow. When he chokes just slightly with a wet sound, Hyunjin’s hand flies down to fist into his hair but the younger stops him halfway, long fingers wrapping around his wrist. 

Jisung’s voice is scratchy when he pulls off, a string of spit and precum trailing from the head of Hyunjin’s cock, flushed and sensitive, to his lips. “Keep your hands above your head.” 

Hyunjin pouts. “But—but didn’t you say you were tying me up?” 

“I want to.”

“Then—then can’t I touch you?” Hyunjin proposes, eyes unfocused and glossy. “Just for now?” 

Jisung doesn’t even take a moment to think before he releases Hyunjin’s wrist, caving easily. “Just for now.” 

Hyunjin takes the opportunity to twist his fingers into his hair and guide his mouth back down over his cock, body trembling from the feeling of hot heat around his length. His mouth is just as good as his ass, both driving Hyunjin to the point of lust-driven insanity. He’d never realized this was what sex was _supposed_ to be like until Jisung — never knew it wasn’t supposed to be full of thinking or calculating, just _feeling_. He never let his body speak for him, just preferred to get it done quick and dirty, but there was no need for that with him. 

“ _Baby_ ,” Hyunjin breathes out, watching as Jisung slowly drags his lips up, cock glistening with the way he gets him messy. Their eyes meet and Jisung’s gaze is blazing, a soft moan shaking Hyunjin to the core as he slides back down, relaxing his throat to take him further, deeper, until the elder feels himself hit the back of his throat with ease this time. Even still, his throat still feels so tight and warm and fucking _wet_ around him, and the moan that leaves Hyunjin’s lips feels involuntarily as Jeongguk slowly fucks his own mouth, just rough enough to make it hurt the way he likes. He sighs when he feels the flat of Jisung’s tongue against the underside of his cock, whispering, “Fucking— _shit,_ Jisung, that’s good.”

Jisung’s eyes are wet by the time he drags himself back again, tongue coming out to lick the mess off of his lips. Hyunjin’s fingers slip from his hair and instead move to cup his cheek, thumb pressing against his swollen bottom lip. He purrs, puckers his lips and kisses the pad of it, mumbling, “Taste so good, hyung.”

“It’s a crime,” Hyunjin begins airily, “That you’re still wearing clothes.” 

“Everything in due time.” That’s all Jisung offers him, bringing his hand to his cock to tug a few times, Hyunjin nearly curling into himself as he pushes up onto his elbows to watch. It feels _amazing,_ so fucking good that it has his toes cramping but when Jisung’s hand leaves him, he whines out, knowing _exactly_ what type of night this is about to be. He thinks this might be his punishment for all those times he’d edged Jisung endlessly, all those nights he waited for the presence of tears before he fucked him so well he had issues walking the next day. 

Hyunjin waits wordlessly, watching Jisung’s retreating back as he moves to the drawer. He idly wonders what he’s gotten himself into, what type of _kinks_ his boyfriend has been hiding from him. Again, it never meant shit to Hyunjin that Jisung enjoyed the act of simple sex. He had no issues with losing himself in the process of giving all that he could to the younger, in fact, it’s what made him feel the most fulfilled. They’ve been rough before; Hyunjin’s marked and scratched, bit and pulled on Jisung’s hair but bondage — that one was definitely new for _them_. It’s hard to envision him being into something taboo, the same Jisung who couldn’t watch _porn_ without blushing and squirming. 

He places a half empty of lube on top of the dresser and Hyunjin feels his heartbeat speed up with anticipation. Though they’ve never fucked _this_ way, there have been a few occasions in which Hyunjin let Jisung finger him deeply until his chest bowed and he spilled white onto his abdomen, but it’s been so fucking long and he’s so excited that he actually feels his hole flex and clench around nothing, waiting. 

Hyunjin draws in a breath when he sees the item Jisung has curled into his fingers — a sleek red rope, long and thin. 

“You’re quiet,” He comments and Hyunjin swallows nervously, anxiety swirling in his belly. “Still want this?”

“Of course.”

“Hyung?” Jisung pauses, waiting for Hyunjin’s hum. “Do you… do you remember when we were joking around after we watched that really bad BDSM porno and you told me your safe word would be ‘golden’? ...Is that still your safe word?”

Instead of answering, Hyunjin blurts, “What are you gonna do to me that requires a safe word?”

“Nothing,” Jisung turns to face him and Hyunjin’s gaze is immediately drawn to the black silk in his left hand, just barely peeking out from beneath the rope. “But it’s good to have one established. I have one. We never use it, but it’s an out if you ever get too rough or do anything I’m not okay with.” 

Hyunjin breathes in through his nose, cock twitching between his thighs. “G-golden… yeah. That’s—that’s still my safe word.”

Jisung stares down at his hand, outstretching it so that Hyunjin can get a clear look at it. “This is the rope I’m gonna use.”

“It looks… sturdy.”

“It’s doable,” Jisung says distractedly, dropping the other items onto the bed, fingers closing around the rope. 

“Are you gonna tie my feet, too?” 

“Not this time.” Eyes flickering downward, Jisung smirks. “Does that excite you?”

Hyunjin’s body flushes, all the way down his cock as he moves to press his thighs together in embarrassment. He has no fucking idea how he’s gonna get through the rest of this night, Jisung’s mouth riling him up and he’s not even talking reckless or dirty. 

“Like I said,” Jisung smiles, abandoning the rope in favor of climbing onto the bed to grab Hyunjin by the shoulders. He guides him into a sitting position with ease. “All in due time. How do you feel?”

“Still good.”

“Still turned on?”

“Very.” 

Jisung’s lips twitch and he drags his fingers down Hyunjin’s arms, stopping to trace over his visible veins. He seems distracted by them for a second, so Hyunjin just waits, finding something about this to be oddly arousing. Maybe it’s the fact that Jisung seems to be much more attentive to him tonight that has him feeling a type of way, but he thinks he could get used to feeling this a lot more often. Eventually, he pulls himself from his daze and brings Hyunjin’s wrists together, close but not enough to touch. “Close your fingers but don’t make a fist.” 

The playful edge is gone from his voice, instead replaced with something serious, something authoritative. Hyunjin swallows down his nerves and does as told, fingertips pressing against the heel of his palm. He lifts his gaze just enough to see the hard set of Jisung’s jaw, the clench of it. It’s a type of concentrated Hyunjin’s never seen, and it makes him think that maybe he doesn’t know as much about his boyfriend as he might have assumed. 

The feeling of rope against his skin is what pulls him from the confines of his own mind. The burgundy contrasts prettily against his milky skin, doubling around his wrists once and then twice. He takes the short end and tucks it over and behind what’s already wrapped around them, bringing the longer end to connect once he’s passed the bight through. His fingers move so quickly and deftly that Hyunjin completely misses what he does next, only knows that he’s formed a knot before his poor brain can process it. 

It suddenly hits him how _good_ Jisung is at this, that there’s no way this is something he just perfected overnight.

This is the doing of a man who’s definitely done this before. 

“How does it feel?”

Hyunjin blinks, staring down at them. It looks pretty — almost like his wrists could belong in an exhibit. “Good. Feels good.”

“The rope is made from hemp. It won’t rub your skin raw.” Jisung tells him. Then, “Can you break free? Are they too tight?”

Hyunjin tries, wrists snagging on the restraint, knot tight and in place. He lifts his gaze, stares rather cautiously at Jisung and mumbles, “No. To both.”

“Good. This way of doing the rope… I can bind your wrists to your legs. You’re flexible enough. But… another time.”

When Jisung lifts his head, he catches Hyunjin’s eye and he narrows his eyes in question. Blinking a few times, he asks, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I guess,” Hyunjin begins, licking his lips. “I’m just wondering where my boyfriend has gone. Wondering what you’ve done with him.”

Jisung hums, looking between Hyunjin’s eyes. It’s not a malicious question by any means, Hyunjin is sure he knows that by the way that he smirks. 

He doesn’t answer the question, though. Just reaches across the bed, fingers gripping the small piece of silk that Hyunjin was eyeing earlier. He’s not stupid, smart enough to know _exactly_ what it is and _exactly_ what Jisung is interested in doing tonight. 

Stomach flipping with sudden anticipation, Hyunjin mutters, “Ah. Sensory deprivation.” 

“Is it okay?” Jisung asks, and Hyunjin almost _hates_ how patient he’s being, cock so hard between his thighs that he thinks he might start begging if he doesn’t find release soon. “You can say no.”

“I told you,” Hyunjin starts, looking into his eyes. “I trust you. It feels like I’m learning about you all over again, but I trust you.” 

“I’ll make you feel good.”

“I know. I know you will, Jisungie.”

“I’m gonna put it on now, okay?” 

Hyunjin swallows deeply but he nods. “Okay.” 

The bed shifts with Jisung’s weight and Hyunjin waits patiently, staring down at his wrists. His adrenaline is picking up again, blood beginning to pump hotly beneath his skin once more. The pit of arousal in his stomach has been there all night but it begins to simmer lowly now that Hyunjin _knows_ Jisung is about to touch him, even more exciting that he won’t know _when_ or _where_ he’ll touch him with the loss of sight. 

Jisung’s arms are against his shoulder for a split second, just enough to let him know that he’s there. He wills himself to relax, to let himself _enjoy_ this because it’s Jisung — and Jisung will always take care of him. 

Suddenly overcome with fear, Hyunjin’s voice breaks as he calls out, “Jisung-ah?”

He feels the younger freeze behind him at the panic in his voice. “Yes, hyung? What is it? Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Hyunjin concedes, “But I—I’m scared.”

“Scared?” Jisung asks, voice nearly a whisper. “Hyung, it’s okay. It was just an idea, we don’t have to do this at all—”

“Not that, Jisungie. I don’t mind the—I don’t mind the blindfold. I don’t mind any of this, because it’s you but it’s been… it’s been so long, okay? I haven’t been this vulnerable in—I don’t know, I can’t really pinpoint but the point is that I’m trusting you with a _lot._ And I know you’ll treat me well but go easy on me. _Please_.” 

He feels a deep exhale against his shoulder and then lips press against his skin feverishly. “Hyung,” Jisung murmurs, sounding a bit hurt. “Hyung, of course. Anything you want. I just want you to feel good.”

“I know.”

“We really don’t have to.” Jisung repeats, and Hyunjin’s chest tightens. “Just say the word and I’ll burn this fucking blindfold right now.”

Hyunjin’s voice is tight as he says, “Just do it before I change my mind.”

Jisung only repeats what he’s going to do once more before the fabric comes eye level with Hyunjin and he squeezes them shut, mentally trying to prepare himself for the fucking _ride_ he’s about to go on. Once it’s secured, tied well at the base of his skull, he swears Jisung’s voice is amplified as he asks, “Good?”

 _Must be the loss of sight,_ he thinks. “Perfect.”

There’s some more shifting on the bed, and then he feels hands on his shoulders, gently pushing. “On your back, please.” 

He helps Hyunjin into position, lying comfortably on his back and awaiting his next instruction. It comes almost immediately, a soft murmur of, “Hands above your head. Good boy.” 

Hyunjin breathes out sharply at that, shivering at the drop in his boyfriend’s voice. This is the most vulnerable he thinks he’s ever been. Sure, he’s been with previous partners who dabbled in this time of stuff but Hyunjin only really ever got his feet wet, never wanting to jump in the deep end. There’s some part of him that’s telling him he’s fucking stupid for doing so with Jisung, even though this is the man he wants to spend forever and then some with but despite that little voice, Hyunjin’s never felt so _antsy_ with want, never felt his cock this thick between his legs before. There’s something thrilling in being like this for the man he loves, something thrilling in the fact that he’s completely leaving his pleasure in Jisung’s hands. He thinks that it might help some, the fact that Jisung isn’t completely barking orders at him but more so easing into the role. Being a fairly dominant person himself, Hyunjin doesn’t necessarily do too well when it comes to being told what to do, and Jisung — even now, Jisung respects that. 

For some odd fucking reason, it only serves to make Hyunjin’s cock dribble more precum, adding to the mess already collecting on his lower stomach. 

“Hyung.”

Hyunjin inhales deeply, the gravel of his voice grating his bones. “Yes, Jisung-ah?”

“Last chance to tell me if you’re uncomfortable with any of this,” He says. “From here, I’ll just—I’ll just be listening for the safe word.” 

Hyunjin shifts his hips, subconsciously tugging at his restraints. Instinctively, a bit of panic surges inside of him at the feeling of not being able to break the knot, but he calms down immediately, knowing that Jisung can easily get him out if necessary. 

“...I’m good.” 

Hyunjin squirms a bit when he feels Jisung move away, trying not to thrash too much at the idea of not knowing where he is. It’s actually fucking terrifying to have his vision restricted like this, completely taken away from him but he remembers that he trusts Jisung, remembers how badly he wants this. He hears the sound of a zipper unfastening and he gasps, lifting his head just a bit to listen to the sound of fabric sliding down Jisung’s thighs. This is when it hits him — he’s about to have Jisung’s fucking dick in him. And he’s seen it, has had it in his hand, in his mouth. He’s fucking _big_ , huge for a bottom and Hyunjin’s a little anxious at the thought of taking it, wondering if it could possibly fit inside of him after not having bottomed for so long. 

“Would it help if I talked to you?” Another dip in the bed and Hyunjin trembles when he feels the unmistakable heat emanating from Jisung’s body. “Would that make this less scary?”

“I-I wouldn’t mind.”

“Yeah?” Hyunjin accidentally jerks hard when Jisung’s hand squeezes his thigh, but he immediately apologizes, blaming it on the darkness behind the blindfold. “It’s okay, you’re fine. Don’t apologize to me, babe, just relax. You feel tense.”

“That’s because I want to cum, Jisung-ah.”

Hyunjin shivers at Jisung’s chuckle, hushed and deep. “I’ll make you cum, hyung. Make you cum so good.” 

Hyunjin moans when Jisung roughly pushes his legs apart, fingers trailing over the skin of his inner thighs. It’s always been a sensitive area for him, and Jisung likes leaving the most hickeys here because Hyunjin doesn’t need to work hard to hide them, but he also likes seeing the way he loses it when his teeth sink into his skin. The tips of his fingers are light and cold, like ice against fire. They brush against his balls and Hyunjin sighs, fingers flexing where they’re tied up. Jisung’s touch feels like an aphrodisiac, like each grace of his digits against Hyunjin’s skin gets him immensely drunk on pleasure, makes his brain turn foggy and heady. When he feels the absence of touch, he whines. “ _No,”_ He pleads. “No, I want—”

“I know what you want,” Jisung drawls in satoori, and Hyunjin fucking _moans_ at the sound of their native tongue, the way it drops his voice an octave or two. “Be patient.”

“Jisung, _please_ —”

“You’re begging for me already?” Jisung sounds pleased with himself. “All I’ve done is get my mouth around your cock and you’re _this_ worked up? _This_ wet? God, hyung, you’re making such a mess, if only you could see it.” 

“Fucking—” Hyunjin’s jaw goes slack, feeling much like he’s been punched in the gut from the sudden influx of dirty talk. It’s usually _him_ who runs his mouth, and he’s not at all used to such filthy words falling from his boyfriend’s lips. “Oh my _God,_ keep talking. Please keep talking.”

Jisung’s hands slide beneath his thighs and cups him at the knees, and Hyunjin relaxes to let the younger push them up toward his chest. Hyunjin keeps flexing his fingers, like it will rid him of the itch he feels to touch Jisung, to run his hands all over his body because he _can_. His breathing has quickened, chest rising and falling heavily now without even being touched and he _wants_ it, wants whatever Jisung is about to give him. He’ll chew through his own fucking arm right now if he doesn’t — 

_“Fuck,_ baby, that’s cold,” His hips jump when he feels a slicked up finger teasing his rim. He relaxes immediately though, a soft sigh escaping his lips when it slowly begins to push inside, sliding to the knuckle with resistance. 

“Sorry,” Jisung apologizes, though he doesn’t really _sound_ like it. “Holy shit, hyung. You’re so tight.”

“Slow,” Hyunjin demands, voice coming out shaky. He feels tense all over, feeling a lot less confident now that Jisung’s finger is actually inside of him. “Just—please, go slow.”

“Of course,” Jisung murmurs and does as asked of him, gently pushing his finger a bit deeper, his free hand coming to rest upon Hyunjin’s thigh comfortingly. He can’t see him but Hyunjin can _feel_ his eyes on him, can feel him gauging his reactions and reading his body language. Only when Hyunjin forces out a breath and tries to will himself to calm down does he drag the digit back until just the tip of his finger breaches Hyunjin’s hole, pushing back in with a wet sound that has Hyunjin moaning. “Like that?”

Hyunjin winces. “Still deliberating.” 

“Sorry, baby.” Jisung still keeps up the same pace, just using that one finger to slowly stroke over Hyunjin’s walls, whispering praise about how warm he feels, how tight he is around him. 

It takes him back, just a little. He remembers about four months into their relationship, they were fucking like rabbits at this point. Morning sex, sex before work, sex _after_ work, sex before bed. They fucked so much that Jisung actually got fucking sent home from work one day because his boss couldn’t stand to see him in so much pain. Hyunjin felt awful, tried to make it up to him because it’d been a particularly rough night and his dick was making him lose money but Jisung — Jisung wouldn’t let him. Instead, he’d kissed Hyunjin breathless on their beat-up couch, disappeared into their bedroom and came back with the lube. Hyunjin’s mind is filled with images of how Jisung had slicked him up with some flavored lube and then ate him out, the sensation so vivid that he can still feel the buzzing beneath his skin, the beat of his heartbeat so heavy in his chest that he thought he’d choke. Jisung’s tongue was so warm and wet, filling him so nicely but then he’d slipped a finger in beside it and Hyunjin swears he’s never begged for anything more in his life. Hyunjin felt the loss of his mouth almost immediately but Jisung more than made up for it with his fingers, crooking them just right inside and brushing over that sweet spot until he came without laying so much of a finger on his cock. 

“ _Fuck,_ hyung,” Jisung whispers. Hyunjin rolls his hips, throwing his head back as he moans loudly. He must look like a sight right now, all tied up and blindfolded, body writhing against the bed. “What are you thinking about?”

“Give me another,” Hyunjin whines, fingers clenched so tight he’s sure they’ve gone white. “Fuck, give me _two_ more, Jisung-ah, just _fuck_ me.” 

“Shit, you’re so—” Jisung groans in tandem with Hyunjin as he fits a second finger next to the first, pushing them deep until they’ve reached the hilt. “You’re _unreal_ , babe, holy fuck.”

There’s a million little fantasies playing inside of Hyunjin’s mind right now. Things they’ve done, things he wants to do. Like right now, he wants to split himself on Jisung’s cock, ride him until his body fucking gives from over-exertion. Hyunjin wants Jisung to tie his wrists to his ankles like he said he would, wants to be filled with cum and watch it drop out of his hole, stretched and puffy from how well he’s been fucked. He wants it rough, wants to feel the phantom caress of Jisung’s cock for _days,_ wants it to be the only thing he can fucking think about. Jisung’s fingers push deeper, and Hyunjin _moans_ , body jerking once he feels the pads of the digits curl just right against his prostate. 

“Yeah? Right there, babe?”

“ _Fuck,_ yes, r-right there. Oh my God, yes, just like _that_ , baby. Do it again. Do it aga— _ah_ , _yes_.”

Jisung fucking knows what he’s doing. He builds up a rhythm, quick and brutal, fingers just barely brushing that sweet spot before he makes sure to fully caress it, dragging little shivers from Hyunjin. He barely even jolts when a third finger slips inside, just welcomes it with his thighs spread wide and hole clenching tight around them. 

He imagines Jisung staring at him with dark eyes, pupils blown wide and jaw slack, filthy words falling from his lips at the sight. He imagines he looks just as fucked out as Hyunjin feels, worked up just from the pleasure he feels alone. It’s enough to draw Hyunjin’s body tight, abdomen tensing and fingernails digging crescents into the skin of his palm. “Jisung-ah,” He mewls, arousal spreading down to his toes, “Oh, fuck—baby, I’m—”

Hyunjin _yells_ when Jisung swiftly pulls his fingers from his hole, thumb caressing his pulsing rim. “What the _fuck?_ You’re such an asshole, I was so _close_ —”

A sharp slap gets delivered to the side of his thigh and Hyunjin yelps, thighs pressing closed on instinct but Jisung is quick to push them apart once more, voice nearly a growl. “Don’t be _greedy._ Don’t you want me to feel good, too?”

Jisung’s skin is like fucking _fire_ as the fronts of his thighs press against the back of Hyunjin’s, pushing them closer to his chest as he leans over his body. Hyunjin lets out an appreciative moan at the sudden closeness, loving the weight of his body against his own. His hips twitch when he feels Jisung’s cock graze his own just barely, breathlessly calling his name when a wet hand wraps around both of their cocks, sliding from base to tip in a quick rhythm. 

“A- _ah,_ Hyunjin hyung,” Jisung huffs, rocking his hips just to slide the length of his dick against Hyunjin’s. “Feels so _good_ , ‘m so hard.”

“Don’t stop,” Hyunjin begs with little breath, “Please don’t f-fucking stop.”

“Wanna fuck you,” Jisung groans and Hyunjin’s hips buck, “Gonna fuck you so fucking well, hyung, oh my _God.”_

Jisung ruts a few more times, moans short and quick and breathy. He pulls away, bending down to press his mouth against Hyunjin’s, pushing his lips apart with his tongue, desperately licking into his mouth. The kiss is messy, mostly wet and uncoordinated, both of them moaning into it. Hyunjin feels Jisung’s wrist brush against his ass, and then suddenly, he gasps as he feels the head of his cock tease his rim, Jisung steadying himself before he pushes inside. 

The sound Hyunjin lets out is a cross between a moan and a scream. It almost feels _foreign_ , Jisung’s cock stretching him wide with every press inside of him, every inch dropping Hyunjin’s jaw further. He stutters out little _oh’_ s, moving to reach for Jisung’s shoulders but the rope digs into his skin as a painful reminder of his current predicament. He’s been with guys who were girthy, guys who were long but Jisung is _both_ , filling him in ways he’s never felt before. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —”

“ _Slow,_ ” Hyunjin insists with a broken cry, “Go s-slow, oh my _God,_ you’re so big, I’m gonna fucking _break._ ”

Jisung kisses the side of his mouth, mumbling a million apologies but Hyunjin can’t focus on anything other than the stretch, the _pain._ He breathes through his nose, hums out little pained sounds and reminds himself that it’ll pass, that it’s been years and it’ll pass. Jisung rubs his thigh soothingly, kisses all over his cheeks and dipping beneath his jaw. 

Eventually, the sting begins to translate into something that makes him tingle all over, a build-up of something strange before he feels that first jostle of pleasure when Jisung pushes forward just a little more. His moan is quiet but Jisung’s pick up on it all the same, fingertips digging into Hyunjin’s hipbone as he does it again. 

“ _A_ -ah—”

“There you go,” Jisung struggles to breathe out the praise. “That’s my good boy.”

Jisung doesn’t move, instead brings a lubed up hand back down to Hyunjin’s cock, wrapping dangerously around the base. Hyunjin gasps, twisting his head to the side to bite into the skin of his arm, moans coming out stammered and heavy as he suddenly jerks him quickly, thumb just barely dipping into his slit to spread the precum there. 

Hyunjin’s body starts to thrash, lust burning beneath his skin, muscles tensing and pulling. He closes his thighs, opens them again and keens, “Jung—Jisung-ah, I’m—so close, so _close_ , gonna—” He breaks his own sentence, feeling so overwhelmed with the way he’s stuffed full and the hand around his sensitive cock, too many sensations and he feels so fucking _distraught_ by how badly he wants to cum. “Please,” He begs, voice catching on a sob, “ _please_ , Jisung, I—”

He expects another denial, expects Jisung to keep teasing him like this but he just works his hand faster, breath just as hot and heavy as Hyunjin’s, hitting the side of his neck in waves. “Come on, hyung. You’ve been so good, you can cum.”

The words barely slip past Jisung’s lips before Hyunjin spills over his hand with a strangled sound, all oxygen punched from his lungs with the sheer force of the orgasm. His body is wracked by shakes, an aggressive tremor sprinting down his spine, toes curling into the sheets as he clenches around the cock inside of him. He hears Jisung groaning above him, hand slowly working up and down his shaft, thumb and forefinger squeezing the tip like he wants to milk him for all he’s got. 

“You good?” He breathes and Hyunjin just huffs. “You good, hyung?”

“I-I’m—oh my _God_!” Hyunjin _screams_ when Jisung suddenly drags his hips back and slams inside of him, back fully arching up into his chest, tacky skin hot against his own. He’s barely passed the aftershocks of his orgasm as Jisung starts to pound into him, hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. 

“ _Yeah,_ ” Jisung growls, sounding like it pains him to say the words, voice gritty and rough. “Take it, hyung. You’re such a good fucking boy, _take_ it.” 

“I-I _can’t_ ,” Hyunjin sobs out, tries to break free from the ropes to have something to grab onto, something to _touch_ but he can’t and he fucking can’t stop _shaking_. “Jisungie, _can’t_ —”

“What’s your word, hyung?” Jisung grits, punctuates each word with brutal thrusts, “ _What’s. Your. Word.”_

Hyunjin chokes on a broken hiccup, tears squeezing out of his eyes and streaming past the confines of the blindfold, wetting his cheeks and rolling off of his face. It feels _good_ and he doesn’t _want_ to use his safe word, just wants to keep getting fucked into his haze of feel good numbness, wants to be used like this forever. Jisung curls over his body and he parts his lips on instinct when he feels his breath against them, tongue lolling out just so he can suck on it. It’s filthy and dirty, Hyunjin just barely giggling through a moan when he feels the younger spit into his mouth. 

“You’re so fucking _t-tight_ ,” Jisung moans, voice pitching a bit higher than Hyunjin’s ever heard it. “Feel so good, wanna fuck you forever, hyung. God, I don't think I'm gonna last l-long.”

Hyunjin rolls his head to the side, gasping Jisung’s name when he starts kissing down his neck, sucking on healing bruises. Jisung’s cock is hitting his prostate with each hard jab of his hips, keeping pressure on that spot, never letting up. Hyunjin is openly sobbing now, addicted to the feeling of Jisung inside of him, to the way he fucks him so roughly but kisses him so softly and delicately. “S-so big, Jung—Jisungie. L-love the way you fill me up.”

Hyunjin hears the soft whine that leaves Jisung’s mouth, wishing he could see the way he keens at the praise, the way it gets him off more than anything. He feels dizzy, cock already filling with blood again and slapping against his stomach each time Jisung’s hips come flush with his own but he keeps on, wants Jisung to feel just as good as he does right now. “Go-gonna make me cum again,” He slurs out, feeling spit pool at the corner of his mouth but far too wound up with pleasure to be embarrassed. “Ca-can’t believe you waited so long to fuck me when you’re s-so good.”

Jisung’s hand tightens on his hip, choking out, “A-again? You’re gonna cum again, hyung? _Fuck,_ how are you—how are you real, oh my God—”

Hyunjin whines loudly when Jisung suddenly pulls out, gasping out a wounded sound when he’s roughly flipped onto his front, a strong hand tugging him up by the hips so that he’s got his ass in the air. He clenches with anticipation, dreading the feeling of being empty but willing to endure it because he knows Jisung is about to fill him perfectly. A smack is delivered to his ass and he moans out, teeth sinking into his lip when he feels the press of Jisung’s cock against his thigh, arching prettily when he slides the length of it between his cheeks. 

“You’ve got the best ass,” Jisung praises, squeezing it between his palm. “Hyung looks so pretty like this. I’m so fucking lucky, so lucky you’re mine.”

“Wi-will you scratch me?” Hyunjin feels Jisung freeze behind him, so he pushes his hips back encouragingly. “‘S okay, Jisungie, I like it.” 

“How—how do you want me to scratch you?” 

“Mm, just,” Hyunjin wiggles his hips and whines, feeling empty and needing to cum again. “Like when you s-scratch my back when I fuck you. Just drag your n-nails down my thighs. O-or my back. Just like how it feels.” 

He hears a deep inhale behind him, then this blunt head of his cock is pushing past his rim again, a deep moan squeezing past Jisung’s lips. “O-okay, hyung. Okay.” 

Jisung _really_ starts to fuck him then, dragging Hyunjin’s hips back each time he slams forward. He feels him much deeper like this, letting all the little pathetic sounds freely fall from his lips now, unable to wrap his head around how good it feels. Hyunjin’s been _fucked_ before, has had the few occasions when he enjoyed bottoming but _this_? He’s never had someone be so attentive to his needs, never been picked apart by the seams like this. 

Jisung wraps an arm around Hyunjin’s midsection and grinds deep, kissing the heated skin of his back when his whole body trembles. “Feel good, babe? Ta-talk to me.” 

Hyunjin gasps when that same hand around his midsection snakes up and over his chest, between his arms and up the column of his throat before his pointer and middle finger slip into his mouth. He moans as he closes his lips around them and sucks, getting them wet with spit as he tries to speak around them. _God,_ Jisung is such a kinky fucking piece of shit and he’s _so_ mad that he’s just now finding this out, that he’s spent nearly two years missing out on _this._ “Fuh-feels so _good._ Want you to fill me u-up with your cum, can you d-do that for me?” 

“Yeah I can,” Jisung’s voice pitches, and then he pulls his fingers from Hyunjin’s mouth, wiping the spit against his chin. He feels so messy and he’s never loved it more. “Fuck, hyung, I’ll give you anything you want. A-anything you _want._ ”

His thrusts grow harder, losing their finesse as he does exactly what Hyunjin had asked for earlier, dragging his nails down his waist, then his thighs. He doesn’t break the skin but it burns deliciously and Hyunjin laughs through it, slurred and lazy, arms beginning to shake from where he holds himself up on his elbows. Jisung is fucking him sloppy now, panting and moaning his name above him, each slap of Hyunjin’s ass against his thighs bringing him closer to peaking. 

“Hyung—hyung, _fuck_ , I’m—”

“ _Please,_ Jisung-ah—”

“Fuck, fuck _, fuck_ , you’re clenching so _hard_ , oh my God. Gonna cum, Hyunjin, gonna _cum_ —”

Jisung’s final thrust leaves Hyunjin speechless, body seizing up as he cums for a second time with a scream, falling limp as all the strength leaves his body. He moans deeply, white hot pleasure burning behind his eyelids as Jisung fills him up, leaving a trail of kisses down the damp skin of his back. Fucked senseless and past the point of coherency, Hyunjin most of all feels light and elated, lips spreading into a wide grin from how fucking happy he feels right now. 

“H-hyung? Are you okay? You—you came twice.”

“Mm…”

“I’m gonna—gonna pull out, okay?”

“Mm.”

Hyunjin winces when he feels Jisung’s softening cock slip from his hole. The first thing he registers is the emptiness, whining unhappily and the younger just shushes him, kissing his thigh. Second is the mess, the cum slowly beginning to drip down between his cheeks, humming when he feels Jisung scoop at it with his fingers. 

Jisung’s hands are gentle as he rolls him over onto his back, making quick work of undoing the knot around his wrists. The rope is undone and removed as quickly as Jisung had put it together, and he immediately feels him begin to rub small circles into the skin to bring some feeling back to it. “Hyung? Are you okay?”

“Mmhm,” Hyunjin mumbles, feeling far too exhausted for actual words. “That feels nice.”

Jisung rubs them for a few more seconds before he says, “I’m gonna remove the blindfold, okay? I want you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them.”

Hyunjin only grunts in response, letting Jisung gently guide and lift his head, one hand holding him there while the other unties the blindfold. “Can I open my eyes now?”

“Hyung, no.” Jisung laughs, voice a little scratchy. “I just took it off. Just keep them closed for a few seconds.”

Hyunjin pouts but obeys easily, smiling when he feels Jisung kiss the corner of his mouth. A few seconds later, he gets the _okay_ and finally peels his eyes open. The room was already dark, save for the light that shines in through the window but after being encompassed in darkness for so long, Hyunjin feels like he’s being momentarily blinded. He squints, groaning a little and raising an arm to toss over his forehead to shield himself. 

“Vampire,” Jisung jokes and Hyunjin giggles, wondering how he even still has the energy to do so. The younger starts to massage his wrists again, asking, “Hyung, how do you feel?” 

“Like I just got fucked within an inch of my life.” Hyunjin admits, grinning at Jisung’s annoyed huff. “I feel—okay, I’m not even gonna lie. Definitely gonna need some time to recover from _that_ , holy shit.” 

Despite the dimness in the room, Hyunjin can still see the way Jisung’s cheeks darken. “Really? You really liked it?”

“Baby, it was… oh my God, I don’t have words.” Hyunjin shakes his head, still trying to catch his breath. “I—God, if I would’ve known you were gonna fuck me like that, we would’ve done this a long time ago.”

Jisung’s entire face brightens. The smile that spreads over his lips is a shy one, like he’s too humble to be cocky even if he _knows_ he just gave Hyunjin the best fuck of his life. “...Really? Even with—even though I completely blindsided you?” 

“Speaking of which,” Hyunjin begins, glad he broached the subject. “What the _fuck_ , Jisung? Since when were you—what the fuck. Bondage? Blindfolds? I was half expecting you to pull out a fucking riding crop.”

Tilting his head, Jisung licks his lips. “Don’t tempt me, hyung.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen. “Wait, do you—do you _really_ have a fucking riding crop?”

“Um… would you kill me if I said yes?”

Hyunjin stares at him, bewildered. “Oh my God, you kinky son of a _bitch._ Where has this guy been this whole time? I thought—Jisung-ah, you’re like, the last person I ever expected to be this way. Why didn’t you ever tell me you were into this stuff?”

“I didn’t—it’s kind of like what we talked about. Having our own rhythm?” Jisung hesitates, choosing his words carefully. “Not everyone is super into the harder stuff, you know?”

“But you _know_ me,” Hyunjin says. “I tell you about everyone I’ve ever slept with, you know I like those things.”

“I know,” Jisung nods. “But… I don’t know. A lot of people like the idea of being sexually innocent, I guess? And I was too scared to just bring it up in a casual conversation. Kink negotiation is like… fucking terrifying for me, hyung. I’ve been with guys who made me feel like shit for being into what I’m into and not that I thought you’d be the same way but I was just scared.”

Hyunjin hums, instinctively reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair back from Jisung’s eyes. He’s fucking _glowing_ right now, looking more beautiful to Hyunjin than ever. Feeling a good kind of looseness in his bones, Hyunjin finds himself smiling, feeling his chest swell with warmth. “First of all, fuck those guys. It’s fine to not be into something but kinkshaming isn’t cool at all and I would _never_ do that to you, okay? Secondly, I don’t care about sexual innocence, Jisung-ah. Virgin or professional fucking dominant, I love you for _you._ You don’t have to hide anything or fake with me. You can bring absolutely anything to me. One of these days when we both have time, we can… we can sit down and talk in detail about what we like, what we don’t like. What we wanna try. Does that sound okay?”

Jisung pouts his lips. “Yeah, that… that sounds great, hyung.”

“Good. I love you, Kink Master Supreme.”

“When I start my gaming channel on YouTube, that’s totally gonna be my username.” 

Hyunjin raises his eyebrows. “Yeah? I want half of your royalties.”

“Done,” Jisung leans in, kissing the tip of his nose. He stares down at Hyunjin with so much love in his eyes that Hyunjin’s stomach literally _swoops_. “So… would you bottom for me again?”

“Is that a real question?”

His cheeks flush. “I-I just wanna know!”

“I told you I wanted you to rail me against the wall,” Hyunjin tells him. “I’m absolutely bottoming for you again, you fucking nerd.” 

“You kept telling me how big my dick is,” Jisung teases and Hyunjin groans, already knowing he’s not gonna hear the end of this anytime soon. “Do you think we’re gonna get a noise complaint?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Hyunjin laughs. “You’re _loud_ , baby.” 

“Says you. You literally screamed like four times.”

“Yeah, because I could feel your dick in my small intestine.” Hyunjin smacks his arm and Jisung just throws his head back, giggling happily. Hyunjin loves that sound, wants to hear it for the rest of his life. “Go get a washrag. There’s dried cum on me and it’s gross.”

“You never answered me,” Jisung looks worried for a moment, “When I asked if you were alright. You came twice. Like, _really_ hard both times.”

“The thought of having another orgasm kinda makes me shudder right now but I’ll recover eventually.”

Jisung frowns. “Oh.”

“Hm? Why the long face?”

“It’s just… if you were okay with it, I wanted to eat you out after this.”

Hyunjin groans and covers his face with both arms. “I’m fucked,” He whines. “Of course I’m _okay_ with it, you _know_ how I feel about—God, this was a mistake. You’re never gonna quit, are you?”

“Now? Absolutely not. I love you, though.”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes but he grins from ear to ear nonetheless, coming to the conclusion that there will never be a day where he tires of hearing those words. “I love you, too.” 


	8. hansung again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h

This was not entirely how Hyunjin envisioned his night ending. 

Truthfully, he never really allowed himself to properly date. His smarts meant that he excelled in school and _that_ meant that he graduated a year before time and since then, he’s had his nose buried in textbook after textbook, choosing the hell that is double-majoring while working a full time job. It also wasn’t helpful when he’d decided to throw hook in his _own_ life and go to law school. His last relationship was quite the failure for several reasons — Hyunjin was divulging in everything that was _not_ his girlfriend and he had some issues with possessiveness. And yeah, maybe he should’ve known that he was too preoccupied with other aspects of life to love somebody, but it didn’t give her the goddamn right to cheat on him, _especially_ with an ex-best friend that he’d known all throughout college and had presumed to be gay this entire time. 

So when Yoongi offered to set him up with this great guy he knows, Hyunjin was on the fence about it. He has since worked on the issues with possessiveness after much lecturing from a _few_ people he knows, but he still hardly had time to cater to his own needs. He’s got back problems, a broken ankle that didn’t heal properly because he never learned the definition of rest and a permanent cramp in his left wrist from repetitive motion of using his hand for certain unfortunate and lonely wanks. 

It didn’t take long to agree to the date. 

The guy was hot, right up Hyunjin’s alley. His name was Mingyu, tall with this hair that was dyed in this unnatural, platinum color and fell to his shoulders. Kind of lanky, but just the right amount of arm muscle to dig your fingers into while you’re getting your back blown out. Majored in business and is working on his own entrepreneurial ventures. They’d met in a club which was suspicious as is, but Yoongi had nothing but good things to say and Hyunjin’s never been one to doubt his hyung’s word. 

As appealing as his educational track record was, Hyunjin was just floored by how fucking attractive the guy was, kinda stirring in his pants just from a simple photo.

It’s really been a _long_ time. 

Yoongi had passed his number on and Hyunjin had been texting the guy for a few days and he was fucking _everything_ Hyunjin wanted. Funny, intelligent, a sort of dry sense of humor that Hyunjin could relate to — it was perfect. 

And then the date from hell happened. 

This guy was a real fuckwad. The biggest dick, an egotistical maniac. The whole date was either spent ridiculing Hyunjin for choosing to do something good like becoming a fucking lawyer who just wants to keep good people out of prisons instead of starting a company to sell sodium-rich energy drinks that’ll do nothing but swell your goddamn ankles, or talking about his own achievements. Not once did he ask about Hyunjin’s interests or desires or life goals. Didn’t even have the decency to ask how his fucking _day_ was. So entitled and self-serving, so full of himself that he might as well be fucking hismelf with his own dick. 

So he did what any person trying to maintain their sanity would do — he politely smiled and excused himself to the restroom and hauled it out of that expensive ass, uppity ass restaurant and sent Yoongi a profuse amount of clown emojis and caught a cab to downtown Seoul with absolutely no thought in mind of where he was going to go. 

Naturally he ends up at the bar in a club. A high-end spot that’ll probably put a dent in his wallet but a bar nonetheless. 

Long Island iced tea nearly gone, Hyunjin’s trying to reiterate the events of the night to a shocked Yoongi when the pretty bartender clears her throat in an effort to gauge his attention. He obliges with a curious raise of his eyebrows but then his gaze slides to the tall glass being sat in front of him. It’s the same drink, and while he appreciates her attentiveness, he wasn’t necessarily ready for a second. 

He has to lean forward and shout a little just so she’ll hear him over the pulse of the beat. “I—thank you, but—I didn’t order this.” 

“Oh, I know,” She deadpans and Hyunjin’s face falls. She gives a curt nod toward something to the left. “He did.” 

She leaves to serve a new customer and he stares after her for a second seconds before frowning down at the drink. Still confused but oddly endeared because this is the type of shit that only happens in the movies, he twists in his chair and cuts his gaze in the general direction the bartender, or Soojin, he’d learned, notioned to. 

And fuck. Holy fuck. 

Hyunjin has had his fair share of gawking at attractive people. He’s surrounded by them and he’s never been subtle about appreciating good looks. But he can safely say that until this night, he has _never_ seen a person so beautiful that the entirety of his mouth goes drier than his hand when he’s out of lube. The sheer fucking _beauty_ of this man has hit him like a ton of bricks, a heavy unbearable weight that settles on his chest like stacks of pure iron. Thick lips wrapped around a skinny straw that sticks out of a fruity looking cocktail and this hooded gaze that does _something_ to his dick. That’s the kind of look you give someone before you rip their fucking clothes off. 

And honestly? This semi he’s sporting would definitely not protest. 

The button down he wears, dark and sheer, hangs open enough to expose a decent amount of chest, an expensive looking chain stopping just above his collarbones. He doesn’t need to stand from his stool for Hyunjin to see that his thighs are almost positively bursting from his jeans and he has a strange urge to sink his teeth into them. 

_Wow, cannibalism?_ he thinks. _It’s been a while but fuck_. 

He goes through a mental back and forth. Does he give him a smile of acknowledgment and shout a thank you? Does he get up to do it? Does he just act like this didn’t happen and not accept the drink? 

But then he doesn’t really have to worry about that because mystery sex-on-legs is already making his way over. 

Can you, like, _marry_ a person’s walk? Make love to it? Because holy fucking god, this man should be on a runway, or at least in one of those expensive fashion catalogues, but definitely _not_ in this bar trying to converse with somebody like Hyunjin. 

“Hi.” It’s a simple greeting, literally the most simplest greeting but just the sound of his voice - honey smooth and grating against his bones, Hyunjin feels a little lightheaded. He nods at the stool next to Hyunjin and asks, “This seat taken?”

He wants to point at his lap and ask _is that one?_ but Hyunjin tells his dick to calm the fuck down and manages a soft, “N-no, not at all. Go ahead.”

Sex-on-legs does, sliding onto the stool with what looks like graceful, practiced ease. He kind of moves like water now that Hyunjin is letting himself look a bit closer, smells a lot like some expensive cologne he can’t put a finger on but he likes it a lot. 

“You look like you’re in dire straits.” 

Hyunjin comes down at that, feeling a puff of air being knocked from his chest through a heavy sigh. He slides the fresh drink a little closer to himself and laughs, asking, “I should work on my poker face then.” 

“It’s a pretty handsome face, I think I like it as is.”

Hyunjin startles a bit and then cuts his eyes. Sex-on-legs is just smiling at him, and fuck if it isn’t the prettiest sight Hyunjin’s ever seen, all bright and pretty like diamonds. He flushes and looks at the glass, at the condensation that glides down the sides. That’s kind of how he feels right now. 

“Bet you use that one often.” 

“Would it make you feel some type of way if I said yes?”

Hyunjin thinks for a second and then he shrugs. “I guess not? It still made me feel good, so…” 

Sex-on-legs hums and then cuts his eyes to Hyunjin’s drink, obviously some sort of cue. Hyunjin blinks and then lets his gaze slide back to it. He clears his throat a little awkwardly, palms all clammy and he makes a strangled sound that’s supposed to be a chuckle. “I—I’m sorry for being so awkward, I just—” He trails off, because what the fuck is he actually trying to say? It’s not necessarily the most attractive thing to spill your life story to the random guy who you kind of sort of would definitely like to feel up on, especially not in this context. Instead, he settles for something a little less lame. “No one’s ever bought me a drink before.”

Sex-on-legs looks startled by this information. “You’re joking, right?” 

“I mean, I don’t usually—this isn’t my usual scene so that might explain it.” 

Shifting on the thick cushion of the stool, his lips wrap around the straw again and Hyunjin can’t help but follow the movement. They look soft, plush-like, like they’d feel good against his thighs. 

The glass clinks against the bar as sex-on-legs sits it down and he smiles again, a little lazily this time. “What’s your _usual_ scene then?”

“My bedroom,” Hyunjin says. “With my nose in a shitty Law 101 textbook.”

Sex-on-legs giggles and Hyunjin swears it sounds like bells. Can he please pick a narrative? He can’t handle sexy _and_ cute. “You’re a student, then?” 

Hyunjin smiles a little and then finally moves to take a drink. He’s fucking parched and it’s this guy’s fault. “Yeah. Only one more year of law school to go and then I can finally say I spent my twenties doing something useful.” 

There’s a little clicking sound, presumably his tongue followed by an impressed hum. “So, smart _and_ attractive. Maybe it’s wishful thinking but you’d be the whole package if you’ve got a big dick.”

Hyunjin chokes and suddenly he’s got whiskey feeling like it’s two seconds away from squirting out of his nose. Honestly, he shouldn’t be so taken aback by those words because of course people come to the bars to look for quick fucks but… _goddamn,_ this guy holds his tongue for nothing. He’s had plenty of one-night stands, a lot of which he regrets because he was kind of used as a human fleshlight but throughout all of his history of casual sex, _no one_ has ever been so blunt. 

He doesn’t even realize sex-on-legs is patting his back in a comforting way until he finally gains all feeling back in his limbs and nearly falls into that one little touch. He heaves and his throat burns but mutters a small _thanks_ and instantly regrets it because the hand leaves him. 

“So you’re a bold one,” Hyunjin wheezes. He manages to catch the bartender’s eye and she raises her eyebrows in this suggestive way that makes him heat all over. Whipping his gaze away, he casts a curious but cautious glance toward this flirtatious piece of _man_ and wills himself to calm down. “Shouldn’t I at least know your name before you say things like that?” 

“I just know what I want,” He shrugs and then his lips curve into a smirk. “And it’s Jisung. Park Jisung.”

 _Pretty name,_ he thinks, _like you._ “Hyunjin. Uh, Kim Hyunjin.” And then he licks his lips, daring to ask, “You want my dick?” 

Jisung blinks a few times and then he just lets out a breath of air, a laugh tucked away somewhere in the sound. “I mean, I was kind of going with just wanting _you_ but… yeah, I guess that’s definitely where I was going with that, huh?” 

“You don’t even know if I’m into guys.”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t have accepted the drink if you weren’t.”

Hyunjin shrugs and tries to play nonchalant but it’s clear that Jisung is seeing straight through his bullshit. “I mean, who turns down free alcohol?”

Jisung’s tongue wets his bottom lip and Hyunjin shifts in his chair, eyes subconsciously following the movement. He’d made a terrible mistake of wearing his nice slacks tonight, the ones that make his ass look, and quote in Hoseok’s specific words, _“Wow. Holy shit, I—you got a fuckin’ train back there, Jinnie”_ , because they’re too fucking tight in every form of the word and if he gets any harder just from basic intellectual stimulation, Jisung’s gonna be able to see his—well, see the very thing he wants. 

“Well, if that’s the case then feel free to turn me down.” Jisung says, and Hyunjin’s subconscious immediately screams, _no! God, no. I’m a grown ass man and I don’t beg for sex but it’s been so long and I’ll cry —_ “I apologize if I read the situation wrong.”

“You—you didn’t! Really, I-I'm like to think of myself as a pendulum,” Hyunjin blurts, and at the casual raise of one of Jisung’s eyebrows, he wants to suddenly step on his own toes. “I kinda—I go both ways. Always have. Yeah.” He curses under his breath and squeezes his eyes shut. “Wow Hyunjin, please shut up.”

Jisung chuckles again and turns away for a second, casting a glance to the dancefloor, all nasty and stuffy with sweaty bodies and fast hands. It’s a crowd that he looks like he’d fit right in with, dripping with a deadly type of sex appeal that’d have everyone falling at his feet, men and women alike. 

Finally, he sighs and looks away, doesn’t comment on it. “Rough night?” 

Hyunjin deflates. “More like rough life.” His shoulders shake a little with a laugh that’s void of humor, because that’s how sad his life has gotten. “But, yeah, I guess the night has a lot to do with it.”

“Mmh. You wanna talk about it?” 

“You bought me a drink,” Hyunjin says. “Listening to me complain is a terrible expression of gratitude.” 

“You’ve already had one and it’s clear the alcohol isn’t doing much to solve the problem.” Hyunjin really hates how true that is, how smug Jisung looks while saying it. “So maybe letting it out will.” 

“You want me that bad that you’ll sit and listen to me cry about how sad my love life is?” Hyunjin jokes, but when it’s out in the open he realizes it’s not as funny as he’d thought. Jisung’s eyes hold this genuine concern and Hyunjin doesn’t know if he should be pleased or annoyed because it’s probably pity or at least something similar. He lets out a long and pained sigh. “I’m not cruel enough to burden you with that.”

“I really don’t mind,” Jisung stresses and the worst part is that Hyunjin knows he means it. He doesn’t think this guy has a bad bone in his body, let alone an insincere one. “But if it’s sensitive then by all means—”

“It’s not,” Hyunjin cuts in. He taps his fingers against the side of the glass, utterly shocked and enthralled by how patient Jisung is with him. Anybody else would’ve walked away by now, deemed him a lost and sad case. Kind of makes him wondering why Jisung isn’t doing the same, especially when he looks like _this,_ all silver hair and lean muscle and pure fucking sex. “I just—I went on a date with this guy that my friend set me up with and it was such a waste of my time. Like, I genuinely feel ashamed that I let myself be in the same fucking room with that guy.” 

“That bad?” 

“Honestly,” Hyunjin begins, twisting to stare at Jisung with this bland look. “He was hot as hell so I really had my mind made up that I was gonna at least suck some dick tonight. I _literally_ used throat numbing spray! He was so cocky that he might as well have been deepthroating himself. Holy _fuck_ , what a scumbag.” 

Jisung scoffs a little and rests his elbow against the bar, leans a little closer to Hyunjin. He thinks he can pick the perfume out now. Some nice ass Saint Laurent shit. 

“And you said your _friend_ set you up with him?”

“Pretty sure my friend’s never seen this side of him because if he had, they wouldn’t even be associating with each other. My hyung, he—he _hates_ people who can’t be humble.” Hyunjin takes another drink, a long one this time, so large of a swig that his brain spins a little. “Bet they won’t be friends after tonight. Which is his fucking loss, Mr. Entrepreneur, because my hyung has a shit ton of connections, and _he_ will be getting none! Serves that bastard right. Couldn’t even ask me how my day was. You know, I had a shitty day and I _deserved_ to rant about it.”

“I hope you hightailed it out of there.”

“Oh, I did. Pulled the classic ‘gotta use the bathroom’ trick and never looked back.” Hyunjin gripes and Jisung lets out a genuine, long laugh at that. Hyunjin kind of forgets what they’re talking about for a second and loses himself in the sound, in the way Jisung’s hand—so _tiny!_ —comes up to cover his mouth. He finds himself smiling along, laughing with him even though he wanted to cry an hour ago. “I most definitely was outie 5000.” 

Jisung calms down a few seconds later, lets out a lingering sigh. But then he tilts his head to the side and says, “Good. That contemptuous asshole didn’t deserve your mouth anyway.” 

And it’s the _way_ he says it, the way his voice drops low and gets this certain rasp to it that makes Hyunjin shiver and press his thighs together. Honestly, with the way this shit seems to flow out of him like water, the way he can so easily fall into a conversation with Jisung makes him forget the premise that brought the silver-haired male over in the first place. But there it is, all the hot arousal like a punch to the gut. 

Seemingly spurred on by that reaction, Jisung gets a little closer, in Hyunjin’s little bubble and if it were anybody else he thinks he’d hightail it out of here, too. But he stupidly feels a sort of comfort here, like he’s in a safe and equally as horny place, caught like a mouse in a trap. A small hand comes to rest against his thigh, fingernails dragging and he gasps a little, a sound that’s barely there but probably rings just as loud in Jisung’s ears. 

“Pretty mouth,” He awes, tucking his lip between his teeth, releasing it with a soft _pop._ Plump and wet, Hyunjin wants to lick it. “Bet you’re good with it, yeah, Hyunjin-ssi?”

“I-I’ve yet to hear a complaint,” He breathes, more of a wheeze because _fuck_ , when’d the air get so stuffy? That formality really went straight to his cock and latched on, all tight and probably leaving a nasty stain. 

Everything’s moving like a blur. Hyunjin can feel the heat of the bodies as they flock to the bar, the hike in volume with the sudden influx of voices but all he can see is Jisung, just tunnel vision for this pretty stranger who’s probably gonna make his entire fucking night. There’s a smirk curling his lips, one that probably speaks volumes for whatever the fuck Hyunjin’s in for once they get out of here, because there was never a question about it, starting from that moment the bartender slid that drink his way. 

He’s _definitely_ going home with Jisung tonight. 

“Mmh, you got dressed up all nice for some self-absorbed prick who probably wouldn’t even be able to do you right.” Jisung croons. His fingers get a little curious, moving over the swell of Hyunjin’s thigh to the waistband of his slacks, shirt all neatly tucked in. He hums and lets his hand wander, up and over the skin of his stomach, up his chest. He sighs then, eyes fluttering just softly and when they open… _fuck,_ when they open they’re _blazing._

“ _God,_ you’re fucking fit.” Jisung marvels, still feeling him up, fingertips leaving fire in their wake. “So firm and hard.”

The words tumble before Hyunjin thinks to stop them. “I’m _definitely_ hard.”

Something flashes in Jisung’s eyes - maybe curiosity or arousal, maybe both. He doesn’t tease this time, just let’s his hand go straight to his crotch. He gets a thick handful of Hyunjin’s erection, strained and so hard that it hurts for Jisung to _graze_ him. 

“ _Fuck,_ I was right,” He breathes, and Hyunjin can’t even find it in himself to be ashamed by the fact that he’s totally being fondled right now in the middle of a public atmosphere, too focused on the prospect of not blowing it like a teenager because it’s been _that_ long since someone else touched him. 

He’s not sure what gets him shivering more; the hot breath against his ear or the words exhaled through it. 

“Knew you’d have a big dick, Hyunjin-ssi.” 

And then he _bites_ him. Fucking _bites_ his earlobe. 

His moan is a loud and shameless thing, and _that’s_ new. One thing he’s never been is vocal, whether he’s on the receiving end or not. He’s thankful for that pulsing beat and the clinking of beer bottles because it masks it well, a sound only for Jisung’s ears. 

And apparently, it’s good enough because he nips his ear again all whilst the heel of his palm digs into the outline of his cock, a rough rhythm with so much friction that it feels like pins dragging over his skin. He lets out another sound, eyes falling shut at the way Jisung hums his appreciation against his skin, the way he nuzzles in close with his lips dangerously close to the heated skin of his neck. 

_Kiss me,_ he wants to beg. _Just fucking kiss me._

“Sound so pretty too. Oh, he just doesn’t know what he missed out on, does he?”

Honestly? Mingyu hasn’t been a thought in his mind since Jisung started saying all that filthy shit about his mouth. And really, the mood is so fucking good right now that he thinks absolutely nothing could kill his boner, could squash this euphoric type of high he feels right now. 

“Thank God for this rough night, yeah? One man's loss is another man’s treasure, and I think I hit the fucking jackpot.” 

Jisung seems to read his mind then, lets his lips press against the column of his throat. His lips are just as soft as Hyunjin imagined, kisses delicate but well practiced. Some tongue joins the party, a little bit of teeth and it doesn’t take much calculation to realize what Jisung’s doing.

Fucking hickeys. He’s giving him a _hickey_ like they’re teenagers.

He’s really gonna blow in his pants. 

“Shit,” He whispers, but Jisung hears it all, swallows the sound up. 

“Yeah?”

“Fuck, Jisung, I’m—” He doesn’t finish the sentence because there was no thought to it. His mind is just _Jisung, Jisung, Jisung_ \- the beginning, middle and end. 

“Tell me what you want, Hyunjin-ssi,” Jisung drawls, all silky and sultry and too fucking hot. Hyunjin tries to close his legs, press his thighs together because it’s too _much -_ this body heat, this touch, this _man_ , but Jisung just pushes them back apart, wedged there like some sort of warning. 

“I—I really _don’t_ wanna cum in my underwear, Jisung.” He exhales it nervously, slumping to the side. They’re getting some looks now, but with this alcohol and this burning desire, Hyunjin thinks he could handle anything. 

Except Park Jisung, that is. 

“That sensitive, baby?”

Hyunjin does it. He fucking _whines,_ because it’s a word of endearment, something that should make him feel all warm and giddy but the way Jisung says it sounds so scandalized, so dirty and lewd. 

“Just—just been a while. And you’re g-good.”

“How much you got in the tank?”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen. “I’m—w-why?” 

Jisung grinds a little harder and the intention becomes abundantly clear. 

He fucking _wants_ him to mess himself. He’s grinning about it like it’s some sort of joke, like it’d bring him nothing but joy to know Hyunjin lacks that much self control. 

_Fuck,_ there’s something so hot about that. 

“Jisung, I’m gonna— _Wait,_ fuck, I’m—”

“Come on, sweet thing,” Hyunjin appreciates how calm Jisung’s remained throughout all of this, how he works so stealthily and relaxed. Makes Hyunjin wonder just how many times he’s done this to make it seem like they’re just a little _too_ into each other but nothing that gets too rated R.

“Cum for me.”

The little coil snaps and the bliss settles in like a deep haze as Jisung slams his lips against Hyunjin’s, swallowing down those little sounds of his, hand stroking discreetly over the outline of his cock while white wets the cotton of his briefs. 

Jisung’s lips feel even better when they’re against his own, taste a little like cherries and vodka. A damn good kisser he is, a arguably the best fucking kisser and Hyunjin’s wondering where the _fuck_ this was when he was twenty and horny. 

Not that being twenty-five has really made a difference when it comes to his rampant sex drive. 

Jisung kisses him until he’s breathless, pulling back with this hooded gaze and wet lips. Hyunjin can’t really see straight, and he doesn’t know if that’s because all of the pleasure came to a staggering halt or if he really had too much to drink. 

Either way — 

“Let’s get out of here,” He whispers, and he swears he’s never seen anybody move faster than Jisung when he scrambles for his card. 

Neither of them drove so they tumble their way into a cab, all handsy and gross and Hyunjin’s pretty sure they’ve scarred the driver by the time he pulls up to the curb of his place. 

Unsurprisingly enough, Jisung lives in Gangnam. He’s probably got a nice ass king-sized bed, one that they’d make a mess of for sure but Namjoom _really_ doesn’t have the patience to go those extra forty minutes without _properly_ getting his hands on Jisung. 

They stumble through the door of his apartment, mindlessly and lazily trying to kick off their shoes and somehow stay attached. Jisung’s hands are everywhere — in Hyunjin’s hair that he thought was growing too long bjt Jisung can’t seem to stop fucking tugging at it, over his shoulders and then down his chest to tug his shirt from his slacks. Hyunjin’s lips are hot and rough against his own, sucking up the little gasps and noises that Jisung moans into them. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jisung breathes, pressed flat against him, fingers dragging over his scalp in a way that gets him growling at the sensation. “Baby, _shit_ —where’s your bedroom?” 

Jisung squeaks when Hyunjin just handles him like a rag doll, hoisting him up until his legs wrap around his waist and fucking moves like he’s _never_ moved before to get to his bedroom. 

He’s gonna have to thank Yoongi for that shitty ass date. 

They almost break the door from the hinges with the way they burst through it. When Jisung’s back hits the bed, Hyunjin is on him with fervor he’s never possessed before. 

“I’m s-sorry,” He gasps out somewhere in between their desperate kisses. “It’s—I’m sure you’re used to nicer environments—”

Fingers tugging at his collar, Jisung moans out against his mouth, “Do you always overthink?”

“Chronically,” Hyunjin heaves and then dives back in for more. 

They go on like this for a while, sloppily making out until Jisung finally says, “Off, _off._ Fuck, why are you not naked yet?”

“Could say the same for you,” Hyunjin grunts, hands gutting between Jisung’s body and the mattress, sliding down his back to cup the roundness of his ass. “God, why’s your ass so fucking fat?”

“Is that a complaint I hear?” 

“O-only—oh, _fuck,_ ” Hyunjin gasps when Jisung rolls his hips, and unsurprisingly he’s rock hard again. “Only be-because it’ll make it really hard to get these fucking jeans off of you.”

He lets out a choked sound when Jisung suddenly pushes him off, laying back on his elbows with this fucked out expression, tongue lolling out to lick at his lips. His shirt is messy, the remaining buttons having been ripped open and Hyunjin can see an expanse of hard muscle and just the idea of how fit Jisung must be underneath these clothes makes him twitch in his pants. 

“Strip for me, sexy. Gimme a show.” 

Hyunjin shoots him a look but is quick to oblige, fingers flying to the messy buttons of his shirt. “C-can’t guarantee it’ll be the best strip tease of your life.” 

“Let me be the judge of that.” Jisung huffs our and then he softly moans at the sight of bare chest, the shirt easily sliding from Hyunjin’s shoulders. “That’s it, gorgeous.”

“I’d much prefer to watch you strip.” 

“Patience, darling.”

“That’s the fourth pet name tonight.”

Jisung raises an eyebrow. “Are you keeping count?”

Hyunjin‘s lips part to respond but he unceremoniously slips on the hardwood floor while trying to step out of his trousers. He manages to right himself with a few curses and some unstable hopping on one foot, but freezes with one leg out of his pants at the sound of soft giggling.

Somehow with all that slick skin showing and hair all messy from Hyunjin’s fingers, Jisung looks innocent like this with his shoulders shaking and eyes narrowed into tiny little crescents. 

“Tha-that’s so embarrassing.”

“You’re so _cute._ ” Jisung breathes the praise out easily, and Hyunjin can’t help the little tingly, warm feeling in his chest. “God, I wanted to fuck you senseless but I think I wanna cover you in kisses even more.”

Hyunjin blushes hard. “This is usually the part where you’d go soft. Me and all my clumsiness.”

“Isn’t sex supposed to be fun?” Jisung asks, head lolling to the side. “I think it’s very endearing.”

Hyunjin pouts. “I’m supposed to be _impressing_ you, not embarrassing myself.”

“Oh, I’m _very_ impressed,” Jisung’s gaze goes hungry again, raking over Hyunjin in a way that makes him visibly shudder. “The quicker you get those pants off, the sooner you get me naked.” 

Hyunjin’s never moved faster in his life. 

“Mmh,” Hyunjin mumbles against Jisung’s lips, because somewhere along the line Jisung had tugged him back down once he was left in nothing but his underwear. “M’briefs are crusting up.” 

“Guess that means you have to take them off, hm?” 

Hyunjin shakes his head, kisses Jisung again and then starts working on these skintight fucking jeans. “Gotta get these off first. God, I just—I need to see your ass so bad.”

“You just gonna look at it?” Jisung grits, lifting his hips so that Hyunjin can tug the fabric over the curve of his ass, waiting with a smile that Hyunjin doesn’t really know how to decipher but he _does_ know that it’s surely not a good one. 

“No, I’m—” and then he gets it, what that wicked little smile was for. 

Jisung isn’t wearing any goddamn underwear. 

“Oh, you fucking _vixen._ ”

Jisung grins. “Plenty more where that came from.”

Hyunjin wastes no more time, struggling a little to get the material over the muscular form of Jisung’s thighs and off his legs but he might as well drop to his knees to worship as soon as he gets an eyeful of milky skin, soft and smooth, and nestled against his stomach is a thick and pretty cock, flushed and sticky at the tip. 

“Shit,” Hyunjin breathes. “Is every part of you pretty?”

It’s the first time all night that he’s seen Jisung look bashful. He closes his eyes as his cheeks heat and looks away, mumbling, “S-stop that.” 

Hyunjin gently rests his hands on Jisung’s knees. He admires him for a moment, awed by his sheer beauty because holy fuck? He’s not religious at all but whoever the fuck is reigning upstairs was most definitely being too good to him tonight. 

“Gorgeous.” 

“ _Hyunjin_ ,” Jisung whines, head tipped back and thighs spreading on impulse. “You’re stealing my line.”

“ _Beautiful,_ ” Hyunjin corrects and that just makes Jisung moan again. “That sound better? And call me hyung. I’m literally looking at your dick, don’t be so formal. Can I ask you something?”

Jisung gasps a little when Hyunjin places the most chaste of kisses to his inner thigh. “You-you just did.”

“A do over, then.” He bites at his flesh and Jisung’s chest bows like it’s caught with a hook. 

“Fu-fuck. Yeah, go ahead, hyung.”

“How do your balls not chafe?”

Jisung’s eyes peeled open within seconds, slow and drawn out and utterly confused. “What _?_ ”

“When you go commando. Like, how do they not chafe?”

Jisung looks a little astonished, but there’s a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. “I—It’s never been an issue for me. Is that _really_ what you’re thinking about?”

“Not at all,” Hyunjin manages, definitely more concerned with the way he salivates every time he gets an eyeful of Jisung’s cock. He has no idea how they’re doing this - if he’s doing the usual topping or if for once, he’s gonna get the railing of his life. 

But that isn’t important right now. 

What’s important is — 

“Can I suck you off?” 

Jisung easily melts into a lazy smile. “Was I not obvious enough?”

“I should still ask,” Hyunjin admonishes, crawling closer, ignoring how nasty his briefs feel right now. “It’s important.”

He lowers himself onto his belly, Jisung’s thighs safeguarding either side of his head. From here, he sees it all - the swell of Jisung’s balls and how they’re tinted slightly pink, the roundness of his cheeks and a smooth perineum that probably leads to the prettiest asshole he’s ever seen in his life. 

He takes his cock around the base, admiring the size. Jisung is more thick than long, would fill him up just right. 

That throat numbing spray better not fail him now. He’s on a fucking mission after all.

He starts slow - licking up the side and pursing his lips to suck along the skin. It drags a shudder from Jisung who’s pushed himself up on his elbows to see, eyes already going dark. He seems to like that a lot so he moves to pay the other side the same attention before settling at the tip, suckling and nursing while his fingertips caress the skin of his thighs. 

“Fuck,” Jisung whispers, jaw slack and eyes hooded. “Oh, that’s—oh, that’s nice, hyung.”

Hyunjin has never necessarily been the most confident in his blowing abilities because he, unfortunately, caught on later than everyone else that he was just as into men as he was women and hasn’t had much experience. He’s spurred on by Jisung’s reactions, the way the rise and fall of his chest becomes erratic and the sudden flush in his cheeks. 

He moves down the length of his cock with some slight hesitation, easing his way into it with Jisung’s gentle coaxing and the fingers that are lightly carding through his hair. It becomes easier and easier with each bob of his head and he hollows his cheeks when he realizes it sucks a particularly sharp and pretty sound from Jisung’s bitten lips. 

Jisung groans when he pulls off, eyes fluttering open in slight confusion. When Hyunjin smiles, he’s quick to return it, lips puckering on impulse when he moves in close. 

They meet in the middle, a tender and warm kiss and Hyunjin moans a little as they separate. “You taste good.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhm. Gonna get the lube, alright? I wanna try something.”

Jisung just nods and balances himself on one elbow, free hand wrapping around his cock. He strokes slowly and loose with his lip pulled between his teeth and Hyunjin curses, on his wobbly knees and awestruck at the sight. 

Suddenly remembering what he’s supposed to be doing, Hyunjin scrambles off of the bed and to his dresser, tugging open the first drawer where he keeps an obnoxiously large bottle of lube. It’s half-empty embarrassing enough, but he’s sure Jisung is too horny to comment on his endeavors. 

Back on the bed in an instant, he works quick to uncap the bottle so that he can slick up his fingers. He’s working diligently, or at least he thinks, when a hand on his wrist stops him.

He looks up to meet Jisung’s eyes, dark and blown but still unbelievably tender. It’s the opposite of the calming effect Jisung probably wanted it to have, making his heart skip a few beats in his chest. 

“Hey, you’re shaking.”

Hyunjin swallows and looks down. He hadn’t even realized. 

“I just really want this to be go-good for you.” _And I kind of want to see you again and can’t do that if I’m awful._ “I don’t want this to be a waste.”

Jisung smiles, warm and bright and in the situation it should feel oddly out of place but it provides Hyunjin with a sense of comfort that feels familiar. “You really weren’t kidding when you said you chronically overthink, huh?”

Hyunjin has the decency to huff out a laugh. Between Jisung’s thighs, he’s still rock hard, never waned once. It’s astounding that he’s stayed this long. “Sorry. Bad habit.”

“Don’t apologize.” Jisung says. He releases Hyunjin’s wrist in favor of hooking an arm beneath one of this thighs, pulling it toward his chest. Hyunjin marvels at the way he stretches like it’s no issue at all, how he’s so fluid and smooth. “Are you going to prep me?”

“I-I’d like to? If that’s—if it’s okay,” Hyunjin quickly mumbles, stress levels hiking again. God, he’s never felt so many conflicting feelings at once during sex. It was just fucking and then you go. But this… this feels different somehow. 

“Mmh, you have nice hands.” Jisung compliments, “Long fingers. Of course it’s okay.” 

Hyunjin curses when he sees Jisung’s hole for the first time - puckered and bare, the prettiest pink. It flutters around nothing, clenching and relaxing and Hyunjin’s cock twitches at the sight, at how tight he looks like he is. Failing to not spill an excessive amount of lube into his sheets, he slicks up his fingers and brings them to Jisung’s rim, pressing gently against the muscle but not enough to breach. Jisung sucks in a breath at the feeling, chin dipped down and lips parted. Hyunjin meets his heated gaze and nearly gasps at the insensitt he finds there, hot and heavy like his erection trapped inside of his boxers. 

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” Jisung breathes, nods furiously. “Go ah-ahead. Please.”

Hyunjin gently coaxes the first finger inside, past the tight ring of muscle and the two of them let out harmonious sighs of contempt. 

“Oh,” Jisung gasps as Hyunjin pushes deeper, slides inside all the way to the knuckle. “Oh, that’s—wow, your fingers are really fucking long.”

Hyunjin panics. “Is that—is it okay?”

“ _Yes,_ fuck,” Jisung nods, biting harshly on his lip, breaking the skin. “Mmh, yes, that feels _so_ good.”

Hyunjin works slow but efficiently, dragging that one finger out and pushing back inside, feeling the heat of Jisung’s walls around him. He doesn’t know how long it’s been for him but it feels like some time, or maybe Jisung is just always this fucking tight. And if so, oh what a fucking _dream_ that must be for anyone who gets to love him. 

“Good?” He asks after a moment and Jisung answers with a soft, contented sigh, small smile tugging at his lips. 

“Yeah, ‘s good.” 

“Can you take another?”

Jisung hums and wiggles his hips. “Mmh, yeah.” 

Hyunjin presses the second beside the first and Jisung’s reaction is instantaneous. His back arches and he huffs out this intense sound, pulling his thigh back even further. He could nearly bend in half. 

“Wow, you’re flexible.” Hyunjin murmurs. There’s endless possibilities there. He kind of hates how eager he sounds about it, but Jisung looks blissed out by the compliment so he brushes the feeling off. 

“Ye-yeah, I dance,” Jisung gasps, letting out a soft string of curses. “Used to do gym-gymnastics too. Oh, _fuck,_ I can’t do this.” 

Hyunjin immediately freezes as Jisung moves to sit up. His stomach begins to turn with something sour and he questions softly, “Did I do something wrong?” 

Jisung wheezes out a breath, looking fucked out for the first few seconds and then he seems to go through a whirlwind of emotions. “What?” Happiness, confusion and then realization. “N-no, I—oh god, I didn’t mean it like that, hyung. I just—let’s do this together.”

It’s Hyunjin’s turn to frown. His eyes slide to the lube and then back to Jisung. “You want to…?”

“Yeah. I wanna watch if that’s—if you’re into that. And okay with it.” 

“Fuck _,_ I am _so_ into that and more than okay with it.” 

“Good,” Jisung mumbles, already reaching between his thighs to collect the excess mess at his hole. He glides his fingers through it easily and then pushes two inside with ease, moaning out sharply. “Because I _really_ wanna fuck you.”

“Oh god,” Hyunjin groans and is quick to roll himself into his back, lifting his hips to peel his underwear off. Jisung’s gaze is heavy as he does so, jaw going slack as soon as Hyunjin’s cock springs from the material, lightly covered in a dry layer of translucent residue. 

“You’re _big,_ ” Jisung praises the second Hyunjin wraps a hand around his shaft to give a few quick strokes. It’s an easy slide with the remaining lube on his fingers but not enough to open himself up. “That’s gonna feel so amazing inside of me.”

“I thought you were fucking me?” Hyunjin is spreading his thighs and snatching the bottle of lube from the messy blankets.

“I am,” Jisung’s voice cracks on a moan, lifting his hips to feel his fingers deeper. “I’m— _fuck,_ I’m gonna fuck you so good, hyung. Then I’m gonna sit on your cock and ride you until you cum inside of me.”

Hyunjin shudders from too many things - the words, the visual and the sensation of his finger against his rim. He moans as he pushes forward, a little impatient as he slides all the way inside. He adopts a quick rhythm easily, only managing to mumble a small, “Youre gonna fucking kill me, Jisung-ah.” 

Jisung’s body slouches where he holds himself up on one elbow, mewling softly, working his way up to three fingers now. Pupils blown, he looks at Hyunjin with so much fucking _want_ that the older male could combust just from the darkness in his eyes.

“Watch me,” He gasps, pushing the fingers deep and arching into the touch. “Oh, that’s it— _fuck,_ wa-watch me, hyung.”

Hyunjin just nods, thighs falling out to the side as he fucks himself on that one finger. He’s tried this before - the whole mutual masturbation thing but he’s never been with somebody as sexy as Jisung, as _breathtaking._ His cock has never been so stiff before, so sensitive to the touch and he _really_ doesn’t want to cum again before he gives Jisung what he wants.

Jisung doesn’t look much better with his red lips and sweat slick abdomen. His cheeks are wet with the lube, messy and spread out and his fingers make the nastiest sounds where they push in and drag out. Hyunjin doesn’t know what makes him want to die more, the way that Jisung scissors himself in time with Hyunjin or the way he keeps staring at him like he’s ready to devour him. 

Honestly, that would be a lovely way to go out. _Fucking vore me, Park Jisung,_ he thinks to himself. 

He’s so into it that it takes him by surprise when his fingers brush his prostate, letting out a soft shout at the sudden burst of pleasure. Jisung’s breath hitches at the sound, and Hyunjin thinks if he had bunny ears or something that they’d be perked up right now.

“Fu-fuck, Jisung,” Hyunjin moans, crooking his fingers just right to hit his prostate dead on, jolting with each little jab. “God, you’re so hot.”

“Y-you’re fucking _lucky,_ ” is what Jisung bites back, voice breaking. “Y-you can find your prostate so easily. My small fu-fucking fingers can’t do shit, I’m so jealo— _ah_!”

Hyunjin doesn’t mean to laugh but it comes so naturally. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt this relaxed with anyone during sex. He’s both endeared and relieved when Jisung joins him, a small smile breaking that grimace of pleasure before he snaps his neck back and lets out a long, loaded moan. 

“Jisung, I—fuck, I don’t—”

“Yeah,” Jisung agrees, though Hyunjin doesn’t really know what to, and then he watches Jisung as he pulls his fingers from his slippery hole, wincing as they catch on the rim. “This is fucking amazing but I’m not blowing before I know what you feel like.” 

Hyunjin groans, fingers slowing. He doesn’t let them slip completely, drawing the pleasure out with soft strokes against his walls. “You have such a way with words.” 

Jisung chuckles, a dark and low sound that makes Hyunjin peel his eyes open. Jisung’s pushed himself up on his knees now, working his shirt the rest of the way off of his shoulders. 

“Holy shit, you’re a god.”

Jisung raises an eyebrow in this cocky manner but his face goes red. “I think that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

“You should always be showered in compliments,” Hyunjin is quick to say. He’s surprised by his own boldness and sudden softness, but the words keep coming. “You’re… you’re perfect.”

Jisung tilts his head to the side. “You don’t know me.”

“I think I know enough.”

Jisung takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a brief second. When he opens them, they’re clearer but there’s a new twinkle there beneath the lust. He crawls closer on shaky knees and grips Hyunjin’s cock around the base, dragging from base to tip, sighing at the feeling. 

“Do you have condoms?” 

“I-I do but,” Hyunjin stutters as Jisung pulls back to look at him through hooded lids, hips bucking up into his hand. Jisung doesn’t really move now, just lets Hyunjin take what he needs. “I got checked four months ago and I haven’t touched anybody since.”

Jisung shoots him a look and Hyunjin blushes. “S-sorry, I just—I like the feeling.”

He breaks into a smile and then leans forward to kiss him, gentle and warm. “Me too,” He mumbles, nipping the skin with his teeth as he pulls away. “I’m clean as well.” 

Hyunjin breathes a sigh of relief. “Okay, that’s—that’s good.”

“Mmhm,” Jisung hums. “Come on, let’s maneuver a little.”

Maneuvering consists of Jisung manhandling Hyunjin like he weighs nothing, and honestly, it’s a huge turn on. Big as he is, Hyunjin’s got a thing for… feeling _smaller._

Jisung has him at the edge of the bed on his hands and knees. He waits with baited breath, thinks Jisung’s just gonna lube him up and then slide inside. But Jisung seems to have other plans, mumbling something about how pretty his hole is and then there are hands gripping his cheeks to spread them and something hot and wet glides over his rim. 

It’s been so long since he was rimmed that he doesn’t even remember what the fuck it’s supposed to feel like. But the feeling of Jisung’s tongue pushing deep inside of him to lick over his walls feels about as right as anything possibly can.

It’s over almost as quickly as it starts and Hyunjin lets out a whine to express his distaste. That lands him a hard slap against his ass and he yelps, hips jerking and a frown on his face. 

“Be still.”

“I—ye-yeah, okay, sorry.” Hyunjin stammers because it’s such a _hard_ fucking one-eighty that it nearly gives him whiplash. 

But he’s… kind of into it.

He feels Jisung line himself up, and then there’s that hard, warm press of his cock against his hole. He holds his breath as he pushes inside, but it’s all punched out of him the second Jisung bottoms out with a groan.

Hyunjin’s gotten his fair share of being fucked but nobody, absolutely _nobody_ has stretched him like this, filled him up so well. Jisung’s fingers dig into his hips as he drags back and then slams forward again. Hyunjin moans, jaw going slack because he feels Jisung _everywhere_. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Jisung grits out and then he really starts to fuck him. “Look so pretty around me, baby.”

It makes perfect sense that Jisung is a dancer. He fucks rough but fluid, enough precision in his hips that his cock brushes against Hyunjin’s prostate after a few thrusts. It makes him fall forward with a loud moan, fingers gripping tight at the sheets and body falling limp. His heartbeat is in his ears, blood boiling hot like fire through his veins. Jisung’s hammering him, dragging him back down on his cock each time he slides forward and it feels it all the more deeper, could maybe feel it in his stomach if he put his hand there.

His ass is _not_ gonna be the same after this.

“Oh—oh, fuck yeah,” Hyunjin almost screams on one particular push of Jisung’s hips, feeling his cock hit all the way home, like a punch to the stomach except it’s against his sweet spot. He can hear Jisung groan his own appreciation behind him and he thinks that he could cum just from how good Jisung sounds. “Yes, yeah, _yeah_ —”

“Yeah?” Jisung taunts, dragging a whine from Hyunjin when his fingers press harder into his hot flesh, probably leaving deep ass marks. “You like this dick, baby?”

Hyunjin’s head lolls forward. “ _Fuck,_ you’ve got a fucking mo-mouth on you.” 

He hears the slap before he feels it, a lingering sting that goes straight to his cock. Jisung drives his forward until his hips are flush with Hyunjin’s ass and he just _stays_ there, playing with Hyunjin’s hair, seemingly unconcerned with the way he whines and begs and pleads, and he doesn’t even know when _that_ started but what he does know is that Jisung’s fucking snug against his prostate, heavy and so fucking hard inside of him that Hyunjin’s losing all types of feeling in his limbs. 

“I asked you a fucking question,” Jisung growls, and Hyunjin feels his cock as it twitches, the way precum bubbles at the tip and spills over. He could almost breathe in relief when Jisung uncurls himself from around his body, hands back at his bruised hips now. “Do,” Hyunjin’s body jolts from the force of the thrust, _“_ you,” Hyunjin whines loud, eyes squeezed shut, “like,” He’s gonna fucking cum if Jisung keeps this shit up, “this _dick_?”

“Ye-yes!” Hyunjin finally wails, every touch against skin like fire, desperate for that hot release and white behind his lids. “Lo-love it, feels so good, you fuck so good—”

“Mmh, that so?” Jisung asks, and Hyunjin just nods, not trusting himself to not beg like a little bitch for it. “You gonna cum, huh?”

Another fierce nods earns one last slap to his ass before Jisung is slipping from his hole with a wet sound, and Hyunjin’s never felt so fucking empty before. Not even from the biggest of toys.

_What type of demon dick is this?_

“Roll over for me, hyung.” Jisung’s voice has that familiar softness to it again. Hyunjin does as asked of him as soon as he can move again but this was just as much of a mistake as his date tonight. 

Jisung looks fucking _ethereal._

“You’re really pretty.”

The surprise on Jisung’s face is what makes Hyunjin flush in embarrassment once he realizes what he’s said. Fucking inner monologue, always mixing with real life dialogue. 

“Th-thank you,” He smiles a little bashfully, knees dropping down onto the mattress as Hyunjin reaches for the lube to slick up his cock. “You’re sweet.”

“Not as sweet as you.” 

“Corny, too.”

“Replace the c with an h and then we’re talking.”

Jisung throws his head back and genuinely laughs and Hyunjin thinks that he likes the sound more each and every time. 

Jisung’s eyes go dark again as he crawls and situates himself in Hyunjin’s lap. He takes the reigns himself, reaching behind himself to take hold of his shaft at the base, a wicked smile on his lips. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll do you well, babydoll.”

“That’s five,” Hyunjin says, and Jisung just shoots him a knowing look before he’s lowering his hips. “O- _oh._ ”

“Mmh, yeah,” Jisung seems to agree, choking on a gasp with each inch that he takes, which is fucking _all of it_ until his ass meets his pelvis. “Oh, fuck _, fuck_.”

“N-not to be a teenager,” Hyunjin grunts, “But I won't last.” 

Jisung just shakes his head and brings his hands back to grab at his cheeks, spreading them. Apparently that does the trick because his head tips back and jaw drops. 

Hyunjin almost dies when he starts to fuck him. 

He’s had some good sex before, great sex really. And to be honest, he’s got a bit of a crazy sex drive which seems crazy considering how infrequently he has hookups. Hasn’t got the best stamina but makes up for it in how quick he can go again. But that was just that, it was always _him_ who had something to show off.

Jisung, though, seems to match him head on, and Hyunjin thinks that his arousal, his desire… is actually going to be his cause of death.

Jisung’s so fluid and moves like water, bouncing so rough and hard above him but it’s smooth. His rhythm never falters, not the way that his breaths do, staccato and then gone before he moans out loudly. He’s so warm and wet and tight, so much so that he wouldn’t believe he’d spent a decent amount of time opening himself up.

It takes so much out of him to just let Jisung take, a little because he’s got this beautiful man on top of him and he wants to impress the shit out of him, but a lot because he’s been needing to cum again since he got Jisung’s dick in his mouth.

“Haven’t…” Jisung trails off, losing the thought to instead scream out, and Hyunjin almost blows at the sound. “Haven’t ha-had a cock this big in so long. _Ah,_ yeah, that’s—fuck, you reach so deep, hyung.” 

Hyunjin tries his luck and wraps his arms around Jisung’s waist, slides his hands over the curve of his back and finally down to the tops of his ass. Jisung moans and lets his own hands come to rest on Hyunjin’s chest and the older gets a good squeeze. 

This is the most unreal fucking ass. Like, how is an ass so nice? And how did he get lucky enough to be inside of it?

“Please.”

It’s Jisung’s voice, broken and raspy that drags him from his thoughts. His eyes are hazy, lips wet and red, and he looks like he needs exactly what Hyunjin does - a few more pushes and then they’ll be free falling together.

“Fuck me. I-I wanna feel you, wanna feel you more.”

Hyunjin nods, plants his feet into the mattress and obliges for what feels like the umpteenth time tonight. 

He thinks he’s seeing a pattern here.

He doesn’t have it in himself to go slow, not when the sounds are so lewd and Jisung feels so good. The cants of his hips have Jisung groaning within seconds, legs trembling where they cage Hyunjin’s waist. Hyunjin thinks he’s shaking too but he can’t be sure, not when everything seems to be molding together, one thing bleeding into the next. Jisung’s pleasure feels like his own, _is_ his own; burning red hot and unbearable. Each drag of his cock inside of Jisung brings him closer, wet heat bringing tears to his eyes and that is probably the strangest development of the night because he doesn’t… _cry_ during sex. Just groans and sweats, like a _lot._

But apparently he’s having lots of firsts with Jisung tonight. First time he’s ever let a guy rub him in public until he blows in his pants, first time he’s ever switched during sex. 

Not the first time he’s gonna ask a one night stand to stay over, because he’s not an insensitive douchebag and also morning sex is nice, but definitely the first time he’s gonna ask them out for breakfast when day breaks.

“Hy-hyung,” Jisung’s eyes seem to mirror his own, wet with unshed tears. He’s bouncing so reverently, letting himself be fucked however Hyunjin chooses, mouth slack like there was more on his tongue but it doesn’t come. 

His hand is shaky as it cradles Hyunjin’s face, thumb sliding over skin to press against his lower lip. He lets himself fall forward, chest flush against Hyunjin’s. They’re a gross, sweaty mess but skin against skin feels nice like this, when it’s with someone like Jisung. 

They share a smile, one that feels too gentle to be shared while Hyunjin’s railing his ass, but it warms him all the same. Then Jisung’s face takes on a grimace of pleasure and it’s such a beautiful sight that Hyunjin fucks up into him a little too roughly and Jisung cries out. 

Hyunjin panics. “Shit, are you—Jisung-ah, are you okay?”

Jisung’s laugh is croaky. “Chronic overthinker.”

Hyunjin breathes a sigh of relief and slows himself down even though it pains him to do so. He laughs a little himself but then he whimpers a little because Jisung’s dragging his hips now, a sensual grind that sets every nerve ending on fire. 

They’re so close, feels so intimate that he really might cry. How many different emotions can he fucking feel during _one_ round? 

“Hyung,” Jisung sighs and then he kisses him, slow and sweet and Hyunjin loses himself in it, drowns a little. 

Jisung’s eyes are clear when he pulls away, cheeks red and flush. Lips against his, warm and soft, he whispers, “Cum inside of me.” 

Jisung pushes himself back up just in time for Hyunjin to drive his cock all the way inside with a final groan, spilling over in the strongest orgasm he’s ever had in his life. The younger guides him through it, moaning with him and shallowly lifting and dropping his hips. 

Hyunjin peels his eyes open near the end of it. The oversensitivity is getting to him and he’s damn near ready to beg for Jisung to stop when he feels the first wet splatter against his abdomen. 

Amongst many other discoveries of the night, Jisung is very beautiful when he cums.

He’s floating when Jisung kisses him again and then sigh it out in slight relief when he lifts himself off and rolls onto his side next to him. 

The two of them lay there, staring up at Hyunjin’s bland textured ceiling. It’s quiet save for their breathing, but Hyunjin can still hear the wet slaps of skin and the melody of Jisung’s moans. He thinks he’ll hear it until he falls asleep and even then he hopes it carries on into his dreams.

“That was... wow. That was amazing.”

Hyunjin makes a wheezing sound that’s supposed to be reminiscent of a laugh. “Fuck yeah, it was. I’ve never been more grateful for a bad date in my life.”

Jisung laughs and Hyunjin immediately turns toward the sound to watch. Jisung is really pretty.

Seemingly feeling eyes on him, Jisung meets Hyunjin’s gaze. His eyes are warm, gentle and twinkling beneath the moonlight that peeks in through the space in the curtains. Hyunjin is waiting with a smile when he rolls over onto his side to be closer to him, fingers easily curling into the younger’s when he laces them together.

“We’re kind of gross, you know?” Jisung says and Hyunjin laughs and nods his affirmation that he, indeed, does know. Jisung is silent for a second, using his free hand to mess with stray strands of Hyunjin’s hair and then he purses his lips in the cutest way. “So... I guess it would be pretty impolite of me to invite myself to stay the night?”

“I think it’s worse to assume I’d ask you to go.” Hyunjin answers. He sees Jisung’s shoulders drop in what must be relief. “I was gonna ask you to stay, Jisung.”

“I didn’t want to overstep.” 

“Please.” Hyunjin scoffs. “This has been the greatest night of my life and I’m not ready for it to be over. Besides, it’s late and I wouldn’t feel good just letting you leave like—like a quick fuck or something. My love language may be skewed but you deserve so much more than that.”

Jisung smiles bashfully and looks away. “I meant it, you know. That you’re sweet.”

“You also said I was corny.”

Jisung’s grin widens. “I did but just… mostly sweet. A lot of sweet.”

“Is that not your usual type?”

“I don’t… think I have one.” He considers it. “But I’ve decided I like it. The sweet type, I mean.”

Something inside of Hyunjin melts. Or maybe it’s just him. “You don’t know me, Jisung.”

He shrugs, lips curled. “I think I know enough.”

Yeah, he definitely melted. Is _still_ melting. 

“Let’s get cleaned up.”

“Can I sleep in your clothes?” At Hyunjin’s surprised gaze, Jisung stammers, “it’s—it’s just—you just look like you’d have comfortable stuff. I like to be comfortable when I sleep. That’s all.” 

He licks his lips nervously, probably afraid that he’s messed it all up. 

Honestly, Hyunjin doesn’t think anything would make him happier than seeing Jisung wake up in the morning in one of his shirts. 

“Yeah. You can sleep in my clothes, Jisung-ah.”


	9. hansung more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hjds

It wasn’t abnormal for them to be out like this, so late at night while the rest of the city slept. Quite often than not, one would call the other and ask to go for a drive, whether it be because they couldn't sleep or just wanted to enjoy the quietness of the night(a stark contrast to the chaotic nature of everyday life), and just relish in the company of each other.

“There are barely any stars out tonight.”

Jisung could hear the pout before he saw it. He smiled to himself before his eyes found the sky once again, empty on the surface but of course, when it came to the wonders of the universe, things were never quite that simple.

“They’re out there. The sky is just… polluted. Hides away the things that would normally be evident to the human eye.”

He could hear Hyunjin shift on the blanket beneath them and then he felt eyes burning into the side of his head. There was a small murmur of, “You’re starting to sound like Joon hyung.”

“That’s usually what happens when you spend too much time with one person.”

“If that’s the case, why don’t you sound like me?”

“You’re too sweet. If I'm not a dick, nobody will be.”

That pulled a giggle from Hyunjin and spread warmth all through Jisung’s body. Over the years, Hyunjin’s laugh had become one of his favorite sounds, soothing him in the moments that he felt pained or upset, a reminder that there was always light at the end of the tunnel. Hyunjin himself was like a breath of fresh air, the first cup of coffee in the morning.

They laid for a bit longer. Hyunjin had grown so silent, not even the sound of his breathing loud enough for Jisung to hear, and he was starting to wonder if he had fallen asleep. Seconds later, as if to dispel his worries, he could see the elder shiver from his peripheral.

“Jisung-ah, I’m getting a little cold.”

“Okay. If we… if we sit in the backseat, I can pull the sunroof shade back and we can still see the sky.”

It was only a matter of seconds until they were inside of the car, piled into the backseat just as he had suggested. Jisung had offered to turn on the heat, but Hyunjin assured that he was fine.

“I was thinking about something earlier.”

“That can't be good.”

Hyunjin smacked his arm. “Brat.” He scolded, but smiled nonetheless when the corners of Jisung’s lips twitched. “As I was saying… I was thinking about how much you and I have in common.”

“Hm. And what did you come up with?”

“Well…” Hyunjin began, shifting so that one leg was tucked beneath him, elbow resting on the middle console. “We both like to dance.”

“Mmhm…”

“We both like to sing, though that’s not a side of yourself that you often show to others...” He’d found the collar of Jisung’s leather jacket, fingers thumbing at the material. When he gave it a slight tug, an effort to grab Jisung’s attention, he turned and had to stop himself from sucking in a sharp breath when he realized _just_ how close Hyunjin was. It wasn’t the first time they’d been in such close proximity and surely would not be the last but Hyunjin’s mere presence was overwhelming in and of itself.

Hyunjin was eyeing him now, gaze gracing each part of his face like a ghost of the lightest touch, from his eyes to his nose, to each cheek and finally to his lips. When his tongue broke past the barrier of his mouth and wet his lower lip, he smiled widely at the nervous bob of Jisung’s adam’s apple. A lone finger traced the outline of his jawline now, brown eyes appearing to grow darker, _hungrier_ the longer he looked at him.

“We’ve also fucked the same people.”

That caught Jisung’s attention. He blinked, brow furrowed in confusion. That was… kind of their thing. Everyone within their tiny, seven person friend group slept with each other, occasionally at the same time. No one thought twice of it. Sure, it wasn’t ideal but it was safer than other options.

“We have.” Hyunjin’s fingers were dancing across his chest now, moving lower at an agonizingly slow pace. He knew that he had something in mind, he _always_ had something in mind but what exactly it was would always remain a mystery to Jisung and he was sure that’s the way Hyunjin liked it. “Does it bother you?”

He shrugged rather nonchalantly but the younger knew better - knew better than to assume Park Hyunjin _wasn’t_ up to no good.

“Not really,” He responded cooly, sucking his lips into his mouth before releasing them with a pop. They became redder, plumper, and the thought of what those lips have done to him before, where they’ve been was enough to have his cock filling with blood in his jeans.

“Why do you mention it, then?” Considering Hyunjin’s hand was against his stomach now, dipping beneath his shirt, nails scraping gently at the chiseled abdominal muscles, Jisung was doing quite well at maintaining self control. His ability to make him lose it would’ve been embarrassing had it been anybody else but it was Hyunjin; thick-lipped, thick thighed Hyunjin, a man who was so intoxicating that he himself should be classified as a drug.

“I’ve heard things.”

“Mmm.” Jisung hummed, eyes falling to where Hyunjin’s hand now laid against his inner thigh. He had to stop himself from twitching. “From?”

“Changbin-ah.”

A sharp inhale of breath. “Can’t say that surprises me.”

Hyunjin smiled, fingers scratching against a thick, muscled thigh. Jisung shivered. “Yeah. You know he’s not the best at biting his tongue.”

“That’s an understatement.” Jisung’s voice was surprisingly steady, despite the hand that was dangerously close to his quickly hardening cock. “What did you hear?”

“I heard…” It was far too dark in the car, only the moonlight to illuminate the boyish features of Jisung’s handsome face, but he didn’t need any guidance other than his own memory to lead his hand to Jisung’s lap, index finger grazing the print of his dick through his jeans, smirking when Jisung shuddered at the featherlight touch. “I heard that you’re good with your tongue.”

“Yeah?” Jisung asked through a sigh. Hyunjin was outright palming at him now and he fucking giggled, _giggled,_ when his hips began rutting up into his hand. “You should know first hand what I can do with my tongue. Not like I haven’t sucked you off before.”

“Mm, but that’s not what he was bragging about, baby.”

It wasn’t the way Hyunjin was stroking him that sent him reeling, but the pet name and how easily it rolled off of Hyunjin’s tongue like it was second nature, like he’d been saying it his whole life. “Fuck. What was he bragging about?”

“How good you ate him out.” Hyunjin shifted until both of his thighs were on either side of Jisung’s hips, straddling his lap, ignoring the way he whined when his hand left his cock to rest on his shoulder. “How good your tongue felt inside of him, how he could’ve came _just_ from that.”

Jisung’s skin already felt too hot, dick straining uncomfortably against his too tight jeans. When Hyunjin gripped his jaw, fingers pressing crescents into the delicate skin and ground his hips down against him, masking a pitched moan through a laugh, Jisung is sure his body has been lit aflame.

“I _really_ tried not to be jealous, Jisungie.” Hyunjin’s grip tightened until he let him go with a forceful push, head thumping against the headrest hard enough to give him whiplash. Jisung’s eyes were wide and distant, as if he were disoriented until it turned into something like delayed shock from both the impact and Hyunjin getting rough with him, an occurrence that’s never happened before now - and it only heightened his arousal.

Hyunjin kissed up his jawline, still grinding down against his clothed cock, and Jisung could _feel_ just how hard Hyunjin was above him. He settled on an earlobe, nipping gently before licking at the space behind his ear. “I tried so hard, but he was just so fucking persistent about it. It hurt my feelings.”

Jisung had two handfuls of ass between his fingers, squeezing Hyunjin through his jeans, corners of his lips quirking when he felt him shudder, tossing his head back on a shaky moan. “It hurt you? Why’d it hurt you, hyung?”

“Because my little Jisungie is making everyone feel good but me.”

There it was again, that blatant possessiveness. It sent chills down his spine - how quick Hyunjin was to claim him as his own, how desperately he _wanted_ him to claim him. It made him want to drop the game they were playing, made him want to fuck Hyunjin with his tongue until the only name he’d remember was Jisung’s, until his mind, his body, his soul becomes so enraptured by him that the only thing he _knows_ is Jisung.

He let Hyunjin’s hands slide his leather jacket from his body, fingers running along the length of a tattooed arm. When he met Jisung’s gaze again, he smiled and Jisung had the sudden desire to have those soft lips on his own. So he took what he knew was his, lips slotting against Hyunjin’s, groaning when Hyunjin licked into his mouth, small fingers controlling his jaw. Hyunjin kisses him slow and deep, and for a second he forgets that they’re in the backseat of this too small car, forgets that they could be caught. It’s just him, Hyunjin and the moon, one hot tongue against another. He tastes sweet like honey and Jisung just wants to get drunk _, drunk on Hyunjin._ It’s over far too fast and when the kiss is broken, he chases Hyunjin’s lips through a lust filled haze.

He’s breathless when he speaks again. “Your Jisungie?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin’s hand lay at the back of his neck and Jisung’s watched as he licked at his swollen lower lip. “ _My_ Jisungie. You should know better than anyone that I for one, don’t like sharing, and two, don’t appreciate feeling like I’m second in line.”

Hyunjin was thumbing at his lower lip now, staring down at him with eyes full of both adoration and pure, unadulterated lust. Jisung squeezed a cheek again, hand sliding up and over the curve of his ass to rest on the small of his back.

“You’re never second in line, hyung.”

“Yeah?” Hyunjin’s voice was sickly sweet, almost as sweet as the feel of his tongue when he licked along the length of Jisung’s cock, as sweet as the kisses Hyunjin gave him when they were finished.

Hyunjin’s hand came down across his cheek and the noise startles him just as much as the delivery, stupefied for the second time that night with the aftershock. He grew even harder, the wet stain of precome that had transferred from his boxers to his jeans being more than enough to show _just_ how aroused he truly was. He would be embarrassed had it been anybody but Hyunjin, anybody but the man who pulled every tactic to turn Jisung into a whimpering, needy mess but he couldn’t bring himself to care because he knew Hyunjin _loved_ that shit, got off on making him feel used.

“Of course a little whore like you would say that, hm? Your cock’s for everybody, isn’t it?”

Hyunjin’s hand was around his neck now, not nearly big enough to wrap around the circumference, but his grip was practiced as he expertly pushed into every pressure point that would turn Jisung into a very, very weak man.

“N-no,” Jisung was whimpering now and he shrank away when Hyunjin arched a brow, smirking down at him. “Just for you.”

The first time they’d ever fooled around was in the bathroom of a frat party, and Jisung was sure that had they been a little less drunk, a little less high that it wouldn’t have happened. It remained untouched for two years, neither speaking about it, never finding a reason to until Hyunjin cornered him in the alley behind a shady ass bar in Daegu and dropped to his knees, not sated until Jisung came down his throat. A title was never established - not when Jisung gave him a handjob under the table while they were out with Namjoon and Yoongi, not when Hyunjin took both of their cocks into his hand and jerked them off, not when they sucked each other off at the same time in the backseat of Hyunjin’s car.

Even if it was unspoken, Jisung knew that no matter who he slept with, no matter who he brought back to his apartment every night - he would always, _always_ belong to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was rutting against him now, voice catching on a high whine when his cock ground against Jisung’s and it was a fucking shame that the two of them were still clothed.

Jisung pouted when Hyunjin’s hips lifted, hands coming up to grip at his sides to bring him back. “Don’t tease me.”

“Why shouldn’t I when you don’t treat me like a priority?” Hyunjin was crawling off of him now, retreating back to the opposite side of the backseat. Jisung immediately followed, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s midsection, pulling him until his round ass was flush against his crotch and Hyunjin moaned, pushing back against him, arm coming up to wrap around his neck. “You spoil your fucking _roommate_ , fill him up with your tongue but do the bare minimum for me?”

“Hyunjinnie —“

“Make it up to me. Show me what I’ve been missing out on, what _I_ deserve.” Hyunjin’s cock was leaking embarrassingly so, but he was fucking shameless, gyrating his hips against Jisung’s straining erection, exhaling through a laugh when he began pleading behind him. “Gonna come in your pants? Like a fucking teenager. _Pathetic_.”

That did it. A rough hand pressed against the middle of his back until Hyunjin fell forward with a yelp, hands bracing himself against the handle of the door. He glanced over his shoulder in enough time to see the snarl on his lips, soft features hardened as a result of the taunts that had gone too far.

“There he is,” He gasped as Jisung’s hands slipped beneath his shirt. “Took long enough.”

Their relationship was initially a power struggle and even now, Jisung still finds it hard to relinquish control, but Hyunjin’s such a persuasive piece little thing that he more often than not finds himself in situations with his hands tied and fingers deep inside of him.

“You want my tongue in your ass? Want me to eat you out like fucking strawberry cake?”

Hyunjin shivered. “Fuck, yes.”

“Pants off. _Now._ ”

“Fucking _finally_ ,” He whimpered, voice cracking as though he could cry and Jisung would have felt bad had he not known that this was the shit Hyunjin lived for - the endless teasing until he was _begging_ to be ruined.

Jisung was shifting around in the glove compartment, fishing for one of the tiny packets of lube. He could hear the frantic sounds of Hyunjin’s belt as he undid his pants and by the time he turned back to him, Hyunjin was on all fours, jeans bunched at his ankles, a round, perky ass up in the air.

Jisung gapes at him, once again amazed by his beauty as if it were the first time. A hand comes up to knead at the soft skin of one cheek. He meets Hyunjin’s eyes and softens at how vulnerable he looks, lower lip trembling, pupils blown with a lone tear falling just below his eye. He feels warm knowing that he trusts him and smiles lovingly at him and his heart constricts a bit when he returns it, looking thoroughly fucked out and _oh_ so beautiful.

“You’re so pretty, Hyunjinnie. Always so pretty.” He praises and Hyunjin keens, eyes falling shut as his head came to rest against the seat.

“So fucking _touch_ me. Show me how pretty I am.”

Jisung gave his cheek one last squeeze before he went to work at ripping the package open. He coated his fingers with the cherry scented lube, which he quickly learned was Hyunjin’s favorite when he’d found copious amounts in his bedroom.

“Spread for me, hyung.”

Hyunjin moans and his hands fly up to spread himself wide, face pressed rather uncomfortably into the leather of the seats but he can’t be bothered to care. He just wants Jisung to touch him, to make him lose it, wants Jisung to prove just how much he means to him.

Jisung cursed under his breath as he admired him, pretty, pink hole begging to be filled. He can see Hyunjin’s cock bobbing beneath him, the tip angry and red and _seeping,_ desperate to be touched. He reached forward, letting two fingers trace around his rim, lips twitching when Hyunjin arched and his hips jerked backward. He continued this for a few more moments, relentlessly torturing Hyunjin, his touch being too much but not enough all at once. When he pulls the digits away, Hyunjin’s hole flutters around nothing and Jisung sighs.

“Relax for me, yeah?” Jisung’s voice is soft as he returns to kneading Hyunjin’s ass. He digs his fingers into his soft skin and drags them down, smiling at the way the red marks instantly bloom against his tanned skin. He bruises so easily and it’s the exact reason that Jisung loves marking him up, tells him not to hide them because he wants everyone to know just how good he makes him feel.

Jisung’s cock is so hard inside of his jeans that it’s borderline painful as a finger gently prods at his hyung’s hole before pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Hyunjin moans, high and whiny, as he slides in deeper, pulling out until he’s just barely breaching.

“A-ah,” Hyunjin whimpered. “Feels—feels good,”

“Yeah? My fingers make you feel good, Hyunjinnie?”

“ _God,_ yes,”

Jisung fucked him like this for a moment, pace quickening until the squelch of lube became obscene. It was only when Hyunjin began begging for more, writhing beneath him that he added a second finger and Hyunjin’s hand nearly slipped from his spread cheeks as his body trembled, fucking back against the fingers inside of him.

“I-oh fuck, that’s s-so good, your fingers stretch me out so good Jisung, _fuck—”_ Hyunjin’s usual dirty talk faded into a string of muffled curses. Jisung was scissoring him so well, fucking him so good that he could quite literally see white behind his eyelids. He drove deeper and deeper, searching for that spot to make him fall apart, to hear more of those whiny moans, and when he finally hit his prostate, Hyunjin screamed, in danger of falling face first but Jisung’s hand caught him by the hip.

“God, you sound so fucking pretty, look so good getting fucked like this, hyung.” His eyes fell back to his aching cock, a long string of precome dribbling onto the seat below, adding to the mess that he’d already created. Hyunjin was always so unbelievably _wet_ for him and so, _so_ obedient, hand never going near himself until he had permission. “Could fuck you forever.”

“Y-yeah,” Hyunjin’s voice was hoarse, eyes squeezing shut as the younger continued the assault on his prostate. He felt like his entire body was ablaze, limbs quickly going boneless. He imagined this was what heaven felt like, or as close as he was going to get. His stomach was already tensing with the warning of an impending orgasm, clenching around Jisung’s fingers, scratching at the seats and he could taste the blood on his tongue from the puncture on his lip.

Hyunjin’s thighs shook as Jisung withdrew his fingers, leaning down to nip at the supple skin of his ass. “Let your hand relax, baby.”

Hyunjin sighed with relief, letting his hand fall to the side, keeping the other braced against the seat to offer himself some type of support. His head was angled awkwardly but he wanted to see Jisung, wanted to watch while he drove him past the point of return. He knew what looked like right now - drool quickly drying at the corners of his lips, blonde hair a matted, sweaty mess, skin flushed the prettiest shade of pink, making a mess on the seat below him. It was humiliating, a little gross but so fucking hot and he craved _more_. Want Jisung, need Jisung, _love_ Jisung.

“Baby…” Jisung crooned, taking a handful of ass into his hand. “Love your ass. So fucking perfect.”

Hyunjin’s cheeks flushed and he whines, low and needy, bucking back against him, body screaming at him to just _do_ something, do anything. His skin was already cooling and he felt like he could go a little longer, could stave off his release long enough. He already misses the feeling of Jisung’s fingers inside of him, dragging against his walls and he just wants to be full again, _full_ of Jisung in every sense of the word.

Two large hands were spreading his cheeks and Jisung’s tongue was warm and flat against his hole before he had a chance to compose himself. He gasps out, back arching as his cock twitches appreciatively beneath him. Fuck, _this_ is what he wanted, wanted Jisung’s tongue so deep in his ass that he’d feel it even when it wasn’t in him.

Jisung moaned behind him, spreading him even wider, shallowly dipping his tongue inside of him to taste him, to taste the flavor that was so primal, so _Hyunjin_. He licked, slow and languid, own hips rutting into the seat while he continued to tongue fuck him. _God_ , he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t thought to do this before now. Hyunjin’s ass is his fucking favorite and he looks _so_ good, tastes even better.

“J- _Jisung_ , feels s-so fucking good, so good with your mouth, ah—” He chokes and snaps his head back when Jisung’s tongue fucks into him even deeper, nails pressing crescents into his bruising skin. “God, yeah, you eat me out so good, wanna—please, I wanna—”

“Speak clearly, baby. Can’t understand you.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to his fluttering rim.

“W-wanna come, Jisungie. Please, I—it hurts—” He can come like this with Jisung rimming him, knows he can, but—

“Yeah?” Jisung teases, tonguing at him again. “But you like it when it hurts, Hyunjinnie.”

Hyunjin nearly wails, nails digging scratch marks into the seat. Jisung’s gonna fucking kill him. “Please, Jisungie, _please_ let Hyunjinie come, please, he’s been good, wants it so bad—”

A heavy hand comes down hard against his cheek, and Hyunjin’s hips jerk as he groans, low and needy. Jisung can see the imprints from his rings, remembers the first time he’d spanked him and forgotten to take them off, remembers how an apology was on the tip of his tongue until Hyunjin told him he liked it, _loved_ the pain. He thinks that it might just be his favorite discovery that he’s made about Hyunjin.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, hm? All my pretty baby had to do was ask. Touch yourself, hyung.”

Hyunjin shudders and whimpers, hand flying to his cock where he began stroking in time with the flick of Jisung’s tongue, thumbing at the precome that gathered at the head to lubricate himself. Jisung’s mouth circles around his hole and he sucks, and Hyunjin reels when he feels him groan against him. Holy shit, he can understand _why_ Changbin wouldn’t shut the fuck up now. It should fucking be criminal the way that Jisung devours him like Hyunjin’s ass is the last meal he’ll ever have.

“ _Fuck_ , nobody compares to you,” Jisung sighs before savagely licking a stripe against him.

“Not even Changbin?”

Jisung smirked, and though he knew Hyunjin already knew his response, he answered anyway. “Not even Changbin, Hyunjinnie.”

“God, fuck _me_ Jisung.” He sobbed, hand stuttering against his cock when Jisung drove his tongue back in, nose buried against the cleft of his ass.

Hyunjin’s moans were uncontrollable now, the slide of his own hand pulling him closer to that edge and the warm, wet tongue dragging against his walls had him _reeling_. He was fucking back against him but squirming away, too much but not enough. He could feel heat coiling in his abdomen, cock hardening in his hand, shaking so much that he could barely hold himself up. He was spinning, vision hazy as he whined, “S-Sungie— _oh_ fuck, please, I-I can’t—I need—fuck me just like that, so close _please_ —”

“Get yourself messy for me. Do it, hyung.”

Hyunjin _screams,_ and it’s a strangled calling of Jisung’s name as he paints his hand and the seats beneath him white. He’s tumbling, spiraling, eyes falling shut as he continues to jerk himself through his orgasm, brows furrowed at the pleasure that was quickly becoming deliciously painful with the way that Jisung was still eating him out. He was buzzing from head to toe and the world around him seemed to be growing darker, further away and he nearly fell down against the seat and into his own mess but Jisung could sense what he needed as he always did, delivering one last chaste kiss to his quivering rim before wrapping two strong arms around his midsection. Hyunjin crashed into him, mewling with a hand still loosely wrapped around his cock.

Jisung kissed the crown of his head, brushing his bangs back from his eyes. “Hyunjinie? Still with me?”

“Mm,” He murmured, head falling against his shoulder. “Yeah. Still here.”

“Did so well,” Jisung whispered, “Pretty baby did so well for me. Can I clean you up, hyung?”

“Please.”

Hyunjin shivers when Jisung gently pries his hand from around his own dick and brings it to his lips, suckling and licking at each come coated finger until they were clean of the viscous fluid. It was only when Hyunjin’s fingers threaded into his hair at the nape of his neck and pushed him down that he realized he’d missed a spot entirely.

His tongue was hot against Hyunjin’s softening cock, licking up the underside, lapping at the remaining strings of quickly drying come that had missed his fingers and the leather entirely. He idly tugged at his cock while his lips teased at the head, other hand kneading the bulging muscles of his thick thigh. Jisung’s quiet whisper of _hyung tastes so good_ had Hyunjin pulling him off, cock slipping from his mouth with a wet pop.

“Suck cock so well, Jisungie,” Hyunjin’s voice is rough like sandpaper, “but not as good as me.”

Jisung flushes at both the backhanded compliment and the implications hidden within his words and his hands are flying to his fastened belt. He lets his head loll back against the steamy window when his cock hits the back of Hyunjin’s throat, fingers buried deep in his head of sweaty, blonde hair and he moans out a string of rushed curses intermingled with a coo of his name.

His car was fucking filthy, nearly as much as the man going down on him, but it’s all a distant memory as he comes across Hyunjin’s face.

“Mine?” Hyunjin asks when he’s finished. He brings two fingers to his cheek and swipes and then Jisung’s slurping down his own come.

“Yours.”


	10. hyunbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes

It’s not that Hyunjin doesn’t _like_ being submissive.

Honestly, he loves it. He loves the way that his big, soft ass boyfriend can turn him to putty in milliseconds, the way his deep voice croons out dirty talk explicit enough in nature to have him writhing without being touched and he especially loves feeling used, loves when the pleasure becomes too much that it’s bordering on painful, loves to be able to keep giving until there’s nothing left because it’s what Changbin deserves.

It’s amazing to be able to trust someone enough to relinquish your control completely, to be able to place your pleasure in their hands. It’s great, really. Sensational even. Surely, one could believe Hyunjin when he tells them that this isn’t the problem.

The problem is that Hyunjin, for once, wants to see Changbin’s beautiful face contorted into a frown of bliss, wants to hear those thick lips whisper his name, begging him for more while he lets Hyunjin have his way with him. _He_ wants to be the one to give the demands, to lash out the punishments when he disobeys, to litter his body in marks, to tear down each and every layer there is until Kim Changbin is only a shell of a man - a weak, whimpering, blubbering mess. Oh, how the thought keeps Hyunjin awake at night. He thinks Changbin would be so beautiful like that.

The thing is, though, Hyunjin has brought it up several times and Changbin has only laughed the thought away before kissing his boyfriend square on the lips, booping his nose with a long finger. He would then say the same thing, in the same tone of voice, “Not gonna happen, baby.” Hyunjin loves Changbin to death, he’s honestly never loved anyone more, but he realizes it’s not enough anymore. As much as he loves getting fucked, he wants to do the fucking. He wants to do the teasing, wants to finally make his wet dream come true, because he’s had enough of jacking himself off in the shower to the thought of a submissive Changbin.

Tonight, is the occasional rare night in which Changbin gets off of work early and isn’t going to stop by the studio to visit Yoongi. Hyunjin, in an effort to butter the elder up, has prepared a nice dinner of roasted fish, kimchi and muguk. He even cleaned up around the apartment after his classes were finished, lighting candles that smell of jasmine, a scent that he quickly learned gets Changbin in the mood.

“How’s the food, Changbinie?”

“It’s delicious, baby.” Changbin’s just finishing up his second bowl of kimchi. “What made you decide to cook? We always get takeout.”

“I wanted to do something special for you. You work so hard all the time. You deserve more than food that comes in a container.”

Changbin’s cheeks flush. “You’re so selfless, Hyunjin-ah. You already do so much for me.”

“What’s one more thing, then? You know I love this.”

“Mm, and I love you. Gimme a kiss.”

Hyunjin scrunches his nose. “Hyung, you taste like kimchi.”

“And you love kimchi. Get over here.”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes but rises to his knees from where they sit on the floor, crawling over to his boyfriend before leaning forward on his palms. He kisses him chastely, giggling when the elder growls something incoherently. He yelps when an arm wraps around his waist and tugs him until his body is flush against Changbin’s, large hand resting at the small of his back.

“Kiss me _properly_.”

“‘Kay.”

Changbin’s the one to make the move first, slotting his lips against Hyunjin’s until he shifts, moving to straddle Changbin’s waist, arms wrapping loosely around his neck. Hyunjin moans at the feeling of Changbin gently biting into the softness of his lower lip, opens his mouth and nearly keens when he feels hands kneading his ass. He’s licking desperately into Changbin’s mouth, fingers carding through his hair and he can feel the hardening of his own cock in his sweatpants.

Hyunjin breaks contact, pulling away to catch his breath and allow Changbin time to do so as well. The gaze that settles upon him is heavy and lustful, and it’s almost _so_ easy to give into him, so easy to let him lay him out on his floor right now and have at him, but Hyunjin refuses. He pushes himself off and scoots back to his original position on the hardwood floor. As he grabs at his chopsticks, he bites back a giggle at the way Changbin is staring at him as if he has two heads.

“Something wrong?”

“I--uh, no.” Changbin clears his throat. His look of shock has turned to one of confusion as he straightens up his clothing. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Good.” Hyunjin smiles. “Eat before it gets cold.”

As Hyunjin sits in bed that night, arms crossed over his chest with his lips jutted out into a pout, he realizes he may have gone about this completely wrong. Changbin hasn’t touched him all night, hasn’t even mentioned sex since he was quick to interrupt their kiss earlier that evening and it’s driving Hyunjin mad. Sure, maybe it would make sense for him to be the one to initiate things if he’s the one who wants to do the… _domming_ , but it’s always so much easier if Changbin takes the reigns first.

He’s listening to the sound of the shower running in the ensuite and he sighs heavily at the thought of getting _no_ action tonight. Maybe it makes him a spoiled brat but he’s so used to Changbin’s incessant sex drive, the sex drive that perfectly matches his own, that it’s almost unimaginable to imagine going to sleep without lips wrapped around his cock, fingers up his ass or _something_.

He even cooked for him! Isn’t that good for something? Is romance really dead?

Hyunjin lets out a loud whine and flops back against the pillows dramatically. As soon as his boyfriend steps out of that shower, changes into some clean pajamas and his head hits the pillow, he’s going to be out like a light. He isn’t getting any action tonight, and even worse, he’s not _giving_ any tonight.

He tries his best not to look upset as Changbin strolls from the bathroom with nothing but a towel hanging low on his hips. Hyunjin distracts himself with something on his phone to keep himself from being focused on the tiny droplets of water that still cling to Changbin’s golden skin, or the way that the muscles in his biceps flex with each movement, the way that he lets the towel drop like he’s shedding skin.

The bed dips and Hyunjin feels an arm drape around his waist and hot breath against the shell of his ear.

“What are you looking at, baby?”

Hyunjin tries not to shiver at the baritone of his voice. “Just stupid tutorials on Instagram. You know, life hacks and shit.”

“Find anything useful?”

“No, but I’ll let you know when I do, hm?”

Lips press against his shoulder in a tender kiss. “Let’s sleep.”

“ _You_ sleep. You’re the one with early classes tomorrow.”

“Mm, but I sleep better with you.”

Hyunjin laughs and locks his phone. He shifts so that he’s facing Changbin, smiling up at him. His hair is still drying and he smells of amber. He looks so beautiful. “I’m right here, doofus.”

“You know what I mean, baby.”

Hyunjin sighs and reaches up to caress his cheek. Changbin’s eyes flutter shut and he leans into the touch. Hyunjin’s heart swells in his chest. “I have some reading I need to do. I can’t sleep until it’s done, hyung.”

“This will be the only time you hear me say this but _fuck_ college, Hyunjin-ah. Stay in bed.”

Hyunjin grins. “Look at you, being a bad example. Well, big guy, I’m afraid I can’t take your advice. You don’t want me to fail this class, do you?” He waits for the annoyed grunt he knows is coming and giggles when he hears it. “Exactly. Go to sleep.”

“Fine. God, I wish you weren’t so hellbent on doing the right thing sometimes.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“I dunno,” Changbin murmurs as Hyunjin begins pushing himself out of the bed. He rolls over onto his back and exhales. “A little disobedience here and there is the spice of life.”

“The spice of life can eat my ass.”

“Or I can.”

Hyunjin glances pointedly over his shoulder. “I said _sleep_.”

“You’re so mean, Hyunjin-ah.” Changbin groans but he lets his eyes fall shut anyway. “Brat.”

“You love me.”

There’s a content sigh from behind him. “Yeah, I do. I really fucking do.”

Hyunjin smiles and pushes himself up from the bed, shuffling over to the desk that sits in the corner of the room. By the time he settles himself in the chair and pulls out the rather large textbook, he hears the soft sound of snoring coming from the bed and he knows the elder has fallen asleep. Out like a light, just as he expected.

Truthfully, Hyunjin has no reading. This book is from his first year of college, but he hardly talks about the subject matter of his classes because he’s so deep into his major that everything is rather hands on. The fact that he was actually able to trick his boyfriend is beyond him, but it buys him some time. He’ll let him sleep for a bit while he plots. He forces himself to read for a few minutes and then he sighs softly. He’s bored.

He glances warily over his shoulder. Changbin’s quite frankly knocked the fuck out, jaw hanging open with his head thrown back rather uncomfortably onto the pillow. He can’t find it in himself to gaze at him in endearment because his position just makes Hyunjin’s neck hurt but if it works for him, then who is he to judge?

Hyunjin carefully pushes the book to the side and stands from the chair. He tiptoes to the lamp that sits on the bedside table to shut it off, turning back to look at Changbin. He hasn’t stirred. Perfect.

Hyunjin quietly maneuvers his way to their shared closet and steps inside. For the most part, what hangs on the racks are their standard, everyday clothing. They don’t bother separating, because Hyunjin ends up wearing Changbin’s clothes either way it goes. He steps further into the room, past the shelves of shoes until he finally reaches the drawers. In these drawers, they keep a few things - Changbin’s ties, his scarves, sex toys and Hyunjin’s lingerie.

He remembers the first time that Changbin discovered his enjoyment for the frilly material. Hyunjin was out with friends and Changbin was cleaning up the apartment. The younger male thought that he’d had it hidden away well enough, but he realizes now that lace doesn’t really blend in with socks.

Changbin asked him that night if Hyunjin was cheating on him. He remembers how mortified he looked, as if he was scared to hear the answer because there was always something that Changbin found to be wrong with himself, some reason that was somehow good enough to make Hyunjin want to walk away from him.

Hyunjin admitted to him with flushed cheeks that he likes wearing lingerie, likes how pretty he feels when he puts it on.

That night he was bent over Changbin’s knee, hard cock leaking and staining his favorite pair of chiffon panties.

He strips himself naked. He decides on a pastel pink lace bralette and a matching thong that leaves little to the imagination. The white thigh highs follow quickly after and he takes his precious time pulling them up his long legs, smiling at the way the material glides over his smooth skin.

He stops to think for a second, eyes gravitating back toward the third drawer. This is a drawer that is frequented heavily, seeing as though it’s where he keeps his stash of toys to use when Changbin is gone.

The drawer is open before he has a chance to think twice and he pulls out a pair of handcuffs trimmed in white fuzz and sets them aside. It’s one of Changbin’s favorites to use on him and he thinks he won’t mind using it on the elder.

He spots the lifelike dildo next. It’s large, veiny and thick - a close comparison to his lover’s cock. It’s his favorite toy to use on himself. It’s tempting, he thinks, but he skips over it to grab at the cherry flavored lube.

He’s reaching behind himself to remove the string of the thong from his ass, hooking it over a cheek. He’s frantic as he twists the lid off of the bottle because he doesn’t know how much time he has until Changbin stirs, coating his fingers in the thick liquid. He rubs them together, warming it before he’s reaching back, teasing at his own rim with a finger. As he slowly pushes it past that ring of muscle, his teeth dig into his lower lip to bite back a moan that would be sure to wake his lover. He eventually decides that one finger isn’t enough and inserts another two, expertly fucking three fingers into his tight hole. He’s bracing himself on the dresser as he eagerly fucks back onto his own hand, driving his fingers deeper to reach that spot, to desperately try to scratch that itch that only Changbin seems to be able to satisfy. With a bit of searching, he finds his prostate and keens, falling forward with a soft thud.

Shakily, he pulls his fingers out and brings them to his lips, hungrily licking away the remaining lube. The drawer had rolled shut when he’d fallen forward and he quickly opens it once more in search of his favorite plug. He finds it immediately and parts his cheeks, grunting softly as he pushes it inside of himself, ignoring the lewd squelch of lubricant, but instead delights in how full he feels and how the toy will soon be replaced with his lover’s deliciously big dick.

He straightens himself up, adjusts his thong and retrieves the final items that he needs from the drawer before shutting it. He eyes the full body mirror and steps in front of it, cocking a hip out to the side. He spins around so that his back faces the mirror and glances over his shoulder. His legs look amazing and his ass looks good enough to fucking eat. Maybe he’ll wake Changbin up by sitting on his face. He knows how much his boyfriend loves eating him out and how much he loves to receive until he’s a shaking mess.

His steps are careful and quiet as he exits the closet. He’s grateful to see that Changbin is still asleep. His face is now covered by a pillow and the sight makes Hyunjin chuckle under his breath. He considers turning on a light, but the moonlight that shines in from their sheer curtains is enough to illuminate the room.

He gently eases himself onto the bed, tossing the lube somewhere to the side, letting his thighs rest on either side of Changbin’s hips. He sits there for a moment, elevated enough so that Changbin doesn’t feel his hardening cock against his waist. When the elder doesn’t stir, Hyunjin takes it as his sign to continue.

Hyunjin is grateful that their headboard is intricate enough to be able to support the use of toys. He leans forward, careful to keep the handcuffs from making any sort of noise and secures them to the rectangular openings at the top. He tugs on them a few times to make sure that they aren’t moving.

He moves back down his boyfriend’s body with a sigh. His hands are wrapped around the pillow that rests on his face and Hyunjin believes this might be a bit of a struggle to actually get his hands into the cuffs.

He starts with the left. His movements are purposely slow as he snaps the cuff around Changbin’s small wrist. He pulls away quickly, because there’s a small grunt beneath him and then a tug on the restraint. He doesn’t have much time. Just as he raises his right arm, Changbin begins to stir, but Hyunjin has him fully restrained before he can protest. He pulls the pillow away, tossing it to his side of the bed.

Changbin’s blinking himself awake slowly. It’s like he’s lucid, knows that something isn’t quite right but it doesn’t fully register until he realizes his arms are suspended in the air. He pulls and his brows furrow in a deep frown when he does it again and again until he realizes he’s not moving.

Finally, he lifts his head in confusion and he nearly chokes at the sight in front of him. Hyunjin’s on his knees, straddling his waist, wearing a fucking thong that does _nothing_ to hide his cock and his hungry eyes take in the outline of his length, the tip of his cock peeking over the waistband. He’s wearing those goddamn stockings that make Changbin lose his mind, the ones that make his thighs look so fucking good and already he feels blood rushing to his dick.

“Hyunjin…”

Hyunjin knows that tone, recognizes it as the same tone that Changbin uses when he’s warning the younger not to do something, particularly something that’s going to piss him off. Normally, it’d have Hyunjin falling in line or to his knees, but now it just sends an excited shiver down his spine.

“Yes, hyung?”

“Wanna tell me what you’re doing, hm? Why’ve you got hyung handcuffed to the fucking bed?”

“Mm,” Hyunjin begins, tapping his chin thoughtfully. He smiles then, far too innocent, tilting his head to the side. “I want to play.”

“Ah,” Changbin murmurs. There it is, that low register. Hyunjin feels a pearl of precum bubble to the surface before it drips down the head of his cock. “This isn’t how we play, now is it, baby?”

“I wanted to try something new.”

“What happened to your reading?”

“Um…” Hyunjin giggles. “I lied.”

Changbin arches a brow and his eyes darken. “You lied to me, baby?”

Hyunjin fights back a shiver. “Yes.”

“Hm.” Changbin nods as best as he can. “And just exactly what happens to liars, bun?”

“...They get punished.”

“Yes, they do. You’ve been bad, lying to me like that and then having the audacity to handcuff me to my own fucking bed when I’m trying to get a good night’s rest.” He scoffs and Hyunjin’s cock twitches inside of the panties. “Oh, you’ve been _so_ bad, baby. I can’t let that slide.”

Hyunjin watches him, quietly, and makes no move to uncuff him. As the seconds pass by, he watches as Changbin’s resolve slowly slips away, watches as the man’s features harden. He knows he’s in for it when they’re finished, knows that Changbin’s going to punish him for quite some time after this, but he’ll worry about that when it’s time.

“Hyunjin.”

“Yes?”

“Uncuff me.”

“No.” Hyunjin tuts and sits back on his heels.

Changbin’s eyes twitches. “No?”

Hyunjin knows this is dangerous territory that he’s stepping in. He knows it and he fucking loves it. He sits up straighter, puffs his chest out. “ _No_.”

His lover chuckles, low and dark. He doesn’t sound angry, no, he sounds perfectly composed but Hyunjin knows that he is _fuming_.

The younger arches his back, letting one palm wrap around the expanse of Changbin’s thigh while he lets his other hand rub at his neck before he lowers it, trailing it down his chest, over the defined grooves of his abdomen until he reaches his pubic bone. A finger comes down to gently circle around the tip of his cock and he shudders softly, spreading the precum that has gathered. He hears Changbin inhale shakily, a telltale sign that he’s trying his best to control his temper, Hyunjin’s second warning of the night. He giggles and lets his hand travel further, splays out his hand as he palms his cock.

“ _God_ ,” He sighs. “Feels so good.”

“Hyunjin-ah,” Changbin growls. “I _said_ uncuff me. Don’t be a brat.”

“But you love when I get bratty, hyung.” Hyunjin sounds breathless now. He wishes he could strip the panties off and use them as he strokes his cock because he loves the way that the lace feels against his skin, loves the way it scratches him so good.

“Uncuff me or I won’t let you cum for weeks.”

Hyunjin’s breath hitches and his hand stills. Changbin’s only done that on one other occasion, when he’d went back to Ilsan to visit family for Christmas and had given Hyunjin explicit instructions to not touch himself until he returned. Of course, Hyunjin had to stir the pot, shake the table just a little bit because that’s _so_ Hyunjin. He couldn’t help but fuck himself open with his toy, imagining that it was Changbin’s thick cock rather than a piece of silicone, couldn’t help but shove a prostate massager up his ass, keeping it there until he was utterly spent, body weak against the cum stained sheets, skin flushed and sweat slick from the delicious torture he endured for hours because he loves it when it hurts. He’d even went as far as sending Changbin photos of himself in the elder’s favorite picks of lingerie and he knew he was royally fucked when he’d sent a video stroking himself until he spilled white all over his own hand.

Stopping is tempting. It’s tempting to reach forward and release him, tempting to let him flip him over and fuck him until he’s stupid. It’s tempting but it’s too easy.

Hyunjin stares at Changbin through heavy lids and he glares back, eyes narrowed in challenge. Hyunjin smirks, laughs wordlessly and then his head is tipping back as he resumes rubbing himself.

“Oh, you fucking--” Changbin snarls and there’s a loud clang as he pulls on the restraints. “You fucking _slut,_ you like testing me, huh?”

Hyunjin’s hand has dipped beneath the panties and he’s stroking himself in earnest now. Breathy whimpers slip past his lips as he continues and he feels so high on pleasure, so high on control that he’s not sure he’ll be able to bring himself to stop.

“You like pushing me to my limits with these little fucking games of yours, Hyunjin-ah? Handcuffing me when I’m not even conscious, disobeying me and now you’re rutting against your hand like a little bitch in heat? You wanna be punished that bad, baby? Want me to fucking ruin you, defile you like the whore you are?”

Hyunjin whines, long and needy. “Fuck, yes, I want it. Please, I want it, make me cry, _daddy_.”

When Hyunjin feels Changbin’s body go rigid beneath him, his eyes fly open and he stops touching himself. Changbin is staring up at him, eyes wide and lips parted. Hyunjin panics for a brief second and he swallows hard. He has no idea why the word slipped and definitely has no idea why it rolled off of his tongue so effortlessly, like it’s second nature.

An apology is on the tip of his tongue when Changbin whispers, “What did you just call me?”

“Hyung--”

“Say it again.”

The slight tremor of his voice doesn’t go unnoticed by the younger and he feels his ears perk up. Changbin’s growing hard beneath his hips and his breathing seems heavier, almost too loud in the quiet room.

“...Daddy.”

Changbin sucks in harshly, eyes fluttering shut and Hyunjin’s eyebrows shoot up. His shock eventually dissipates into realization and he laughs breathlessly.

There it is - Changbin’s achilles heel.

“D-do you like that? Like when I call you _daddy_?”

“Uncuff me. _Now_.”

Hyunjin does the complete opposite, forcing himself off of Changbin’s thighs. The elder’s eyes snap open and he lifts his head in enough time to watch as Hyunjin rotates his body until he’s on all fours, ass in the air, peeking over his shoulder with eyes that gleam mischievously. Changbin frowns and squints his eyes. He’s fucking blind, knows he is, and it’s even worse at night but he _swears_ he sees something circular and purple protruding from his boyfriend’s hole.

“Am I pretty, daddy?”

“What’s that, Hyunjin-ah?”

“Hm?” Hyunjin feigns innocence. A hand slowly comes back to spread a cheek and then his fingers are walking over his skin until he touches the very object that Changbin is referring to. He pushes against it, moaning as his hips buck forward and then he’s asking, breathlessly, “Are you talking about this?”

“Don’t play stupid with me. It doesn’t fit you.”

“How are you still talking such a big game when you’re handcuffed, daddy?”

“Oh, fuck _,_ I’m gonna _wreck_ you.”

Hyunjin pushes against the base of the plug again and he shivers when it brushes against his prostate. “I don’t think you can do very much of anything right now.”

“You’ve never been this fucking reckless, Hyunjin-ah. It’s almost endearing, how badly you want to be reprimanded, so badly that you’ll go to these lengths.”

Hyunjin sighs before it breaks into an aggravated whine. He’s turning back around to his front and he’s rolling his eyes.

“I’m tired of you talking so much.” He’s wasting no time as he’s reaching for the waistband of Changbin’s sweats, tugging them down his hips effortlessly. His mouth salivates when his boyfriend’s cock is finally exposed to his hungry eyes and he gasps at how _hard_ he is.

He wraps a hand around the base and Changbin mutters a curse under his breath, hips bucking up into his grasp. He keeps his hand there until Changbin begins to squirm wordlessly. He wants him to move his hand, Hyunjin _knows_ that he does, but Changbin’s far too fucking stubborn to drop the act.

“When will you stop acting as if you don’t like this?”

“Hyunjin--”

“You’ve been taking _extra_ long in the shower lately and I’ve noticed that a couple of the toys are missing.” Hyunjin’s hand is still wrapped tightly around him, unmoving. Whenever Changbin even _remotely_ tries to thrust into his hand, his grip loosens and he delights in the way he deflates. “Do you want to be fucked, daddy?”

Changbin doesn’t answer, only glares at Hyunjin and he knows he’s pushing it. Quite frankly, he can’t be bothered to care.

Hyunjin rolls his eyes again and pulls away from him. The sits there for a minute, staring expectantly at Changbin and when no answer comes, he slaps the side of his cock, biting back a laugh when Changbin gasps. Hyunjin does it again and again, grinning each time Changbin’s dick slaps pathetically against his stomach.

“I asked you a _question,_ daddy, and I expect an answer. What have you been doing in the shower?” No answer. He delivers another smack, this one much harder than the first three and Changbin keens, squeezing his eyes shut, handcuffs clanging as he pulls. “Have you been _fucking_ yourself in there, stretching yourself out with a big, fat toy?”

Changbin finally breaks when Hyunjin raises his hand again. “Yes! Fucking-- _yes,_ I have! Fuck, don’t hit me again.”

He hums and does it anyway. Changbin groans and his head lolls to the side before it weakly falls back to the pillow beneath him. “Please--”

“Please what?”

“Fuck, I don’t know, just _please--_ ”

“I think you know, hyung.”

“Nuh-no,” Changbin sighs when Hyunjin’s hand begins fondling his balls. “N-not hyung right now.”

Hyunjin’s eyes darken. “Oh. Right. I’m sorry... _daddy_.”

There’s an absence of touch and Changbin fights to lift his head to see what’s happening. Hyunjin seems to be admiring him, allowing his eyes to slowly take in every inch of his naked body, and he swallows hard as he realizes he’s never allowed himself to be this vulnerable, it’s always been the other way around and he feels himself blush, probably all the way down to his dick.

“You’re so beautiful, daddy. So handsome.”

Changbin moans weakly when Hyunjin begins to stroke him.

“Look at that, Changbinie. Your cock looks so good in my hand, so long and thick, so _pretty_.” His hand has traveled back down to the base and he shakes it, causing Changbin to try to curl in on himself in embarrassment. “Oh, don’t hide from me now, daddy. You can’t get shy like this when you’re so hard, when you’re so fucking wet. Do you even see how much you’re leaking, hm? See how much your cock is drooling for me?”

Changbin whines, low in his throat when Hyunjin’s thumb dips into his slit, spreading the precum that’s gathered there. His thumb circles around the tip of his cock before massaging at his frenulum. He observes for a reaction before he uses the entirety of his palm to rub at the cockhead, jaw dropping when Changbin’s body arches up off of the bed and he gasps at the high whine that leaves his lips.

“Oh, _fuck,_ you like that, don’t you?” Hyunjin teases, spitting into his palm before he begins stroking him again, harder and faster. “Yeah, you do. Daddy’s so sensitive.”

“S-shit, Hyunjin, baby, please--”

“Please what?” He pulls his hand away. “Please stop?”

“N-no! Don’t--”

“Sentences would be nice.” Hyunjin slaps his cock again before seizing it at the base, laughing lowly in his throat when Changbin nearly wails.

“God, Hyunjin, d-don’t tease me, please,”

“Why not?” Hyunjin’s slicking his fingers up with lube and Changbin opts to stay silent rather than ask what he’s about to do. “Can’t take what you dish out?”

“B-baby, d-daddy’s sorry--”

“Hm, too late.” Hyunjin hums a tune to himself as he tucks an arm beneath Changbin’s thighs and lifts them effortlessly. He holds them there, feeling no need to assert extra force because the elder has made absolutely no effort to move. “Don’t move.”

Hyunjin moves his hand to spread Changbin’s cheeks, exhaling deeply. He clicks his tongue before he whispers, “Look at that. Did you fuck yourself today, daddy?”

“N-no,” Changbin murmurs. “Not today.”

“Good.” And then he’s circling around Changbin’s rim, gaze flickering up to watch as he moans, neck flushing beautifully. Hyunjin teases him like this and finally, he prods at his hole, asking, “How many fingers can you take?”

“F-four.”

Hyunjin raises an eyebrow. “Four? And you call _me_ greedy.”

He reaches for the lube he’d discarded, fumbling for a moment before he actually finds it. He gets his fingers all messy when he uncaps the kid, probably using way too much but it’s always so much better when it’s wet. He warns it up just a bit and then he’s pushing his finger inside all gentle and Changbin sighs, body immediately going lax. Hyunjin begins to fuck his finger in and out of his hole leisurely to get him adjusted. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

“Another finger, p-please?”

“Another already?” Hyunjin hums. “Greedy as ever, daddy. You’ve been good, though, so I’ll give you what you want, yeah?”

“Y-yeah,” Changbin’s voice breaks when Hyunjin adds two fingers rather than one, groaning softly when his hole sucks them right up.

“Holy shit, look at that.” Hyunjin murmurs and he sounds so entranced, watching the way Changbin takes all three. “So good for me.”

“H-Hyunjin--”

“I think I could make you cum like this.” He drives deeper, fucking his fingers into his at an angle, and when Changbin’s body curls, Hyunjin smirks. “Oh, I could _definitely_ make you cum like this.”

Changbin wants to say something, wants to bite back but he can only allow himself to lay there and take it because it feels so good, so much better than his own fucking fingers. He nearly sobs when he feels a hand jerking him off all while the abuse on his prostate intensifies. Hyunjin is murmuring soft praises, soft coos of _daddy_ and Changbin thinks he’s going to lose his mind. He’s never known it could feel this good, now knows why Hyunjin likes it so much, the endless teasing, the promises of punishment because being bad has never felt so good and holy _fuck,_ why is he so good at this?

Hyunjin isn’t sure where this sudden surge of confidence is coming from. All he knows is that Changbin looks so beautiful like this, hair surely tangled and knotted from where he keeps rubbing it against the pillow, sweat forming at his hairline and he never wants to stop, never wants to stop making him feel like this.

Changbin is thrashing now, squeezing his thighs together around Hyunjin’s hand and the younger only laughs. “God, you’re clenching so hard. Wish that was my cock, daddy.”

“Holy shit, baby, don’t talk like that--”

“Why, daddy? Gonna _punish_ me?”

“N-no, but I might cum, _fuck_ \--”

“You can cum from that?” Changbin nods frantically and Hyunjin smiles. “You really do learn something new everyday.”

“P-please, l-let me--”

“Let you what?”

“Wanna c-cum, feels too fucking good, shit, baby--”

Hyunjin sighs, pulls his fingers out with an obscene squelch and his hand leaves Changbin’s dick.

“You’re not gonna cum unless it’s inside of me.” Hyunjin ignores Changbin’s whimpers and reaches behind him to mess with the plug. He moans softly and falls forward on one hand. His eyes flutter open and he grins lazily at Changbin who’s watching him through heavy lids.

“Would you like to see, daddy?”

Changbin nods wordlessly.

Hyunjin spins again, bracing himself against Changbin’s knees. He pulls the string to the side and teases at the base of the plug. He latches his fingers around it, whining as he pulls it out inch by inch, slowly until finally it pops out and he gasps, hole clenching around nothing. He glances over his shoulder, winking at Changbin before he brings the glass to his lips, licking and sucking it clean.

“Tastes good. Bet you wanna taste, hm?”

Changbin nods again, frantically this time and Hyunjin laughs as he picks up the lube again. “Maybe another time, daddy. Right now, I really wanna sit on your cock. Color?”

Changbin’s chest is heaving as Hyunjin pours far too much lube over his length, stroking him with a fist loose enough for the touch to drive Changbin crazy.

“Green.”

Hyunjin rids himself of the panties, deciding that the material would be too much of an obstacle right now. He hovers above Changbin’s dick and stares down at him lovingly. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I love you.” And then he’s slowly seating himself on his cock, moaning at the drag of every vein, every ridge, every inch against his walls, and it seems like forever until Changbin finally bottoms out. Hyunjin shivers, feels too full that he’s almost dreading it as he lifts his hips to sink down once more.

“Oh g-god,” Changbin exhales and tugs at the restraints. “Hyunjin, baby _please_ , I won’t last long.”

“‘S okay. Neither will I.” He leans back to brace himself on his shins and then he _really_ begins to ride him.

It’s always drove Changbin crazy, how eager Hyunjin is to take him in every sense of the word, how he rides Changbin’s cock like he was born for it. He’s whimpering, weeping cock bouncing with every rise and fall of his hips, cheeks slapping against Changbin’s thighs. They’re a mess of sweat, lube and precum and it’s filthy, disgusting even but it feels so good that neither of them can be bothered to care.

“D-daddy,” Hyunjin sobs, “Daddy f-feels so good.”

Changbin tries to plant his feet into the mattress to fuck up into him, but Hyunjin shakes his head profusely, whining, “ _No_! W-wanna, ngh, wanna make you c-cum all by myself.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Changbin gasps Hyunjin’s rhythm quickens, and he’s bouncing on him with a purpose, neglecting his own release in favor of milking Changbin’s cock. “God, you feel so good, bun, so fucking good, can’t last--”

“Fucking _good_. Take it, daddy, fucking _take it_ \--” Changbin’s cock is so deep inside of him, hitting at his prostate with every bounce and he’s moaning so loudly now that he’s quite sure he’s woken their neighbors and he _hopes_ that they receive a noise complaint, just so that he can beg Changbin to fuck him harder the next time, to make him moan even louder.

“S-shit, Hyunjin, I’m cumming--”

“Yes, daddy, _yes,_ fill me up--”

Hyunjin whimpers when Changbin grunts, groans sounding something like a strangled call of his lovers name and then he feels it, feels the hot spurts of cum inside of him as they paint his walls white and then his own cock spills onto Changbin’s stomach. He’s shaking, murmuring soft _I love you’_ s to Changbin as he grinds his hips gently, fucking Changbin through his orgasm.

Finally, it becomes too much and the elder begins to groan incessantly. “Hyunjin, baby, wait--”

“Mm, sorry hyung.” Hyunjin winces as he lifts himself and lets Changbin’s softening cock slip from his abused, puffy hole and he clenches to keep the viscous fluid inside of him. “Hang on.”

Changbin’s fighting to regain control of his breathing as Hyunjin unclasps the cuffs, releasing each wrist one by one, rubbing and showing them both an equal amount of attention.

“Are you okay?”

Changbin answers by slamming his lips against Hyunjin’s, kissing him so hard that their teeth clash with the sheer force of it. He’s licking into his mouth, groaning softly because there’s no fucking way Hyunjin should taste this goddamn _sweet_.

When he pulls away, brushing the younger’s bangs back from his eyes, he smiles up at him. “I’m good, baby. I’m very good.”

“Um… I’m really sorry for disobeying you, I just--”

“Don’t apologize, baby. I liked it. I liked it a lot.”

“So… no punishment?”

Changbin strokes his cheek. “Oh, baby. I never said you were let off of the hook. I’ve never seen you be so bad. It was kind of sexy.”

“If it was sexy, I don’t understand why I would still get punished for it.”

“Don’t act like you don’t love it. It’s a little too late to try and convince me that you’re an innocent little thing, bun.”

Hyunjin pouts. “Hmph.”

“You’re so fucking _cute_ , Hyunjin-ah.” Changbin laughs and he leans forward to kiss him again, distracting the younger while he feels around on the bed, searching until his fingers finally wrap around the base of the purple glass plug that Hyunjin had inside of himself. He continues kissing him, sucking on his tongue as his free hand travels down to spread a cheek and then he’s pushing the tip against his hole, chuckling as Hyunjin’s body seizes up at the sudden intrusion.

“H-hyung--!”

“Be a good boy, Hyunjin-ah.” He whispers and Hyunjin immediately relaxes, allowing Changbin to continue pushing it inside. He kisses at the shell of his ear before he murmurs, “Gonna fuck you in the morning while you’re still wet with my cum, baby.”

Hyunjin shivers when he licks a stripe behind his ear. “B-but you have early classes, hyung.”

“Fuck those classes, Hyunjin.”

“Always a bad influence.”

“It won’t happen often.”

“God, it should.” Hyunjin sighs softly. “I love you, hyung.”

Changbin smiles. “I love you more, baby. Don’t pull that shit ever again, though. I won’t be so forgiving the next time.”

“The _next_ time?”

He sighs. “Go to sleep.”

“My cum is drying on your stomach.”

“Ignore it.”

Hyunjin whines. “ _Hyung_ , that’s unsanitary.”

“I’ll use the sheets as a barrier so you won’t feel it, baby. Big or little spoon?”

Hyunjin’s already cozying up to his side, foot absentmindedly kicking the lube from the bed. It hits the ground with a thud. “Little.”

“Of course. You fit right into my arms, it only makes sense, huh?”

Hyunjin blushes when Changbin wraps an arm around his middle, pulling him in closer. He feels his lover kiss at his hair lovingly. “Sleep well, beautiful bun.”

“Mm, hyung?”

“Yes?”

“Someday, I’ll actually have my dick in your ass.”

“Have I ever told you that you’re such a romanticist?”

“A few times.”

Changbin laughs lazily, eyelids already fluttering. “Sleep.”

“Mm, goodnight daddy.”

Changbin’s eyes fly open and he feels his cock stir between his legs. _Fuck,_ not again.


	11. hyunsung

“Good morning, been awake too long?”

“An hour at most. Showered, brush my teeth, got rid of that alcohol stench. It’s almost one.”

Hyunjin gives him a soft, sleepy smile. “I’m so glad they gave us another day off.”

“Yeah.” Jisung nods and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Wanna have lunch in bed?”

“That sounds wonderful.”

Jisung orders room service while Hyunjin fully wakes up, making a trip to the bathroom and freshening up a bit before returning to the bed. Everything feels normal, Hyunjin realizes; he walks to Jisung, who’s sitting on the couch presumably playing with his phone, and sits next to him, Jisung’s attention instantly on him, one of his hands cupping his cheeks and kissing his lips tenderly. Any outsider would never guess they haven’t been exactly this lovey the past week, nor how terrible Jisung—unintentionally, Hyunjin knows—made him feel. Hyunjin silently hopes to everything holy that this isn’t the calm before the storm once again.

“Food will be here in some minutes. You hungry?” Jisung asks against Hyunjin’s mouth.

“Kinda. You?”

“Not really. I’m a bit hungover, I don’t think I’ll be able to stomach much.”

“Oh, yeah, nice one last night,” Hyunjin teases, giggling at his boyfriend.

Jisung smiles, pushing at his shoulder lightly. “Uh, I think we should talk.”

Hyunjin hisses in a breath. “Thought you forgot. Damn.”

“No way, and I feel terrible.” Jisung shakes his head repeatedly, grimace painting across his face. “I’m sorry, Kook. I’ve been so dense these past few days.”

Jisung sounds truly mortified. Of course he does. Hyunjin has never thought the opposite. “We both have been—”

“—no, don’t even try. I’ve been on your case for days, picking up fights and shit. And yesterday, god, I’m such a fucking asshole—”

“Hey, no, you’re not. I hated that, gonna be honest with you. I felt terrible, but I also know that there’s something you’re not telling me that’s making you angry. I would like for you to tell me what I’ve done wrong.”

Jisung takes a deep breath. “I—”

The doorbell rings, signaling that food arrived. Jisung lets out a sigh and bolts up from the couch, muttering something about having been saved. As soon as Jisung returns with the little food carrier, Hyunjin says “don’t think I’ll let you get away this time.”

“Doubt it,” Jisung tells him with a smile. They settle the food on the tiny table before them before they get to eating, Hyunjin’s gaze focused on the elder, expectant. “Well, it’s kinda hard for me to say it,” he comments slowly.

“Whatever it is, I’m here to help you, you know that. We didn’t meet last month, hyung.”

“I know—at first, I thought it’d be fun to tease you a bit, and it worked. We had some great sex whenever I riled you up a bit,” Jisung explains. Hyunjin nods, he can’t deny they did. “And then I started to think about how good you are, and how you keep up with my shit and still love me. You are too good for me, we both know this.”

Hyunjin frowns, verging on scandalized. “ _I’m in love with you_ , there’s a difference. Of course I keep up with you, we’re together and we’re family.”

Jisung bites on his lower lip. “I don’t deserve you. I feel like I don’t sometimes. I’ve been stressed because of the comeback and everything and lashed out at you, and even if we fought, you were still waiting for me with open arms. That made me angrier, it was like I couldn’t understand how you never tell me to fuck off—”

“I did a few times while arguing, though,” Hyunjin adds.

“—still! And I kept treating you like shit, hoping you’d at least give me a warning or something, but it never came. And I got scared that I’d end up making you leave me, and that, at the same time, made me jealous—anyone would kill a man to have you as their boyfriend, Kook, and here I am, treating you like crap.”

Hyunjin’s frown doesn’t loosen up. “I don’t think I understand. Who are you jealous of?”

“No one—or everyone—I don’t know. I made myself get jealous. I got angry at you because of my own weird made up scenarios in which you leave me for someone that doesn’t care if you steal their pillow or use their body wash.”

Hyunjin’s mouth opens to retaliate, yet nothing comes out for a couple of seconds. He closes it again while collecting his thoughts. “Baby, you could’ve told me all of this earlier,” Hyunjin groans in frustration. “I hate fighting, fuck, you’ve been on edge and I didn’t even know what I was doing that irked you so much.”

“I’m sorry,” Jisung mumbles in a small voice. Hyunjin hates to see him like this.

“I’m sorry, too, I don’t mean to make you feel bad. It takes two to have an argument, you know? I just would’ve liked if you told me when you first started thinking that way,” Hyunjin explains.

Jisung nods. “I get it now, and I’m sorry about yesterday. I thought having sex would make it better, it has worked some other times—I guess,” he adds with a shrug.

“I don’t actually like to fuck if you’re mad at me. I mean, I’m all for angry, make-up sex, but not really into resentful fucking.”

Jisung stays silent for a moment, bobbing his head in understanding. “I’ve been a dick, but I still kinda enjoy riling you up.”

Hyunjin snorts. “I like that, I think. As long as there’s nothing behind it that’s fucking with your head.”

“I’ll do better, I promise,” Jisung states. Hyunjin believes him, and compromises to do the same. Jisung brings him into a hug, tight, warm, stroking his back and the back of his head. They whisper their usual _I love you_ s, kiss softly, and proceed to eat the food that’s going cold while waiting for them.

Hyunjin’s chest feels a lot lighter. His heart feels a lot heavier with love.

During the next week, the change is obvious to them, but maybe not so much to their bandmates. Jisung still has some anger outbursts, although he’s quick to clarify that he’s got nothing personal with Hyunjin, which helps a whole lot not to fall into an unnecessary argument now that Hyunjin doesn’t feel unfairly targeted. He’s also stressed, they all are, fights are becoming an every day thing amongst the band, although they never escalate and get quickly resolved, so no one really bats an eye at his and Jisung’s random arguing about random things. It’s different now, it’s not heavy with harmful feelings but rather just pent up frustration related to their jobs.

They let out their anger on each other, mostly, as soon as they get a teeny tiny bit of privacy. Hyunjin has to admit that he’ll choose horny, frustrated Jisung a million times over angry, insecure Jisung. He lets Jisung rile him up because he knows the making up will be even better than at prior times. Could anyone judge him? He wasn’t lying when he said he liked angry sex. And Jisung’s been mastering the art of giving him the best way to unwind. They act like hormonal teenagers, Hyunjin knows and had realized even before Yoongi found them making out rather hungrily in their dance studio—in their defense, they thought everyone had left. Hyunjin does feel a bit of pity for their hyung and the amount of times he has found them in compromising situations.

Jisung’s a sex fiend, there’s no doubting that. Somedays, Hyunjin’s not even angry or stressed, so he just lets Jisung have his way with him. Some others, Jisung succeeds in getting his way and riling him up to the point Hyunjin ends up fucking him against the closest surface he can find. Jisung’s shit eating, gold winning smile afterwards makes him feel a bit like a fool, although a lucky one since their heated encounters only keep getting better. He’s a sucker for the elder, that’s no news.

And Jisung’s insatiable. Hyunjin can’t recall whether he’s always been like this, or if stressful situations just make him more hormonal—the thing is, even with their tight schedules, Jisung always manages to fit in some time so they can fuck. Hyunjin’s not complaining, not at all, he’s not that stupid, but he knows one of them at least needs so be the voice of reason. As much as Hyunjin would love to, they can’t exactly interrupt their dance rehearsals for the upcoming shows just to blow off some steam. The rest of the team wouldn’t appreciate it. They content themselves meanwhile with quick kisses and a few ass grips here and there behind their friends’ backs.

Truth is, they have been sneaking out on borrowed time. They’ve been spending about ninety percent of their days together, the seven of them, nearly no time for themselves except for when they sleep. It’s always been like this for so many years, so it’s not a novelty any longer to share a bathroom, or fall asleep together, or have breakfast in silence at ungodly hours of the morning. Hyunjin almost doesn’t remember the last time he had more than an hour to himself, and it has nothing to do with him and Jisung being official now—both still give each other and themselves time away to be alone, it’s necessary and good for both, individually and together, yet work is hectic and always comes first.

Hyunjin gets home at night after having spent most of his day at the company building, spending some time in Namjoon’s studio and then practicing some steps for their upcoming choreography. The house is silent when he walks past the door, and he guesses most of his friends are either sleeping or haven’t arrived yet. He only knows about Jisung’s whereabouts since the elder had told him earlier he was trying to nap in Hyunjin’s bedroom. He’s surely still sleeping, and Hyunjin will have to wake him up to get him to eat something and probably earn a few groans and complaints his way from his sleepy boyfriend.

Turns out, his suppositions had been all wrong. Jisung’s not exactly sleeping when Hyunjin comes into his bedroom, but jerking off. And he’s not timid about it, not at all; he’s naked, lying on Hyunjin’s sheets, hand around his own hard cock and head thrown back as his spine arches. The lights are all off except the dim lamp on Hyunjin’s nightstand, yet he can see every inch and every curve of Jisung’s body, a marvelous sight that doesn’t fail in leaving him short of breath. Jisung’s back hits the mattress and when Hyunjin least expects it, the elder’s eyes are on him, his gaze sultry and unashamed. Only then does he realize he must have cursed out loud at such a scene.

“Thought you wouldn’t come, fuck,” Jisung groans.

As if driven by a stronger, foreign force, Hyunjin closes the distance between them after locking the door. “Already started without me, baby?” Hyunjin asks in a low voice, kneeling on the bed and promptly crawling on top of his boyfriend.

“You took too long, and I have needs,” Jisung retorts, parting his legs so Hyunjin fits in between them. It takes less than a second, maybe, for the elder to get rid of Hyunjin’s shirt, their bare chests pressing together as their lips do the same.

“What kind of needs?” Hyunjin asks once the kiss breaks, nuzzling the elder’s jawline.

“To get fucked hard, for starters,” Jisung states bluntly, running his fingers across Hyunjin’s hair.

“I think I could help you with that.” Hyunjin talks against his boyfriend’s throat before sucking on the skin, his hand traveling down to squeeze Jisung’s ass.

“Maybe I don’t want you to,” Jisung says teasingly. Hyunjin squeezes his ass a little harder. “You left me waiting. I don’t think you deserve it.”

“I didn’t know you wanted to fuck, otherwise I’d have run here.” Hyunjin kisses down the expanse of Jisung’s warm chest until he reaches his stomach, lapping filthily at the patch of skin right above his navel.

Jisung’s hands are pulling on his hair, softly yet with evident intent. “You should’ve known,” Jisung says with a smirk and a breathy giggle.

“Let me make it up to you,” Hyunjin says, shifting positions in order to discard his jeans and underwear. His cock is already hard, and Hyunjin’s sure that if it could talk it’d be thanking him for freeing it.

“I’ll think about it. I’m gonna have some fun by myself, and you’re invited to watch, if you want.”

Jisung’s amused smile doesn’t fade, even when Hyunjin blinks in confusion at him. “You’re not—you don’t actually want me to fuck you?”

“God, of course I do, but I gotta be the one to teach you a lesson first. You can watch me prep myself, and if you behave, I’ll let you wet your dick,” Jisung says, looking like he’s having the time of his life by punishing Hyunjin like this.

The worst thing about this isn’t how Jisung comes up with these weird ideas out of the blue, but how Hyunjin’s completely down for them without a second thought. Watch Jisung finger himself without being able to touch? He’s in. He’s always in. Always indulging Jisung in his crazy plans. “You’ll be the death of me,” Hyunjin groans.

Jisung sits up in front of him, still smiling wickedly. “So you want to? Think you’ll be able to watch me without touching me _or yourself_?”

“That’s new. And unfair,” Hyunjin complains lightheartedly as Jisung moves and crawls to him. “What happens if I fail?”

“You won’t get to fuck me. Think about it while I get some stuff. You can always refuse, you know that, right?”

Hyunjin nods. It’s a challenge, and he’s not about to back off from it. What’s the worst that could happen? Chances of his dick exploding are very low, logically, even if it feels like it will at the very moment. He knows he has never been able to resist too long of Jisung’s usual teasing, and this is new, they’ve never tried any power control of this sort. “I’m in, fuck, I wouldn’t miss you putting on a show for the whole world,” he states, watching Jisung’s naked figure walk to Hyunjin’s drawer and fetching what Hyunjin sees are lube and a dildo. A pink, not too large yet pretty thick, one. It’s no surprise, he knows Jisung owns sex toys and they have used them together on some occasions, yet the fact that he’ll have to watch his boyfriend fuck himself with it without being able to interfere sends actual shivers down his spine.

“Then you can sit on your chair, bring it over here,” Jisung says, pointing at the other side of the room where his desk chair is.

“So you’re very serious about this,” Hyunjin comments, following Jisung’s orders. He’s rendered to a mere marionette that Jisung controls, and he fucking loves it.

“I’ve been researching, I want to try new things with you,” the elder comments as he lies back on the bed just the way Hyunjin previously found him.

Hyunjin brings the chair right in front of the bed and sits down, as if actually getting ready to watch a show—it sorta is a show, and his dick is out, and Jisung’s stroking his own cock, and although they’ve fucked countless times, this feels entirely more thrilling somehow. Hyunjin focuses on every detail he can, from the way Jisung takes a hold of the lube to how he delicately coats his own fingers—he yearns to be in his spot and stretch him open instead, squirming on his seat.

Jisung’s so, so, so beautiful, so fucking addictive to look at, so incredibly enticing. Hyunjin watches him attentively as he spreads his legs in the right angle to get easier access to his asshole, cute, lube dripping fingers rubbing circles on the puckered skin before one of the digits sinks in slowly. Hyunjin finds himself holding his breath involuntarily. Jisung, on the contrary, breathes out shakily. “This is never as fun as when you’re fingering me,” the elder comments, voice low and breathy.

“You could let me,” Hyunjin suggests, entertained by the whole scene. Jisung pumps his finger out of himself slowly, wrist bending as he gets it _so_ deep inside his hole.

“You’re being punished. You need to learn your lesson. This is what I have to do when you don’t pay attention to me.”

Hyunjin’s mind travels to a scenario in which Jisung’s exactly like this, or maybe a little less composed, fucking himself on his own fingers, coming untouched under his own ministrations, all while thinking of Hyunjin. “I’m always paying attention to you,” Hyunjin groans, gripping on the cushioned arm rests of his chair.

“Not always. I have to content myself with my fingers, my toys, imagining it’s you.” Jisung adds another finger, lube dripping from his two digits, his asshole clenching around nothing before he fucks himself again. “It takes me so long to come, you always make it easier.”

Hyunjin understands the game Jisung’s dragging him into, and he’s ready to play it as well. “What do you think when I’m not around? Do you picture me fucking you hard like I always do?” he hisses his questions, knowing that his bedroom walls might not be as thick as he thinks.

Jisung mewls, eyes closing, the pace of his fingers quickening. Hyunjin can hear the squelch of the lube, sultry in a way that makes his own cock twitch. “Hard and deep and _so fucking good_. Only you know how to fuck me so good, baby.”

He doesn’t tell Jisung, mostly because ever since they became a couple he hasn’t felt that much insecure when it comes to Jisung wanting and loving only him— that fear still takes over him sometimes, although swiftly and not as heavy as in the past. Jisung’s words do a great job in soothing him, boost his ego and make him wanna be even better for him. “I’ll give you anything you want. Anything.”

“I know you will, you’re a good boy like that for me, aren’t you, baby?” Jisung asks, pulling his fingers out. “You’re gonna fuck this ass, won’t you?” Jisung hisses as he handles the bottle of lube with grace and squirts more on three of his fingers. “Gonna fuck me stupid? Make me behave?”

Hyunjin’s cock is twitching to the point it hurts now. He’s clenching his teeth, hands balling up in fists, in order not to give in and stroke himself for once and all. His breathing is becoming labored, just like Jisung’s own, the quick rise and fall of his chest a telltale sign that they’re both just as worked up. “Fuck, Jisung, I’m gonna die here,” he groans, throwing his head back at the moment he sees his boyfriend fucking three digits in himself.

“You won’t, I need my boyfriend living and breathing.” Jisung’s spine arches off the bed, his teeth dig into his lower lip, all while he stares into Hyunjin’s eyes. “I keep thinking about how you’re gonna fuck me afterwards. I’m always thinking about you fucking me, can’t help it.”

Hyunjin sighs, frustration increasing at the same pace Jisung fingers himself open. “I could just show you so you won’t have to think much.”

“Not yet, baby. First—” Jisung moves swiftly, ending up on all fours, his ass on full display, all for Hyunjin’s appreciation. “—you’ll watch me play with myself.”

Hyunjin swallows with difficulty the saliva pooling in his mouth. Breath catches in his throat as he watches Jisung grab the dildo and coat it with so much lube it drips down on his sheets while the elder brings it to his asshole. “Fuck, Jisung,” he sighs. “I need to fuck you so bad.”

The dildo breaches past Jisung’s asshole slowly, tantalizingly, Jisung’s fingers pushing at the base continuously until it’s buried deep inside him to the hilt. “Your cock is so much better, no dildo has ever filled me up like you,” Jisung moans, letting his chest hit the mattress, back curved in a delicious way. Hyunjin’s going fucking insane. His body moves on its own accord, ending up sitting on the bed next to Jisung’s body. His cock aches, his body burns, and Jisung’s fucked out expression, cheek pressed on his own forearm pressed on the bed, isn’t helping at all. “You’re so hard, can’t wait to have you in me,” the elder says, biting on his lip, eyes traveling down Hyunjin’s body.

“You gonna make yourself come for me, baby?” Hyunjin asks in a low voice, gripping on the sheets to keep his composure. Jisung fucks the toy faster in and out of himself, sighing loudly. Hyunjin aches to finally lay his hands on his boyfriend. “Wanna come so I can fuck you until you cry?” He groans filthily. He mentally pats himself on the back for being able to bring himself to talk so dirtily to his boyfriend—the master of dirty talking—and not feel bashful about it. And he’s so turned on, so fucking hard, that he almost has no control over what he’s saying.

Jisung muffles his moans against his arm, fucking himself relentlessly. Hyunjin squirms, breathing accelerated, gaze oscillating between Jisung’s expression and the way his ass sucks the dildo in. “Gonna come,” Jisung announces, as if triggered by Hyunjin’s words. “Gonna come and you can fuck me—oh, fuck— _fuck_ —”

Hyunjin watches his boyfriend tremble and gasp, muffling his shaky moans as he buries his face on the mattress. He notices the way his legs shake and how his skin glows, a thin layer of sweat covering the expanse of his curved back, and how he eases the dildo out of himself and discards it mindlessly, asshole clenching around nothing. Hyunjin needs to touch him, to feel him up, against his own skin. “You’re so good, Jisung, so beautiful. Can I touch you, baby?”

“Yes, yes, please.” Jisung’s words rush breathlessly out of him.

Hyunjin wastes no time at all. His hands are on the elder in a heartbeat, holding him by the hips and turning him around so his back hits the bed again. Jisung’s got that fucked out expression Hyunjin would kill for, swollen lips parted and his tongue darting out to wet them. The only thing he craves more than to get off is to touch his boyfriend, so he does, settling in between Jisung’s legs as the latter promptly wraps them around Hyunjin’s waist. He closes the distance amid their bodies and presses their chests together, their cocks brushing too, their mouths meeting after so long. Hyunjin’s hands are on fire and he’s sure he’s burning trails as he runs them down Jisung’s body, squeezing and stroking. They kiss, messy and wet, and Jisung tastes delicious—he always does, yet having spent such a tormenting amount of time without tasting him makes it all the more intense.

Jisung’s fingers card through Hyunjin’s hair as they kiss, and he hisses when they pull apart. “Fuck me. You’re gonna fuck me good, gonna give it to me so hard,” he hisses.

Hyunjin can’t do anything but comply. Jisung takes care of finding the lube and coating Hyunjin’s cock, the latter groaning in relief at his boyfriend’s touch—the whole process is short yet it feels like a thousand years until he’s finally pressing inside the elder. His cock throbs as Hyunjin’s pushes himself to the hilt, Jisung’s mouth gaping, their eyes locked. Jisung’s cum is still splayed out on his own stomach, and the mere thought of being able to get him to climax again is stronger of a force to get his hips snapping than just the need to get off himself.

He knows they need to be quiet, yet he couldn’t care less at this point, pretty sure the whole house has already heard them hissing nasty things to each other. He’ll worry about it later. All he can focus now is his boyfriend under him, rocking down to meet his thrusts, panting hot and wet against the juncture of his neck while Hyunjin fucks him hard and quick. The bed creaks ever so softly, Hyunjin tends to forget it does and only recalls when they’re fucking on it. He’ll probably forget again until next time.

Having sex with Jisung for the umpteenth time in his life still feels just as good and exhilarating as their very first times. There’s a plus now, because he’s a hopeless romantic and won’t admit to it, which is the fact that now that they’re together he’s actually able to feel all he feels for the elder; it makes sex all the better, more intense, more intimate and sweet. “I love you,” he mumbles, searching for Jisung’s eyes. His hips slow down on their own even if his body screams to keep fucking his boyfriend hard until his very near release. It’s moments like these that his brain chooses to let go and spill his guts. His cheeks burn and not only because of their (current) heated encounter.

Jisung’s eyes widen for a fraction of second before he smiles softly at him, hands roaming down Hyunjin’s back and resting on the small of it. “Love you too, baby,” he answers in a whisper, eyes two half crescent moons. Hyunjin thinks the love he feels for Jisung is unmatched.

Their angry, craving fucking turns into softer lovemaking naturally. Hyunjin still fucks him hard, although slower now, well timed deep thrusts into his boyfriend that make him mewl against his lips. Hyunjin’s close, teetering over the edge of his so longed for orgasm, yet he needs, underline needs, to make Jisung come first; not making him come untouched a second time will hurt his pride and haunt him at night. Luckily, he knows Jisung’s body better than his own. “Gonna come for me again?” He groans, securing Jisung’s legs around his waist, fingers digging onto the skin of his muscled thighs and ass.

“Make me,” Jisung moans right before Hyunjin’s pace quickens. The elder bites his lips as his body rocks up and down against the sheets, fingers perched around Hyunjin’s biceps.

Hyunjin obliges. In reality, it doesn’t take much more than a couple of well aimed thrusts against Jisung’s prostate to get him gasping and coming undone and untouched, coating his own skin with his release once again. Jisung arches his spine, clenches around Hyunjin’s cock and mouths Hyunjin’s name, and it’s all it takes for him to follow right behind. He’s amazed he’s lasted this long, though. His orgasm crashes into him with the same intensity Jisung’s, losing focus for a moment, only hearing Jisung’s soft voice praising him as he rides it out. He doesn’t pull out as he collapses on top of his boyfriend, wanting to savor every second he gets to have him like this, so intimately close. They’re sweaty, trying to stabilize their breathing, and it’s all worth it, Hyunjin knows.

It takes both of them an immense amount of willpower to unstick from each other and clean up. Jisung’s eager to cuddle him under his dirtied sheets, bare legs interlocking, naked bodies fitting together in the best of ways. Hyunjin closes his eyes as he rests his head on Jisung’s chest, lulled by his heartbeat, knowing his own beats exactly the same.

No one finds it weird when Hyunjin announces to the rest of their friends, as well as their staff, that they’ll be taking a few days to travel. Their management has given the group four days off after promotions came to an end, and Jisung eagerly suggested they make a trip; Jeju ends up being their destination, not exactly wanting to leave the country and knowing the island has always been a great place to relax and share some quality time, now as a couple. It feels a good type of weird to realize they’re planning trips and holidays together, as would any other normal couple in the world. He feels mature, in a way. Jisung’s one of his best friends still, so he’s getting the best of both worlds—the mix of romance and friendly bantering makes him all tingly inside.

They leave in the early morning, although not early as they usually board on planes when it comes to work stuff. Seokjin, the only one awake in their house on a Saturday morning, bids them goodbye at the door, the three of them exchanging quick hugs before they get on their booked ride to the airport. They’re all bundled up because of the coldness of the morning, masks on, sunglasses on, fingers intertwined right in between them, resting on the empty spot of the car backseat. The elder stares out of the window silently as they ride, and Hyunjin chooses to stare at him; it might be too early, and his brain is a bit slow at this hour, but he can’t help but marvel at his boyfriend’s side profile, his tiny nose and plump lips he leaves on display after lowering the face mask. Jisung notices him staring, casually meeting his gaze, and giving him a big smile that makes his dumb heart flutter.

Almost two hours later they’re stepping inside their hotel bedroom door. It’s a rather small hotel, a family business, it seems, which he made sure was safe enough for them to stay in without attracting much attention. The room is cozy, smaller than the ones they’re used to staying in while abroad, and beautifully decorated. Jisung seems to love it as soon as the door closes behind himself. “You always find the best places,” the elder compliments, placing his dark shades on top of his head. His hair is blueish, hair dye fading gradually, and his eyes are a bit puffy from sleep.

“Hope no one finds out,” he sighs. It’s something they all wish whenever they stay somewhere that isn’t their own home.

“Nah, don’t think so,” his boyfriend comments, discarding the mask that had been resting under his chin on the nightstand on one side of the king sized bed. “Love this room, the bed looks really comfortable.”

Hyunjin gets to discarding his stuff, leaving his suitcase next to Jisung’s in front of the closet and then taking off his long coat to drape it on the loveseat in front of the bed. “Are you sleepy? We could take a nap and then have breakfast or something.”

“A nap at ten in the morning, you’re a real rebel,” Jisung giggles, discarding his own coat and leaving it on the bed. “I’m not really sleepy, we could have breakfast here or at some café around. You know? I kinda don’t know how to act whenever we’re not on tight schedules,” he comments, nearing Hyunjin and plopping down on the loveseat.

“I know, I get the same feeling. It’s weird to not have anything to do.” Hyunjin sits next to him. Jisung automatically drapes a leg on top of Hyunjin’s own.

“You do have something to do, though,” Jisung states, face suddenly serious.

Hyunjin frowns at him. “What did I forget?”

“You need to give your boyfriend a good kiss.”

Hyunjin smiles, rolling his eyes. He moves forward and ends up slotted in between Jisung’s legs as the latter leans back against the loveseat cushions. “I’d never forget my duties as a boyfriend.” He kisses Jisung softly, the elder keening against his lips and closing his arms around Hyunjin’s neck.

It’s easy to drown in everything Jisung has to offer. It’s wonderful to have every single one of his breaths stolen by him. The kiss deepens, and Hyunjin gets lost in it, in Jisung and his taste and his touch. It’s moments like these, albeit rare ones, that Jisung’s wholly pliant under him; it’s different from his usual self, the elder’s always making his way through life in the most imminent and astounding way, never lowering his head, completely aware of the hopeful gazes he attracts like a magnet and also completely proud. Jisung’s a forest fire, or a seaquake, or maybe even a seism. He shatters the ground he walks on without a care. But now, at the very moment, he’s under Hyunjin’s complete mercy. Hyunjin savors it, kisses his mouth and his neck, runs his hands over Jisung’s clothes without really intending to go further but rather to just feel him like this.

He loves the power play they almost always have going on. Jisung knows he’s the one in control, most of the times, and Hyunjin’s happy to kiss the footsteps he leaves and breathe in the air he perfumes with his fruity, spicy scent. He loves it when Jisung shows him who’s in charge, but he also loves to bask in this version of his boyfriend, tranquil and offering, giving without asking in return. Hyunjin, in fact, loves all of his versions, because he’s seen and experienced them all. He’s too gone for Jisung not to.

“If we keep kissing, we might as well skip breakfast and stay here,” Jisung giggles against his lips, voice mellow and sweet.

“I’m actually very hungry. Promise to keep kissing you when we return,” Hyunjin answers, pecking him one last time before getting on his feet, offering a hand to the elder.

Jisung takes it, standing up as well. “Hold you to it. Let’s go, golden boy.”

With their coats on and the essentials in their pockets, they leave the room and then the hotel. They’re well aware they need to be careful in public, being in their own country and taking a simple stroll has become pretty difficult and they just know they’ll probably get recognized in a matter of minutes. Still, they’re not doing anything out of the ordinary, and no one can control what theories people on the internet come up with. Hyunjin can’t deny, though, that the urge to hold Jisung’s hand as they walk downtown is quite hard to resist, even if they rarely hold hands in private and he’ll probably get made fun of by his boyfriend. It’s like wanting something he’s never paid any mind to just because he can’t have it.

Their outing ends up being kinda short, mostly because Jisung makes him realize that there are people staring way too much for it to be normal. Before leaving, Hyunjin makes sure to buy some more of the chocolate muffins he just ate and Jisung claimed to be too sweet for his taste. They get back to the hotel, not having any more plans in mind for now, although Jisung comments on wanting to buy some clothes later. Hyunjin offers to come with him, which earns him a smile and a kiss on the lips once they’re inside the elevator.

He values their independence; they don’t do much once they’re back in their bedroom, taking advantage of their free time after having worked nonstop for the past months because of their new album, each one in their own world. Jisung’s currently lying in bed, cellphone in hand hovering above his face. He’s already in his pajamas, which are actually a loose, two sizes bigger, t-shirt (it used to be Hyunjin’s at some point) and his boxers. His airpods are on, just like Hyunjin’s own. Hyunjin’s on the loveseat, laptop perched on his lap and his game paused just because he felt the need to observe his boyfriend for a little while. Jisung feigns unaware, but it’s only a matter of seconds until he smiles and then meets Hyunjin’s gaze. Jisung cocks both eyebrows up at him. “Need something?” He teases playfully, discarding his airpods and his phone on the bed.

“Can’t I just stare at my handsome lover?” Hyunjin retorts in the same playful manner. He has to make an effort in holding back his smile.

“Come here, ditch that game and cuddle me,” Jisung asks, patting on the empty side of the bed.

Hyunjin’s on the bed in maybe half a second, groaning as he feels the comfortable mattress under himself. “Didn’t you want to go shopping?” Hyunjin asks, throwing an arm around Jisung’s stomach and curling up on Jisung’s side.

“Maybe later, it’s cold and I’m lazy. We could go out for dinner at night.” Jisung moves next to him in a position that allows Hyunjin to rest his head on his boyfriend’s chest. Jisung cards his fingers through his hair, prompting for Hyunjin to let his eyelids droop.

“Or we could stay and order in,” Hyunjin suggests. “I don’t feel like moving now, to be honest.”

“My baby wants to cuddle?” Jisung coos at him, making Hyunjin blush and bury his face deeper in Jisung’s t-shirt. “My sweetheart, I don’t think I want to move either now that you’re here with me.” Jisung’s soft voice, dripping evident and unaltered love, is enough to make him shiver and clutch him tighter.

Although he’s aware of the rumors that run around the internet about them being more than friends (which aren’t exactly wrong), Hyunjin also knows that anyone that spent some time around them, without knowing in depth about the relationship they have going on, would think of them as best friends first. It’s just the way they behave, always playing around and having fun, poking fun at the other, no different from the way they treat their other friends. Moments like these, sharing loving words and touches, indulging themselves in all the romantic gestures they have to offer, are some of the ones Hyunjin treasures the most. He’s a hopeless romantic after all, even if he rarely shows it. “Then don’t,” he mumbles against Jisung’s clothed sternum.

“I won’t, baby,” Jisung says. Hyunjin melts from head to toe. “Come here, give me a kiss,” he prompts Hyunjin. The latter obliges, chuckling to himself at the realization that he’s always going to give Jisung whatever he desires.

Hyunjin ends up half on top of the elder, their chests flush against each other’s. “Hi,” he says softly.

Jisung smiles, their noses brushing. “Hi, beautiful.”

“That’s you,” Hyunjin says before kissing his boyfriend’s plush lips.

“You are the prettiest, most beautiful man I’ve ever loved. And the only one I’ve ever loved like this,” Jisung enunciates slowly, in a hushed tone, his smile never fading and his hands stroking the sides of Hyunjin’s face.

Hyunjin’s throat tightens up involuntarily. “You’re a real sap.” He tries to mask the way his voice wavers, and does an awful job.

“I love you, Kook. I love you so, so much.” Jisung’s looking at him with pure affection, so much that Hyunjin feels smothered in the most beautiful sort of way.

And he believes. There had been a time in which he would’ve doubted Jisung’s words, a time in which he wouldn’t have thought of himself as worthy of Jisung’s love, but it’s in the past now, buried under layers and layers of burning affection he feels for him. “I know,” he says, relieved to be able to say it and hold onto his words without feeling out of place. “I love you too. A lot.” He kisses Jisung chastely and quick. “You have no idea.”

“My love,” Jisung whispers, eyes shining brighter than the night sky. “My baby. We were meant to love each other, I just know it. There’s no other person in the whole world I’d rather give my life to.”

He doesn’t mean for it to happen, yet it does. Tears prickle in his eyes, and before they inevitably fall down his cheeks, he buries his face back in his boyfriend’s chest. “You’re an asshole,” he groans, unable to stop himself from crying at full force.

“Baby, don’t cry, no,” Jisung hurries to comfort him. “Look at me, hey.” Hyunjin shakes his head. “Kook, please, I hate it when you cry.” Jisung sounds pretty distressed all of a sudden.

Hyunjin wills himself to move away, pushing at Jisung’s chest so he ends up kneeling on the bed, back hunched and his hands covering his face. “You made me cry,” he complains between light sobs.

Jisung’s hands bring Hyunjin’s own away from his face and cup his face. “Hyunjin, I’m sorry, what’s wrong?”

Hyunjin shakes his head, breathing in through his nose to calm himself down enough to utter an answer. “Nothing’s wrong, you just—that caught me off guard.”

“I didn’t think it would. I thought that you knew by now how I feel for you.”

When Hyunjin stares at his boyfriend, he sees the way his brows are knitted together in worry. “I do, it’s just that—” Hyunjin trails off and huffs before carrying on talking. “I just can’t believe it at times. I thought I’d have to love you forever without you even glancing my way. I’ve always loved you, as a friend and family, but this is different. You’re the love of my life,” he confesses in a sudden rush of courage. Jisung probably knows by now, he never tried to hide that fact, but he’s never admitted it out loud like this. He nods at his own words while Jisung’s eyes widen slightly. “You are. And I would’ve been okay with loving you on my own, but this is a lot better,” he says with a wet chuckle.

“My baby, you are the love of my life too. Never doubt it,” Jisung states, stroking Hyunjin’s cheeks and wiping them dry. Jisung’s always been better with words than him, always makes _feeling_ seem a little easier than it actually is. Still, even if it’s hard to straight up bare his heart to Jisung this way, the older offers that warm comfort that’s only possible with years of trust amongst them. His words are heavy on him, yet not uncomfortably so. They just fill Hyunjin’s heart with pure—the purest kind of—love.

His crying has ceased by the time they settle back on the bed, on their previous position—Hyunjin’s head on Jisung’s chest, the latter’s fingers carding through his hair, the slow fluttering of his heart calming Hyunjin down. “I’m such a dumbass, can’t believe I cried because you told me a couple nice things.”

Jisung lets out a breathy laugh. “You need to work on that because I plan on spending the rest of our days telling you nice things and I don’t want to make you cry.”

“Such a romantic,” Hyunjin teases, fingers skimming underneath Jisung’s t-shirt. It’s a simple gesture, he just wants to feel the warm skin of Jisung’s belly, which might be his favorite place in the whole world.

“I know, right? I might even wine and dine you and then make love to you.”

Hyunjin scrunches up his nose, embarrassed by his boyfriend’s words. “I’d like it better if you fucked my brains out, actually.”

Jisung bats at his shoulder softly. “I’m trying to be romantic! But I can do that, too.”

It’s only when he wakes up, no longer perched on Jisung’s chest but lying on his back, that he realizes he had fallen asleep. Jisung’s hands are stroking his forehead, brushing his bangs away from his face, looking down at Hyunjin. He’s lying on his side, holding himself up with one elbow digging on the mattress and his head resting on his own hand as he looks down at Hyunjin and smiles. “What time is it?” Hyunjin asks groggily.

“It’s almost six,” Jisung mumbles before landing a kiss on the spot between Hyunjin’s eyes, right above his nose. “Hungry?”

“Kinda,” he sighs, drowsy still with the remainders of his long nap. “Did you sleep?”

“Yeah, a bit. I was texting Tae until a few minutes ago. He thought we were doing something more than just napping—oh, and I sent him some pics of you sleeping. You were too cute.”

“I think I drooled.” Hyunjin says after yawning.

“You did, you’re gross,” Jisung replies with a smile.

Hyunjin stretches his arms above his head, groaning, sluggish. “Gonna shower and then we can do whatever you want,” he announces, sitting up.

“We could just say in. Kinda wanna pamper you tonight.”

Hyunjin’s gut twists in anticipation as he moves from the bed and towards the bathroom. “I’m not opposed to that.”

It takes Jisung around two minutes to join him in the shower, slipping past the glass door and behind Hyunjin under the hot shower spray. The elder wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s waist, nuzzling against the skin of Hyunjin’s back. “Couldn’t miss a chance to see you naked,” Jisung mutters, his hands traveling down Hyunjin’s front. He strokes his pecs and then his stomach, careful fingers trailing to his crotch and burying in his pubic hair, half an inch shy of brushing against his cock.

“You always see me naked,” Hyunjin says before turning to face his boyfriend.

“True, but still, I never take it for granted.” Jisung angles his face higher enough to kiss Hyunjin’s lips. “Wash my hair and I’ll wash yours?”

Hyunjin agrees, Jisung turning around as he grabs the bottle of shampoo the hotel has to offer them. He carefully lathers the elder’s hair with the substance, threading his fingers in his wet locks that have begun to slowly fade into greenish strands due to the hair dye washing off. He strokes Jisung’s scalp as the shampoo foam covers most of his head, and then guides him under the stream of water to rinse it off him. Jisung does the same a minute later, shampooing Hyunjin’s hair and then rinsing it off. The elder doesn’t miss his chance to press kisses on the expanse of Hyunjin’s shoulders, and Hyunjin kinda wishes him to never stop doing so. They soap up and wash off in turns, and then indulge themselves into spending a little longer under the hot water, pressing themselves against each other, chests flush and arms holding the other.

Minutes (although not enough, in Hyunjin’s opinion) pass until Jisung suggests they get out of the shower. They walk out of the bathroom wearing the comfy bathrobes the hotel has to offer them, and make their way directly to the bed. Hyunjin plops down on it first, sighing as his back hits the mattress, and Jisung kneels next to him before swiftly straddling his hips. Hyunjin cocks an eyebrow up at him, smirking and resting his hands on the front of Jisung’s thighs. “What are you planning?” Hyunjin asks, squinting at his boyfriend.

Jisung bends, their faces ending up inches apart. “Well, I’m planning many things, but I need your approval. What do you think of me eating you out?”

Hyunjin smiles. “Sounds promising, I’m in.”

Jisung kisses his lips quickly. “Get on all fours, cutie.”

Hyunjin moves, first removing the bathrobe off his body and then resting on top of it so they don’t mess up the sheets. The room is warm, yet the air feels colder against his skin now that he’s completely naked. Knees dig on the mattress while he lets his chest press against it too, forehead against his forearms. Jisung settles behind him, hands on Hyunjin’s ass cheeks stroking in circles—he’s surely not losing any time, padding at Hyunjin’s exposed asshole with a wet finger. Hyunjin pictures Jisung sucking on his own fingers since he can’t see him, and his dick twitches in interest. He’s already half hard, and doesn’t know how he got here, although he suspects Jisung’s ministrations have something to do with it. Without a word, he feels Jisung’s mouth on him, just like he promised, lapping sultrily at his asshole, making Hyunjin gasp.

“Fuck, fuck,” he moans, Jisung eating him out with intent, hot mouth making Hyunjin tremble. “Hope you’re thinking of fucking me next.”

“Maybe if you finger me open, you could fuck me. Favor trading,” Jisung mumbles before biting down on the skin of one of Hyunjin’s ass cheeks.

“Fuck me first and then we’ll see— _oh, shit_ —” he stumbles on his own words as he feels the tip of Jisung’s tongue gently prodding inside. “—like that, baby, love your fucking mouth.”

Jisung’s moans are muffled as he keeps sucking on Hyunjin’s rim. Hyunjin only feels him pull away to spit on it, fingers padding softly at the puckered skin, applying just a tad of pressure that leaves Hyunjin wanting more. “Gonna open you real good and fuck you into the mattress. Would you like that, baby?” Jisung asks, lapping twice at Hyunjin’s asshole before pressing a kiss on the ass cheek he previously bit.

“Only if you get to it right now,” Hyunjin states, desperate and unashamed.

“As you want, cutie.” Jisung leaves the bed, and Hyunjin turns on his back, watching his boyfriend rush to where their suitcases are and fetching one of the couple bottles of lube they’ve brought (you can never have too much lube, according to Jisung). Hyunjin’s burning, his asshole clenching around nothing in anticipation, his cock hard and already leaking against his lower belly. “Oh, no. You can’t touch yourself,” Jisung states with a teasing smile as he walks to him again.

Hyunjin was just about to give a little attention to his own dick. “Oh, fuck off, I’m gonna die.”

“You can hold on a little longer, wanna fuck you first,” Jisung states, although he’s actually asking Hyunjin to do so. Hyunjin could never find it in himself to deny him of anything. Jisung sits in between his legs, Hyunjin automatically spreading them wider in a way that grants his boyfriend easier access to his ass. “My good boy, always so pliant for me,” Jisung mumbles against one of Hyunjin’s hipbones jutting out.

“You know how your praises get me, I might not be able to hold on,” Hyunjin says with a smile as Jisung coats two of his fingers with lube, although he only pads his rim with one.

“That’d be cute, but I want you to fuck me afterwards. Think you could do that?”

“I think I could,” Hyunjin states a second before he feels Jisung’s digit prodding past the ring of muscle. He commands his body to relax wholly, moaning breathily as Jisung fingers him gently.

Although they have a lot of sex whenever they can, even if not a rarity, they don’t usually do it this way—it’s not like he doesn’t enjoy it, because he absolutely does, but Jisung has a knack for getting dicked down and you’d never find Hyunjin complaining about it as long as he’s in his right mind. The change is nice, and he can’t hold back the moans Jisung fucks out of him with his fingers after having added another one. Jisung looks incredibly beautiful (always) when he’s under Hyunjin, yet now he’s got this look, this glint in his eye that renders Hyunjin to his knees—it’s overpowering, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Jisung’s ground breaking beauty belongs, at least for now, all to Hyunjin.

“Babe, I need you to get your fingers out of my ass and replace them with your dick. _Please_.” Jisung’s thrusting into him with three digits now, and he can’t help but rock down onto them, yearning for that small burst of pleasure he feels all over whenever Jisung strokes his prostate. He’s lost all of his composure by now, and he might never get it back.

Jisung smiles at him and complies, leaving him gaping and cleaning his fingers on the sheets. “We’re gonna sleep on dirty sheets afterwards.”

“I couldn’t give less of a fuck, to be honest,” Hyunjin mumbles, watching Jisung fist his own cock after coating it with lube. Jisung settles on his knees, inching closer until the head of his dick presses against Hyunjin’s asshole. “Yes, shit, _yes_ ,” he hisses, throwing his head back as his boyfriend pushes himself deeper into him. He rests his hands on Jisung’s waist as the latter moves closer, almost no room in between their bodies once he’s fully inside Hyunjin.

“I like this whiny, needy version of you,” Jisung groans, landing a kiss on the underside of Hyunjin’s chin.

“I like it when you fuck me hard and don’t waste any more time. I need to come, Jisung. Do you not feel any guilt from my untouched dick?”

“And definitely more annoying. Gonna need to shut you up with some good dicking,” Jisung tells him with a smile before kissing his lips.

“Can you move? Too much talking—”

Jisung pulls out in a swift move only to thrust into Hyunjin _hard_ , making the latter choke on his own words. “—like that?”

Hyunjin nods, hands squeezing Jisung’s ass. “Just like that, fuck me just like that.”

Jisung seems to pity him enough to comply, hips moving quick from the get go. Hyunjin tends to forget just how good Jisung is at this, and this is a nice reminder—very nice, indeed. Hyunjin accommodates his legs so Jisung can thrust into him easily, and his boyfriend helps him by pressing them closer to his chest, hands on the backs of his thighs which serve him as leverage to fuck him hard and quick. Hyunjin lets his eyes close, reveling in the searing pleasure Jisung’s causing in him, hands now grabbing onto the elder’s hair and fisting on the locks. Jisung groans above him, hips moving and slapping against Hyunjin’s ass, cock getting so deep inside of him that makes him gasp, loud and unashamed in a way he’s not used to. They mostly need to be silent whenever they’re in their shared home, and it’s mostly a problem Jisung deals with since he’s a whiner and a screamer when Hyunjin fucks him. Now the roles have been exchanged, and Hyunjin can’t seem to shut his mouth.

“God, I love this, love you,” Jisung moans, throwing his head back slightly, moving and readjusting Hyunjin’s legs around his waist as he closes the space between their chests. “Feels good, baby? Am I fucking you good?” His voice, always sweet and delicate, is now raspy and harsh.

As Jisung buries his face in the crook of Hyunjin’s neck, the latter gasps with a particular harsh thrust his boyfriend gives him. “—so good, you always do,” Hyunjin mumbles, half in a haze and half hyperaware of Jisung’s cock brushing against his prostate. “Please don’t stop, want it harder.”

“Who’d think you’d be such a slut for cock?” Jisung teases with a triumphant smirk, fingernails digging on the flesh of Hyunjin’s thigh.

“Only your cock—only you can fuck me like this,” Hyunjin answers breathlessly. His words seem to make something snap in Jisung, the latter pressing their lips together in a frenzied kiss at the same time he gives into Hyunjin’s petition, fucking him harder, deeper, wrecking Hyunjin entirely. He’s not lying, only Jisung can fuck him into a whole different plane of existence the way he’s doing right now. Only Jisung can make him experience a side to himself he never pays much attention to, and the ability to submit like this, feeling safe and cared for.

Jisung fucks him relentlessly, biting on his skin and groaning against his neck, his chest, his shoulders, cock drilling into him over and over again. Hyunjin thrashes on the bed, spine arching whenever Jisung gives a particular harsh thrust into him, fingers digging on his biceps. His breathing is labored, head hazy, and his stomach is twisting in pleasure and with the unmistakable need to come. He can feel it, almost taste it, his impending orgasm ready to knock into him and send him spinning. He just needs a little more, just a tad more—his cock is hard, so hard that it’s beginning to hurt from how long it’s been since he’s been touched, leaking and making a proper mess all across his own stomach with each kick of Jisung’s hips against his own.

Hyunjin tentatively sneaks a hand in between their stomachs to fist his cock—

—only for Jisung to halt his movements and grab his wrist, stopping him. “Can’t touch yourself, baby.”

Hyunjin looks up at him, eyes wide in astonishment. “Don’t play like that,” Hyunjin states as he lets Jisung bring both his hands above his head, pinning them to the mattress. “I need to come, Jisung,” he warns, collecting himself to sound at least half serious. He’d be crying out to be touched if it weren’t for the playful look in Jisung’s eyes. Playful Jisung can be dangerous when he wants to. Playful Jisung is ruthless and he fears nothing, would do anything to get his way.

“Come from my cock, or wait till you fuck me,” the elder states simply, smirking down at Hyunjin. “Your choice.”

“You’re an asshole,” Hyunjin hisses, incredulous. Jisung fucking _giggles_ at his words.

“Will this make you fuck me so hard you make me cry?” Jisung whispers against Hyunjin’s cheek, his hips canting forward again, slowly, pulling almost all the way out before fucking into Hyunjin again, making him cry out loud. Everything clicks into place in Hyunjin’s fucked out mind.

“Of course—you’d do all of this to— _ah, fuck, yes—_ ” he sobs, Jisung’s hips pistoning so hard he can barely utter a whole phrase. “—you just want to get ruined. You’re so wicked,” Hyunjin says, breathless and overheated.

“You know me so well,” Jisung groans. “Gonna come, fuck—can I—”

Jisung moves quicker, his rhythm turning erratic, harsher, each movement punching the wind out of Hyunjin. “— _yesyesyes_ , in me,” Hyunjin encourages him.

Jisung gasps, loud, broken, hips stilling after a hard thrust into Hyunjin. A groan follows, and Hyunjin can actually feel him coming, filling him up in that way Hyunjin loves so much. His boyfriend collapses on top of him, cock twitching and spurting inside Hyunjin still, his labored breathing hitting Hyunjin’s already burning skin when he buries his face in Hyunjin’s neck. He can’t help but moan as well, enjoying Jisung’s climax as though it were his own—makes him kinda envious, actually, because his dick hurts and he thinks he’d come with a glance from the elder. Hyunjin hugs Jisung tightly with one of his arms around his back as his free hand travels down Jisung’s back until he squeezes the flesh of his ass. Jisung hisses softly and moves to look at Hyunjin’s face. “Oh, yeah, you need to fuck me, don’t you?” He asks, fucked out as ever yet still with enough nerve to tease Hyunjin.

“Don’t be a fucking tease, baby,” Hyunjin states, tone overly saccharine while Jisung slowly pulls out of him.

“Or what? As far as I’m concerned, you’re all bark and no bite,” Jisung defies. Hyunjin clenches around nothing as he feels cum dripping filthily out of him. “Couldn’t even come on my cock, doubt you’d last more than five seconds fucking me.”

“Want me to prove you wrong, don’t you?” Hyunjin sits up, Jisung kneeling between his legs. “All you know how to do is fucking rile me up to get your way,” he mutters, although there’s no real harshness to his words.

“Will I this time?” Jisung smirks at him. “The things I do for dick, most specifically yours.”

Hyunjin’s the weakest man alive, confirmed, verified. “Let me open you up so I can put you in your place,” Hyunjin says against Jisung’s mouth after moving closer to his face. Jisung smiles and moves as quick as lightning, ending up with his ass up and chest pressed on the bed, all for Hyunjin to enjoy. “Won’t be so patient with you tonight,” Hyunjin comments, fishing the lube bottle. He’s mostly just talking out of frustration from how blue his balls are getting, his dick aching to be touched.

“Never want you to. Patience doesn’t get me hard.”

“And what does, huh?” Hyunjin asks, coating his fingers with lube, lots of it until it drips on the bedsheets, and padding at Jisung’s entrance.

“You not being gentle. Don’t want you to be gentle this time—put two in, come on,” he says as Hyunjin prods at his asshole with the tip of one finger. He knows Jisung can take it, so he obeys. “Been working so hard so you fuck your anger out on me.”

Hyunjin snorts as he slowly pushes his two digits inside. He knows Jisung like the palm of his hand, and it makes sense that he’s been acting like a proper brat lately just to get Hyunjin to fuck his attitude out of him. “And you’ve been doing a great job, you fucking tease. Getting me all worked up, not even letting me touch myself—” Hyunjin crooks his fingers downwards in search for Jisung’s prostate, earning a loud gasp from his boyfriend when he finds it. He must be oversensitive after having just come. “—you just need a lesson.”

“And who’s gonna teach me one?” Jisung defies, a wicked smile on his full lips. “You don’t even react, you’re too nice, too cute for me. Need me a man that knows how to make me shut the fuck up with his big cock in me.”

Hyunjin feels feverish, both from Jisung’s sultry mouth and words and from the low blow to his pride. It’s not that he feels insecure about who he is to Jisung and what role he plays in his life, he knows he’s doing this on purpose to satiate his wicked desire, but the thought of Jisung fucking someone else at this point manages to rub him the wrong way. “So you just want anyone who’ll treat you like a slut, is that right?” Hyunjin groans, taking his fingers out of Jisung only to add one more after squirting more lube on them.

“Only if they fuck me good—oh, shit, right there, baby,” Jisung moans just as Hyunjin presses down his bundle of nerves. “Kook, hit me. Put me in my place.”

Hyunjin stills completely at his boyfriend’s words—they’ve hit each other during sex before, it’s always been something they’ve agreed on when the mood was right, spurred on by the heat of the moment. No more than a couple slaps on the ass, though. Jisung loves to be roughed up while they fuck, and Hyunjin follows him right behind; he knows he can only enjoy this with him given how much they trust each other. Hyunjin obliges, knowing the whole mood has twisted into a heavier with lust one, and lets his free hand fall against Jisung’s ass cheek, not hard enough to sting but enough to make Jisung moan. “Gonna show you who you belong to,” Hyunjin groans, fucking his fingers quicker in and out of Jisung. The elder moans, muffling his wanton cries against the sheets, thrusting back onto Hyunjin’s three digits.

“ _Fuck_ , yes baby, show me. Need you to fuck me right now, need you to fuck me hard,” Jisung pleads, near desperation.

Hyunjin doesn’t doubt it, pulling his fingers out Jisung’s ass and rushing to coat his own cock with lube. He groans loudly at his own touch, stroking himself off a few times before lining the head against Jisung’s stretched rim. Jisung chants _yes, yes, yes_ and _come on, come on_ as Hyunjin pushes in, his vision nearly blackening at the tightness and the heat consuming him gradually. He might just come on the spot, just from fully entering his boyfriend and the sight of him—back bent, face turned so he can look at Hyunjin, lips parted and cheeks red. He looks astounding, as always. “So tight, you’re just sucking me right in,” Hyunjin moans, holding onto his boyfriend’s hips as the latter hisses.

Jisung moves his hips backwards. “Move, Hyunjin. Fucking move, don’t make me wait.”

Hyunjin brings his hand down against his ass again, the sound reverberating around them and interlacing with Jisung’s sudden breathy gasp. “You’ve made me wait longer, so now you’re gonna do as I say.” He pulls out just enough to thrust back into Jisung, hips slapping against Jisung’s ass, reveling in the pleasure taking all over him. He ceases to hold back, setting a quick rhythm from the get go, slamming into Jisung repeatedly as he moans, squeezing his ass and landing a few more slaps on the taut skin; Jisung whines with each one, and begs for more, voice broken and hoarse.

Jisung brings his upper body up, holding himself above the bed with his arms digging on the mattress, and Hyunjin instantly brings his hand to his hair. He pulls on Jisung’s locks as he fucks him, hard, quick, huffing out as Jisung takes him like that, seemingly unable to keep his voice down. “Love it when you’re rough,” Jisung cries out. “Love it when you fuck me like this.”

“Slut for pain, slut for my cock,” Hyunjin grits out, freeing Jisung’s hair to push him down against the bed again.

“Yes, fuck yes, I’m a slut, fuck me like one,” Jisung groans, cheek pressed against the sheets as Hyunjin pounds into him _hard_.

Hyunjin grabs one of his wrists and pulls Jisung’s arm behind himself as he thrusts into him, slowing his pace only to snap his hips harder. His boyfriend sobs with each thrust, gasping his name in between broken whines. “Taking me so well—all for me, baby, just me, right?” He mutters, defiant, as if expecting Jisung to refute his statement.

Which he does. “Only yours if you fuck me well enough.”

Hyunjin’s blood is at its boiling point, and he’s positive he might explode. Without a second thought, he pulls out of Jisung, earning a moan in complaint from the elder before Hyunjin’s manhandles him around, making him plop down on his back. He’s still sporting that same expression, bratty and challenging, as if testing Hyunjin and his patience. Hyunjin moves fast, settling between Jisung’s legs and promptly bringing his cock to Jisung’s asshole again, pressing inside one more time in a swift motion. His hips move almost on their own accord as their eyes lock, Jisung gasping, mouth agape, as Hyunjin fucks him into the bed. Hyunjin takes both his hands and guides them up his head, pinning them so he can’t move. It’s not like Jisung even tries to. “Fucking insatiable,” Hyunjin groans, tightening one of Jisung’s legs around his own waist. “Want me to mess you up? To make you cry?”

Jisung bites on his lower lip, nodding fast and throwing his head back when Hyunjin commences that same frenzied pace as before. “Don’t stop, don’t fucking stop,” Jisung demands, gaze heavy on Hyunjin’s own. He’s breathless, cheeks red and his whole body glistening with sweat. Hyunjin wants nothing more than to devour him.

Hyunjin moves his hand, no longer pinning Jisung’s own against the bed, and Jisung wastes no time in moving them as well. “Keep your hands there,” Hyunjin orders, stilling his hips.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Jisung retaliates, bringing his hands to Hyunjin’s biceps, digging his fingernails on the muscle.

“Won’t if you don’t behave,” Hyunjin groans, grabbing Jisung’s face with his fingers on his cheeks, closing the distance between their faces.

“Make me. You’re being too nice, I want you to be mean and you can’t. Can’t you please me, Kook? Should I go look for someone else?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Hyunjin barks. His words come out of him harshly, Jisung keeps pushing his patience, teases with something he’s still pretty insecure about and bringing out the worst in him—it seems, anyway, that’s what his boyfriend wants.

“Make me,” Jisung snarls. “Hit me, be a man, slap me,” he practically orders, a fire in his eyes that seems to only grow hotter by the second. Jisung grabs Hyunjin’s wrist as the latter holds his face.

Hyunjin’s brows twitch slightly. “Not gonna—won’t hit your face,” he mumbles as he finally understands what Jisung’s implying.

“It’s okay, I want it.” Jisung’s tone changes for a second to a reassuring one. “Unless you don’t want to—unless you can’t put me in my place.” And then he’s back to testing Hyunjin’s limits.

They’ve never done this before, hitting Jisung’s face is something he never thought could be enticing or hot given this context, but right now he thinks he understands why Jisung’s openly asking him for it. As much as Hyunjin’s pretty much angered by Jisung’s remarks, he knows they’re deep down playing roles they’d only play during these heated sexual encounters. Jisung has dragged him down to this lustful, wicked scenario along with him, and Hyunjin won’t back off now. “I’m going to,” Hyunjin states with brand new confidence, as if encouraging himself.

He sees Jisung smile as he cants his hips forward with force, groaning as Jisung tightens around him in a maddening way. “Fucking do it—ah, god, just like that,” the elder groans, eyes clenching close when Hyunjin fucks into him faster, driven by an uncontrollable need. “Took you long enough—”

Hyunjin moves back, sitting on his heels and hitting Jisung’s face, still fucking him. The impact, although he thinks ( _hopes_ ) it wasn’t hard enough to hurt, makes Jisung shut up with a gasp. His ass constricts around his cock, and he moans loud and breathlessly. “Shut the fuck up,” he growls again, stroking Jisung’s cheek.

“Make me,” Jisung defies again around a moan. Hyunjin hits him again, Jisung’s face contorting in pleasure as his head moves to the side. Hyunjin takes ahold of his face again, harsher than before. “Please don’t stop, please, please,” he begs, body rocked by Hyunjin’s incessant thrusts up and down the bed.

“You’re so good at taking my cock, and only my cock, you hear?” Hyunjin grunts, gripping hard enough to make Jisung’s mouth open. He fucks him faster, the heat consuming him to the point he knows he won’t last much longer. He can almost taste his release.

“Only you, just you,” Jisung mumbles, shaking his head, eyes rolling into the back of his head. “Gonna come, shit—Kook,” the elder gasps.

“You’re gonna wait until I come, you hear?” Hyunjin warns, fingers padding past Jisung’s lips and inside his mouth. His boyfriend automatically closes them around the digits, sucking around them as he stares into Hyunjin’s eyes. “Gonna let me fill you up so good, gonna be a good boy for me.”

Jisung moans around his fingers, cheeks hollowing around them. Hyunjin fucks him harder, if possible, his pace now erratic and urgent. Jisung gasps when Hyunjin pulls his fingers out of his mouth, hissing when he runs them against his scorching skin all the way down his chest. “Want your cum in me, get me so wet, make me drip.”

It’s enough, he can’t hold back any longer—his orgasm hits him harder than ever, washing over him and toppling him over. His body shakes as his hips twitch, cock deep inside his boyfriend spurting white and filling him to the brim. Jisung gasps and moans his name, gripping onto his arms as Hyunjin slots his face on the juncture of his neck. He can’t even breathe for a few seconds, nearly blacking out from the intensity of his climax. Jisung mutters stuff he can’t really understand, yet knows he’s praising him and letting out a litany of sweet nothings. Hyunjin falls straight into oversensitivity, yet he’s still hard inside Jisung; the only thing he can (and wants to) do is make him come undone, get him sobbing and whining his name in that way only he knows how.

He brings a trembling hand to Jisung’s cock, hips kicking forward enough to rip out a series of gasps from Jisung’s mouth. Hyunjin’s body is aching, weighing a ton, yet the need to get Jisung to climax is stronger. Luckily, he knows Jisung is close, and it doesn’t take more than a few thrusts to get his boyfriend to clench around him and arch his spine before coating his fingers with his release. Jisung shakes, legs tightening around Hyunjin’s waist, face twisting into a seemingly painful one Hyunjin knows is actually full pleasure overtaking him. Hyunjin kisses his parted lips, drinks down his sobs, and strokes his hair as Jisung comes down with him.

Hyunjin gathers enough strength to move away from Jisung enough to pull out, noticing how his boyfriend has his eyes closed as he tries to regain his breathing. He’s almost inert, barely budging when Hyunjin moves his legs so he can lie next to him. “Baby, are you okay?” Hyunjin asks tentatively, stroking his cheek, weirded out by how inert Jisung has become in a second. Jisung mumbles something Hyunjin doesn’t catch. “Jisung, look at me, what’s wrong?” Hyunjin says again, fully alarmed this time, sitting up and pressing a hand to his boyfriend’s chest.

“I’m great, I just feel floaty—it’s good, though,” Jisung mumbles, opening his eyes slightly.

“You’re scaring me—want me to call emergency s—”

Jisung chuckles softly and reaches out to touch Hyunjin’s face kind of blindly. “I’m fine, I’m—I feel amazing, I promise. Just come here,” Jisung whispers, gesturing for Hyunjin to lie next to him.

Hyunjin doubts for a moment, worried to the bone that his boyfriend might be having a serious problem—Jisung pulls on his arm, smiling at him, so he gives in with just a tad of reluctance. “Does anything hurt?” Hyunjin asks, staring at Jisung warily as he rests on his side.

“Nothing. I think this is…I think it’s natural. I read it somewhere, it happens after an intense session—or whatever.”

Hyunjin’s heart stops for a millisecond. “Was I too rough? Fuck, Jisung, I knew I shouldn’t have hit you—”

“—baby, _I wanted you to_ ,” Jisung interjects him. “I promise it felt good, and now I feel good too. Just trust me.”

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin mumbles. He drapes an arm around Jisung’s waist, holding him closer to his own body.

“Don’t you dare apologize, it was so hot, and I’m telling you now that I want to keep trying that. As long as you’re fine with it, of course,” Jisung states, curling against Hyunjin’s chest.

“I’ll see about it,” Hyunjin whispers, moving one last time to get both under the sheets. They’re both filthy, but Jisung’s already falling asleep, and Hyunjin will have to follow.

Jisung wakes him up several hours later, kissing the expanse of his back, pecking each knot of his spine hidden under his skin. He whispers in Hyunjin’s ear as soon as he opens his eyes, “sleepy head, I ordered some food,” in a loving tone, making him smile. “Shower, and then we’ll eat. You smell like crap.”

Hyunjin groans as he moves to face him, noticing he has already bathed and smells fruity and clean. He only moves after Jisung pushes at his side, telling him he doesn’t want the food to go cold, rushing to the bathroom still half asleep and giggling. He comes out of the shower a lot more awake and comfortably clean, realizing that they had showered earlier only to get messy again. Jisung’s waiting for him on the bed, a variety of plates all over the mattress with food his mouth waters at the sight. “When did you wake up?” Hyunjin asks, approaching his boyfriend and plopping down on the bed—he makes the food threaten to roll off the plates, earning a dirty, playful glance from Jisung.

“Just an hour ago. That was the best nap of my life.”

Hyunjin checks the time on his phone, fetching it from the nightstand. It’s almost five a.m. “Our sleeping schedule is fucked up,” he states.

Jisung agrees, and hands him a pair of chopsticks along a cup of ramen, already filled with hot water, the spicy one he likes the most. Hyunjin smiles as he stares at his boyfriend, a tinge of fear flicking in him as he looks attentively at his cheek—for a second, he’s scared he’d find a mark there, a bruise or something of the like etched on Jisung’s beautiful face. He doesn’t, and it’s only after assuring himself that Jisung’s face isn’t marred, that he’s able to breathe. “What’s wrong?” Jisung asks, shaking him out of his thoughts.

“Nothing, I just—I thought I hurt you earlier,” Hyunjin whispers. He speaks verging on ashamed.

“You would never hurt me, Kook,” Jisung states softly. He sounds sure of his words, surer than Hyunjin would be if he were to say that. “I don’t want you to feel bad. We don’t ever have to do that again, I can see it bothered you a lot, but I just want you to understand that I wanted you to react like that. It was the heat of the moment or something, I don’t know, but I’d have told you if anything felt wrong.”

Hyunjin sighs, his heart a little heavy still. “It’s not that I didn’t like it, in the heat of the moment I thought it was hot, but I don’t ever want to make you feel wrong in any way.”

“Oh, baby, I know that,” Jisung tell him with a warm smile, that one that always brings Hyunjin’s heart to its knees, all shiny teeth and half crescent moons instead of eyes. “I’d never feel as comfortable doing that as I do with you, and just in case you need me to remind you, there’s no one else for me. You’re it for me.”

Hyunjin smiles back. His chest burns with love, leaving no room for worry at the moment. “I love you. I wouldn’t ever feel this good with anyone but you, and I don’t mean just during sex. I mean all the time. You’re the whole deal.”

Jisung bites his lower lip, shaking his head. He moves swiftly, inching closer to Hyunjin and resting his hands on Hyunjin’s bent knees to kiss him. Hyunjin tries to balance the ramen cup so he doesn’t spill its contents, although that now Jisung’s kissing him soft and tender, cupping his face, he wouldn’t care if the noodles ended up all over the carpeted floor.

They eat after sharing a couple kisses, also sharing bites of food—they make a mess, getting food stains all over their faces and also the sheets, which have definitely seen better days after their food war and their previous sex marathon. Hyunjin feels a little bad for those who have to clean their room in the morning, yet Jisung takes care of making him forget by peppering kisses all over his face once he’s done cleaning the remainders of their late dinner and empty plastic containers.

“Gonna order a bottle of wine, are you in?” Jisung comments, springing out of bed to get to the phone on the other side of the room.

“Only if it’s rosé,” Hyunjin tells him with a smile. It’s past six in the morning now, but if Jisung doesn’t care, then he can’t bring himself to either.

The wine is delivered to their room shortly after Jisung calls room service, and Jisung receives it with a big, cheeky smile. He carries the bottle along two glasses, giggling cheerfully as he approaches the bed. “Drinking at six in the morning, our hyungs would have our heads,” Jisung comments, handing him the glasses as he sits down on the mattress.

“Yoongi would support us, though,” Hyunjin states, watching how Jisung twists the cap off the bottle. Jisung nods with a laugh. Hyunjin notices with a quick glance at the window that the sun has just begun to rise, the sky gradually looking brighter than it did minutes ago. “We should go out on the balcony and see the sunrise,” he suggests softly, staring now at his boyfriend.

“We’re gonna freeze,” Jisung states.

“Put a coat and pants on, come on,” Hyunjin pushes, encouraging his boyfriend.

The elder ends up agreeing after groaning and rolling his eyes, although smiling at him. Winter mornings are surely freezing, and no one in their right mind should be sitting on the balcony floor, but it goes without saying that they’re definitely not sane. With their coats zipped up to their chins, and two glasses full of rosé wine, they sit in front of each other, laughing as Jisung lifts his wine and gestures for Hyunjin to do the same so they can clink them together. Each time they exhale, the air comes out white from how cold it is, Hyunjin’s fingers are so cold that he can barely feel them, but the sun is coming up and Jisung’s laugh burns brighter than it, warming him up from the inside out. The wine isn’t as cold as the glass against Hyunjin’s lips, but he sips on it anyway, letting the liquid make its way down his throat as the first sunrays shyly begin to caress them, as if tentatively.

“I love you, you know?” Jisung states, voice soft and warm—Jisung continues to prove that he’s just a brighter star than the sun.

Hyunjin nods. “And I love you,” he mutters, smiling against the rim of the glass.

Jisung’s free hand look for Hyunjin’s own, fingers interlacing on top of Hyunjin’s knee. “And I always want to be with you. You should marry me.”

Hyunjin’s eyes open widely and he lets out a loud laugh, throwing his head back. Jisung pulls on his hand, smiling at him amusedly. “You can’t be saying that.”

“I can, and I am. _Marry me_.”

Hyunjin stops laughing in a heartbeat, staring at Jisung with a serious expression now. “You sound way too serious.”

“Because I am, Kook. Marry me. I know we can’t, don’t even mention that, but if you tell me yes then that’s all I’ll need.”

He stares at his boyfriend, frowning slightly, trying to discern whether he’s joking or not and to find even the slightest hint of mislead—he doesn’t. Jisung’s speaking in all honesty, and the fact makes Hyunjin shiver worse than from the cold. “We can’t—you said it, we can’t.”

“We supposedly can’t do a lot of things, but we do them anyway. Would you like to marry me?”

He thinks of the concept of marriage, of a wedding that won’t happen, of tabloids congratulating them instead of shaming the for what they feel, of a cake and matching suits—he thinks ahead of that and of them, of a life together that Hyunjin knows he’d like to share even without marrying Jisung, of a house and a family even if they already are and have one they’ve built with the years. Future with Jisung sounds like the best idea he could ever have. Marrying the love of his life is definitely something he yearns to experience, even if they have the whole world against them. “I would,” he says with a breathy chuckle. He’s happy, just being here and holding his future in hand makes him extremely joyful in a ridiculous way.

“Then marry me.” Jisung discards his almost empty glass and rests it on the floor next to him. Hyunjin does the same. “Let’s have a private wedding or whatever, let’s get more rings—fuck, I don’t know, let’s get a tattoo if you want. I just want you, overall.”

Hyunjin’s heart beats like a marching band drum. He’s sure the whole city can hear it thumping madly against his chest. “Ask me properly, dummy,” he says, smiling so big his lips crack from the cold and he doesn’t give a single damn.

“Would you marry me?” Jisung asks, smiling big as well in a way that makes his eyes get small.

“Yes,” Hyunjin announces around a giggle. “Yes, of course I would.”

“Fucking amazing, because I’d marry you too,” Jisung states. It takes him the blink of an eye to drape himself over Hyunjin, hugging his neck and pressing their mouths together. They’re both cold, Jisung’s lips are cold, the tip of his nose is profusely pink, and Hyunjin can’t help but kiss him again and again, happy, happier than he’s ever been, letting him know.

Hyunjin loves him. Jisung’s the best love he’s ever had and will ever experience. Hyunjin loves him, and Jisung loves him back, and Hyunjin believes that together is what they’ve always meant to be.


	12. hyunsung again

“Hyunjin. Hyunjinie. Hyunjin-ah. Jinnie. Jin Jin. Bunny. Baby. Babe.” Sighing, Hyunjin looks up from his very important task of watching animal Tiktoks. Jisung cuddles nearer, pouting. The younger only quirks an eyebrow in question. “You’re going to Jin hyung’s halloween party with me, right?”

Nodding, Hyunjin puts back his attention to the cat on his screen as opposed to the cat right next to him. “Yeah. I said yes a few weeks ago and ‘m not changing my mind, don’t worry.” He always makes good on all of his promises, especially for Jisung.

Jisung huffs. “That’s not what I’m worried about. It’s what we’re _wearing_. I wanna be cute and have us do matching costumes. It’s our first halloween party as a couple so I want to be disgustingly cute with you. I was thinking maybe Starfire and Raven? Wait no— should we Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee? Ooh, ooh, how ‘bout Kuromi and My Melody?”

Pausing, Hyunjin visualises all the characters and comes to a realisation of how they all have the same theme: a pastel person and some sort of goth. So, without thinking much, he suggests while scrolling. “What if we dressed as each other?”

A silence takes over the room, cut off by the sound of a cat meowing _‘Hello? Hello? Hello? Hi!’_ Jisung’s face morphs into a mischievous grin and only now has Hyunjin realised the implications of his suggestion. Jisung’s ideas would probably have him as the goth character, perfectly in his comfort zone, probably what Jisung was going for in the first place. But then he mindlessly thrown in something just so that he looks like he’s paying attention. While he had the theme correct… it’s also the exact opposite of the theme.

“Wait. Ahahaha, Jisungie I was kidding. I think Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee sound amazing. I can even play bass for you,” Hyunjin laughs nervously.

“Nope. You said it. I’m going to speak it into existence. You never let me dress you up—“

“Yo, what the fuck,” Hyunjin scoffs, “I _do_. I’m going to remind you about last week where you made me wear lingerie.”

Rolling his eyes, Jisung snorts. “That doesn’t count. I mean _outside_ the bedroom. You never let me dress you up. So this is my chance to absolutely go ham on you. I swear, your waist would look amazing with high waisted skirts or shorts.”

Phone long forgotten, Hyunjin goes wide eyed as Jisung starts listing the things he’d like to see Hyunjin try out— and even if Hyunjin loves those clothes on his boyfriend, he doesn’t think they’ll be nice on _him_. “Wait, wait. That’s no fun. ’S it even really a ‘costume’ if you just buy things for me or take things out of your closet? Seems like zero effort. If we’re going to dress up as each other, I think we should create our own outfits and see how well we really know each other’s style.” It’s a subtle excuse on having more control of his outfit, but it’s also a very genuine opinion. But mostly he’s scared that Jisung would put him in something too crazy.

Jisung hums. “Huh. I guess you’re right. I’ll do it if you dye your hair pink.” Jisung smirks, because while the idea is nice, he doesn’t want to give up his chance to dress his boyfriend up that easily.

It’s an easy deal for Hyunjin, unbeknownst to Jisung. Hyunjin shrugs. “Alright. I was actually planning to bleach my hair soon but still couldn’t decide on a colour. I guess pink will be okay, but maybe only for a week or two before I dye it to another colour once it fades.”

Jaw dropping, Jisung blinks. Hyunjin with pink hair? Even if just for two weeks? The fact that he easily agreed to it? Damn. Jisung isn’t even that upset that he didn’t win the bargain. Either way, he still thinks it’s an absolute win for him. “Wow, thats actually hot. Your hair will match with your favourite collar,” Jisung giggles.

Cheeks pinking, Hyunjin grins. “Yup. That’s the plan.”

❦

Trying to shop for cute clothes wasn’t exactly Hyunjin’s forte. Don’t get him wrong, he isn’t a fashion tragedy, in fact, he thinks he dresses quite nicely. But for his own aesthetic— some sort of goth-grunge meets street. Not for… pastels and more feminine clothing. Even when he sees Jisung often, even when he knows what Jisung loves to wear, trying to pick an outfit like that for _himself_? And not make himself look like an absolute fool? Hyunjin is struggling. And it doesn’t help that every time he tries to ask about sizes, the personnel always assume he’s shopping for a non-existent girlfriend and give him a size so small not even Jisung would fit in it.

Hyunjin spends an embarrassing amount of time on Pinterest and Tumblr trying to find some sort of inspiration that isn’t a complete carbon copy of one of Jisung’s outfits because if he was just going to copy an outfit his boyfriend already wore, he might as well just let Jisung dress him. His history is filled with ‘cute aesthetic clothes’, ‘kawaii fashion tumblr’, and a shit load more of cringe worthy searches.

It takes some time but Hyunjin settles for a simple outfit consisting of a loose, baby pink turtleneck sweater and a white, high waisted tennis skirt. For accessories, just some white thigh high socks. The shoes are things he could just borrow from Jisung, because amazingly enough, they have the same foot size. On the way back to his apartment, Hyunjin picks up some hair ties and a bunch of cute little hair clips, just for shits and giggles. He doesn’t even know if it’ll look good all together, much less together _on him_ , but theoretically, it should be cute.

The clothes get washed and put in a bag, carefully placed on the free space of his desk so he won’t lose them. The party is in a week and Hyunjin still has to dye his hair— and he needs to time it so that Jisung won’t see it until the party.

❦

Jisung doesn’t have an outfit yet but what he does have right now is pitch black hair— an impulse decision. He hasn’t had his natural colour for almost three years now, and he’s shocked at himself. He’ll probably have to keep the colour for awhile, if he doesn’t want his hair dead. He got caught up in how easy it was to get Hyunjin to dye his hair pink that Jisung’s subtle competitive streak also wanted to show commitment over their little halloween ‘costume’. 

So now he has the hair, but he doesn’t have the slightest clue as to what to wear. Hyunjin… didn’t quite have a solid style sometimes. There are times where Hyunjin would dress up like a greaser, an e-boy, sometimes even goth. To Jisung, it’s cohesive because they’re all black, but if clothes were genres, Hyunjin would be an all around artist. It’s hard to pick a singular style to imitate.

In the end, Jisung picks the ‘leather Hyunjin’ aesthetic, because it’s his biased favourite. Leather pants, leather jacket, a bunch of chains and silver accessories later, Jisung goes home oddly giddy. He holds the bags of his purchases up, taking a photo and sending it to Hyunjin— but he makes sure to crop his hair out, leaving it a surprise.

_‘Guess who just completed their costume_ 🥰 _’_

Surprisingly, Jisung gets an almost immediate answer, a rarity from his boyfriend who likes to reply a bit later. It’s photo of a paper bag sat on his desk, pastel pink and out of place.

_‘same.’_

_‘btw can i borrow one of your shoes? dint wanna buy a new one id never use after the party.’_

Jisung types a _‘Sure, just come get it,’_ but he stops to think, then erases it. No. He can’t have Hyunjin see his hair just yet. He want it to be a surprise, much like how he’s anticipating to see what Hyunjin would look like with light hair.

_‘No prob. Just tell me which one. I’ll bring it to you when I pick you up.’_

There’s a two minute gap between Jisung’s message and Hyunjin’s reply.

_‘any of the pink ones.’_

Even if Jisung has no idea what Hyunjin planned on wearing, he’s already squealing over the thought of Hyunjin wearing his cute shoes, feels like combusting when he remembers Hyunjin’s endearing habit of standing with his feet turned in, to which Jisung always teasingly compares him to an anime girl. For sure, he knows Hyunjin would be super adorable and it has Jisung giggling against his Nami body pillow.

❦

The day of the party rolls by and Jisung is beyond excited. He’s always wanted to see Hyunjin dressed up cutely, but not in the way he does in private. While bunny ears and a tail plugs are very _adorable_ on Hyunjin, Jisung wants to see Hyunjin dolled up in a _public friendly_ way. Simply because he likes cute things, pretty things, and Hyunjin is both. He’s already cute normally, so Jisung is dying to see just how much cuter the younger could get.

He grabs his shoes and sends Hyunjin a quick message that he’s going up. The door is unlocked already when Jisung tries it, so he just stands on the rug, unwilling to take his Dr. Marten’s off when they’ll leave in just a bit. “I have the shoes,” Jisung calls out.

“Just a minute!”

A few seconds later, Hyunjin patters out of his room and Jisung… Jisung just stares, awestruck at the transformation. Hyunjin’s hair was pastel pink, long enough to be put up in _space buns_ , loose strands framing Hyunjin’s face. Cute pins are even placed all over his head, more decorative than anything but it’s just so _cute_. Hyunjin is wearing a pink turtleneck sweater tucked into a white tennis shirt and his waist is to die for. Jisung appreciates the visual, since Hyunjin preferred to wear more baggy clothes. And god, those thighs— Jisung knows just how good Hyunjin’s thighs look in socks, but every time Jisung sees it, it never fails to have him a bit hot around the collar.

The outfit is simple but so, so sweet and Hyunjin is absolutely endearing. Jisung can’t stop himself from cooing. He’s a bit upset that it covers most of Hyunjin’s tattoos and that the turtleneck probably means that Hyunjin didn’t wear a collar. But. Small sacrifices are to be made for big victories like this. A small price to pay for salvation, as they say.

On the other hand, Hyunjin is disbelieving. That’s _Jisung_? His boyfriend, Park Jisung? His mouth is parted, speechless, and he blinks rapidly, like if he does it enough times, the hallucination in front of him would disappear. It doesn’t. “Holy _shit_ ,” he gasps, rushing forwards in just his socks. He tugs Jisung closer, not caring if his outside shoes step on his living room floor.

Jisung’s hair is cropped a bit short, a hint of an undercut from what Hyunjin can see but the real jaw dropper is the pitch black strands. Hyunjin gulps as he takes in Jisung’s new look, and he thinks he might be seconds away from drooling. His shame for his outfit is forgotten in favour of ogling Jisung. He’s wearing a fitted black turtleneck underneath a black leather jacket, tucked into the most form fitting ripped skinny jeans Hyunjin has ever seen. Jisung’s ears are heavily decorated with a bunch of silver earrings, matching the rings on his fingers and the chains hanging on his belt. The entire outfit, paired with Jisung’s new hair— god, Hyunjin kinda wanted to suck him off right now, party be damned.

“You like it?” Jisung bites his lip a bit nervously, pulling Hyunjin closer by an arm on his waist.

“ _Like_ it? Fuck, you’re so hot right now I just wanna take your dick out and put it in my mouth,” Hyunjin admits quite shamelessly, softly playing with Jisung’s hair, careful not to mess up the style Jisung put it in. “The hair looks super sexy on you. Black is so hot on you.”

Chuckling, Jisung pushes Hyunjin away slightly, smiling. “Really? I was nervous you’d find me funny dressed like this. I mean, I barely even wear pants ever.” He kneels down, tapping on Hyunjin’s foot, and the younger cooperates and lets Jisung put the shoes on him. Jisung is always sweet like that, in little things that make Hyunjin fall in deeper.

“You’re always pretty. Beautiful. I love how you dress, makes it even hotter when you wreck me— but god, this looks really good on you too. I think you’d make anything look good, Jisungnie. You could wear a fucking potato sack and I think you’d still be the most beautiful person to ever walk this shitty planet.” Jisung’s cheeks are absolutely on fire while Hyunjin talks, flustered from the compliments. Hyunjin was usually an actions guy, snuggling closer than saying endearments back, peppering his face in kisses rather than outwardly praising him. So Jisung isn’t used to it.

Hyunjin notices Jisung’s blush and smirks. “You know, we could just skip—“

“Nope. We’re not skipping the party. We promised hyung and I want to show you off. I’ll even bet you ₩60,000 that Tae and Hobi hyung will scream once they see us.”

Definitely not pouting, Hyunjin nods. “ _Fine_. ’N I’ll bet you that it’s going to be Taehyung and Yoongi hyung.”

The pair go out and Jisung hands Hyunjin a pink helmet with kitty ears. Hyunjin remembers Jisung’s customised Hello Kitty Yamaha YZF-R3 and snorts at the vision of the current Jisung driving it around. But then a different thought comes to mind— “Hey, this’ll ruin my hair,” he whines, “I spent an embarrassing amount of time on trying to make the buns even.” Jisung only giggles at him.

❦

They arrive at the party only five minutes late— and only because Hyunjin refused to go up unless Jisung fixed his space buns for him. Of course, Jisung fixes Hyunjin’s hair for him, laughing the entire time because his level of elation is sky high. Hyunjin had wanted to maybe never go up to that party, but Jisung looks genuinely happy about him being dressed like this, like _him_ , that Hyunjin decides ‘fuck it’. He’s terribly whipped and he can’t quite deny Jisung anything.

The moment their friends notice their presence and what they were wearing as a ‘costume’, Taehyung hollers and Yoongi’s jaw drops— it’s not quite a _scream_ but they were the ones with the most hilarious reactions, and now Hyunjin feels ₩60,000 heavier. But the sudden attention on him makes him shy again, standing with his feet facing in as he tries to tuck his hair behind his ear. He’s probably red in the face and it just makes his embarrassment worse.

Always one to read him, Jisung wraps a comforting arm over Hyunjin’s waist, the weight light but reassuring. Jisung is always good like that, always knowing what he needs without really asking, silent yet loud in loving him. Hyunjin presses closer, and everything is fine.

Jisung takes his time to roast or compliment their friends’ costumes, from Yoongi’s half-assed Cat Woman, Hoseok’s DIY Bird’s of Prey Harley, Taehyung’s Todoroki, Seokjin’s… alpaca _(no one is quite sure what he’s dressed as, but he insists he’s an alpaca)_ , and Namjoon’s cliché vampire. Their group looks like a hot mess of an ambitious crossover, but Hyunjin likes it because he thinks it’s a great visual of how they are as friends— they all come from different places, all with their own personalities and quirks, but they all just _fit_.

A year ago, Hyunjin had one close friend and no boyfriend. Now, he has his own little group of friends he sees as a family and an amazing boyfriend. Hyunjin’s life is kinda amazing right now. Yeah. It’s amazing even if he’s wearing a really short skirt in public.

Seeing as Jin was rich, an honest to god chaebol, his party is quite high profile with enough guests to rival the college parties Hyunjin had attended before. After talking and taking a bunch of pictures, the group eventually separated to do whatever. Hyunjin drags Jisung towards the food table and happily piles food on their plates, both because he loves eating and because he loves watching Jisung eat. They spot a table where Yoongi is drinking wine and by simple logic, the pair come to a conclusion that since Yoongi is sat there, it’s their table.

They eat, chat with Yoongi, but are soon left alone while everyone mingles elsewhere or decides to dance. Currently, Hyunjin is sat happily on Jisung’s lap. Jisung is idly playing with the hem of his skirt, both just content to sit around for now, full— thought Hyunjin knows that in a bit, Jisung would most likely want to dance, so he guesses that right now would be the best time. Nosing at Jisung’s neck, Hyunjin whispers. “I have a surprise for you.” Hyunjin leans forwards, arms folded over each other on the table. The position makes his back arch, ass jutting out more obviously. “Flip the skirt up, Jisungie.”

Gulping, Jisung glances around, makes sure no one will notice them before he slowly bunches Hyunjin’s skirt up. “Fuck.” It’s lacy pink underwear, contrasting with the dark ink on Hyunjin’s skin. It’s awfully familiar too— _wait_. “Are those mine,” Jisung rasps, throat dry.

Hyunjin wiggles his hips, grinning. “Mhm. It’s the ones you stuffed in my mouth to keep me quiet last time. Remember them?”

Usually, Jisung makes Hyunjin wear panties as punishment. Hyunjin’s embarrassment from wearing them makes him all red and sputtery, shy. Jisung had yet to make Hyunjin wear them outside of punishment, but here he is now, lapful of Jeon Hyunjin clad in soft clothes and _his_ panties. Hyunjin’s demeanour is a bit different as well, confident and teasing, much like a minx as opposed to being sheepish and humiliated from it. But when Jisung looks at the soft blush on Hyunjin’s cheeks, along with the pastel pink hair tied up in cute little buns, Jisung _almost_ doesn’t want to wreck him. Almost. It’s contrasting but Hyunjin’s doe eyes and get up make him innocent looking, and it’s deceiving. Jisung knows that Hyunjin is definitely far from innocent.

It’s then that Jisung fully understands why Hyunjin finds it hot when Jisung doesn’t take his clothes off when they fuck.

Entranced, Jisung runs his fingers over the lace, humming when he hears the hitch in Hyunjin’s breath. “But not now,” Hyunjin squeaks, standing up and dragging Jisung with him. “I know you like to dance, hyung, so we’re dancing.” Jisung eyes narrow, but he follows after Hyunjin without a fight. It’s not like Hyunjin to stall, and Jisung always likes comparing him to an eager puppy when it comes to touch.

They travel to where most of the guests are dancing, the lights flashing. But since it isn’t a club and instead an organised party, there’s no… _indecent_ dancing on the floor. It’s mostly friendly, some even funny, though there are a few _flirty_ dancing here and there— Jisung eyes Taehyung and Hoseok curiously, Yoongi standing nearby. Jisung stops at a certain free area and tugs Hyunjin closer with their intertwined hands. They sway more than actually dance, but Jisung keeps their bodies pressed close, arms wrapped around Hyunjin’s waist.

“Hyung, why aren’t you dancing?”

“What do you mean I’m not dancing? I am. _We_ are.”

Hyunjin huffs. “You know what I mean.” Jisung was never shy about dancing. He loves it. Even if this wasn’t a club setting, he’d usually dance along to whatever is playing anyways, usually attracting a crowd. If he’s in a more playful mood, he’d dance with Hoseok or Taehyung. But right now, Jisung seems to have no interest in dancing if it means detaching himself from Hyunjin.

Humming, Jisung tips his head up, kissing Hyunjin’s neck from where the turtleneck has slipped down. “I’d rather spend my time with you, baby. Could think of things better than just dancing with you.”

Even if he wants to snark something back, like how Jisung was the one to suggest going to the party in the first place, Hyunjin agrees with Jisung’s words. They could definitely be doing something better than dancing while surrounded by other people. “Then why don’t we do that then,” Hyunjin replies, voice soft, right against Jisung’s ear, loud even with the ringing music.

Jisung squeezes his hips twice then retracts his hands, stepping back. “Let’s go say bye then. ’S kinda late now anyways.” Hyunjin only nods eagerly, instinctively reaching down to hold Jisung’s hand.

They find Seokjin first, thanking him for the invite and saying that they’ll be leaving. Namjoon is nearby, so they say bye to him next. Taehyung, Hoseok, and Yoongi seem to still be dancing, so Jisung decides to just text Taehyung that they’ll be leaving already. They’re out of the estate in five minutes, give or take.

“You gonna complain about messing your hair up again?” Jisung teases when he hands Hyunjin his spare helmet, smiling.

The younger only smirks, shaking his head. “Nah. You’re gonna mess it up even more later anyways.”

❦

When they arrive at Jisung’s place, they’re both eager, steps a bit more hurried, moves swifter. Hyunjin immediately kicks his— Jisung’s — shoes off, wiggling his toes. He follows after Jisung, blood already rushing and he’d be embarrassed about it but he can’t bring himself to care right now. He’s been embarrassed for the most part of tonight, so he’s desensitised to it.

Within the walls of Jisung’s bedroom, Hyunjin tugs Jisung for a kiss, wanton and needy. He wishes he wasn’t so affected by the sight of Jisung, but it seems that he’s never immune to his own boyfriend’s charms. Hyunjin had been going crazy over the bulge of Jisung’s ass and thighs in those tight leather pants for hours now. And god, the new hair. Sighing into the kiss, Hyunjin brings a hand up to curl over the black strands, cock twitching when Jisung moans into his mouth. He lets Jisung lick into his mouth, run over the roof of his mouth, always wanting more of Jisung.

Hyunjin whines petulantly when Jisung pulls away. “Cutie,” Jisung coos. “You’re so cute like this, Jinnie. Wanna give you everything you want. What does my baby want, hm?”

Doe eyed, Hyunjin tries to think of what he wants. It’s usually always Jisung doing what he wants, and Hyunjin always feels mushy inside when Jisung plays _nice_. When he’s being rewarded for being good. All he can think of is Jisung’s face, his sharp gaze that would look so good paired with his dark hair— Hyunjin wants to look at his face like that, wants to curl his fingers into Jisung’s hair, wants to tug at it and feel it. “Want you to eat me out. Wanna see your face between my thighs, please, Jisungie?”

“I’ll eat you out, pretty, but is that how you properly ask _Daddy_?”

Breath hitching, Hyunjin’s eyes glaze over. He’s called Jisung lots of names, lots of titles before, but Daddy is always special because it just seems _fitting_. Jisung takes care of him, dotes on him, spoils him. Before Jisung, Hyunjin wasn’t this spoiled, but they’ve been dating for a year and Hyunjin always feels pampered, loved. So yeah. Hyunjin’s favourite title to call Jisung is Daddy.

Shaking his head no, Hyunjin quickly corrects himself. “No. Sorry. Please eat me out, Daddy,” Hyunjin breathes out, voice airy, expression needy.

“Good boy. Get on the bed then, baby.”

Immediately, Hyunjin scrambles to get into a comfortable position, outfit blending into the pastel pink sheets. He lays near the edge, legs spread. Hyunjin props himself up by his forearms, looking up expectantly at Jisung.

Jisung chuckles at Hyunjin’s eagerness and moves to stand between his spread legs. He lets his hands trail over Hyunjin’s legs up his thighs, feeling the material of the socks before touching soft, warm skin. It’s cute how Hyunjin’s thighs seem to spill over the band of the sock, too thick to be contained. Jisung pulls Hyunjin a bit closer to the edge of the bed and Hyunjin sighs shakily. The movement causes Hyunjin’s skirt to flip up, revealing _Jisung’s_ lace panties— Jisung isn’t a stranger to having Hyunjin wear his own panties, but there’s something sexy about Hyunjin willingly doing so without the pretence of a punishment.

“I knew you liked wearing them. Baby always pretends to be embarrassed by it but the truth is that you love it, right? You know you look pretty in them.” Teasingly, Jisung runs a finger over Hyunjin’s cock, the delicate lace barely able to keep the half hard cock down. “No need to be shy, baby. You know Daddy _loves_ cute things.” Jisung laughs softly when Hyunjin whines, getting on his knees until his face is level with Hyunjin’s ass.

Eyes half lidded, Hyunjin looks down at Jisung as he gives his inner thighs kisses, sighing contentedly when Jisung playfully nips or sucks at his skin. Jisung loves marking up Hyunjin any way he can, so he makes sure to leave hickeys on whatever’s exposed of Hyunjin’s thighs. Jisung feels Hyunjin squirm impatiently, but his baby is a good boy and doesn’t complain.

Smiling into Hyunjin’s skin, Jisung moves down to mouth at Hyunjin’s cock through the pink lace, humming when Hyunjin gasps. “Daddy, please,” Hyunjin whines, pouting when Jisung only noses at his cock, resting his cheek against his thigh.

Jisung looks up at Hyunjin’s flushed face with a smirk “You’re quite spoiled, aren’t you, baby? Maybe I should call you princess instead, be my cute little thing. Would dress you up all pretty again, maybe put a tiara on you, have you make sure it doesn’t fall off while I fuck you nice and hard.” He chuckles when Hyunjin squirms some more, nibbling on the sleeve of his sweater, and it’s such an adorable sight that Jisung decides to relent, pulling the panties aside to reveal Hyunjin’s hole.

“Look at you, cute everywhere for me,” Jisung coos. He’ll never get over how sexy Hyunjin is, always smooth and waxed— and he’s waxed quite regularly, seeing as Jisung always pays for it, bringing Hyunjin along in his monthly spa visits. He licks over the twitching rim, circling it a few times before he spits on it crudely. Jisung sucks on the rim, keeping Hyunjin’s legs spread with his hands, feeling his thighs jerk slightly.

Hyunjin’s soft moans are airy as he tries to grind against Jisung’s mouth, bunny teeth nibbling on the damp fabric of his sleeve in an attempt to keep his noises down. But Jisung’s mouth is good and his tongue is wicked. By the time that Jisung had worked Hyunjin loose with a finger and his tongue, his toes are curling and he’s panting heavily. A shaky hand reaches down to grip at the hairs on the back of Jisung’s neck, pulling him closer. “’S so good, Daddy. Love your mouth.”

Immersed in eating Hyunjin out, Jisung is a sight. The visual of having Jisung between his legs is even better than Hyunjin imagined and he feels like he could cum from just this, just Jisung eating him out while he watches. Jisung’s black hair contrasts with the white socks he’s wearing, with the pale pink panties pushed to the side. The dark hair makes Jisung’s gaze sharper and Hyunjin is _gone_. He’s so hard, cock already peaking above the lace, already dripping with precum. “Mhhm— Daddy, please, want more. Want your cock so bad, wanna, w-wanna feel you. Please, Daddy,” Hyunjin whines, thighs tensing.

Since Jisung is being extra nice today, he pulls off with a grin, lips and chin shining with spit. “You’re a needy little bun.” Jisung moves to wipe the spit off, and it’s only then that Hyunjin realises that Jisung is still fully dressed, save for the shoes. They both are. It’s hot to him, enough to have his cock throb. “My spoiled princess.”

Cooing, Jisung slaps Hyunjin’s hole, meant to be playful. Hyunjin moans wantonly anyways, and Jisung smiles. “You’re lucky you’re so cute. On your hands and knees, baby.” While Hyunjin follows obediently, Jisung fishes out some lube, then finds something else that might be useful, leaving it out on the night stand. When he finally looks back to the bed, Hyunjin is already on his knees, ass in the air while he hugs one of Jisung’s plushies to his chest, skirt completely flipped up to expose his ass.

Jisung softly presses at Hyunjin’s lower back, guiding him into a deeper arch. “Maybe you should put a tattoo right here, baby. Ink the words ‘princess’ on your skin,” Jisung teases while he shrugs off the leather jacket, the heat becoming a bit too much to bear.

“I-I would,” Hyunjin gulps, “could even put your name instead.” It’s a big commitment, and maybe, just maybe, it means something more than a simple tattoo but they don’t talk about it. Not yet.

Cursing, Jisung uncaps the lube, quickly drizzling some onto his fingers before dripping some directly onto Hyunjin’s hole. The cold substance has Hyunjin whining, but Jisung appeases him by rubbing the pads of his fingers over his twitching rim. Slowly, Jisung eases a finger in, listens to Hyunjin sigh softly. But then suddenly, Hyunjin squeaks and Jisung realises— “Wait, shit, sorry. Let me take the rings off—“

“No! I— I mean, you don’t have to,” Hyunjin admits shakily, “I like it.”

Brow raised, Jisung smirks. Maybe he should keep wearing more jewellery even after this, if Hyunjin loved them _this_ much. “Naughty boy,” he teases, carefully slipping in a second finger that has Hyunjin pushing back against him. Even if it’s been a week since they’ve had last had sex, Hyunjin opens up for him easily, eagerly. Jisung scissors his fingers, steadily opening Hyunjin up, and even if he’s deliberately not touching Hyunjin’s prostate, Hyunjin is panting, cock dripping. He knows his baby can get off from just being full, after all. “You take me so well, baby. Always Daddy’s good boy,” Jisung coos softly.

Mewling as Jisung slips in a third finger, Hyunjin wiggles his ass, breath catching when Jisung spanks it playfully. When Jisung curls his fingers, moving in a come-hither motion, Hyunjin finds himself bitting down on one of the plushies poor ears, a pink bunny Jisung named Cooky. He moans against the soft fabric as Jisung massages his prostate, legs shaking and eyes turning glassy because Hyunjin is _sensitive_. And he wants Jisung _now_.

“Daddy,” Hyunjin whines, “stop— stop teasing. Want your cock n-now.” Petulantly, Hyunjin huffs and turns his head to look back at Jisung, cheek pressed against the plushie. His breath leaves him when he sees the unfamiliar sight of a leather-clad Jisung, hair a bit messy from how Hyunjin ran his fingers through it. “Please, Daddy?”

Jisung mumbles to himself, quickly unbuttoning the infuriating pants and pushing them down just enough to be able to take his cock out because _fuck_ if he’s going to bother taking the skin tight pants off completely. His cock is easy to take out of his underwear, simple black cotton panties with lace panelling at the sides. He spreads the excess lube over his cock, pumping a few times with a soft moan. Then he grabs the lube once more, close to being finished, and decides to empty it into Hyunjin’s hole. It’s wet, messy with lube dripping down Hyunjin’s thighs and staining his socks. It looks so fucking sexy.

“Fuck.” Jisung pulls Hyunjin’s panties to the side some more before lining his cock up. He holds his breath as he pushes the tip in before using both hands to grip Hyunjin by the hips, pulling Hyunjin down on his cock, moaning when he bottoms out. He’s entranced, keeping his eyes on how Hyunjin sucks him in greedily, how the skirt bunched up on his hips bounces when he bucks his hips harshly, accompanied by Hyunjin’s whines.

It was just clothes, fashion to Jisung. On himself, he never thought of his clothes as particularly sexy, but on Hyunjin it’s an entirely different story. He pulls out half way to grab something from the nightstand and Hyunjin whines at the lack of movement, lifting his hips up to try and get Jisung’s cock deeper. “Wait, baby. Be good and stay still for me.”

Hyunjin groans, looking back on the same moment a snap of a camera is heard and a blinding flash hits him. His eyes go wide. “Did you— ’s that a polaroid,” he asks weakly, embarrassed.

Humming, Jisung waits for the photo to print out before he safely puts the print onto the table, though he leaves the camera on the bed, a safe distance away from their bodies. “You’re just so pretty like this, baby, so sexy. Wanted to keep the sight with me forever.” Jisung places his hands back on Hyunjin’s hips, spreading Hyunjin’s legs with his knees and keeping his ass raised up, the arch a bit painful but his baby is plenty flexible and takes it in stride.

Jisung fucks Hyunjin hard and deep, just the way Hyunjin likes it, skirt completely flipping up from it. Hyunjin’s whole body jerks at every thrust of Jisung’s hips and he’s drooling onto the poor plushie, clutching it to his chest tightly. “’S so guh— good. Love Daddy’s cock so, s-so much. Can feel Daddy so deep.” Hyunjin continues to babble deliriously, words slurred, lisp slipping out. He’s too out of it, slave to how Jisung’s cock splits him open. It always burns a bit whenever they fuck, and Hyunjin absolutely loves how thick Jisung’s cock is, loves taking it over and over until he’s fucked loose.

And that’s exactly what Jisung does. He speeds up a bit but never lessens the intensity of his thrusts, fucking Hyunjin like he intends to break him, like he wants every buck of his hips to bruise. The words Hyunjin babbles are so sexy and Jisung can’t take the sight of Hyunjin’s tiny waist with a skirt on. Growling, Jisung reaches up and tugs at Hyunjin’s hair, in the space between those ridiculously cute buns, and forces Hyunjin up. Cooky is dropped onto the mattress as Hyunjin tries to hold himself up with shaky arms, neck straining and scalp stinging but he loves it so much, drooling with his continuous wanton moans, lashes wet with unshed tears— Jisung wants to make him _cry,_ overcome with the urge to wreck Hyunjin’s cute appearance.

_(It’s worse than Jisung’s usual urge, and he thinks it would be dangerous for him if Hyunjin actually dressed cutely on the regular.)_

“God, baby, feel so good. So tight and wet around my cock, _princess,_ ” Jisung moans out, letting go of Hyunjin’s hair and watching as Hyunjin’s upper body immediately slumps. Clicking his tongue in disapproval, he slips his arm underneath Hyunjin, chest pressed against his back. He lets his hands feel over Hyunjin’s abs through the sweater, digs his nails against Hyunjin’s nipples, before he takes Hyunjin’s neck in his hand and tightens his grip, pulling Hyunjin back up. “But Daddy’s a bit upset you didn’t wear his favourite collar. This’ll have to do, hm?”

The grip on his neck tightens a tad more and Hyunjin’s eyes roll back, lips parted in a silent moan. His thighs tense and his toes curl as Jisung fucks into him hard and fast, like he’s nothing but a toy, and suddenly he’s coming soundlessly, breathless. He can’t even moan Jisung’s name brokenly, can’t even mumble praises. His cum is probably ruining the skirt but Hyunjin can’t bring himself to care. Jisung lets go of his neck and his body immediately falls forward, boneless as he pants, eyes closed. Jisung pulls out and Hyunjin whines in confusion, used to being fucked into overstimulation, expecting it and honestly loving it, but Jisung shushes him with a few pats on his ass.

“Stay still for me, baby.” There’s another flash and Hyunjin whines, covering his face with his sweaterpaws. Jisung only coos as the film prints out. “You should see your hole, baby. ’S so cute and puffy, clenching like it wants more. You’re dripping wet too.” Satisfied, Jisung places the polaroid on the nightstand with the previous one. “Now, on your front, princess. Daddy wants to cum on your cute little face.”

Sluggishly, Hyunjin flips onto his front, expression clearly wrecked, face a mess. His hair is messy, face flushed and wet from tears and drool, eye makeup smudged. Jisung is only about to make it messier.

Shifting up on his knees, Jisung strokes his cock over Hyunjin’s face furiously, hissing at the feel of metal on his skin. Hyunjin looks up at him with glazed over doe eyes, tongue stuck out like the good boy he is and it’s really all he needs before he’s coming all over Hyunjin’s tongue, his lips and cheeks, some even getting on his pink hair that Jisung loves so much. He grabs the camera again, and Hyunjin eyes it a bit nervously.

“Pose for me baby. Be cute for Daddy. Keep your tongue out.”

Embarrassed and unsure of what to do, Hyunjin holds both his hands up in peace signs next to his head, fingers barely peaking through the sleeve of his sweater, looking up at the camera. He whines when the bright flash hits his eyes directly, rubbing at his eyes. Jisung takes the printed film and places both the polaroid and the camera on the night stand.

Routinely, Jisung moves around to get a wet washcloth to clean Hyunjin’s face and thighs, delicately wiping Hyunjin’s soft cock clean too. He peppers Hyunjin’s face with kisses afterwards, heart fluttering when Hyunjin giggles. After managing to coax Hyunjin for a bath, Jisung piggybacks Hyunjin towards the bathroom after Hyunjin had pouted cutely for Jisung to carry him. Jisung is whipped, of course.

When they’re in Jisung’s bathtub, with bubbles and Jisung’s favourite bathbomb, Jisung straddles Hyunjin to carefully wash his hair. Hyunjin dozes off a bit, always enjoying it when Jisung plays with his hair or pets him, much like a puppy. After washing everything off and drying them both off, Jisung kisses Hyunjin’s collarbone when the younger pulls him in for a hug while they’re still naked. The skin to skin touch makes Hyunjin sigh happily, cheek pressed against Jisung’s damp hair.

“Thank you for always taking care of me. You’re so good to me, Jisungnie. I think you’ve spoiled me too much,” Hyunjin chuckles, “maybe you should cut it back some.”

“No way!” Jisung whines. “I told you… I want to take care of you, spoil you. You deserve it. And you always do the same for me, Jinnie. You’re always so good to me in your own little ways and just… I’m so happy with you.” Hyunjin smiles widely, a bit dopey, but Jisung smiles back and Hyunjin’s heart does a little flip.

They get dressed in matching Kuromi and My Melody pajamas that Jisung just recently purchased, and they giggle over how their hairs are dyed the opposite colour of their pajamas. Soon, they’re cuddled close on Jisung’s bed after changing the sheets, and Hyunjin is whining, covering his face in shame when Jisung decides to look at the polaroids he had taken of Hyunjin. They’re all obscene and Hyunjin is absolutely mortified that they’re _printed_ and are existing in a _physical_ form that he can’t get rid of. But then it settles and a comfortable silence takes over the room.

“Jisung hyung,” Hyunjin trails, and Jisung hums. “I… I’m just, I’ve been thinking. Before you, I’ve always been alone. I didn’t think I’d ever need anyone, but now, I know I need you. But it’s not a bad thing. And it’s not like I’m completely dependent on you but it’s just— you make things better. You just add so much more to my life and I’m so thankful you went inside our shop and got a tattoo done. ‘M glad I met you. I never thought I could be more than just content, never thought I would genuinely be so happy.” Hyunjin takes a deep breath, snuggling closer. Jisung squeezes his hip, encouraging. “Jisung hyung I— I think I’m falling in love with you. Genuinely. I’m way passed thinking I just like you.”

Heart pounding in his chest, Jisung wonders if Hyunjin can feel it with how close their bodies are. “Jinnie… I’m glad I met you too. I’m glad you accepted me when I asked you out on a date. You’re one of the best things that’s happened in my life and I—“ Jisung pauses nervously, gulping. “I love you. I do. I love you Hyunjin. I think I already had for awhile.” Hyunjin goes silent and Jisung is a bit nervous. He squeezes Hyunjin’s hip once more. ‘Please say something,’ he thinks.

“Hyung, I… I don’t— I can’t say it yet. It feels too, uhm, too—“

Jisung understands. He knows Hyunjin. He takes a bit more to process feelings, always one to make sure he’s absolutely sure about something before trying, much less even letting anyone else know. But even when Hyunjin can’t say those words back, Jisung isn’t worried. “It’s okay, baby. You don’t have to say them back yet. But if you’re telling me that you’re falling in love with me, I also want you to know that I love you.”

Hyunjin squirms and rolls over, wanting to face Jisung. He takes Jisung’s smaller hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. His slightly damp fringe goes over his forehead, eyes round and he looks so soft it makes Jisung’s heart absolutely burst. They’ve been dating for only a year, but have known each other for almost half a year before that— it’s probably alarming how much Jisung already loves Hyunjin, but somehow, he’s not scared at all.

“You’re just, uhm, you’re just a few chapters ahead of me hyung. But please wait for me until we’re at the same page, okay? Please?”

“Of course, Jinnie. I’ll wait for you.” Jisung rubs his thumb over Hyunjin’s skin in soothing circles, smiling softly.

Content with the an


	13. hyunsung lingerie

Jisung rang the doorbell, taking in the carved pumpkins dotted around the front porch of Jimin’s house. One just showed the standard jack o’lantern grin but another one had been expertly carved to show the face of a snarling tiger, the light from the flickering candle emphasizing the meticulously etched stripes.

It was his first time attending a party at his best friend’s boyfriend’s house and to say he was looking forward to it was a definite understatement. Especially since Jimin apparently had a hot friend, one of his housemates, that he would ‘hit it off with.’ According to Yoongi, anyway.

The door finally opened to reveal Yoongi--or at least, who Jisung _thought_ was probably Yoongi. It was hard to tell underneath the elaborate pirate costume and fake beard.

Jisung gaped at his friend. “Yoongi? I thought you were going to be a werewolf?”

Yoongi made some sort of reply but it came out muffled.

“What?”

His friend yanked the fake beard down around his neck so he could speak. “I _was_ ,” Yoongi said irritably, “but Jimin wanted to do a couples’ costume. So I’m Captain Hook and he’s Tinkerbell.”

Jisung snorted. “Tinkerbell, eh? Does he even need a costume for that?”

Yoongi grinned. “That’s what I said.”

“I heard that,” Jimin yelled from somewhere inside the house. “You’re lucky I didn’t make you go as Peter Pan, Yoongi!”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, mouthed the word ‘tights’ and then stepped back from the door so Jisung could come inside. He followed him to the kitchen, where Jimin, wearing a sparkly green outfit and a pair of fairy wings, was rushing around, ripping open bags of chips and dumping them in various bowls.

“Hey, Jisung,” Jimin said, looking over at him. “Nice cop costume.”

“Thanks,” Jisung said. Then he held up the six-pack he had brought. “Can I just store this in your fridge?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

It took a few minutes to find room in Jimin’s already-full fridge but after carefully shifting some things around, he managed to stow his beer on one of the bottom shelves. He straightened up, watching as Jimin now ripped open bags of red cups and began stacking them into an elaborate pyramid.

“You need a hand with anything?” Jisung asked. He had shown up a little early so he could help Jimin and Yoongi get set up. And possibly get a jump start on scoping out Jimin’s hot friend.

“Yeah, you can--”

“Jimin!” came a voice from upstairs.

Jimin rolled his eyes and hustled over to the staircase, a stack of red cups still in his hands. “What?”

“Can you come up here? I need some help with my costume.”

“Oh, for god’s sake,” Jimin muttered. Then he turned to Jisung and jerked his head towards the stairs. “Can you go help him please? I’ve still got a lot to do down here. Besides, you were going to meet him in a few minutes anyway.”

“Uh, sure,” Jisung said, heading towards the stairs, acknowledging Yoongi’s wink with a knowing smirk. He doubted helping Jimin’s friend with his costume had been a part of the set-up but, hey, whatever got the ball rolling.

He clomped up the stairs, the tread of his heavy black combat boots thumping against the wood floor. Once he reached the hallway, he made his way to a door that was slightly ajar, knocked once and pushed it open, revealing a dimly-lit bedroom. “Hey, Jimin sent me to--”

He stopped in mid-sentence, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Jimin’s friend, who had been bending over in front of a full-length mirror, straightened up with a startled gasp.

_Holy fuck._

Jimin’s hot friend was not hot. No, he was fucking _exquisite_ , all soft-brown eyes, pouty pink lips, and smooth-looking honey-gold skin. And, Jesus, the outfit he was wearing…

He was clad in a tight black tank top that hugged his torso, emphasizing his slim build. Tiny red denim shorts barely covered his lower half but what really made Jisung’s dick twitch were the sheer red thigh highs he wore on his long legs. He could see little straps peeking out from the boy’s shorts that attached to the top of the stockings. Holy hell, was he wearing a _garter belt_ too?

“Um…hi?” the boy said, staring at him.

“Uh, hey, Jimin sent me up here, he’s a little busy downstairs.” He let his gaze travel over the boy’s body again, making a mental note to thank Yoongi and Jimin later. _Profusely_.

“Oh…you’re Jisung, right? Yoongi’s friend.” The boy fiddled with the hem of his shorts. “I’ve seen--that is, Jimin’s showed me some of your Instagram pics.”

“Yeah, Han Jisung,” he answered, zeroing in on the boy’s hands playing over his tiny shorts, “and you’re…” Shit. He knew Yoongi had mentioned Jimin’s friend’s name before but his mind was drawing a blank right now. Especially since he was thinking how much he liked the way his own name sounded coming out of the boy’s delicious-looking mouth.

“Hwang Hyunjin,” the boy answered, granting him a soft smile. “But you can call me Hyunjin.” He studied Jisung for a moment, giving him an appreciative once-over. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Jisung said, feeling a heady tingling sensation rush through him as Hyunjin eyed him. Then he nodded at Hyunjin, indicating his outfit. “You, uh, need some help?”

“Oh, yeah,” Hyunjin said, grinning a bit sheepishly. “It’s these stupid garters,” he said, reaching behind him, “I got the front ones done but I can’t get the ones at the back fastened by myself.” He bit his bottom lip, turning coy. “Do you think you can help me, officer?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Jisung said, lowering his voice to a husky rasp and delighted in the way Hyunjin’s cheeks reddened slightly. He approached him, going to stand right in front of him, so close that their chests were almost touching. “Turn around,” he whispered.

Hyunjin’s pink tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. “Yes, _sir_ ,” he purred, before doing as Jisung said.

With Hyunjin facing away from him, Jisung’s gaze went right to his ass and he almost let out a groan of longing. Fuck, nice and pert and round and practically spilling out of his tiny shorts, the little scrap of fabric leaving the bottom half of his asscheeks exposed. What he wouldn’t do to get his hands on an ass like that…

Jisung smirked. _All in good time_.

He reached for the straps dangling from the inside of Hyunjin’s shorts but then quickly realized it would be easier to attach them if he knelt down. Plus, he got the added bonus of having Hyunjin’s ass right in front of his face.

He deliberately took his time attaching the little clips to the top of Hyunjin’s stockings, letting his fingertips brush against Hyunjin’s skin as he fastened the first one. He glanced up as he tightened the garter strap to find Hyunjin gazing down at him over his shoulder, his eyes half-lidded and sultry.

“Feel okay?” Jisung asked and Hyunjin nodded.

He moved on to the second strap and feeling bold, placed one hand on the inside of Hyunjin’s thigh, deliberately copping a feel as he fiddled with the clip. He heard Hyunjin’s sharp intake of breath and smirked up at him.

“These are some pretty tight shorts,” he said conversationally, as if his hand wasn’t inches from Hyunjin’s crotch. “How’d you get into them?”

Hyunjin’s lips quirked up. “Well, I’m afraid that’s my little secret,” he said coquettishly. “But,” he went on, “maybe I’ll show you later how I get out of them.”

Fuck, he was such a little tease, sex-on-legs with a sassy mouth and a hot ass. He wondered if it would be too forward to ask Hyunjin if he wanted Jisung to help him out of those little shorts right now. As well as all of his other clothes—except for the thigh highs. He could leave those on.

He finished fastening the clip and stood up, Hyunjin turning to face him. “Thank you, officer,” he said demurely.

“Anytime,” Jisung said, smiling and slipping his hands in his pockets.

Hyunjin glanced down at his outfit, smoothing a hand down his tank top. “Do I look okay?”

“Yeah,” Jisung said, letting his gaze rove over Hyunjin’s body, “you look…really fucking hot.” He reached out and ran a finger underneath one of the garter straps. “I especially like these,” he said, drawing it back and letting go, snapping it against Hyunjin’s thigh.

Hyunjin made a little noise of surprise, a sound that went directly to Jisung’s groin. “I-I’m glad you like them,” he said, sounding slightly breathless.

“Mm hmm,” Jisung murmured. Then he raised an eyebrow at Hyunjin. “Sorry but what are you supposed to be, exactly?”

Hyunjin cocked his head, frowning slightly. “Sexy devil. Isn’t it obvi—” Then he reached up and patted his hair. “Oh, _right_. I almost forgot my headband.”

He snatched up a red headband from the dresser and went to put it on but Jisung gently took it from him and slipped it over Hyunjin’s hair himself. It wasn’t anything elaborate, just a simple headband with two small red devil horns poking up. But it definitely completed the look, making Hyunjin look even more tempting.

“There,” Hyunjin said, adjusting the headband slightly. Then he winked at Jisung. “Now I’m horny.”

“Well, that makes two of us,” Jisung quipped, smirking at him.

Hyunjin shook his head, smiling. “Ooh, you’re bad. But aren’t you supposed to be one of the good guys?” He waved a hand at Jisung’s outfit and gave him a cheeky smile. “Being law enforcement and all?”

Jisung raised an eyebrow. “Haven’t you ever heard of good cop, bad cop?”

“I have…” Hyunjin said, tilting his head, gazing at Jisung through his lashes. “So which one are you?”

“I’m not going to tell you,” Jisung said and Hyunjin pouted. Then he leaned closer and whispered, “I’d rather show you.” And he could have sworn Hyunjin shivered slightly.

Hyunjin placed a hand on Jisung’s chest, trailing it lightly down his torso until he reached the waistband of his pants.”‘So,” Hyunjin said, tracing a finger teasingly along Jisung’s belt buckle, “whichever one you turn out to be…can I call you Officer Han?”

“Baby,” Jisung said huskily, taking a step closer, “you can call me whatever the fuck you want to.”

He didn’t usually do this, didn’t usually move this fast with anyone but Hyunjin was just so fucking magnetic, drawing him in, his desire to kiss this boy right in front of him becoming an overwhelming need. Besides, he could always ask him out on a date _after_ they had sex. Do it like, ‘ _hi, nice to meet you, let’s fuck, and oh by the way, do you want to grab coffee sometime_?’

But just as their lips were about to touch, they heard Jimin’s voice calling to them from downstairs. “Uh, if you two aren’t in the middle of anything I could use some fucking help down here!”

Hyunjin sighed, drawing back from Jisung. “We’d better get down there,” he said reluctantly, “before Tinkerbell comes up here and tries to beat us to death with his fairy wand.”

“I suppose…” Jisung said, reaching for one of Hyunjin’s garter straps again but Hyunjin swatted his hand away.

“Stop,” he said, giggling. Then he leaned forward, putting his lips close to Jisung’s ear. “You can manhandle me later,” he whispered, brushing his knuckles against Jisung’s crotch. He stepped away and strode out of the room, tossing Jisung a saucy wink over his shoulder as he did so.

Jisung followed him downstairs, thinking that this was already turning out to be the best Halloween party he’d ever been to.

They arrived in the kitchen to find Jimin whipping up what looked like guacamole in a food processor while Yoongi taped orange paper pumpkins and black paper bats to the cupboards, the windows, even the refrigerator.

“Finally,” Jimin said, glancing up at them. Then he frowned slightly at Hyunjin’s outfit. “Wow, Hyunjin you look…” Then he sighed. “Well, you look like a whore. But that’s what you were going for, right?”

“It takes one to know one, you slut,” Hyunjin said, grinning. “We can’t all pull off wholesome Disney costumes like you and your boyfriend.”

“ _I_ think you look good,” Jisung said, patting Hyunjin’s butt.

Hyunjin gave him a flirtatious glance and then turned back to Jimin. “See? Jisung thinks I look good.”

“Well, of course he does,” Jimin said drily but then he smiled as his eyes darted between the two of them. “I knew you two would hit it off,” he said, looking smug.

“I don’t know if they’ve hit if off yet,” Yoongi said to Jimin, glancing over at them. “I think you might have interrupted them while they were trying to--”

“Shut up, Yoongi,” Hyunjin said, blushing slightly and Jisung grinned.

“Okay, enough,” Jimin said, glancing anxiously at the clock on the stove, “Hyunjin, you’re on vegetable chopping duty for the snack platter. Jisung, you can start arranging the cookies and the candy on that plate there. And make sure it looks _nice_.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Hyunjin said, giving him a cheeky salute.

Jisung and Hyunjin stood beside each other as they did Jimin’s bidding, standing a little closer than was absolutely necessary, their arms brushing. They kept exchanging knowing glances, and it seemed like Hyunjin wasn’t really paying any attention to what he was doing because all of the vegetables he cut all ended up being different sizes.

When Jimin and Yoongi headed into the living room to get things set up in there, Jisung and Hyunjin remained in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on their respective plates. Jisung casually reached over and snapped one of Hyunjin’s garter straps again, smirking as he heard Hyunjin’s breath hitch.

“Just checking to make sure they’re still tight,” he murmured.

Hyunjin turned towards him and leaned in close, pressing his body against Jisung’s side. “Mmm…do you like it when things are nice and tight, Officer Han?”

Jisung felt all his blood rush south. “You naughty, naughty boy,” he said. Then he shifted so he was in front of Hyunjin, pressing him back against the counter. “What am I going to do with you, hmm?”

“Whatever you want to, officer,” Hyunjin purred, licking his lips.

Now that was a dangerous invitation. Because what Jisung wanted to do right now was sweep everything off the counter, swing Hyunjin up onto it and fuck him right there in the kitchen. Or at the very least, bend him over the countertop and start eating him out. Jimin wouldn’t mind right? All he wanted to do was give Hyunjin an innocent little rim job in front of the pretzel sticks and the paper bats--it’s not like he wanted to do anything _obscene_.

Hyunjin got a hand on his shirt, tugging him closer, their lips about to brush for the second time that night when they were interrupted by Jimin again.

“Oh my god, what the fuck are you two doing now?” he whined. “Can’t I leave you guys alone for five seconds without you trying to bone each other?”

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow at their elf-like friend. “May I remind you that setting us up was _your_ idea.”

“Which I am now regretting,” Jimin grumbled, snatching up the plates from the counter. “Oh, god, _Hyunjin_ , the _vegetables_ \--”

“Oh, so they’re not all exactly the same size, so sue me,” Hyunjin said, rolling his eyes. Then he turned back to Jisung, giving him a wicked smile. “Or you could just have Officer Han here arrest me.”

“Well, I do have handcuffs…” Jisung replied, indicating the fake ones on his belt.

“Okay, that’s enough, you two are going to make me puke,” Jimin said. “Hyunjin, come help me in the living room, I still haven’t got the streamers put up yet.”

“Get Yoongi to help you.”

“He’s working on the playlist!” Jimin said shrilly as he bustled back into the living room.

Hyunjin turned to Jisung. “Never,” he said in a deadpan voice, “ever be housemates with a perfectionist. And especially never try to help them get set up for a party.”

“I’ll remember that for next time,” Jisung said, smirking as he followed Hyunjin into the living room.

Jimin did his best to keep them separated so they could finish getting set up for the party. He made Jisung help Yoongi hook up the stereo system while he kept Hyunjin on the other side of the room with him, ordering Hyunjin onto a step ladder so he could tape the orange and black streamers to the walls.

But they still kept glancing over at each other from across the room, heat and electricity snapping between them. Jisung accidentally got the speaker wires all tangled when Hyunjin leaned down from the step ladder a little further than was necessary to take the streamer Jimin was handing to him, his tiny shorts riding up, the garter straps stretched tight over his thighs.

“Would you two knock it off?” Jimin said, as Hyunjin gave Jisung a sultry look over his shoulder.

“What?” Hyunjin said, feigning innocence. “We’re not doing anything.”

“Not yet,” Jisung said, smirking in Hyunjin’s direction and Hyunjin blew him a kiss.

“Unbelievable,” Jimin grumbled. “It’s like trying to corral a couple of horny teenagers.”

“I’m supposed to be horny,” Hyunjin said, winking at Jisung. “I am the devil after all.”

“Hardy-har-har,” Jimin said, tossing him another streamer. “Just focus for a few more minutes, okay? Then you two can go bang each other to your heart’s content.”

Hyunjin sighed theatrically. “You’re such a cock-block, Jiminie.”

They managed to get the rest of the decorations up and the music blaring without further incident. Jisung headed over to help Hyunjin down from the step ladder as the doorbell sounded down the hall and Jimin went to go answer it. Hyunjin smiled down at Jisung, putting his hands on his shoulders as Jisung grasped his hips and lifted him down, setting him gently on his feet in front of him.

“Thank you, officer,” Hyunjin said, his lips curving up, his hands still on Jisung’s shoulders.

“Just doing my job,” Jisung said, skimming his fingers over Hyunjin’s hips.

“So...what do you think of the party so far?”

“Erm...” Jisung said, scrunching up his face, pretending to think, “kind of lame actually. I’m thinking it might be time to bail, go somewhere else, you know?”

“That’s funny,” Hyunjin said, leaning closer “I was thinking exactly the same thing..."

Jisung thought that this was finally it, that he was finally going to get to kiss Hyunjin but then a whole bunch of college kids in Halloween costumes came storming into the living room, chanting “ _Par-ty_! _Par-ty_! _Par-ty_!”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “This is ridiculous,” he muttered to Jisung, “do you just want to—”

“HyunjinHyunjin!”

A couple of girls came rushing up to Hyunjin, one dressed as a sexy witch and one dressed as a sexy nurse. They grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Jisung, squealing over his costume.

“Oh my god, HyunjinHyunjin, you look _soooooo_ good!”

“Yeah, holy fuck, you pull off the thigh highs even better than me!”

“Uh, thanks, ladies,” Hyunjin said, glancing back at Jisung, trying to edge back from the girls. “Would you excuse--”

But they both interrupted him, talking at the same time.

“HyunjinHyunjin, will you help me put my hair up in that bun you did for Anya’s party? I think this nurse’s cap would look better with my hair up—”

“Hey, you got any tips for giving good BJs? Seokjin’s going to be here and I’ve been dying to—”

The two girls each grabbed one of Hyunjin’s arms and started to drag him to the kitchen, both of them twittering away at him like a couple of parakeets. Hyunjin shot Jisung an apologetic look over his shoulder. “Sorry,” he mouthed.

“Later,” Jisung mouthed back and Hyunjin nodded.

Then he found himself accosted by Hoseok, who was wearing a mummy costume.

“Hey man, cool police uniform,” he said, thumping Jisung on the back. “Very scary costume.”

Jisung sighed, resigning himself to socializing for a bit before he could go after Hyunjin. “Thanks, man. I like yours too.”

“Why don’t you have a drink yet? Come on, let’s get you a drink.” He wrapped an arm around Jisung’s shoulders, marching him to the kitchen.

At least Hyunjin was there and he gave Jisung an exasperated smile when he walked in. The girl in the nurse’s outfit was sitting on a stool in front of him while he twisted her hair into some sort of elaborate bun, the one in the witch’s costume standing beside them, nattering on about Seokjin’s hair or something.

Jisung grabbed a beer from the fridge and hovered around the island, thinking he would try to steal Hyunjin away once he was done doing the girl’s hair. At this point, he was about ready to just throw Hyunjin over his shoulder, caveman-style, and haul him upstairs. But then Hoseok roped him into a game of beer pong and the girls dragged Hyunjin back into the living room and Jisung lost track of him for a while.

More people arrived and the party started to get rowdier. More and more people were milling around the kitchen, talking over each other, while another crowd of college students started dancing in the living room, flailing around to the music. After half an hour of playing beer pong with Hoseok, Jisung begged off and Namjoon stepped in to take his place while he went to look for Hyunjin in the living room.

Luckily, he was there, dancing with Jimin but as soon as he saw Jisung, he pushed Jimin in Yoongi’s direction and crooked a finger at Jisung.

Jisung flashed him a grin and sauntered over to him, wrapping his hands around Hyunjin’s waist, pulling him close.

“Enjoying yourself?” Hyunjin said over the booming music.

“I am now,” Jisung called back.

Hyunjin looped his arms loosely around Jisung’s neck, swaying against him. “Mmm...it’s about time you came in here. I was thinking I’d have to dance my way into the kitchen and start twerking against you.”

Jisung snickered. “You know you can still do that if you want.”

“Hm, no, I think I’d rather do _this_ ,” he said, thrusting forward, grinding his hips against Jisung.

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Jisung groaned, tugging Hyunjin closer against him, pressing their bodies together.

“So...,” Hyunjin said, casually undoing a button on Jisung’s shirt. “You know how you said earlier I could call you anything I want to?”

“Yeah...?” Jisung replied, feeling his dick pulse.

“Well, I was wondering if I could call you...” Hyunjin undid another button on his shirt and then leaned in close, whispering in Jisung’s ear, “...Daddy.”

Something inside Jisung snapped. “Upstairs,” he snarled. “ _Now_.”

Without another word, Hyunjin grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the staircase. They hustled up the stairs, nearly tripping up them in their hurry to get to Hyunjin’s bedroom. They practically crashed through the door, slamming it shut, Jisung pressing Hyunjin up against it as soon as it was closed.

Their lips finally met in a hot, open-mouthed kiss, Hyunjin whimpering as Jisung’s tongue delved inside his mouth. It was all swirling tongues and nipping teeth, hard and rough and passionate. Hyunjin got a firm hold on his hair, tugging on it none too gently so Jisung retaliated by getting his thigh between Hyunjin’s legs, pressing it against the bulge in Hyunjin’s too-tight shorts. Hyunjin made a helpless sort of noise, rutting against Jisung’s thigh, getting his hand between them to fondle Jisung’s dick through his pants.

Hyunjin’s lips curved up in a coy smile. “Ooh, Officer Han,” he breathed, “is that a gun in your pants or are you just really fucking happy to see me?”

“Thought you were going to call me Daddy?” Jisung said, raising an eyebrow at Hyunjin.

“Oh, right, my bad.” He gave Jisung’s cock a rough squeeze and gasped. “F-fuck, Daddy, your cock feels so _big_...”

“You wanna suck on it, baby?” Jisung said, nipping at Hyunjin’s neck.

“Yes, _please_ ,” Hyunjin said enthusiastically, dropping to his knees, fumbling with Jisung’s belt buckle, the metal clinking as he worked it open. He got Jisung unzipped and worked his pants and boxer briefs down just enough so Jisung’s cock could spring free. “Holy fuck...”

Jisung smirked down at him. “Take your time, kitten.”

Hyunjin wrapped a hand around his cock. “Oh, don’t worry, I will...”

Jisung sucked in a breath as he felt the first warm touch of Hyunjin’s slick pink tongue swiping along the head of his cock. Hyunjin gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes, giving him another teasing lick before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking on it.

Jisung groaned, putting a hand up against the door to support himself, the heat of Hyunjin’s mouth sparking through his entire body. “Fuck yeah, baby, suck me…”

Hyunjin moaned around his cock, taking him deeper, sucking slow. He moved his hand up and down Jisung’s shaft at the same time, stroking what he couldn’t fit inside his mouth.

“Fuck, baby, just like that…” Jisung breathed, fisting his other hand in Hyunjin’s hair. “You like the taste of Daddy’s dick?”

Hyunjin made a little humming sound that Jisung supposed meant either ‘yeah’ or ‘fuck yeah’ but he wasn’t about to ask Hyunjin to stop so he could clarify.

Hyunjin bobbed his head faster, hollowing his cheeks, increasing the suction, and when Jisung felt the head of his cock touch the back of Hyunjin’s throat, he gasped, his head falling back. “ _Fuck_ …”

He was dangerously close to spilling his load inside Hyunjin’s mouth and, while it definitely appealed to him, it wasn’t enough, he wanted more. He wanted Hyunjin stripped of everything except those fucking thigh highs, writhing underneath him as Jisung pounded into him, making him scream…

“Wait, baby, I don’t want to come like this,” Jisung said, gently pulling himself out of Hyunjin’s mouth. “Let me fuck you.”

Hyunjin nodded up at him, breathing heavily, lips slick with spit. Jisung reached down and yanked Hyunjin to his feet, kissing him again before sweeping him up in his arms and carrying him over to the bed. He tossed Hyunjin unceremoniously onto the soft-looking duvet where he bounced a couple of times, giggling. Jisung wasted no time in climbing on top of Hyunjin, finding his lips again, tasting him as he slid his hands over Hyunjin’s legs, reveling in the impossibly smooth feel of his sheer thigh highs.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” he whispered, a small smile curving his lips, “have I told you that yet?”

“You might have mentioned it,” Hyunjin said, huffing a laugh, his warm breath fanning across Jisung’s face.

He fumbled with the buttons on Jisung’s shirt, getting the rest of them undone before smoothing his hands down the warm expanse of Jisung’s chest. “Ooh,” he said, smiling against Jisung’s lips, “hello, _muscles_ …”

Jisung smirked and sat back on his heels, starting to shrug out of his shirt but Hyunjin stopped him.

“Wait,” he said, gazing up at Jisung, “could you…leave it on?”

Jisung cocked an eyebrow at him. “You like me in uniform?”

“I think I’d like you in anything,” Hyunjin said, tracing his fingertips across Jisung’s abs. “But you look ridiculously hot in this outfit.” He lowered his lashes and Jisung damn near melted under the searing heat of his gaze. “I want you to wear it while you fuck me.”

“I can do that,” Jisung said. “You on the other hand…” he continued, surveying Hyunjin’s body. “I want you naked.” He ran a possessive hand over Hyunjin’s stocking-clad thigh. “Naked except for these…”

Hyunjin bit his lip. “Anything you want, Daddy…”

“That’s what I like to hear, baby,” Jisung growled, leaning over Hyunjin and claiming his mouth again with another bruising kiss. They broke apart long enough so Jisung could tug off Hyunjin’s thin tank top, throwing it down onto the floor. He started to travel down Hyunjin’s body, sucking purple marks onto his honey-toned skin, taking one of Hyunjin’s peaked nipples into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. Hyunjin arched into his mouth, a breathy moan escaping him. Jisung continued down Hyunjin’s chest, feeling an animalistic urge to leave Hyunjin completely covered in love bites, to mark him as his own.

When he was satisfied with the number of bruises he had made on Hyunjin’s skin, he sat back on his heels again, reaching for the waistband of Hyunjin’s tiny shorts, deftly undoing the fly, and began to tug them down. But the little shorts didn’t budge and all he ended up doing was pulling Hyunjin towards him, his body sliding down the bed a few inches.

“Fuck, these really are tight,” Jisung muttered.

Hyunjin giggled. “Well, if you can’t get them off me, I guess we’ll have to call it a night…” He gave Jisung a cheeky grin, catching his bottom lip between his teeth.

Fuck _that._ “I’ll fucking rip them off if I have to,” Jisung said huskily and Hyunjin’s expression changed, his breath hitching at Jisung’s words. He lifted his hips to make it easier for Jisung to tug his shorts down.

“Come on, Daddy,” he whispered. “Get me naked…please…”

Jisung curled his fingers into the waistband of Hyunjin’s shorts and _yanked_ , pulling them down his hips a few inches. With a bit more tugging and some wiggling and shimmying on Hyunjin’s part, Jisung finally managed to slide Hyunjin’s shorts off. And when he saw what Hyunjin was wearing underneath, there was no doubt in his mind that the effort had been worth it.

Hyunjin wasn’t wearing a garter belt but little red lace panties that the garter straps were attached to. His cock was straining against the delicate fabric, the head of it poking out of the top of his panties, pink and dripping with precum.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Jisung said, his gaze riveted on Hyunjin’s lacy underwear.

“You like them?” Hyunjin purred, sounding pleased.

“I fucking love them,” Jisung replied, bending down to mouth at Hyunjin’s cock through the lace, causing Hyunjin to gasp, his hips jerking upwards, seeking more contact.

But Jisung wanted to tease him so he moved away from Hyunjin’s crotch to press biting kisses along his hips, his inner thighs. He grasped Hyunjin’s legs, running his thumbs underneath the garter straps. “You know as much as I love these...” he said, glancing up at Hyunjin, “they’re going to have to come off if I’m going to fuck you properly.”

Hyunjin gave him a sultry look. “Take them off, then.”

“So demanding...” He lowered his head, undoing the front clips with his teeth while he reached around and undid the ones at the back with his hand, his eyes on Hyunjin’s face the entire time. Hyunjin squirmed slightly under his gaze, his eyes dark with arousal.

With the clips undone, Jisung slid Hyunjin’s panties off and he was finally exactly the way Jisung wanted him—naked except for the thigh highs. He took a few seconds to marvel at the incredible beauty of the boy lying before him, feeling a stirring of something that wasn’t just sexual. He wasn’t sure if he could call it romantic yet but he thought the potential was definitely there. Especially when Hyunjin was looking up at him like that, his gaze soft.

“See something you like?” he teased, nudging Jisung’s hip with his knee.

Jisung swallowed thickly. “Just, uh, appreciating the view,” he said clearing his throat. Then he grinned. “Wondering what it looks like from behind.”

Hyunjin sat up, pressing his lips to Jisung’s chest. “You want me to turn around, Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby,” Jisung rasped. “That’s what I want.”

“I will...on one condition...”

“Oh?” Jisung said, raising an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”

Hyunjin fingered the fake handcuffs on Jisung’s belt. “You have to put these on me…”

Whatever potential for hearts-and-flowers he had been feeling a couple of seconds earlier was swiftly replaced by molten hot lust, the desire to have Hyunjin burning through him. In one swift motion, he flipped Hyunjin over, brought his arms over his head and snapped the handcuffs on him. “Kinky little slut, aren’t you?” he growled in Hyunjin’s ear.

Hyunjin made a sound low in his throat, a guttural sort of moan and Jisung took that to mean that he had no problem with being called filthy names in the bedroom. He decided to file that information away for later as he kissed his way down Hyunjin’s spine, wrapping a hand around his waist and hoisting his body upwards so that his ass was in the air.

Jisung straightened up, drinking in the sight of Hyunjin’s luscious ass. “Hmm…you know what I think, baby?” he said, smoothing his hands over Hyunjin’s butt, giving it a rough squeeze.

Hyunjin turned to face him as best he could, looking at him over his shoulder. “Wh-what’s that?”

“I think you’ve been a very naughty boy tonight, being such a little cock-tease and all,” Jisung said. “I think Daddy needs to punish you for it.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened and he practically thrust his ass backwards into Jisung’s hands. “Oh, fuck yes, Daddy, punish me,” he pleaded. “I’ve been such a bad boy…”

Jisung cocked his head, looking at Hyunjin sideways. “How should I punish you, hmm?” he asked, even though he already knew what the answer would be.

“Sp-spank me,” Hyunjin moaned, “pl-please spank me, Daddy.”

Anticipation thrilled through him as he kneaded Hyunjin’s ass in his hands. “What’s your safe word?” he whispered.

Hyunjin writhed impatiently, his ass jutting back against Jisung’s palms. “Ah, f-fuck, I don’t know, uh, pumpkin,” he mumbled.

Jisung smirked. “Pumpkin it is.” Then he lifted his hand and brought it down on Hyunjin’s ass, cracking his palm against the soft flesh.

Hyunjin arched his back, a garbled moan falling from his lips. “F-fuck…”

“You like that, baby?” Jisung grunted, bringing his hand down again. “You like it when Daddy spanks you?”

“God, y-yes, Daddy, I fucking love it, love it when you spank my ass…”

 _Smack_. Red splotches started to bloom on Hyunjin’s ass and his entire body jerked forward with each crack of his palm.

“You wanted me to do this earlier, didn’t you?” Jisung rasped, watching Hyunjin’s ass jiggle under his hand. “That’s why you were waiting in your bedroom looking like such a fucking _whore_ ,” emphasizing the word with another hard slap.

Hyunjin cried out, his head tilting back, his cuffed hands fisting in the blanket. “ _Fuck_ yes, Daddy, wanna be your little whore, wanna be your little fucking _slut_ \--”

Jisung gripped Hyunjin’s hips, thrusting his cock against Hyunjin’s ass, letting it glide between his asscheeks. “You want this cock, baby? You want me to fuck you?”

Hyunjin frantically pushed back against him, humping his ass back against Jisung’s cock. “Oh, god yes, Daddy, fuck me, need your dick so fucking _bad_ \--”

“You sure, baby?” Jisung teased. “You sure you can take all of Daddy’s dick?”

Hyunjin let out a desperate whine. “Yes, Daddy, I promise I can take it, just fuck me, _please_ fuck me--”

“Okay, baby, I will,” Jisung said, running a soothing hand over the heated skin of Hyunjin’s ass. “Where’s your stuff?”

“T-top drawer,” Hyunjin stuttered, indicating the night stand beside his bed.

Jisung reached over and pulled the drawer open, rummaging around in it until he located a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He pulled them out, dumping them on the bed beside him and then leaned down to check on Hyunjin. “Hey, you good?” Jisung whispered.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin whispered back, giving him a small smile. “I’m good.”

“You want me to take the cuffs off?”

“Um…yeah, actually, they’re not super comfortable.”

Jisung reached up and unsnapped the handcuffs, tossing them to the side, while Hyunjin rolled his wrists a couple of times, shaking out his hands. He sighed. “That’s better.”

“Maybe I should have brought those fuzzy ones instead,” Jisung said.

Hyunjin laughed softly. “Next time.”

A giddy feeling swooped through Jisung’s stomach, knowing that Hyunjin wanted there to be a next time. _He_ certainly did. And they hadn’t even got down to the main event yet.

“Yeah,” Jisung murmured, kissing his shoulder, “next time.”

He sat up again, running his hands along Hyunjin’s back, down to his ass, massaging the tender pink skin. “You ready, baby?”

Hyunjin peeked at him over his shoulder, licking his lips. “Yes, Daddy.”

God, Jisung fucking loved how Hyunjin could go from zero to kinky and back again in the span of a few seconds. He’d never been so turned on by anyone before as he was by this sinful-looking boy in front of him.

He snatched up the bottle of lube, flipped open the cap and poured a generous amount out onto his hand, warming it between his fingers. Spreading Hyunjin’s cheeks open with one hand, he prodded at Hyunjin’s entrance with his slicked-up fingers. “Gonna fuck you so good, baby,” he breathed, “gonna wreck this little fucking hole of yours.”

Hyunjin whined and mewled and squirmed as Jisung fingered him open, letting out little gasps and half-moans as Jisung’s fingertips brushed against his swollen prostate. When Jisung had three fingers inside him, he started to fuck himself back onto Jisung’s hand, reaching down to tug at his leaking cock.

Jisung brought his other hand down on Hyunjin’s ass, giving him a reprimanding slap. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” he snarled.

Hyunjin startled, immediately removing his hand. “N-no, Daddy, I’m sorry, Daddy--”

“Maybe you don’t deserve this cock if you’re going to pull shit like that, huh? Maybe I shouldn’t fuck you at all if you’re going to be bad.”

“No, please, Daddy,” Hyunjin whimpered, “I promise I’ll be good, just please fuck me, _please_ \--” His entire body was quaking with need, his hips undulating as he moved against Jisung’s fingers.

“You going to be a good boy for me?” Jisung said, carefully removing his fingers, “you going to take Daddy’s cock like a good little whore?”

Hyunjin whined at the loss of Jisung’s fingers, his pink hole clenching on nothing. “Yes, Daddy, I’ll be your whore, I’ll do anything you want, just _please_ fuck me, _please_ give me your cock--”

“All right, baby,” he said, plucking a condom out of the box, “don’t worry, Daddy’ll take care of you.”

Hyunjin moaned out a quiet ‘thank you, Daddy’ as Jisung fumbled with the condom wrapper, finally tearing it open with his teeth because his hands were too slippery with lube. He gave himself a couple of quick pumps with his hand before rolling it on, slicking some more lube onto his cock. Grinning wickedly, he rubbed the tip of his cock tauntingly against Hyunjin’s wet hole. “Mm...you sure you’re not too tight, baby? You sure Daddy’s dick will fit?”

“Daddy, stop _teasing_ me,” Hyunjin whined. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. “Please, I need you inside me, I need you to—ah, fuck!” Hyunjin arched back, his words lost on a long drawn-out moan as Jisung finally began pushing inside him. “Ohhhhh, _Daddy_...”

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Jisung breathed, holding onto Hyunjin’s hips as he slowly sank his cock into Hyunjin’s tight heat. “You’re so fucking tight...so nice and tight for me...” With a final rough shove, he bottomed out, effectively impaling Hyunjin on his cock.

Hyunjin cried out, his hands flailing, searching for something to grab a hold of. “F-fuck, Daddy, you’re so fucking _b-big_...” He finally managed to twist his hands in the duvet, gripping tightly, his knuckles turning white.

Jisung gave Hyunjin a few seconds to adjust—he _was_ pretty well-endowed, after all, and he didn’t want to hurt him. “You okay, kitten?” he said, sliding a hand down Hyunjin’s thigh to fiddle absently with the top of his stocking.

“Y-yeah,” Hyunjin huffed, taking a deep breath. He exhaled slowly and Jisung felt his tense muscles relax slightly. He slanted his gaze back towards Jisung, a playful smile on his face. “I suppose it’s fitting that you’re fucking me on Halloween.”

“Oh?” Jisung said, “and why’s that?”

Hyunjin’s smile widened. “Because you’ve got one of those, like, monster dicks.” He raised an eyebrow. “You know, like the ones they model those freaky dildos after?”

Jisung stared at him for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. “That’s the weirdest fucking compliment anyone’s ever given to me,” he said, chuckling.

Hyunjin hummed pleasantly and then turned coy again. “Come on, Daddy,” he said, his voice roughening. “Fuck me with your big monster cock.”

Jisung smirked. “You asked for it.” He rolled his hips forward, pulling Hyunjin back onto his cock at the same time, fucking into him roughly, not bothering with any sort of nice slow build-up.

Hyunjin threw his head back, voice raised in a steady wail as Jisung pounded into him. “ _Fuck, yes, Daddy--fuck me, just like that--oh god, yes, Daddy, yes_!”

Jisung grit his teeth, his pace brutal, the sound of Hyunjin’s yelps of pleasure and the crude slap of skin against skin filling the room.

“How’s that dick feel, baby?” he growled, hammering against Hyunjin’s sweet spot. “You like the way I fuck you?” He landed another harsh slap on Hyunjin’s ass. “You like being Daddy’s little fucking whore?”

“ _Yes, Daddy, love being your little whore, fuck, you’re going to make me come, I’m gonna come_ —”

Jisung stopped thrusting, reaching underneath Hyunjin to squeeze the base of his cock. “I don”t fucking think so,” he said, “you can come when I say you can come.”

“Oh, _Daddy,_ ” Hyunjin protested but Jisung just pulled out of him and flipped him over, Hyunjin landing on his back with a small ‘oof.’ He pushed Hyunjin’s knees up, throwing his legs over his shoulders and reentered him in one swift thrust. Hyunjin gasped but instead of continuing at his merciless pace, Jisung went more slowly, wanting to savour the feeling of Hyunjin’s gripping warmth, wanting this to last a little longer.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” Jisung whispered, moving over him, inside him, thrusting into Hyunjin with lazy, even strokes.

“Fuck, so do you,” Hyunjin mumbled, fisting his hands in Jisung’s shirt, pulling him close. “So fucking good...”

Their lips met in a soft kiss, totally different from the kinds of things they had been doing mere seconds earlier but it still felt right somehow to Jisung—that they could do it hard and dirty one minute, sweet and tender the next. Hyunjin just seemed like that kind of person, free and wild and unpredictable, everything all at once.

“Harder,” Hyunjin moaned against his lips, “fuck me harder...please...”

Jisung groaned and began to move faster, reaching down to grip Hyunjin’s ass to get more leverage for his thrusts. Because even though he had taken charge tonight, he couldn't help but oblige Hyunjin when he begged him like that.

“Oh, g-god, _Jisung_ ,” Hyunjin moaned, arching against him, hips jerking up to meet his every thrust. And this time, Jisung didn’t remind Hyunjin to call him Daddy because, as much as he loved Hyunjin calling him that, hearing him cry out his name was a million times better.

“Oh, fuck, so good, baby,” he panted, turning his head to bite at Hyunjin’s thigh, laving the fabric of his stocking with his tongue, “so f-fucking good...”

“I’m cl-close,” Hyunjin stammered, his face flushed, his teeth tugging at his lower lip. “Can I c-come? I want to come...”

“Yeah, baby, come for me,” Jisung said, getting his hand around Hyunjin’s weeping cock, stroking him in time to his thrusts. Hyunjin clutched at Jisung’s shoulders, wrapping his legs around his waist, chanting _yes yes yes yes_ until he came a mere ten seconds later, shuddering and writhing underneath Jisung, spilling hot streaks of cum onto both of their chests.

Jisung fucked Hyunjin through his climax, reaching his own soon after when Hyunjin leaned up and bit down on his earlobe, sending him over the edge.

“ _Fuck_ , Hyunjin.” He pulled out of Hyunjin and collapsed beside him, pulling the other boy with him so that he was snuggled nice and close against Jisung’s side. They were both quiet for a few seconds as they tried to catch their breath, chests heaving.

“Fuck,” Hyunjin breathed, nuzzling against Jisung’s neck, “I haven’t been fucked like that since...” He paused for a minute. “Actually, you know something, I don’t think I’ve ever been fucked like that.”

Jisung swallowed. “Well, that’s good,” he said hoarsely, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Well, what about you?” Hyunjin said, raising his head to look at Jisung. “Did you have fun?”

“I’ll let you know when I come back down to earth.”

Hyunjin snorted. “You cheeseball.” Then he leaned in and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Jisung’s lips.

Jisung smiled into the kiss, trailing his fingers down Hyunjin’s back. His hair was plastered to his forehead, his cop costume was sticky with sweat and stained with Hyunjin’s cum but rather than feeling gross and exhausted, he felt damn near euphoric, happy to have this sweet, sinful boy in his arms.

“So, look,” Jisung said when Hyunjin pulled back from him, “I know this might be a total fucking shot in the dark but do you want to do something sometime? Like, can I take you out on a date?”

“Oh, fuck,” Hyunjin said, breathing a sigh of relief. “I’m so fucking glad you said that, I was worried you might want to leave this as a one-night stand.”

Jisung raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you fucking kidding me? After something like that? I’m ready to take you to a five-star restaurant. Treat you to dinner _and_ dessert.”

Hyunjin giggled. “A movie will do. And I’m free tomorrow night.”

“You like horror movies?”

“Yeah, love ‘em.”

“Cool,” Jisung said, grinning. “Then it’s a date.”

“Mm hmm,” Hyunjin said, kissing him again. “And, in case, you want to get a head start on tomorrow...”

“Yeah?” Jisung murmured, his heartbeat picking up.

“Well, as it turns out..,” he said, trailing his hand down Jisung’s chest, “…I’m free for the rest of tonight, too.” He lowered his lashes, giving him a seductive look.

Jisung smiled and kissed Hyunjin, rolling him onto his back, already raring to go for round two.

During Jimin’s Halloween party, Hoseok broke a coffee table while he was trying to dance on it, Seokjin hooked up with a sexy witch in the bathroom, and Yoongi got so drunk that he ended up puking all over his fake beard. But Jisung and Hyunjin remained upstairs, happily oblivious to all of it.


End file.
